You Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?
by Zero Night
Summary: This is a story about a Gamer, traveling to other world. Read it if you to wanted know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this story of mine. This has been on mind for awhile now and thought why not write a fanfiction about this?**

 **Please don't take this story too seriously. This is for fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect this story and my OC.**

 **So on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV:** 1 **EXP:** 0%

 **HP:** 100/100 **HR** **:** 1/Hours

 **MP:** 1000/1000 **MR** **:** 1/Minute

 **Strength:** 10

 **Endurance:** 12

 **Agility:** 8

 **Intelligence:** 12

 **Wisdom:** 12

 **Luck:** 8

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 0

I blinked as I look in the mirror. "Either I drink too much from the party last night or I'm going insane. Maybe I've been reading that Manhwa too much." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked again.

"Yep, It's still there. That proves it, I'm going insane." I went back to the kitchen, drinking some water and went to bed to get some more sleep.

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

I slowly opened my eyes as got up and stretched my body, making a few pop noise. "Ah, nothing beat more than a good sleep." I blinked my eyes to shake away the dizziness.

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV:** 1 **EXP:** 0%

 **HP:** 100/100 **HR:** 1/Hours

 **MP:** 1000/1000 **MR:** 1/Minute

 **Strength:** 10

 **Endurance:** 12

 **Agility:** 8

 **Intelligence:** 12

 **Wisdom:** 12

 **Luck:** 8

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 0

I have a 'seriously' look on my face as I decided to check out if I'm really insane or not.

I brought my hand up and touched the screen slightly. To my surprise, it's was solid.

'Hmm...it's look like I'm not crazy after all. huh?' I thought before noticed some buttons. 'Now, what does this do?' Curious get the best of me, I pressed it.

Then, a bright light suddenly appeared in front of me as I shielded my eyes from the brightness. I opened my eyes again as I looked around to find where the light coming from and saw nothing out of ordinary.

I blinked. "Weird, what was that all about?" I said as I ran through my hair with my hand.

"It's mean you've summoned me."

"Hmm?" I heard a voice as I looked around and saw nobody in here. "Well, it looks like I'm hearing stuff now. Great." I said.

"I'm over here." I heard the voice again as I started to ignore it until something touches my feet. "Down here." I looked down and my eyes went wide.

Down at my feet was a rather little. . .thing. It's has a human body but rather small only 2 inches tall. It's wearing a red kimono and have a mob of light bluish green hair as it head was about as large as it entire bodies which seemed to have a stubby little hand, and feet with no indications for fingers and toes. Or rather, it feet seemed to be completely fat as if they were hooves or something.

"So, what are you suppose to be?" I said as it ignored me.

"Hmph! Finally, you've noticed me and I thought I was going to be ignored forever." It's said in an arrogant voice as it's pouted in anger which is cute by the way.

I kneeled down and picked it up as it struggled in panic. "Hey! Let's me go! Let's me go!" It said.

"Not unless you tell me what you are or I'll throw you out," I said, scowling. It looks about to cry and nodded as I put it on the table.

"So I ask again. What are you suppose to be?" I said as I looked at it. It does a 90-degree bow as it spoke.

"I'm Gaia and for what I am. To be frank, a God." It had a serious face but I found it cute as I stared at it, deadpanned.

"Hold on. . .you telling me that you're. . .a God?" I said in disbelieved as it or should I say Gaia nodded. It's was silence until I grab Gaia by it clothes-

"Huh? What are you doing?" Gaia looks at me in confused from the sudden action.

-and threw it out of my door.

I closed the door it's was silence until I hear a loud voice behind the door.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Why are you throwing me out!? How could you do this to a God!" I bought both of my hand to my ear. "For such a small thing, it's sure is loud," I said to myself.

The noise was still loud until a moment later it's stopped as I tilted my head. I wondered why it stops as I opened the door and saw it was sobbing.

"Hey, are you. . .crying?" I said hesitantly. It said nothing as the same case for me. I picked it up and brought it to my room as I put it on the table where I put it earlier.

We were silent until I noticed Gaia stopped crying and suddenly it appeared near my face as it hugged my entire face.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Get out of my face!" It didn't let go as I stumbled around until I fell on the floor, hitting the back of my head as I yelped in pain.

It's let go of my face as I nursed my head with both of my hands. "Hmph! That was for throwing me out." Gaia said as it crossed its arms.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing, you chibi!?" I said in irrigating.

"What!? Chibi!? I'm a God!" Gaia took back before it said back.

"Well, your appearance said otherwise." I deadpanned. It's fuming in anger as it stumped its feet in anger. It's suddenly in my face again in a blink of an eye.

(Hour later)

"You calm down now?" I asked as it nodded.

"Good. Now, back to the question. Are you the one who responsible for this?" I said as I point at the stats above my head.

"That's right. This is the ability that I gave you long ago." I raised my eyebrow at that.

"You said 'long ago'. When?" I asked.

"As I said it. I gave you this ability long ago before you were born." I have a surprised look on my face.

"Why did give it to me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I twitched as vein started to appear on my temple.

"Why you. . ." I said slowly with anger lacking out of my voice as Gaia cut me off.

"Anyway, you should look at your Status Window again." The chibi said as I looked at the stats again and notice a button down the stats. I press it and a pop-up appears before me.

 **Skill List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] Passive**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **[Gamer's Body] Passive**

 **Description: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

"This is my. . . **[Skill]**?" I said.

"Yep, This is your beginner skill for now." Gaia said.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" I asked, still looking at the Skill.

"Well, Until you learn another skill. That will be your first two Skill." Gaia answered.

"I see." Then a pop-up appeared.

 ***DING***

 **[You are now in an ID Dungeon]**

I blink at that. "Dungeon?" I said in confuse as I see the 'more' button as I press it.

 **[You are now in an ID Dungeon filled with Zombies.]**

"Zombies? I didn't see anything." I said as I look around and can't see anything abnormal.

I opened the door when I hear some noise behind the door as I open it. What I see behind the door was the lifeless eyes of a Zombie.

I looked at the Zombie for a few second until I slammed the door shut with a loud noise.

I looked at Gaia for an answer. Gaia looks at me with a mischievous look.

"Gaia. What have you got me into?" I asked as I sensed a strange feeling from my gut.

"What else? You're the who are looking down on me and call me a chibi." Gaia answered.

"You little. . .!" I twitch my eyebrow in anger as the zombies started to bang the door.

'What should I do? What do I do? Right weapon.' I looked around my room until I realize I don't have any useful thing to use as a weapon in here.

"Shit. What am I suppose to fight it?" I said as I desperately looking for something useful.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" I noticed Gaia went to my collection as it touched one of my collection until it glows slightly and flown to me.

"Use it to fight the zombie." Gaia said as I looked at it in confuse and disbelieve.

"Wait. . .this is my chokuto replica. Why are you giving me a toy!? I can't fight with this." I said in confuse. The door opened with a loud bang as the zombie started to come in.

"Just use it." Gaia said. With no option, I grabbed the handle and unsheathed from the scabbard as I swung the sword at the zombie.

Shockingly, the sword that I thought was fake, was cutting through the zombie like a butter.

My eyes wide when that happen as I looked at it, intensely.

"Gaia, what did you do?" I asked as I looked at Gaia for an answer while looking at the chokuto in my hand.

"Hmm. . .I turn it into a real thing." Gaia said as I looked at it again until I scoffed.

"Heh. . .right, I have a game-like life now and this turned into a real thing. What's next? World Travel?" I said to no one as then a pop-up appear before.

 ***Ding***

 **[LEVEL UP]**

 **[Observe] Active LV:** 1/100 **EXP:** 0% **MP:** 1

 **Description: A skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

I look at the skill I've gained before I look at the sword in my hand. " **[Observe]** "

 **[Kusanagi no Tsurugi] Rank:** N/A **Durability:** Unbreakable **ATK:** 5000

 **Description: Kusanagi no Tsurugi or Kusanagi for short, take form of a chokuto. It had a black scabbard and matching hilt, and was a larger size than a normal chokut** **o** **. It had none of the natural specialities** **,** **such as the extension of the blade and the ability to cut through almost anything,** **it's** **very durable and able to cut through various materials.**

I didn't have time to think as the door smash open and multiple Zombies coming in.

"Right, no time to think about it." I remind myself as I charge at the Zombies and raise the [Kusanagi] to slash it.

The moment I slashed I notice the Zombie HP insanely drop to zero as I gave another slashed, as the zombie moans one last time before it disappears.

I didn't bother to look long before I keep slashing the other zombies.

* * *

"Hah. . .hah. . . phew. This is more tiring than I thought." It already an hour now and I already beat all the Zombies.

I sit down for a minute until I hear something in the room in front of me.

I was tensed as I grab the **[Kusanagi]** and opened the door, a black blur coming out of the door as I dodge in time.

I look and saw a Vampire as it snarled at me with blood red eyes.

The Vampire charge at me, raise it claws to attack. I see this as I raise the **[Kusanagi]** to block the claws.

Upon it claws contact the **[Kusanagi]** , its claws were cut clean as it roars in pain. The Vampire immediately retreats to get some distance between us. The claws that were cut off was regenerated to normal.

Seeing this, I quickly charged at him to slash him. I see the Vampire **HP** began to drop fast as the Vampire dodge my slash and started to run away but I won't let it. "Oh no, you don't." I said.

I ran to him and stabbed him through the heart. It coughing blood as it disappeared into a mist.

* * *

 ***DING***

 **[LEVEL UP]**

A pop-up appeared as I look at it. " **[Status]** " I said the Voice Command as the Status Window appeared.

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV:** 3 **EXP:** 26.3%

 **HP:** 18640/19700 **Regenerates:** 800/Hour

 **MP:** 25618/25618 **Regenerates:** 201/Minute

 **Strength:** 10 → 12 (+2)

 **Endurance:** 12 → 15 (+2)

 **Agility:** 8 → 11 (+3)

 **Intelligence:** 12

 **Wisdom:** 11

 **Luck:** 8

 **Point:** 11

 **Money:** 2970

 **Weapon: [Tsurugi no Kusanagi]**

 ***DING***

 **[LEVEL UP]**

 **[ID Creation] Active LV:** 1/100 **EXP:** 0% **MP:** 100

 **Description: Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **[ID Escape] Active LV:** 1/100 **EXP:** 0% **MP:** 100

 **Description:Used to escape instant dungeons.**

"The hell!? Why do I have so much **HP** and **MP**!?" I said in shocked.

"I'm not going to surprise anymore." I shake my head and released a sigh.

"And it looks like I got two new skills now." I said as I activate one of the skills.

" **[ID Escape]** " I said the Voice Command as another pop-up appears.

 ***DING***

 **[You are now leaving the ID Dungeon.]**

I look at the surround around me and see the thing I smashed or broke in the house started to repair itself.

I sheath the **[Kusanagi]** back and walk to my room and see Gaia was sitting on my table and drinking tea (I don't know where that tea came from.).

"Oi, Gaia." I called her as she notices me. I walk to the table and sat.

"Ah, you've leveled up now. Good cause you going to go somewhere far away." She said as I look at her, confused.

"What do you mean I have to go somewhere far away?" I asked her.

"You are going to another universe." She answers.

"What!? But why!?" I said in surprise.

"Don't worried about small detail and I already turn all your collection into a real thing. You'll need it and here." Gaia said. I turn to my collection and see it's was real now. Then she hands me two things: a deck of some kind of card and a gauntlet.

I pull a card from the **[Deck]** and see it was a magenta armor person with green insect eyes. "This is Decade's card?" I raise an eyebrow and look at Gaia with questions look as she nodded. "Why?"

"It's no ordinary card. Each card is real and can do the same in the show just as I said it before I turn it into a real thing." I close my eyes and nodded in understanding. I look at the gauntlet with a black gem in the center. "And what about this?"

"Why not look at it yourself?" She suggested as I shrugged. " **[** **Observe]** "

 **[Slash Visor] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description:** **A card reader gauntlet that has an ability to activated a card by slashing through the gauntlet, hence the name. The Slash Visor can also use like a normal gauntlet to punch the target.**

 **Activate: By swiped a card across the Visors, which burned up with jet-blue flames and disappeared at the card's scanning.**

After I look at the pop-up, I got curious and swiped the card in my hand as turn to blue flames and a voice announced the card I scanned.

 **[GHOST]**

I was surprised when a hoodie parka flying out from the gauntlet as it flying to me and put itself on me. Then the **[Gan Gun Saber]** in Sword Mode appeared in my hand.

"Anyway, my time is up now. You have two hours before you go to another universe. But before that, you should look at your stats again." I look at my stats again and saw a something as I press it.

 **[Parka Damashii] Active/Passive**

 **Description:** **A ghost-like hoodie that gives the user with an ability that bases on a famous/infamous figure in history with abilities based on their accomplishments. By equip one of the Parka Damashii, boost the user speed, agility, strength depend on the Damashii the user equipped with. The Damashii may look like a normal hoodie but it was stronger than a normal metal.**

"That's all for now. See ya and enjoy your trip." She said and disappear in a small puff of smoke.

I look at where Gaia disappeared and thought about the last hour ago.

"Well, better started to pack up now." I said nonchalantly as I just accepted the thing I did an hour ago. I was wondering how I get the hoodie disappeared since it won't come off me until I find an answer by swiped a blank card from the deck.

I look at the top of my head and see a pop-up that states the countdown time.

 **[2:00]**

" **Inventory** " A pop-up appeared with multiple small boxes. I started to put all the item in the Inventory, including clothes and some food.

* * *

 ***DING***

 **[The time is up. Please wait for a few minute for the gate to open.]**

I fully prepare as I now wear a black shirt and jeans, complete with black sneakers. I put the **[Deck]** strap at my right side of my belt and the [Slash Visor] on my left hand.

The **[Deck]** was something. It may look thin but after I pull nearly a hundred card and it still has more. I wonder if there is a dimensional pocket in there.

A silver like-veil wall appeared in front of me. 'Guess that must be the gate.' I thought as I look back at my room.

"Well, I guess this is going to be interesting now." I said as I walk through the sliver like-veil wall.

'Let's begin the adventure.' I declare in my mind as I imagined what to come next.

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV:** 3 **EXP:** 26.3%

 **HP:** 18640/19700 **Regenerates:** 800/Hour

 **MP:** 25618/25618 **Regenerates:** 201/Minute

 **Strength:** 10 → 12 (+2)

 **Endurance:** 12 → 15 (+2)

 **Agility:** 8 → 11 (+3)

 **Intelligence:** 12

 **Wisdom:** 11

 **Luck:** 8

 **Point:** 11

 **Money:** 2970

 **Skill List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] Passive**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **[Gamer's Body] Passive**

 **Description: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

 **[Observe] Active LV: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **[ID Creation] Active LV: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP: 100**

 **Description: Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

 **[ID Escape] Active LV: 1/100 EXP: 0% MP: 100**

 **Description: Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **Weapon/Item:**

 **[Kusanagi no Tsurugi ] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable ATK: 5000**

 **Description: Kusanagi no Tsurugi or Kusanagi for short, take the form of a chokuto. It had a black scabbard and matching hilt and was a larger size than a normal chokuto. It had none of the natural specialties, such as the extension of the blade and the ability to cut through almost anything, it's very durable and able to cut through various materials.**

 **[Slash Visor] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: A card reader gauntlet that has an ability to activated a card by slashing through the gauntlet, hence the name. The Slash Visor can also use like a normal gauntlet to punch the target.**

 **Activate: By swiped a card across the Visors, which burned up with jet-blue flames and disappeared at the card's scanning.**

 **[Deck] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: A card holder that can hold an unlimited of card no matter how many cards you put in. This card holder has a certain among of intelligent. The user can pull the card that they want by making a contract with the Deck and feel the user emotion to tell what card the user wanted.**

 **Other:**

 **[Parka Damashii] Active/Passive**

 **Description: A ghost-like hoodie that gives the user with an ability that bases on a famous/infamous figure in history with abilities based on their accomplishments. By equip one of the Parka Damashii, boost the user speed, agility, strength threefold. The Damashii may look like a normal hoodie but it was stronger than a normal metal.**

* * *

 **And gonna cut it there. See you on the next chapter!**

 **Night Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of** **You Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?.  
**

 **Wow. Only a week and I have this much Favorite and Follow. I didn't expect that. Thank you so much for Favorite and Following.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my OC and this story of mine.**

* * *

A portal opened up in the air as I falling out from it. I wanted to scream but I can't.

Fortunately, I landed in the snow as I can see my **HP** was only dropping to five points.

I looked around and could see that I was in some kind of forest. A pop up appeared.

 **[You have enter the World of RWBY]**

'So I'm in RWBY's world. Damn you, you chibi, don't you have ever know how to open a portal near the ground!' I thought as I wave my hand to make the pop up disappeared.

"Pfff~ It cold here. So this is your revenge, hah!? You stupid chibi!" I stood up and noticed how cold I am as I brought out a coat from the Inventory, wearing it.

Feeling warm, I walked around the forest, looking for a town or village for an hour and a half but still couldn't find it.

I started to felt a little frustrated as I walked for a little more until I heard a growled and looked where the growler is.

"Grimm. . ." True to my word, a pack of Beowolf was in front of me. I thought that since I'm very frustrated right now. Why not released some steamed.

I would be scared right now and run away but the effect of the **[Gamer's Mind]** kept me from that.

I removed a card from the **[Deck]** and slashed it on the **[Slash Visor]** , as the card burns with a blue flame.

 **[DECADE]**

A magenta color hoodie flew out from the **[Slash Visor]** as I equipped the **[Decade Damashii]**.

 **[Your Strength have increased by 30%]**

The **[Ride Booker]** in Sword Mode appeared in my hand. I charged at the pack of Beowolf as it roared in challenge.

I blocked the claws from the Beowolf and countered it with a slash as it howled in pain.

I stepped back as the Beowolf swinging it claws at me. I saw the chance and slashed its arm, cutting it off.

It roared as the arm that I cuts were scattered and disappeared like it never there.

I slashed a card on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[SLASH]**

The blade of the **[Ride Booker]** glowed brightly with power and I did a large swing in the air as a large magenta wave was released from the blade.

The wave hit the group of Beowolf as they scattered to dust with one last howl.

I was about to thought that was all of them until I heard a howled behind and saw twice as large as the Beowolf I finished earlier.

I tried a different attack as I slashed another card on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[BLAST]**

I turned the **[Ride Booker]** into Gun Mode and started firing rapidly at 360 degrees.

The Grimms are decreasing as I finished it off with a big attack. I slashed another card on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[DESTROY! DEC** **ADE]**

A row of large golden holograms appeared in front of me as I aimed the gun at the holograms and pushed the trigger.

The blast coming out of the gun and passing through the holograms. The blast growing bigger each time it passed. The blast passes the final hologram as it now was twice as large as me. The blast hits the Grimms and big explosion exploded where the Grimms are with a big mushroom-like smoke appeared on the air.

I looked at my handy work and dusted my hands. I slashed a blank card on the **[Slash Visor]** as the **[Decade Damashii]** disappeared alongside the **[Ride Booker]**.

 ***DING***

 **[LEVEL UP]**

A pop up appeared as I opened my Status.

 **Character Name:** Zal Angelo

 **LV:** 9 **EXP:** 74.5%

 **HP:** 78500/78500 **Regenerates:** 3200/Hours

 **MP:** 99472/99472 **Regenerates:** 832/Minute

 **Strength:** 11 → 16

 **Endurance:** 12 → 14

 **Agility:** 9 → 15

 **Intelligence:** 12 → 13

 **Wisdom:** 12

 **Luck:** 8 → 10

 **Point:** 16

 **Money:** 82600

I'm not surprised at my Status as I closed the Status with a waved of my hand and continued to look for any town or village.

 ***DING***

 **[You have a Quest.]**

I look at the pop-up and pressed it.

 **[Quest]**

 **You have 3 hours to find one of the Four Kingdoms.**

 **[Reward]**

 **You will get a map and 50 EXP**

 **[Failure]**

 **You will be stuck in the forest forever.**

'No way in hell I'm going to stuck here forever! Maybe I don't have to take this Quest.' I thought as I was about to cancel the Quest, a new pop up appeared.

 **[P. S. Gaia won't take no as an answer after you opened this Quest.]**

"DAMN YOU! YOU STUPID CHIBI!" I shouted to the heaven, hoping for the damn chibi to heard me. I heard a growled and saw a huge group of Grimms.

"Good timing, you bastard. Now become my punching bag." I pulled out a card from the **[Deck]** and slashed on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[GHOST]**

A black and orange hoodie floating out from the **[Slash Visor]** and I equipped the **[Ghost Damashii]**.

 **[Your Strength have increased by 30%]**

The **[Gan Gun Saber]** in Sword Mode appeared in my hand.

"I swear I'm going to strangle you, you chibi. Even if you're a god." I muttered to myself as I released my anger to the Grimms.

* * *

 ***DING***

 **[LEVEL UP]**

 **Character Name:** Zal Angelo

 **LV:** 13 **EXP:** 47.9%

 **HP:** 117150/117700 **Regenerates:** 4800/Hours

 **MP:** 148708/148708 **Regenerates:** 364/Minute

 **Strength:** 16 → 23

 **Endurance:** 14 → 20

 **Agility:** 15 → 21

 **Intelligence:** 13 → 14

 **Wisdom:** 12

 **Luck:** 10 → 14

 **Point:** 34

 **Money:** 5782600

I leveled up again as I looked at the Status for a second and pressed to see the remaining time of the Quest as I could see I have only had an hour and fifty minutes left.

Luckily, this time I found a building with two people guarding.

Surprisingly, the two people were the members of the White Fang judging from their Grimm-like mask and a red wolf symbol on their back.

I hid behind some bushes as I had an idea. I slashed a card on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[KABUTO]**

A red hoodie with a horn-like beetle floating out from the **[Slash Visor]** as I equipped it.

 **[Your Strength have increase by 30%]**

I slashed another card on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[CLOCK UP]**

TThe world around me slowing down as I looked at wonder for a little and hurried went into the building.

I was in the building and saw slowly moving members of the White Fang. I saw Adam Taurus with a few members looking at a map.

I was about to grab the map before a red sword was about to slowly slashed me as I moved away.

'He can still sense me from this speed!?' I thought, surprising. I could hear the sound of a clock ticking, signal that the [Clock up] effect is about to over.

I quickly dodged a slowly moving Adam with his red chokuto, swinging trying to cut me as I grabbed the map and successfully getting out and went to the other room as the world around me return back to normal.

I looked at the remaining time of the Quest and saw I only have an hour left. I was about to move out before I heard a noise. I looked at where the noise is and saw the noise was coming from one of their stuff.

I readied the **[Kabuto Kunai Gun]** in Kunai Mode as I stealthy walked closer and opened it, expected something to come out.

To my surprise, I saw a 15 years old girl sleeping inside but not any random girl. It was Weiss Schnee. Weiss Schnee of all people.

I could hear sound coming from outside shouting about the intruder or something which I guessed was about me.

I looked at Weiss and guessed they're kidnapping her either they have a bad blood with each other or they wanted to use her to gain something.

I noticed something in her hand as I grabbed it and looked for a second and put into the **Inventory** since I don't have time to look longer.

 ***DING***

 **[You have a Quest.]**

'Another Quest?' I thought as I pressed it.

 **[Quest]**

 **Rescue Weiss Schnee from the White Fang.**

 **[Reward]**

 **Secret.**

 **[Failure]**

 **Stuck in the forest forever.**

 **[Time Limit: None.]**

 **[P. S. Gaia won't take no as an answer after you opened this quest.]**

'Great. . .' I sighed as I made a promise to really strangled Gaia the next time I saw that chibi.

I use the same card again and slashed on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[CLOCK UP]**

The world slowed down as I picked up the sleeping Weiss and put her on my shoulder like a slack of potatoes.

I ran out, curried Weiss with me and saw Adam as he tried to slash me but in my state, I was faster as I jumped out of the window.

I ran through the building upside down since the law of gravity doesn't affect me.

I was about to thought how am I going to get out of here without any transportation until the **[Deck]** glowed as I looked at it and removed a card from the [Deck].

To my surprise, the card I pulled was the card that will help me get out of here as I slashed it on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[KABUTO EXTENDER]**

A portal opened and a red bike with a horn-like beetle on the front coming out from the portal.

I sat on the bike and placed Weiss behind me as I ignited and hit full throttle.

I could hear the ticking sound of the **[Clock Up]** effect. I continued to ride the bike with the still sleeping Weiss with me.

The world slowly returned to normal.

* * *

The ride took nearly an hour. Luckily, I completed the **[Quest]** on time or else I really going to stuck in that forest forever and now I'm in Atlas.

Earlier, I put the unconscious Weiss at the closest Schnee Dust Company I could find. I'm surprised that she still hasn't wake up after all that ride.

Now that's done. I had a few idea in my mind for what I'm going to do. But first, I better find a place to stay.

* * *

I must say, the place to stay was not difficult to find and I was surprised when I can buy an apartment just by a buying pop up appeared and only just pressed 'Yes' to buy it.

Very convenience, isn't it?

'Now that's also done. Let's see the reward of the Quest.' I opened the Quest and see what the reward will be.

 **[Elemental Orb] Rank:** N/A **Durability:** N/A **ATK:** 0

 **Description: An orb that enable user to perform an elemental attack. After the user eat this orb, the user can manipulate and immune to that element. The orb element depend on the color of the orb. Red is fire, blue is water, green is wind, orange is earth and yellow is lightning.**

I wiped eyes at the description. 'If it what it saying is true then I can use Ninjutsu!' I thought excitingly. I looked at the five orbs with each individual color and shrugged my shoulders as I swallowed the five orbs without thinking.

After I swallowed, I wait for about a minute and I felt nothing. I thought that something is not right until my heart started to pound faster and faster.

 ***DING***

 **[By swallowing all five Elemental Orbs like an idiot, you will experience a strange yet painful sensation.]**

I looked at the pop up with a shocked look as I said only one word before I experience the world of pain.

"Shit"

Then, I started to felt different sensations at the same time.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I continued to scream like there was no tomorrow as I felt hot yet cold, and shock yet calm. Mist of red, blue, green, orange and yellow surrounded me but I didn't care as I noticed my **HP** and **MP** from the corner of my eyes are dropping.

 **[ - 23100 HP] [ - 18000 MP]**

 **[ - 23100 HP] [ - 18000 MP]**

 **[ - 23100 HP] [ - 18000 MP]**

 **[ - 23100 HP] [ - 18000 MP]**

 **[ - 23100 HP] [ - 18000 MP]**

 **[ - 23100 HP] [ - 18000 MP]**

'If this keeps up any longer, I will lose my mind!' I screamed as I released every strength and Mana I could muster. My scream created a small shock wave as the sensation disappeared after a while.

I panted as the sensations stop and collapsed on the floor.

 **HP:** 2090/11770 **Regenerates:** 4800/Hour

 **MP:** 40708/148708 **Regenerates:** 364/Minute

I looked at my **HP** and **MP** , and thought that I nearly lost my life for a stupid mistake.

I felt my eyes heavy as I went into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt my consciousness back.

I blinked one and twice as I got up and yawning. The last memories enter my mind as I remembered what I have done.

"Note to self: Never do something that reckless again unless you have to." I reminded myself as I got up and looked at my Status and saw my **HP** and **MP** are fully health now.

I cracked my neck, making a pop noise as I noticed I somehow gained a level.

 ***DING***

 **[You are now can use the element of fire, water, wind, earth, and lighting.]**

I looked at the pop-up and held my hand up. "Fireball." I said and opened my palm as a fireball with a size of my hand appeared.

I looked at it and grinned as I made the fire disappeared.

I looked at the clock and saw it was nine in the morning. I felt my stomach growled as I went out of my apartment to buy some food.

* * *

After I ate some food, I was in a forest near the Kingdom.

I tried to do a Fire Release as I did a Tiger hand seal.

" **[Katon: G** **ōkakyū no Jutsu** **]** " I muttered the technique name as I converted my Mana into fire from my mouth and blew a big roaring flame from my mouth.

I closed my mouth as the flame travel through and hits numerous of trees. The flame left a black burned mark on the surface.

I looked at the flame disappeared and heard a siren sound as I blinked. I realized that the Fire Release I use have a black smoking coming out and set the forest on fire.

I cracked a nervous grin and sweated a little as I use Water Release this time to put out some of the fire as I did a Hare hand seal.

" **[Suiton: Mizurappa]** " I muttered the technique name as I converted my Mana into water and water coming out of my mouth like a waterfall, putting out some of the fire.

I could hear the siren sound louder and louder as I stopped the Jutsu and tried to did something that the Ninja in Naruto universe usually do.

"Let's see. . .they usually do this hand seal and. . . **[Shunshin]**!" I said as I did a single Tiger hand seal and said the technique.

I wait for a second and a puff of white smoke appeared as I flicker and disappeared.

* * *

I appeared somewhere along with a puff of white smoke. I then felt something different.

'Is it just me or it just very windy here?' I thought as I wiped my eyes when I realized where I am.

"HOLY SHIT!" I was on the tallest tower I've ever seen as I instinctively holding the antenna of the tower. I was sweating bullet as I looked down and shivered at the high.

"Shit! How the hell am I suppose to get down here!?" I shouted as I trying to think a way to get out of here.

"Oh! That's right!" I said as an imaginary of light bulb light up above my head. I cautiously pulled a card from the **[Deck]** and slashed on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[FOURZE]**

A white hoodie floating out from the **[Slash Visor]** as I equipped it.

 **[Your Strength have increase by 30%]**

I slashed another card on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[ROCKET]**

An orange rocket appeared on my right hand as flame bursting out from the port of the rocket.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoa! Hah!" I said as the rocket accelerated. I trying to control the rocket which I having a hard time.

"Whoa! Wait! To the left! No! To the right!" I said as I nearly hit several buildings.

"Stop! I said STOP!" I shouted and as if it understood, the rocket stopped.

"Eh?" I looked in at the rocket and look at the ground.

"AAAHHHH!" I fell at a high speed and for some reason, I saw an image of Gaia with a smug looking face.

"DAMN YOU, YOU CHIBI!" I shouted in rage as the only thought in mind was that it was somewhere Gaia fault. I hit the ground as a big spider-web crack appeared on the ground and smoke appeared.

"Ouch. . .Good thing that I equipped or else I'm dead meat." I said as I ran my hand through my head as I heard mutters and whispers, and I realized I made a big scene. Good thing that the smoke blocking other from seeing me.

"I hope this time I'm not in some high place. **[Shunshin]**!" I prayed and used **[Shunshin]**. I disappeared as a puff of white smoke took my place.

* * *

In the apartment, a puff of white smoke appeared as I came out of it.

"It looks like I'm in my apartment. Thank god." I said, wiping imaginary sweat. I don't want to be stuck like that. Thank you very much.

 ***GROWLED***

Feeling hungry, I went out from my apartment again, surprised the landlady.

This time maybe I should be looking for some noodle.

* * *

"Ah~ That's noodle was great. Haven't eaten that kind of noodle for while now." I said as I walked down on the side road of the night.

 ***DING***

 **[You have a Quest!]**

"What is it this time?" I said as I looked at the pop up with an annoying expression as I looked at the **[Quest]**.

 **[Quest]**

 **You have 30 minute to catch the thief.**

 **[Reward]**

 **An item.**

 **[Failure]**

 **The police will mistake you for a thief and chase you until they find you.**

'Thief? What thief?' I thought. As if someone was showing me a sign, a glass breaking sound was heard as I looked and saw a group of police chasing someone which I guessing was the thief and was too fast for them.

I let out a tired sighed as I slashed a card on the **[Slash Visor]**.

* * *

 _Blake was having a bad time right now._

 _Three years have passed since the previous leader of the White Fang goes down and a new leader took his place. The organization that was one she thought was once peaceful was now turned into a terrorist. The White Fang was now robbing a train full of dust or attack the place where people don't sell anything to Faunus._

 _She was trying to buy some food for the orphan Faunus at the White Fang. Then by accident, some human saw her cat ear trait and accused her to be a thief. It's gotten worst when someone called the police and chased after her._

 _After the last three years effort, the human began to look at the Faunus with equal. She was happy that the human looked at her kind like that but deep down she knew that the human only looks at her kind with fear, not respect._

 _She was trying to clear the misunderstanding but all she got was the looked of hatred in their eyes. She could take them on with her skill but she refused as she still believed that someday the human will look at the Faunus in a different way._

 _So without any option, she ran as she broke some nearby glass but pay no attention. Her life was more important._

 _She ran until she was able to escape in a dark alley with her being a Faunus and with a cat add to that, can see in the dark like a day._

 _"Hah. . .hah. . ." She panted as she tried to control her breathing._

 _"Hah. . .with this much I can feed them." She said as she looked at the food with a smile._

 _"Well. . .If you say that. Mind sharing me some?"_

 _She jumped on reflexes as she looked at where the voice is._

 _It was a 17 years old boy with black hair, a band keeps at his right side as he looked at her with an annoying mix with a bored look._

 _"Yo." He said to her as her body tense. Looking at the boy with a calculated look, trying to find if he's a threat or not._

 _"Who are you?" She demanded as one of her hand grab the handle of her weapon, Gambol Shroud._

 _"It's rude, you know. To not introduce one before asking other." He said._

 _"Get out of my way!" She said as she doesn't have time for this. She tried to move but he blocked her._

 _"Now, now. . .no need to hasty, aren't we?" He said to her until he stopped and look at her as he brought out a gun of some kind, pointing at her._

 _Then without any warning, he suddenly shot as she tried to block the bullet only to. . .past her?_

 _She heard a shriek behind her as she looked back and her eyes wiped when she saw a creature that looks nothing like any Grimm she ever saw._

 _"You should be more careful." He said as she looked at him with an irritating look._

* * *

"You should be more careful." I said as I only got an irritated look from her.

Earlier, I equipped the **[Wizard Damashii]** and follow the thief. I was surprised that the thief was Blake Belladonna, without her black bow.

Then, I saw something behind her and to my shocked, it was a Demon from Devil May Cry. I bring out the **[WizarSwordGun]** in Gun Mode, shot the Demon behind her.

The Demon which I guess was the Hell Pride was turned into sand after I shot. She was about to said something before a red magical circle appeared on the air as more Hell Prides coming out of it. A glowing blue seal shut the escape way as I clicked my tongue in annoying.

"What are those thing!?" She said as she slashed a Hell Pride in front of her three to four time as it turns into sand.

"Hell Pride" I said as I shot two Hell Prides and backflip to dodged a scythe, swinging at me.

"What!?" She never heard anything like that before.

"Just keep killing them." I said and turned the **[WizarSwordGun]** into Sword Mode, slashing them as I hearing the sound of me leveling up.

I keep slashed, dodged, stabbed and thrust at the group of Hell Pride as it coming more and more. I slashed another one and kicked its head before I slashed a card on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[COPY]**

A small red magical circle appeared near my hand and another **[WizarSwordGun]** appeared in Sword Mode. With two swords in my hands, I started to slashed them with lightning fast speed as they turned to sand. I kept attacking them but more and more are coming as I started getting annoying. I slashed another card.

 **[DESTROY! WIZARD]**

Both swords were covered in hot flame as I raised them both and gave an X formation swing, two flaming X wave traveled through all the Hell Pride that was made contact, turned into sand. I moved near Blake.

"Get behind me!" She did as I said. I did a Tiger hand seal.

" **[Katon: G** **ōkakyū no Jutsu** **]** " I uttered and blew a massive fire from my mouth as the fire hit all the Hell Prides on my range.

She looked at the fire in shocked as the fire vanished and all the Hell Pride earlier was already turned to sand.

"Well. . .That's that." I said as I saw the magical seal disappeared. I turned to see Blake was looking at me in shock.

"What?" I said with a question mark above my head.

"Don't you 'What' me! What was that? No Dust can be this strong!" She said and questioned me as I held my hand up to made her stop.

"One at a time. I can't answer you if you keep asking me like that." I said as she tried to relax herself until she realized the food.

She went back to searching for the food. she found it but unfortunately, the food was destroyed during the fight as she looked at it with tears threatening to fall.

I looked at the scene as I thought for a minute and sighed.

"Here" She looked to see he was throwing something as she caught it in both her hand.

"What's this?" She said as she looked at the bag I threw at her earlier.

"Food" I simply said as she looked at me in suspicious. I couldn't blame her since I was a stranger to her.

She looked at the inside of the bag and saw food that was a lot more than the food she got earlier.

"Why are you giving me this?" She narrowed her eyes at me as her life experiences told her that there's no such thing as free.

"Don't ask. Just keep it or else I change my mind." I said with a little annoyed.

She looked at me for a few seconds and nodded in gratitude. She was about to walk away before I said to her.

"Oh, and here." She caught the thing that I threw at her as she looked at it.

"A bow?" She said to me in confusion.

"Wear it. Nobody will know you are a Faunus." I said as she said nothing and jumped on the building, disappeared.

I looked at her disappearing and then a pop up appeared.

 **[Quest Complete/Fail]**

I looked at the pop up in confused.

 **[Gaia let the Quest Complete and Fail at the same time.]**

I looked at it and I felt a little insulted if I can't complete a [Quest]. But I can't complain it, can I?

I pressed the **[Reward]**.

 **[Air Treck]**

 **Description:** **Air Treck or AT is high techs motorized inline skates that were originally designed as a revolutionary new propulsion system that combined efficient energy circuits and an energy recovering Treck can be generalized as "high-end, customizable, motorized inline skates". They are composed of three major components: Wheel Motor, Hydraulic Cushion System, and Power Injection System. A Braking System is incorporated with most, equipped with a power-lock switch built on the outer sole of the skates. This overrides the acceleration system and enables Air Treck to operate as normal inline skates as well. However, the speed of Air Treck is generated proportional to the power of the user's leg; the assist motor accelerates based on the force of a kick. Air Treck is simply 'self-propelled shoes equipped with powerful suspension, air cushion systems, and ultra-small motors in the wheels'.**

"Well, what do you know? A Rollerblade from Air Gear." I said as I equipped it.

"Always wanted to try this. Good thing I used to ride a Rollerblade." I stood to balanced myself as I was about to try it, a loud voice could be heard.

"Hey, guys! The thief is in here!" One of the police said.

"Shit" I cursed as I forgot about that and thanks to the Fire Jutsu use earlier make a commotion. I tried to accelerated and thanks to my riding skill that I used to have, I could outrun them.

I rode to the group of polices and almost near them, jumped before I could hit them. One of the police that I was about to hit, shitting his pant off.

I landed safely and accelerated faster as the police tried to stop me. I continued to ride faster as the police can't take it anymore and some of them stopped trying to catch me.

I started to accelerate faster. I keep accelerated as I jumped and landed on the building wall. I accelerated more and landed on the rooftop.

I looked at the view of the night and it was beautiful in my opinion.

"I better move to the other Kingdom to see what else they got there." I decided and saw a police helicopter.

"And them. They really are persistent to catch me, aren't they?" I said and jumped off the building, like a certain Dark Knight.

* * *

 **Character Name:** Zal Angelo

 **LV:** 17 **EXP:** 68.1%

 **HP:** 156900/156900 **Regenerates:** 6400/Hours

 **MP:** 197944/197944 **Regenerates:** 1680/Minute

 **Strength:** 25

 **Endurance:** 21

 **Agility:** 24

 **Intelligence:** 15

 **Wisdom:** 12

 **Luck:** 17

 **Point:** 41

 **Money:** 8135900

 **[Ride Booker]** **Rank:** N/A **Durability:** Unbreakable **ATK:** 5000

 **Description:** **Decade's book-like device that can transform into either Gun Mode or Blade Mode. As long as the user equipped the [Decade Damashii], the [Ride Booker] will always be with the user and will return to the user if it steals.**

 **[Kabuto Kunai Gun]** **Rank:** N/A **Durability:** Unbreakable **ATK:** 4500

 **Description:** **Kabuto's personal sidearm that has three modes to use the weapon in various forms. In Gun Mode, fires high-intensity ion beam blasts and is equipped with tri-laser targeting called DAT Sight. In Axe Mode becomes active when the gun barrel is held and is wielded by using the bladed butt of the weapon like a tomahawk. Lastly, Kunai Mode activates when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon good for its swift and easy handling.**

 **[WizarSwordGun]** **Rank:** N/A **Durability:** Unbreakable **ATK:** 3500

 **Description: A magical weapon that can transform between its Gun Mode** **and Sword Mode, and is armed with silver bullets** **, a special bullet that can harm mythical creature such as a Demon for an example. Different Styles also give different elemental attacks when using the [WizarSwordGun].**

 **[Slash] ATK:** +500

 **Description: Increases the damage done by the Ride Booker's Sword Mode.**

 **[Blast] ATK:** +500

 **Description: Increase the Ride Booker's Gun Mode rapid fire capabilities.**

 **[Destroy Decade] ATK:** +1000

 **Description:** **The user can perform one of Decade's attack. In this case, the [Dimension Blast], by generated golden large holograms, the user fires a blast from the [Ride Booker] in Gun Mode as the blast passing through the hologram, each time bigger after another before the blast pass the last hologram, and hit the foe with a large blast attack.**

 **[Rocket]**

 **Description: An orange rocket that appeared on the user right arm, enable to fly.**

 **[Clock Up]**

 **Description:** **Allow the user to move at the speed of light where the user moves extremely fast to the point that seconds slow down into minutes. Though it's actually slow down time allow the user to move freely. Those who are not in the effect of Clock Up look like the user moving so fast for them to keep up or look like the user has teleported.**

 **[Kabuto Extender] Rank:** N/A **Durability:** Unbreakable

 **Description: A modified Honda CBR1000RR, capable of switching between two performance modes: the high-speed Masked Mode** **and the offensively oriented Ex Mode** **.**

 **Masked Mode: Kabuto Extender's first formation for it highly-fortified defenses. Top speed: 410km/h**

 **Ex Mode: This form is used for frontal assaults and battering style attacks as the Ex Horn. After the front fairing clears, the front wheel separates in two, allowing the front chassis to sink. The Clock Up system can further extend the abilities of this machine, allowing it to surpass basic gravitational laws. Top speed: 900km/h**

 **[Copy]**

 **Description: Creates a duplicated.**

 **[Destroy Wizard]** **ATK:** +1000

 **Description:** **The user can perform one of Wizard's attack. In this case, the [Flame Slash Strike], where a flame wheel coats the blade of the [WizarSwordGun] for a supercharged slash.**

 **[Elemental Orb] Rank:** N/A **Durability:** N/A **ATK:** 0

 **Description:** **An orb that enable the user to perform an elemental attack. After the user eats this orb, the user can manipulate and immune to that element. The orb element depends on the color of the orb. Red is fire, blue is water, green is wind, orange is earth and yellow is lightning.**

 **[Katon: G** **ōkakyū no Jutsu** **] Mana Cost:** 120/Second

 **Description: A technique where Mana kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.**

 **[Suiton: Mizurappa] Mana Cost:** 120/Second

 **Description: Water gushes from the user's mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount Mana one releases.**

 **[Shunshin] Mana Cost:** 10/Meter

 **Description: A high-speed movement technique. By using [Shunshin], the user can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using Mana to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of Mana required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements.**

 **[Air Treck]** **Rank:** N/A **Durability:** Unbreakable

 **Description: Air Treck or AT are high tech motorized inline skates that were originally designed as a revolutionary new propulsion system that combined efficient energy circuits and an energy recovering Treck can be generalized as "high-end, customizable, motorized inline skates". They are composed of three major components: Wheel Motor, Hydraulic Cushion System, and Power Injection System. A Braking System is incorporated with most, equipped with a power-lock switch built on the outer sole of the skates. This overrides the acceleration system and enable Air Treck to operate as normal inline skates as well. However, the speed of Air Treck are generated proportional to the power of the user's leg; the assist motor accelerates based on the force of a kick. Air Treck are simply 'self-propelled shoes equipped with powerful suspension, air cushion systems, and ultra small motors in the wheels'.**

* * *

 **Cut!  
**

 **And that's it for this chapter.**

 **See ya!**

 **Night out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome the chapter three of** **You Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this story and my OC.**

* * *

"So you telling me to look out for them in this test?" I said to the calm face of Ozpin.

"That's correct. It's true that the freshmen of this year are really talented but I afraid the amount of the Grimm are growing bigger and bigger and we short on hand here." He said as I drinking a cup of coffee.

"Fine. I will look out for them. . ." I said as he looked at me with a small smile.

"But. . ." I said as he smiles turned to frown.

"On two condition." I said as I brought my two fingers to his face.

"And that is. . ." He trailed, waiting for me to say my condition.

"One, I can do anything without the damn surveillance cameras looking at me for 24/7. I still don't know why I haven't destroyed it yet." I said and muttered the last part as he nodded. I saw that and walked away.

"What about the second condition?" He asked, confused about seeing me walked away.

"The second one is going to wait. Cuz is it already time for the first year test." I said, jerked my thumb to the clock.

"I see. Very well then." He said as I walked into the elevator and the elevator door closed.

It's been two years since I arrived in RWBY's World. The past two years was me running from the world military and I had it rough. After I left Atlas, I traveled to the other Kingdom. My level is now 57 after the whole years grinding and did some Quest.

One year ago, Ozpin recruited me by seeing my skill. He was quite impressed that I had that much skill since it's not every day that he saw much skill at such a young age.

So after that, I became a staff at Beacon Academy. This year is the year that the RWBY's timeline began as right now, I'm going to the forest where the test took place.

* * *

"RROOOOAAARRRR!"

*BANG*

"Shut up!" I shot the Ursa that roared earlier as it disintegrated.

I'm in the Emerald Forest, the place where the test started. My clothes were the same I wore two years ago, without **[Slash Visor]** and the **[Deck]** and with a black coat. I place **[Kusanagi]** at my back waist.

I unsheathed **[Kusanagi]** to blocked the claws of an Ursa and cocked a double-barrel revolver, **[Blue Rose]** to the head of the Ursa. I pushed the trigger, with a loud 'Bang' noise as the twin bullets traveled through the Ursa's head. It's stunned as I use this chance and cuts it's head off with **[Kusanagi]**.

I sheathed **[Kusanagi]** with a 'Clink' sound and put **[Blue Rose]** in my coat.

I walked deep into the forest until I heard some scream in the air. I looked up at the sky and saw a bunch of people, flying. Or falling.

"It looks like the test is finally started." I said and heard a growling sound and saw glowing red eyes surrounded me as I saw a lower type of Grimms coming out of the bushes.

I then had an idea as I opened the **Inventory** and pulled a giant knife-like sword with a motor-like handle. This is **[Red Queen]**.

I got **[Red Queen]** from some Quest that I did. I still haven't used it so I why not use it here when you have a lot of dummies here.

I dod the **[Exceed]** by revved up the handle as sparks flying out from the blade. I did a 'Come on' motion at the Grimms as it roared in challenges.

"Let's the party begin!" I exclaimed and charge at them. I use **[Exceed]** and delivery a powerful **[Steak]** to the Grimms as it up in the air. I quickly pulled **[Blue Rose]** and fired at the Grimm on the air with fire infuse bullets.

The Grimms I shot was scattered in the air as I focused on the ground and struck them. I stabbed **[Red Queen]** on the ground and let go of it as I planted my feet at the Grimms face.

I unsheathed **[Kusanagi]** with my other hand to slashed the other Grimms near me. I grabbed **[Red Queen]** and gave the Grimms a powerful blow.

I shot the remained Grimms with **[Blue Rose]** as it's disintegrated. I sheathed **[Kusanagi]** and placed **[Red Queen]** back in the Inventory.

I was about to walk away before a Grimm launched at me before I raised **[Blue Rose]** at it head-level.

"Jackpot." I said and pulled the trigger as the twin bullets went through to it head. It's disintegrated as I blew the smoking revolver and put it in my coat, walking away to the temple.

* * *

"How long are they gonna be here?" I said, lying down on some nearby rock behind the temple. It's been an hour since I'm at the temple and still haven't seen any of them coming here yet.

Well, not any of them.

A few moments ago, four people came to the temple and grabbed a chess piece. It's was the future Team CRDL and I don't have to pay attention to them cause they're not that important.

What I referred to them were the future Team RWBY and JNPR.

I snapped out of my thought when I heard faint footsteps and turned to look to find two girls, one was blonde while the other was black.

Those two are Yang Xiao Long and Black Belladonna, the future teammate of Team RWBY.

I waited for the other two to show up, the scene was like in the show as Ruby fell from the sky, Jaune came next, Ren and Nora who is riding on an Ursa, Pyrrah came next with a Deathstalker behind her, and lastly, Weiss who is falling from the sky the same as Ruby.

I chuckled as I watch Yang's literally on fire. They were too busy to noticed me observed them.

I saw Ruby recklessly rushed at the Deathstalker, with her Crescent Rose in Scythe Mode, swinging the blade of the scythe at it before the scythe was deflected by the Deathstalker's crab-like claws.

Ruby bounced back, stumbled due to the deflected earlier. I see Yang called her out as Ruby fired a bullet to the Deathstalker. It's shrugged off as if the bullet was nothing before charging at Ruby in rage.

Ruby saw this and collapsed her weapon into Storage Mode as she ran back to the group. Yang ran to Ruby before a Nevermore in the air, roared and flapping its wings, unleashed a barrage of needle-like feathers.

Fortunately, the feathers didn't hit them but same could not be said for Ruby as her red cloak was stuck by one of the Nevermore's feather.

She tried to get it off but luck was playing with her, the Deathstalker caught up with her as the Deathstalker's stinger was readied to stings her.

The Deathstalker thrust it stinger at Ruby as she closed her eyes, ready to felt the impact as her sister shouted out in terror.

"Look like it's time to make an entrance. **[Shunshin]** " I said and use **[Shunshin]** to appeared between Ruby and the Deathstalker.

I appeared to them as I acted quickly and raised **[Red Queen]** , thrusting the tip of my blade at the stinger. It's connected as I have a staring contest with the Deathstalker.

"H-Huh?" I heard Ruby's voice behind me. I broke my gaze from the Deathstalker to looked at her through my shoulder. I sweatdropped when I saw her eyes were sparkling. I knew her eyes were sparkling due to seeing my weapon. I know she can be a weapon maniac sometimes if not all the time but now not the time damn it!

She snapped out of her little own world when Yang called her. Yang hugged her as she let out a groaning sound due to Yang's bear-like strength.

I looked back at the Deathstalker as it looked in rage. It's shaken my blade away as I jumped back. I pulled out **[Blue Rose]** and fire at it in midair. The bullets hit some of its eyes as it roared in pain.

I use **[Shunshin]** to get behind the Deathstalker and do a Tiger hand seal.

" **[Doton: Doryū Taiga]** " I uttered as I slammed my right hand to the ground. Then, the ground where the Deathstalker stand is turning into the mud as it struggled, trying to get out but can't. The mud trapped the Deathstalker as I jumped above the Deathstalker.

I use **[Split]** to cuts down the Deathstalker in the middle. The blade went through its head as it still alive after I cut it before I use **[Exceed]** , sparks flew out from the blade.

The Deathstalker roared due to the heat when I use **[Exceed]**. I removed the blade from the Deathstalker's head and rose **[Red Queen]** to hit it head multiple time, blow after blow.

It's was brutal when the other watches it but I was too busy focused at the Deathstalker to care what they think before I hit the last blow.

The scorpion-like Grimm shrieked before I pulled out **[Blue Rose]** and fired the twin bullets at the Deathstalker as it disintegrated.

I walked away from the Deathstalker to find the group seeing me with mix expressions, except for Ren who look neutral. That guy really has done something about his face cuz it's was as dense as a rock or even more if I don't know.

"What?" I said, tilted my head with a question mark above my head.

"Excuse me!? What do you mean 'What'? You just took down a Deathstalker! A DEATHSTALKER! Only a top-rate Hunter can defeat it single-handedly." Weiss said, not believed what the sight in front of her.

"Shut up!" I chopped her head lightly for me but strong for her as she clenched her head with her hands.

"Oww! What are you doing, you brute!? Do you have any idea who I am!? I'm Weiss Sch-Ahh!" She said before she was interrupted when I chopped her head again, this time put a little more strength in the chop.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your whining here. Your status means nothing here."I said to her as she still nursing her head.

"You're coming here to be a Huntress, aren't you! So stop bitching around and do what you're doing here!" I continued as she glare at me, trying to make a res

"And as for you." I said to the group, mostly Ruby.

"You recklessly charge at he Deathstalker and see for yourself, you nearly got yourself killed." I may sound harsh but this is for their own good and besides, I'm still a stuff at the Beacon Academy so why not give them a few points out.

"Hey! You don't have to be harsh on her! Who do you think you are!?" Yang as a protective older sister defended her sister, as Ruby was having trouble with herself.

"Oh? And why can't I? After all, this is a test where it decides whether you become a huntress or not. It's your own choice. But one wrong move and you're dead. That's all." I said my own word.

"Why you. . .!" Yang's hair began to flare and her eyes turned from lilac to burning-red as she clenched her fist.

"YAAAHH!" She rushed at me, trying to punch me but I sidestepped as the first hit nothing and bullet pass me to hit a random Grimm that was unlucky enough as it disintegrated.

"Temper. Temper." I said as she tried to hit me but I dodged every punch with little effort.

I noticed her punches started to become faster and stronger as I sighed.

I blocked both of her punches which took a few **HP** before I tripped her leg as she lost balance and fall down.

"Your punch was not bad either is your speed. But you can't punch me forever if wanted to beat me." I summarized her.

"What did you say!?" She was trying to escape from me but can't due to my strength was greater than her.

I was about to say more before I sensed more Grimms are coming here.

"Hey! Where are you going!? This isn't over yet! Hey!" I ignored her as I walked to the other.

"You should do what the test tell you now and get out of here." I suggested them as they nodded before Ruby went to her sister to calmed her down.

I looked at the direction where the Grimm will be coming. I have a surprised looked when I sensed something was not like a Grimm at all.

"This isn't over yet!" I could hear Yang saying from the distance as I respond by giving a mocking wave.

"Hey, you should come too!" Jaune said but I glared at him, letting out a nervous chuckled, he ran with his teammate.

Now that all of them gone, I can focus the fight without any interruption.

Then, I heard a roar which unlike any Grimm I have heard. I wiped my eyes a little when something comes out of the forest.

"Undead?" True to my word, a group of skeletons that I usually saw in some fantasy world. I started to count them until it up to 30 or more with a King Taijitu behind them.

I rushed at them, unsheathed **[Kusanagi]** and started to slashed the skeleton army in front of me, created a path.

I was in front of the King Tajitu as I focused on the big one first and the small one later. I jumped and land on the King Tajitu's body, riding on its body, slashing it as I rode until I nearly at one of its head, I jumped high up in the air.

I use raised **[Kusanagi]** , intended to pierced the white head of the King Taijitu, as the blade thrust deep into its head.

"So you're still alive huh?" The white head of the King Taijitu was still alive after I penetrated its head. I activated my next attack.

" **[Chidorigatana]** " Lightning appeared inside it head as the lightning shocked it. I wait for a second to let the electric shocked its whole body.

I removed **[Kusanagi]** from its head and did a lightning-speed slashed at the white head of the King Taijitsu.

I use **[Shunshin]** to appeared a few miles from them. I thought for a moment before I closed my eyes.

When I snapped my eyes opened, blue flame spawned from my left eye as my eyes color turning blue as well.

 **[Flame of Satan] Activated**

The air around me changed as the King Taijitu and the skeleton army froze as they felt a cold killer intent. They were like that as I looked at them with voided of emotion before I walked slowly to them. They were tense before they saw me disappeared.

Then from out of nowhere, I appeared behind them, slowly walking away from them and sheathed **[Kusanagi]** with a 'Clink'.

After the sound of the sword closing, the King Taijitu and the skeleton army didn't have time to make a sound before slash-like blue pillars appeared everywhere, killing all of them.

" **[Vanishing End]** " I said the technique name in an emotionless tone.

I looked at them with a blank expression before I closed my eyes as the blue flame disappeared.

 **[Falme of Satan] Deactivated**

 ***DING***

 **[LEVEL UP]**

I took a deep breathe and released it slowly as I opened my eyes which turned back to their original brown color. I looked back at my handy work, whistled at the sight. I was about to went to the group of Hunter in-trainees before the ground shook.

I look around, trying to find where is it coming from and when I found it-Goddamn!

A huge of monster or some sort of at least 6 stories tall. My gone wiped from the size. It was monstrous! I noticed the gigantic being have a white mask and pointy nose before realizing what it is.

"Menos Grande. . ." A Menos Grande. . .A freaking MENOS GRANDE! The Hollow from Bleach's World but why is it here? I was about to think more before more footsteps echo and what do you know? More Menos Grandes. . .Fuck!

"No use thinking now." For now, I better destroyed them. It's have something to do with Gaia. 'I better ask her later when we meet next.'

The Menos Grandes noticed me and opened its mouth before a concentration of red energy started to gather around their mouth.

'Cero!' Several Ceros were fired at my location as smoke enveloped. When the smoke cleared, I wasn't there as they looked around.

"Phew. . .I thought I was toasted." I use **[Shunshin]** to escaped in time before the Cero fired. I glared at the Menos Grandes before I think of some plan.

"I may not want to use this but I guess I have to use it." I opened Inventory and bring out two long daggers, the **[Ginroken]**.

I raised my blades skyward and rotated them in opposite directions of each other, cutting a dimensional rift and a set of armor came out from the dimensional rift, attached to my body.

I was covered in silver armor that bored a resemblance to a wolf. There were a few midnight blue accents on my armor specifically the belt, shoulder pauldrons, helmet, and gauntlets that had chains mounted, wrapped around it. My helmet took on a fierce but serious look with curved ears on the top and what looked like elf-like protrusions behind the silver ears. My eyes were shadowed but there was a faint outline of dark red that could be mistaken for black. My two dagger turned into a dual saber with more curved and intricate with curved hand guards and a red line along the blades.

This is the **[Zero Armor]**.

I could see a timing pop up as I only have 99.9 seconds to finished this before it takes time to recharge. I jumped high in the air as the Menos Grandes saw me and howled before charging a Cero. I threw one of the dual sabers to one of the Menos Grande as the blade thrust deep in the Menos Grande's body as the chain that was connected from the **[Ginroken]** butt cap to my gauntlets. The chain launched me to the Hollow and grabbed the handle before pulled it out, gave a deep slashed. I roared like a wolf and stabbed it deep before I was on the ground.

The Menos Grande disintegrated into nothingness as I went for another. I continued to take the other Menos Grande. Thanks to the **[Zero Armor]** , my body was light as a feather and can endure longer.

"45.9 seconds" I noted as I watched all the Menos Grande disappeared into nothingness. The **[Zero Armor]** detached from me.

45.9 second. That's the record I took them out. I acquired the **[Ginroken]** during one of the secrets **[Quest]**.

 ***DING***

 **[LEVEL UP]**

I noticed something dropped on the ground. I picked it up.

" **Observe** "

 **[Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Spectator is a Support-type Teigu in the form of a headpiece with a large eye attached to it. This Teigu has five different abilities related to sight:**

 **[Insight]: It can be used to read an opponent's mind and to use this to predict their next move, greatly increasing the user's battle ability. Despite this, the user must be in peak physical condition to fully make use of this advantage.**

 **[Clearsight]: It have the ability to look through solid objects. It is often used to look through clothing and see if there are any hidden weapons.**

 **[Farsight]: The user able to see things clearly no matter the conditions. This ability was used to search for things and seems to allow the user to have long-ranged vision.**

 **[Precongnition]: By seeing the smallest muscle movements, the user can see what a person will do next.**

 **[Illusion Sight]: It casts an illusion that brings the target to their most precious person and shows them before their eyes.**

"Look like I got a Teigu." I said before use **[Observe]** again to the other dropping item.

 **[Infinite Uses: Cross Tail]** **Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Cross Tail is a Teigu that can be used both offensively and defensively. It takes the form of gloves and metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them, and it can be used in various ways to attack, defend against, or immobilize opponents. The majority of the wire is held in a larger than normal spool at the back of the waist. Cross Tail is a very versatile Teigu, most effectively used by someone with creativity. The user can use the wires to create a perimeter used to detect enemies who crossed through them. They can also be used to trap and attack the enemies, be formed into melee weapons such as a spear, or be wrapped around the user's body as armor. The weapons can be disassembled at will, and if a foe is stabbed by the wire spear, it can be unwrapped inside of their bodies to target internal organs, ensuring quick kills. The threads can be easily tied to other objects, such as knives, to control their course in flight when thrown, thus taking the enemy by surprise.**

 **[Realm-Cutting Thread]: The user can use a stronger type of thread which is the trump card of Cross Tail. It is superior to the regular thread.**

"Two Teigus at a row. Is this my lucky day or something?" I put the two Teigus at my Inventory for later use and headed to the group of Hunter in-trainees.

* * *

When I came at the scene, they're already defeated the Grimm.

Right now, I'm in the amphitheater as I could hear Ozpin speaking.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin said the name as Jaune, Ren, Pyrrah, and Nora went on the stage, stood proudly as Ozpin continued.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as. . .Team JNPR." The audience claps.

"Lead by. . .Jaune Arc!" Ozpin said.

"Huh? L-Lead by. . ." Jaune has a surprised look, unexpected of that.

"Congratulation, young man." Ozpin said, confirmed his unsaid question. Pyrrah punched Jaune playfully as he fell down. The audience laughs at that.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." He said as the newly Team JNPR walked down and the four who were named stepped up.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as. . .Team RWBY" He said.

"Lead by. . .Ruby Rose!" With that said, everyone applauded.

"Look like things are shaping up to be an. . .interesting year." Ozpin said his last word as the audience cheered.

I felt my Scroll vibrated as I took my Scroll out from my pocket. The first thing that appeared on the screen was a mail.

I opened the mail and read it for a minute before I closed it as it appeared that I had another job to exterminated something. I use **[Shunshin]** to disappear.

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV: 59 EXP: 28.5%**

 **HP: 568500/568500 Regenerates: 11600/Minute**

 **MP: 7149222/7149222 Regenerates: 3045/Second**

 **Strength: 147**

 **Endurance: 191**

 **Agility: 204**

 **Intelligence: 129**

 **Wisdom: 132**

 **Luck: 184**

 **Point: 4371**

 **Money: 346 Million**

 **[Blue Rose] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: The Blue Rose is a designed long-ranged weapon. It is a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style, this design allows it to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger. The Blue Rose seems to be a heavily modified Smith and Wesson Model 500 double-action revolver. An obvious extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. Further modifications the gun has are targeting sights, and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. The gun also has a molded wooden grip and an intricate blue rose design carved into the left side of the gun (hence the name).**

 **[Red Queen] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: The Red Queen is a customized sword. It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Great Knife, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or three separate stinging blows.**

 **[Exceed]**

 **Description: The Exceed is a system unique for Red Queen. By revving the handle on the Red Queen, you can cause it to spray a flammable liquid over the blade, increasing the range and inflicted damage of its attacks.**

 **[Streak]**

 **Description: A magnificent rushing attack that sweeps up surrounding enemies.**

 **[Split]**

 **Description: A violent descending slash that slams through an enemy and splits them right down the middle.**

 **[Doton: Dory** **ū Taiga** **] Active MP cost: 130/Meter**

 **Description: The user transforms the ground underneath their opponent into a river of mud that throws them off balance and away from the user.**

 **[Chidorigatana] Active MP cost: 120/Second**

 **Description: This technique allows the user to channel the Lightning Release through your chokut** **ō. This makes it nearly unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move.**

 **[Flame of Satan] Active/Passive MP cost: 140/Second**

 **Description: The Flame of Satan, an unique blue flame that can turned to ash by anything it touched. The Flame of Satan increased the user capabilities by 10%. The Flame of Satan can suppress the user emotion, turned your heart as cold as ice and unleashed a calm but cold killer intent that so cold that made other froze in fear.**

 **Activate: Blue flame appeared on the user's left eye.**

 **[Vanishing End] Active MP cost: 4600**

 **Description: By activated the Flame of Satan, you slash your enemies to shreds with super speed.**

 **[Ginroken]** **Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Two long daggers that can summoned the Zero Armor. The user can manipulate the Ginroken weight to an extremely heavy or light as a feather. In their transformed state, the two daggers became a long curved blades and carry chains with a "Z" decorative emblem on the hilts of the blades. The daggers can be used to grapple enemies by launching from the chains mounted on his wrists or connect at the pommel to form a large staff sword. This allows the you to have wider defensive capabilities as well as wider range and power in combat. In its staff form, you can throw its staff like a giant boomerang. Because dagger can react to the will of its user, the staff can change direction like a guided buzz saw to cut through mass its target(s).**

 **[Zero Armor]** **Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable Recharge: 30 Minute**

 **Description: A set of silver wolf-theme armor suit that enhance the user capabilities greatly up to 80%, but the Zero Armor can last only for 99.9 second before the armor removed from the user and took time to recharged.**

 **[Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Spectator is a Support-type Teigu in the form of a headpiece with a large eye attached to it. This Teigu have five different abilities related with sight:**

 **[Insight]: It can be used to read an opponent's mind and to use this to predict their next move, greatly increasing the user's battle ability. Despite this, the user must be in peak physical condition to fully make use of this advantage.**

 **[Clearsight]: It have the ability to look through solid objects. It is often used to look through clothing and see if there are any hidden weapons.**

 **[Farsight]: The user able to see things clearly no matter the conditions. This ability was used to search for things and seems to allow the user to have long-range vision.**

 **[** ** **Precognition** ]: By seeing the smallest muscle movements, the user can see what a person will do next.**

 **[Illusion Sight]: It casts an illusion that brings the target to their most precious person and shows them before their eyes.**

 **[Infinite Uses: Cross Tail]** **Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Cross Tail is a Teigu that can be used both offensively and defensively. It takes the form of gloves and metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them, and it can be used in various ways to attack, defend against, or immobilize opponents. The majority of the wire is held in a larger than normal spool at the back of the waist. Cross Tail is a very versatile Teigu, most effectively used by someone with creativity. The user can use the wires to create a perimeter use to detect enemies who crossed through them. They can also be used to trap and attack the enemies, be formed into melee weapons such as a spear, or be wrapped around the user's body as armor. The weapons can be disassembled at will, and if a foe is stabbed by the wire spear, it can be unwrapped inside of their bodies to target internal organs, ensuring quick kills. The threads can be easily tied to other objects, such as knives, to control their course in flight when thrown, thus taking the enemy by surprise.**

 **[Realm-Cutting Thread]: The user can use a stronger type of thread which is the trump card of Cross Tail. It is superior to the regular thread.**

* * *

 **And that's for the chapter 3.  
**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Night Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to the chapter 4 of** **You Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?**

 **Thank you** **MysticSpider for being my beta.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything other than this story and my OC.**

* * *

 _At night time, while most humans and faunus are sleeping, some would do their business. Normally, most people are not aware of the kind of business these people do. But as the sound of gunfire woke those most people up, it was hard not to know._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _Wait. . .Gunfire?_

* * *

"AHHH!"

"KEEP FIRING! KEEP FIRING!"

"AARGH! MY HAND!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

One after another person died after they said those things. The sound of gunfire started to decrease. After several minutes of insults, cries of pain and gore, the night got completely silent.

Someone ran out, breathing heavily like his life depend on it.

He looked around 25 years old and wore a business suit. Someone could see a pair extra ears on his head, signifying that he was a faunus.

"No! Stay back! Stay away!" In his hand was a simple pistol, as he shakily aimed his gun at the darkness.

His whole body was trembling in fear as he looked at the darkness with fearful eyes. Expecting that kid. . .that monster to come out from the darkness.

"Why are you aiming that way?"

He was wiping his eyes when he heard a voice behind him. He tried to move his body but but quickly found out he couldn't. He was frozen in place.

He turned his head slowly. As if like an invisible scythe's blade was on his throat, ready to slice his head off.

When he finally managed to fully turn his head, he found himself staring at the eyeholes of a black mask. He couldn't find any sign of life in those eyeholes. The only thing he could see was an infinite void. He couldn't look away.

"Why are you still standing?"

Right after he heard that, he felt an unbearable pain on the lower part of his body. He turned his head down, only to see his legs were bleeding. He couldn't hold his cries of pain as fell to his knees.

"Why are you still touching your leg?"

His brain couldn't register all of the pain as both of his arms were cut off. He was shouting in agony before he noticed someone in front of him.

He looked up to see a revolver pointing at his forehead.

"N-No. . .P-Please. . .I-I don't w-want to die. . ." He whimpered, begging for his life.

"No can do."

Those were the last words he heard before several bullets went straight through his head, dead.

"Now that's done. Next stop, the factory." The one who killed the Faunus earlier said as turned away to his next destination.

* * *

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BE-*BANG*

I shot the extremely annoying alarm clock with [Blue Rose] as I was woken up.

"Great, now I have to go buy a new alarm clock." I looked at the broken clock with an unreadable look. "Preferably a less annoying one."

I yawned as I got up to shower.

Last night, I had an important job to complete and only got three hours of sleep.

I walked out of the shower as I equipped my outfit and walked out from my room.

* * *

I have nothing to do so I went to a library, looking for something to read to get rid of my boredom. After browsing through a few bookshelves, a book caught my interest.

I pulled it out and suddenly, a pop up appeared.

 **[Would you like to learn this skill?]**

 **Yes/No?**

"A skill book? Why is it in here?" I questioned before I looked around to see if anyone was here. After making sure nobody was here I pressed Yes.

 **[Amagiri Shinmeiryuu] Passive LV: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The Amagiri Shinmeiryuu is the martial arts that the Amagiri dojo uses. This style includes swords, spears, hand to hand etc. The Amagiri Shinmeiyuu was created when heavy armor was used while fighting, which greatly restricted movement. The basis of this fighting style is upon shifting one's posture, and therefore, center of gravity.**

 **LV: 1**

 **[Futatsumizuchi]: the user slashes twice to create a cross shape.**

 **[Kuruwabarai]: The user grabs the back of their opponent's collar, lifts them, flips them in midair, then slams them down onto the ground while the user pounds their elbow into the opponent's chest. The force of the attack makes the opponent unable to breathe.**

 **[Shikibachi]: the user moves around their target at a high speed, then thrusts forward multiple times while their arm is stretched out and wrist is twisted.**

 **[Fugaku]: the user curls their body and adds their weight onto a downward slash.**

 **[Fusekazura]: The user grasps the opponent's arm, then falls toward them while kicking their legs out. This technique is the origin of the Amagiri Shinmeiryuu Hand to Hand technique.**

 **LV: 10**

 **[Narakumo]: The user moves in on their opponent, then slashes right diagonally, horizontally to the right, twists their body and thrusts with their right, slashes left diagonally, horizontally to the left, twists their body and thrusts with their left, then thrusts with their right again for a total of seven strikes on the same spot.**

 **[Mushikuzushi]: The user slides over to their opponent's chest, punches their weapon up to knock them off balance, then delivers a roundhouse kick to the opponent's pivot foot at full force.**

 **[Mikumobachi]: The user thrusts forward three times at high speed, making it seem like all three attacks come at the same time. It has enough force to blow away smoke.**

 **[Shichinagi]: The user holds a short sword in reverse, parries their opponent's attack, then uses the momentum to spin around and swing the short sword down at their opponent.**

 **LV: 30**

 **[Hitsubauchi]: The user kicks upward with tremendous force while twisting their right foot.**

 **[Fuwaguruma]**

 **Description: The user twists their body as they jump, then kicks the opponent's face three times.**

 **[Mikazuchi]: The user punches the opponent's jaw with their right fist, elbows them in the chest at the same time, then punches their solar plexus with their left fist three times.**

 **[Kurikara]: The user cuts their opponent in passing, then twists their wrist, stabbing the opponent to the ground as if to sew them to the ground.**

 **[Chibashiri]: The user swings their weapon at full strength as they draw it, using the momentum to twist their body and connect to their next strike.**

 **LV: 60**

 **[Tobiazami]: The user holds their sword in their right hand, twists their body, then swings in a wide arc. The user then repeats in the other direction by switching the sword to their other hand.**

 **[Kugatachi]: the user generates five thrusts and four different kinds of slashes.**

 **[Kugatsuchi]: The user breaks the opponent's arms, crushes their legs, then punches the opponent's liver, heart, spleen, lungs, and kidneys, with the last strike an elbow to the opponent to send them flying, for a total of nine strikes.**

 **[Yatagarasu]: The user takes a deep breath and focuses their concentration. The user imagines a small circle with themselves at the center which they cover with their concentration, making the area perfectly defended.**

 **[Soekibachi]: The user thrusts forward to entice the opponent to attack, then withdraws their sword, using the blade to knock the opponent's weapon up. The user attacks again while the opponent is caught off guard.**

 **[Rikutobachi]: The user holds their sword level next to their mouth and thrusts at their opponent six times.**

 **[Yamonjin]: The user grasps their weapon with both hands, then runs while twisting their whole body, cutting down their opponent in one strike.**

 **LV: 90**

 **[Gyakurasetsu]**

 **Description: The user controls the flow of power from several opponents to make them kill each other. This technique was originally known as Sakarasetsu.**

 **[Shurazuki]**

 **Description: The user moves in on their opponent and slashes at them in a half moon arc.**

"A sword style from Asterisk, huh?" Strange. How is it in this world? Why haven't I noticed it all this time? I was lost in a deep thought before I snapped out of it and just shrugged.

'No use thinking about it.' Thinking too much will get me nowhere.

*Growl*

I looked at the public clock to see if it was already lunch time now. "Good, I was getting hungry anyways."

* * *

Turns out that they are serving chicken nuggets today. They have burned them a little though.

Team RWBY and JPRN talking on thr table next to mine. Team RWBY can't see me since their back was facing me. but of course, that meant Team JPRN was facing me.

"Hey, isn't he the one we met at the Emerald Forest?" Said Jaune as he noticed me. They turned their attention to me. I held down my urge to sigh. How can he notice me when he only met me once?

"Oh, you're right Jaune!" Said Ruby before rose petals scattered around. Ruby was suddenly in front of me and she had sparkles in her eyes.

I knew that look and I knew what she was going to say.

"Please can I see you weapon!?" She begged.

"No" I deadpanned. She deflated and looked like a kicked puppy now.

"Please? Pretty please?" I sweatdropped at how much she can change from her depressed mode to happy mode so quickly. I was about to say something when my instinct kicked in and I dodged a fist that was aiming for the back of my head.

"What are you doing, blondie?" I asked, annoyed as I looked at Yang.

Her response was another fist coming for my head but I quickly dodged it.

"You're not getting away!" She said as she swung her fist but I dodged it again.

"So you want to fight, huh? Fine, but not here." I know that she was be still angry with me.

I walked out from the dining hall and ignored the stares as Team RWBY and JPRN followed me from behind.

* * *

We are now in the sparring area and Yang was ready in her usual outfit and Ember Celica Mecha-shifted.

I equipped **[Kusanagi]** and **[Blue Rose]** as I did a mock 'Come at me' motion. She took the bait as she charged at me with a battle cry. She swung her fist straight at me but I sidestepped and did a reverse kick at her with enough force to throw her back and hit a wall.

She growled, cocked her fist back and punched the air as a shotgun bullet flew straight at me. I infused my mana to harden **[Kusanagi]** and sliced the bullet in two before I raised **[Blue Rose]** and fired two shots at her as four bullets hit her and her Aura went down a little.

I charged at her with a boost of speed and started to slice her but she blocked with her Ember Celica's arm guards. I straight kicked at her gut as she flew back, but I wasn't finished. In a boost of speed, I appeared behind her, kicked her upwards and jumped high behind her before I spinned around, delivered an axe kick to her stomach as she fell back to the ground with a big impact.

I landed on the other side of the area as I watched Yang get up as she got into a boxing stance and rushed at me with her punches. I raised my hand to do a high block and grabbed her hand, tripping her as I punched her in the gut, causing her falling to the ground.

She got up again and did an uppercut, I blocked it with my hand before I right hooked at her. She took the attack and recovered right away and punched me back with a jab. I took her jab and flew back from the impact to use **[Shunshin]** to get behind her.

"What!?" She shouted in surprise as I unsheathed **[Kusanagi]** in reverse grip, activated **[Chidorigatana]** and sliced her rapidly six time at her back.

She shouted in pain as her Aura got into yellow. I retreated back to give her time to recover.

"Uh oh" I heard Ruby say before I noticed the temperature started to get hot. I wiped my eyes to get rid of the sweat on them. I looked at Yang only to see her hair was on fire and her eyes gone red, on the ground was a part of her hair, she have gone mad from me cutting her hair.

'Shit' I cursed mentally as she yelled out in fury with a fist ready to punch me. I blocked her fist with my hands, the force behind fist was enough to make me fall back.

She released a barrage of punches at me and I took them. She threw her last punch and I flew to the wall, created a crack and smoke appeared around me.

"Hah. . .Hah. . .Did I get him?" She said as her anger disappeared.

"Nope" I said coming out from the smoke, looking unharmed. They looked at me in shock since so far not a lot of people could take her punches in her berserk mode and come out unscratched. "Not even close."

I cracked my neck, making a pop sound before I glared at her. "Get ready." She snapped out of her shock and she took a defensive stance.

"Cuz you might miss it." Was all she heard from me before I used a variety of **[Vanishing End]** and slashed her at different places with super speed.

She stood there with a baffled look as I sheathed **[Kusanagi]** back.

*CLINK*

Multiple phantom slashes appeared around her and she screamed in pain. The slashes took the last of her Aura, she couldn't take the pain and collapsed, knocked out.

I heard her friend calling out to her in worry as I walked away silently. I heard them shouting at me to stop but I ignored it.

* * *

"And that's why I dueled her." I explained to Ozpin about my situation earlier as I'm in his office with Glynda next to him.

"Yes, I can understand why you dueled her but you could have held back a bit." He said.

"I already held back, and besides, she's the one who tried to attack me first." I said to him.

He sighed "Zal. Do you know what holding back means?" I nodded before he shook his head.

"Fine. I let you off this time." He said.

"Ozpin! You can't be serious, do you know how much trouble he caused us?" Glynda protested.

"Well if you say so." I got up and started to walk away.

"Professor Ozp-!" She said before he interrupted her.

"Glynda." His tone left no questions.

"Fine. If that is what you decided." She cross her arms as she looked away in annoyance.

* * *

I was walking on the Beacon Academy's courtyard, hands in my pockets before noticed a certain bookworm, who was reading her book.

Blake was too deep in her own world to notice me from afar, so I started to walk close to her. When I was near her, her bow twitched before she looked away from her book.

"You. . ." She said softly, eyes blinking from seeing me.

"Yo, Can I have a seat?" I asked her before she nodded. I sat near her as she changed her focus back to her book.

"So, How is she?" I asked. She looked at me she answered.

"Yang was fine. She heals quickly. She that she wanted to have a rematch the next time she saw you." She said.

"I see." I said simply before we both went quiet.

After a brink of silence, she asked,

"Why did you save me that day?" I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, why did you saved me that day? You know that I'm a faunus. So why?" She asked, looking away from her book as her attention was fully on me.

"Do I need a reason?" I simply asked. She was surprised at my answer.

"What do you mean?" She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"As I said, do I need a reason to save you? I can do what I want to do. Besides, I don't really care if you're a faunus or not." I answered her question and with that, the bell rang.

"You should get going now. You have class, don't you?" She opened her mouth to ask something but didn't and she walked away.

I looked at her back before I got up as well. "I better level up my skills or something."

* * *

It's been two weeks now and nothing strange happened. I just kept grinding and leveled up some skills. I leveled the [Amagiri Shinmeiryuu] to the max level. I ran into Yang several times but I escaped before she had her rematch with me.

I was walking on the hall before suddenly, Ruby came out of nowhere with rose petals scattering behind her.

I grabbed her hood from behind, she tried to use her semblance to speed up, but it wasn't enough to get out of my grip.

"Hey, let go!" She said.

"No running in the hall." I said before she got up.

"Ah, sorry Professor Angelo." She apologized as she tried to run again but I quickly grabbed her hood again.

"Why are you still trying to run?" I deadpanned.

"Please I'm in a hurry, I have to find Blake!" She struggled to get out. I raised my eyebrow at the second half of that sentence.

"What do you mean you have to find Blake?" I asked.

"Ah, well you see. . .we had some disagreement and um. . .Blake ran out." I listened to her before I realized that this must be where Blake blurt out about her being with the White Fang.

"I see." I walked away as Ruby continued to her search for her teammate.

* * *

I stared at the small cafe before I walked in.

Inside, I saw Blake with a bright blonde faunus which I remembered was Sun Wukong, a monkey faunus.

"Welcome, one table?" I nodded at the waitress before I sat at the table behind her.

I listened to her talk about her past as I drunk a cup of hot coffee.

I waited for her to finish explaining herself before I decided to reveal my presence.

"So that's your reason for running away from your teammates, huh?" She jumped a little when I said that. She turned quickly turned to me.

"What are you doing here, Professor Angelo?" She said in caution.

"What, Can't I drink a delicious cup of coffee in a cafe?" She narrowed her eyes at me but said nothing.

"So. . .You a friend of her or something?" Sun asked as he looked between me and her.

"No. He's just someone I know." She said and walked away.

"Are you sure you making the right decision?" I asked her. She stopped and turned to me.

"What?" She said in confusion.

"Are you sure that you are making the right decision?" I repeated. "Are you really going to leave your teammates just because they discovered that you're a faunus? You really are more naive than I thought."

"What do mean by that?" She asked, glaring at me.

"You're just a scaredy cat, you run away instead of facing your own problems." I said.

"I'm not a scaredy cat." She said, annoyed at me.

"Then why are you running away?" I asked.

"That is. . ." She started, but it was clear that she couldn't find anything to say.

"Think about it for now. If you are sure you won't regret the decision you make then do it." I put some lien on the table before I walked pass her.

"Now then. What next?" As I said that, a pop up appeared.

I looked at it before I wave it away and went to my next destination.

* * *

"Ah Zal, is there something you need?" Ozpin said as he saw me coming from the elevator at night time.

"Yeah, it's about the second condition." I said.

"Ah yes, that. what is your second condition?" He asked me before I handed him an envelope. He opened and read it before he looked at me with a serious expression.

"Are you sure about this, Zal?" I nodded.

"That's my second condition." He sighed before let out a small smirk.

"Very well. It's been interesting with you so far. Farewell, Zal." He said.

"Yeah, See ya."

* * *

I looked at the pop up to see that I had twenty minutes more.

Earlier, I received a pop up about that the limit of my time here is about to be over and a dimensional door will open for me in the next few hours.

Twenty minutes later, a void gate opened and I walked in it. The gate closed behind me after I entered.

 ***DING***

 **[You have entered the Void.]**

"So, how was your first world?" I heard a voice that I haven't heard for about two years.

I turned around and thrust my fist at the one who is the owner of the voice. She quickly dodged, yelping. I quickly grabbed her and she struggled.

"This is for the trouble that you gave me for the last two years, you chibi." I said as I shook her up.

I let go of her and she started flying around, dizzied.

"So where am I going next?" I asked as she shook away her dizziness.

"Ah, your next world is going to be decided by this." A roulette suddenly appeared, I turned at it.

"So I'm going to another world depended on the roulette?" Gaia nodded.

"Anyway, I got a question." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why is it that a hollow from Bleach's World in Remnant?" I asked her.

"Oh about that. Well, every universe has a dimensional distortion. No matter how big or small it is." She answered.

"So you are telling me that some being from another world can get into another dimensions at anytime?" I said as she nodded.

"Yes and enough about that." She said before the roulette wheel started to spin.

The wheel didn't stopped spinning it landed on a particular game.

 **[Devil May Cry 4]**

"DMC 4's dimension?" A door appeared, I guess that must be the door to the DMC's dimension.

"Oh before I forget, here." Gaia said before a pop up appeared.

 **[Vanishing Point] Active/Passive**

 **Description: The user is able to become totally imperceptible, and can disappear from visual and mental perception at will. Vanishing Point functions through three separate versions.**

 **[Version 1] Active MP cost: 200/Second**

 **Description: Causes the user's "appearance" to vanish, thereby turning them invisible.**

 **[Version 2] Active MP cost: 510**

 **Description: Causes the user's "existence" to vanish, causing him/her to become completely intangible. When using this version, the user leaves behind an afterimage that can act as a decoy, giving their opponents the impression that their attacks have landed.**

 **[Version 3] Active MP cost: 1300**

 **Description: Causes the user's existence to vanish from within the minds of others, causing them to forget that the user ever existed.**

"An invisibility skill?" She nodded. I shrugged before walking through the door and my vision turned white.

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV: 63 EXP: 82.1%**

 **HP:** ** **607700** /607700 Regenerates: 12400/Minute**

 **MP:** ** **764158** /764158 Regenerates: 3224/Second**

 **Strength: 168**

 **Endurance: 214  
**

 **Agility: 209**

 **Intelligence: 132**

 **Wisdom: 151**

 **Luck: 190**

 **Point: 4462**

 **Money: 376 Million**

 **[Amagiri Shinmeiryuu] Passive LV: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The Amagiri Shinmeiryuu is the martial arts that the Amagiri dojo uses. This style includes swords, spears, hand to hand etc. The Amagiri Shinmeiyuu was created when heavy armor was used while fighting, which greatly restricted movement. The basis of this fighting style is upon shifting one's posture, and therefore, center of gravity.**

 **LV: 1**

 **[Futatsumizuchi]: the user slashes twice to create a cross shape.**

 **[Kuruwabarai]: The user grabs the back of their opponent's collar, lifts them, flips them in midair, then slams them down onto the ground while the user pounds their elbow into the opponent's chest. The force of the attack makes the opponent unable to breathe.**

 **[Shikibachi]: the user moves around their target at a high speed, then thrusts forward multiple times while their arm is stretched out and wrist is twisted.**

 **[Fugaku]: the user curls their body and adds their weight onto a downward slash.**

 **[Fusekazura]: The user grasps the opponent's arm, then falls toward them while kicking their legs out. This technique is the origin of the Amagiri Shinmeiryuu Hand to Hand technique.**

 **LV: 10**

 **[Narakumo]: The user moves in on their opponent, then slashes right diagonally, horizontally to the right, twists their body and thrusts with their right, slashes left diagonally, horizontally to the left, twists their body and thrusts with their left, then thrusts with their right again for a total of seven strikes on the same spot.**

 **[Mushikuzushi]: The user slides over to their opponent's chest, punches their weapon up to knock them off balance, then delivers a roundhouse kick to the opponent's pivot foot at full force.**

 **[Mikumobachi]: The user thrusts forward three times at high speed, making it seem like all three attacks come at the same time. It has enough force to blow away smoke.**

 **[Shichinagi]: The user holds a short sword in reverse, parries their opponent's attack, then uses the momentum to spin around and swing the short sword down at their opponent.**

 **LV: 30**

 **[Hitsubauchi]: The user kicks upward with tremendous force while twisting their right foot.**

 **[Fuwaguruma]: The user twists their body as they jump, then kicks the opponent's face three times.**

 **[Mikazuchi]: The user punches the opponent's jaw with their right fist, elbows them in the chest at the same time, then punches their solar plexus with their left fist three times.**

 **[Kurikara]: The user cuts their opponent in passing, then twists their wrist, stabbing the opponent to the ground as if to sew them to the ground.**

 **[Chibashiri]: The user swings their weapon at full strength as they draw it, using the momentum to twist their body and connect to their next strike.**

 **LV: 60**

 **[Tobiazami]: The user holds their sword in their right hand, twists their body, then swings in a wide arc. The user then repeats in the other direction by switching the sword to their other hand.**

 **[Kugatachi]: the user generates five thrusts and four different kinds of slashes.**

 **[Kugatsuchi]: The user breaks the opponent's arms, crushes their legs, then punches the opponent's liver, heart, spleen, lungs, and kidneys, with the last strike an elbow to the opponent to send them flying, for a total of nine strikes.**

 **[Yatagarasu]: The user takes a deep breath and focuses their concentration. The user imagines a small circle with themselves at the center which they cover with their concentration, making the area perfectly defended.**

 **[Soekibachi]: The user thrusts forward to entice the opponent to attack, then withdraws their sword, using the blade to knock the opponent's weapon up. The user attacks again while the opponent is caught off guard.**

 **[Rikutobachi]: The user holds their sword level next to their mouth and thrusts at their opponent six times.**

 **[Yamonjin]: The user grasps their weapon with both hands, then runs while twisting their whole body, cutting down their opponent in one strike.**

 **LV: 90**

 **[Gyakurasetsu]**

 **Description: The user controls the flow of power from several opponents to make them kill each other. This technique was originally known as Sakarasetsu.**

 **[Shurazuki]: The user moves in on their opponent and slashes at them in a half moon arc.**

 **[Vanishing Point] Active/Passive**

 **Description: The user is able to become totally imperceptible, and can disappear from visual and mental perception at will. Vanishing Point functions through three separate versions.**

 **[Version 1] Active MP cost: 200/Second**

 **Description: Causes the user's "appearance" to vanish, thereby turning them invisible.**

 **[Version 2] Active MP cost: 810**

 **Description: Causes the user's "existence" to vanish, causing him/her to become completely intangible. When using this version, the user leaves behind an afterimage that can act as a decoy, giving their opponents the impression that their attacks have landed.**

 **[Version 3] Active MP cost: 2300**

 **Description: Causes the user's existence to vanish from within the minds of others, causing them to forget that the user ever existed.**

* * *

 **And that's for the chapter 4.  
**

 **Now, after I finished the chapter in the DMC's world. I wondered where Zal goes next but the only think that I got was nothing. So I would like you, the reader to suggest which world would Zal goes next.  
**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Night Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to the chapter 5 of You Telling me I'm A Gamer Now?.**

 **Sorry for the late update. Life is a very challenging thing.**

 **PM me if you want to be my Beta Reader.**

 **Beta Reader: MysticSpider**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a giant scarecrow with three blades on each side.

"Well, what do you know? I just came here and a Mega Scarecrow appeared before me as a present." I unsheathed **[Kusanagi]** and slashed it four times, jumped on the air and shot the Mega Scarecrow with **[Blue Rose]**. The bullets did little damage to it as it swung it's blades at me, aiming to hit me with all of it's might, but the blades were so slow that it took me no effort to get behind them.

I brought out **[Red Queen]** and thrust the blade into it's midsection before using **[Exceed]**. I fired some more bullets to the Mega Scarecrow before pulling the blade out and slashed it with **[Red Queen]** 's hot blade. I jumped back a few meters and did a Tiger seal.

" **[** **Katon: Karyūdan]** " I converted my mana into chakra, then into fire in my mouth before I blew the fire to the Mega Scarecrow. As I watching it getting enveloped in flames, a giant blade shot out from the flames to the air.

A moment after that, the flames disappeared and the Mega Scarecrow's body started emiting black miasma like a balloon losing air from being loose. The giant blade in the air came down and hit the ground.

I put my weapon back to it's sheath and dusted my hands as I looked around. Just as I remembered my time playing the game, Fortuna Island, a pop up appeared before me.

*DING*

 **[Quest]**

 **You have 24 hours to collect all the Devil Arms.**

 **Rewards: Can use all the Devil Arms you have collected, 60 EXP**

 **Failure: Can't use all the Devil Arms and have a horde of Demon coming after you every 30 minutes until you get out from the Devil May Cry 4's Dimension.**

I closed the **[Quest]** pop up and went to complete the mission.

I entered the Den of the She-Viper, walked up the stairs and saw a Hell Gate. Then I saw a serpent-like demon floating in the air and laying out what appeared to be egg-seeds.

I saw one egg-seed coming to me, I kicked it like a soccer ball, infused it with mana to increase the impact, and watched as it flew back to hit the serpent-like demon to finally get it's attention.

"My. . .A brave and foolish human." Said the serpent whose head opened up into four petals, revealing her true body, a woman's torso growing out of the tail, similar to a mermaid, and the serpent's "tongue" was splitting large red plumes that grows from her head like hair.

"You look more ugly than I thought." I said. I could swear that her eye twitched a little.

"Now that's not a thing you should say to a beautiful lady!" She said before charging at . I dodged her attack and used **[Observe]**.

 **Echidna the She-Viper**

 **LV: 83**

 **HP: 670.000/670.000**

 **DEP (Demonic Energy Points): 540.000/540.000**

 **Description: Echidna is a giant serpent demoness that has taken over the Mitis Forest, where she flies around and scatters her Chimera seed-eggs to propagate further demons, with which she plans to create a world where demons would rule. In her dragon form, Echidna resembles a giant serpent with feathery frills on her neck and several eyes on her head. However, the head can open up into four petals to reveal her true body, a woman's torso growing out of the tail, similar to a mermaid, with the serpent's "tongue" splitting large red plumes that grow from her head like hair.**

I got a quick look at her status before I jumped to avoid her tail.

"'Beautiful lady?' All I see is an ugly eldritch monstrosity here." I taunted her. She took the bait and charged at me with killer intent that no lesser man could stand.

She opened her jaw in her dragon form, ready to devour me, I did a Dog hand seal and slammed my hand to the ground

" **[Doton:** **Doryūheki]** ". A giant earth wall rose from the ground, she hit the wall and fell back. I opened my Inventory and brought out the **[Spectator]**.

"Let's try using this." I placed the **[Spectator]** on my forehead and closed my eyes.

 **[Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator] Activated**

My left eyelid opened as I appeared to still close my eyes and used **[Insight]** to read her movement. I dodged her every attack, she got annoyed after 20 seconds of dodging and charged at me in rage. I used the **[Spectator]** to see her weak points before I combine **[Shikibachi]** with **[Shurazuki]**.

The combined attacks hit her weak points as she spit out blood. I continue to attack her without giving her a break. I shot a few rounds at her before I used **[Chidorigatana]** to increase the damage of my next attack.

 **[Flame of Satan] Activated**

My five senses have increased and released a powerful killer intent. I used the **[Vanishing End]** with lightning speed.

I sheathed **[Kusanagi]** after I appeared behind her with a 'Clink' noise. Multiple bluish-white pillars appeared around her just before she was slashed by the phantom blades.

I saw her **HP** was dropping to the red zone.

"NO! How dare a human could defeat me, unacceptable!" She couldn't accept the fact, I threw an **[Explosive Tag]** at her forehead and did a single snake hand seal. The tag exploded on her head as she cried in terror before she was destroyed.

"Glad that shut her up." I said. I noticed something on the ground and picked it up. I was going to look what it was but it absorbed into my skin before I could even looked at it properly..

*DING*

 **[You have obtain an ability to use the Wood element.]**

"So I can use Wood now, huh?" I closed the pop up.

 **[Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator] Deactivated**

 **[Flame of Satan] Deactivated**

I put the **[Spectator]** back to my Inventory before I started walking to the white light ball near the Hell Gate. I touched the white ball and my vision turned white.

When my vision return to normal, a pair of gauntlets, greaves and a small back armor was on me.

*DING*

 **[You have obtained Gilgamesh.]**

 **[Gilgamesh] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Gilgamesh is a Devil Arm in the form of a set of gauntlets, greaves, a mask, and back armor. Gilgamesh is an armor-like weapon made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel, and its techniques can be powered up by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets have small drills on each arm, capable of extending during some attacks, while the greaves have small saws that are enable to cut through enemies with kicks. Gilgamesh focuses on slow but powerful attacks.**

 **[Full House]: Focus upon an opponent from mid-air and dive down feet first to send them on your full boat down the River Styx.**

 **[Draw]: Quickly step backward and allow an enemy attack to fly harmlessly astray.**

 **[Straight]: After retreating with a Draw, quickly leap forward with a powerful counter-punch.**

 **[Kick 13]: A dramatic display of power, unleash a flurry of powerful kicks.**

 **[Flush]: Transform simple jumps into damage dealing attacks.**

 **[Hyper Fist]: Throw a barrage of blinding fast punches at the enemy.**

 **[Shock!]: Slam your fist into the ground and unleash a shockwave that rattles everything in its path.**

 **[Shocking!]: Shock attack executed in mid-air.**

 **[Beast Uppercut]: Lunge towards an enemy and launch them into the air with a heavyweight uppercut.**

 **[Raising Dragon]: An uppercut infused with power that rises to the heavens in an ascent that spells certain doom.**

 **[Divine Dragon]: Filed with even greater power, this rising uppercut includes a deadly spin, truly adding insult to a devastating injury.**

 **[Lunar Phase]: Move in on your enemies with this aggressive spin attack, finishing with a forceful heel kick.**

 **[Rising Sun]: A multi-hit attack that launches you upward.**

 **[Real Impact]: After knocking the wind out of an enemy with a debilitating body blow, knock the life out of them with an attack that will rattle their ancestors.**

 **[Tornado]: Knock the enemy into the sky then follow by kicking hundreds of times at lightning speeds.**

I looked at it before bright light flashed around me and [Gilgamesh] disappeared into my **Inventory**.

"One down. Next stop, Fortuna Castle."

* * *

I now in the Fortune Castle's Central Courtyard as freezing cold wind flew around before I walked.

Then out of nowhere, appeared to be red-color young and nubile women, floating in the air as I know that the Bael and Dagon's Rusalka, which they use as a human bait.

The Rusalka float near as I do nothing before I did a Horse hand seal.

" **[Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku]** " I blew fire from my mouth which cover nearly the entire area before a large toat-like demon appeared before me, opened it jaw, intended to ate me before I use **[Shunshin]** to get behind it. " **[Observe]** "

 **Name: Dagon the Masters of the Frozen Soil**

 **HP: 130050**

 **Demonic Energy: 706000**

 **Description: Dagon's species has toad-like bodies, and they possess two angler fish-like glowing feelers known as Rusalka which resemble young, nubile women, and can speak. These are used to entice human prey, but they can also defend themselves and freeze the prey. They have a highly vulnerable tongue, and though they are capable of shrouding their bodies in a special gas that turns them invisible, however, their potent body odor gives them away.**

" **[Gilgamesh]** " I equipped **[Gilgamesh]** and used **[Full House]** after with **[Kick 13]**. It's was movement so slow that I can use a charging **[Divine Dragon]** , send it flying into the air. I used **[Shunshin]** to appeared above it and use **[Shocking!]** on it's gut to the ground as a big web crack appeared on the surface.

I jumped back a few distance as it's got up and began to inhale a huge breath of air. It's release the air with a roar as the blizzard began to get harder, making me hard to see before it's disappeared in shadow.

After it disappeared, a dozen of ice spike was falling above before I dodge away. I looked around and still can't find it before I did a Snake hand seal.

" **[Doton: Ganchūsō]** " I slammed my hands on the ground before series of earth spear, spike up from the ground, covered the area. I heard a sound of something being in pain before the Dagon revealed itself by launching forward to me, intended to swallowed me.

Instead of dodging, I just let it ate me as it swallowed before what sound like and explosion inside it being exploded. I used the **[Substitution Jutsu]** to replaced my body with a block of wood that filled with a lot of **[Explosive Tag]**.

It's stunned as I appeared high on the air. Blue spiral hand size-ball began to form above my hand as I dropped down to it.

" **[Rasengan]** " The **[Rasengan]** made a contact with it before it started to spinning itself as the surface have a large shell like-crack. I jumped out as it took a huge among of damage by that attacks.

It got back up before jumped high into the air and dropped down above me as it attempted to belly flopped me. I dodged the belly flop with no effort before I use my newly acquired skill.

" **[Vanishing Point: Version 1]** " From it point of view, I was scatter away before I completely disappeared. It looked around, trying to located me but to no avail before I attacks it with **[Kusanagi]**.

 **[Flame of Satan] Activated**

Blue flame appeared on my left eye before I infuse the [Flame of Satan] to my blade before I slashed rapidly at it as the blue flame burned it strongly. It trying to get the flame out but to no avail as it continue to burn before it remain nothing, not even an ash could be seen.

 **[Flame of Satan] Deactivated**

 ***DING***

 **[You have gained a level.]**

I notice something on the ground before I picked it. Again, it went into me before I could get a clearer look.

*DING*

 **[You have obtain an ability to use Ice and Crystal element.]**

I really started to getting annoying at this before I looked at the other thing in my hand. " **[Observe]** "

 **[Senzu Bean] Rank: N/A ATK: 0  
**

 **Description: Senzu Beans are mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. When eaten, the consumer's energy and physical health are restored to their fullest; the effects are typically almost instantaneous for the recipient, making these beans a great asset both in and out of battle.**

Look like I got a healing potion. Good for me. I looked at the quite among of **[Senzu Bean]** before put its in the Inventory.

I walk toward the white glowing ball before everything turn white. When my vision return, in my hand was a black briefcase.

 **[Pandora] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Pandora is a Devil Arm in form of a case. It is able to transform into 666 different and devastating forms.**

 **[PF013: Epidemic]: Transform Pandora into a bowgun capable of firing ravaging projectiles.**

 **[PF124: Hatred]: Transform Pandora into a bazooka and turn enemies into ash.**

 **[PF398: Revenge]: Transform Pandora into a laser cannon capable of searing blasts.**

 **[PF262: Jealousy]: Transform Pandora into a Gatling gun and rain down a hail of hot lead upon enemies.**

 **[PF594: Argument]: Transform Pandora into a mobile missile battery that fires a barrage of homing missiles.**

 **[PF422: Grief]: Transform Pandora into a giant shuriken that is thrown like a boomerang to slice through enemies.**

 **[PF666: Omen]: Open Pandora's box and damage all surrounding enemies with the flash of a violated taboo.**

I put it in my Inventory before I went to my next destination.

"Next stop, Ferrum Hills."

* * *

I'm now in Ferrum Hills as I walked down on the deserted mining camp.

I saw the Hell Gate up ahead before it's monolith started to glowed red before something came out with a torrent of fire behind it. It's landed on the ground as I got good look.

It's was fire Demon. It's has the lower body of a large bull, the legs and feet of a lizard or dragon, the upper body of a human, and a feline-like face, topped with vicious horns, and it towers above the single-story houses in the battlefield. It's body is black, like cooled lava, with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from it humanoid shoulders and more flames cascading off it's tail. In it's hand, a massive flaming sword, similar in appearance to a Zweihander.

I looked at it before humming in thought.

"Are you suppose to be a Chimera or something?" It's looked at me in confuse before it's turned into anger.

"Insolence fool. How dare you compare me to such a lowly being. It's been two thousand year and Humans use to fear me. And you are no different from them." It said before fire started to came out from it body. "Now bare witness the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!"

It's roared as flame scatter across around me. The flame burned the camp houses before I gather wind element from my hand and swung my hand as the wind blew all the fire out. " **[Observe]** "

 **Name: Berial the conqueror of the Fire Hell**

 **HP: 903000**

 **Demonic Energy: 4006000**

 **Description: Berial is a massive leonid centaur demon hailing from a particularly cruel and barbaric circle of the Demon World known as the Fire Hell. Berial is a higher-level demon and is considered a master when it comes to fire. With his large lion-like body, he is granted even stronger attacks and higher endurance than smaller fire demons. He also wields a large sword that creates an explosion upon impact.**

It raise it's massive sword and then stumb down at me but I use **[Kusanagi]** to blocked it with an add of **[Chidorigatana]** to increase the dense and the sharpness of the sword. When my sword connected, a crack on it's blade as it looked in surprise before I took this chance to use **[Shunshin]** to disappeared above it.

I did a powerful axe kick on it head with **[Gilgamesh]** on before I continue my attack with **[Hyper Fist]**. After that attacks, I jumped away from it before I brought out **[Pandora]** and turned it into **[PF124: Hatred]** and fires three missiles straight to it.

Berial fire a massive fireball at me before I did a Snake hand seal. " **[Doton: Dangan no Jutsu]** "

Huge rock that have the same size as Berial's fireball, shot at it before both of our attack exploded. It send another fireball at me again before I did a Bird hand seal.

" **[Suiton: Suiryūdan no** **Jutsu]** " I shot a water shape dragon from my mouth as it travel to the fireball and hit it before they both extinguishes. After that attacks, I immediately clap both of my hands.

" **[Suiton: Suishōha]** " A vortex of water began to surrounded me before the water exploded into a wave as it traveled to Berial. The wave of water hit the fire demon as steam came out upon the impact. I infuse my mana more as the wave was turn into a tsunami. It won't before long that it lose it balance as I use **[Pandora]** in **[PF398: Revenge]** Mode.

I let it took time to charge before fire it's laser to Berial as it took the attacks, sending it back a little. After it took that attack, it let out a roared strong enought to dried the water around it before multiple fire shoot out from the ground like a fountain as I dodged some of it attacks. I charge at it before out of nowhere, it swing it body at me before I did a Dog hand seal on instinct.

" **[Hyōton: Hyōkekkai]** " I uttered before an ice shield before between me and Berial's lower part as it hit the ice shield and I kicked the ice shield to jumped back away.

I use **[Pandora]** in **[PF422: Grief]** Mode as I swing the large shuriken to it. Crackle of lightning in my left hand as I use lightning to manipulated the large shuriken as it's hit multi place before returned it back to my hand.

I turned it into **[PF594: Argument]** as I fire a row of homing missiles to it as the fire demon fell down to it knee before I deactivated **[Pandora]** and switch to **[Gilgamesh]**. I use **[Shocking!]** as I use [Real Impact] before finish it with [Tornado].

"Impossible. . .! How can I, a superior being lose to a lowly being." It's health was on the red bar. "If this is it then, you will coming with me!" It's release everything before charging at me with a torrent of fire, intended to die with me together.

"So you're going to Kamikaze attack, huh? But. . ." I activated the **[Flame of Satan]** as I aim **[Blue Rose]** at it. "Too bad. The only one who is going to die today is you. Jackpot." I pushed the trigger before a giant beam of blue flame shot out of the revolver before hit the nearly dead demon straight to it face.

After that attacks, it scatter in small flaming particle. I lowered **[Blue Rose]** as I raise my right hand up before the glowing white ball flowing to me. My vision turned white.

When my vision returned, behind my shoulder was backpack with a demonic skull looking as a pop up appeared.

 **[Lucifer] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Lucifer is a Devil Arms in form of a hellish backpack, shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes that stare in fury, with metallic projections protruding from its forehead which two wing shaped sheathes extend outward, giving a semblance of folded wings. These sheathes are able to spawn a countless number of swords that are supercharged with power, allowing them to hover in mid air or be launched with explosive impact. These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration, at a command from a clap or throwing the rose held in his mouth, or once fifteen more blades have been spawned.**

 **[Splash]: Flip in the air and scatter the blades of Lucifer around you.**

 **[Ecstasy]: Trigger the detonation of the blades positioned around you. The thrown rose is significant only in its insignificance.**

 **[Pin-Up]: Throw multiple swords and position them in the air in front of you.**

 **[Discipline]: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer around your body.**

 **[Climax]: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer around you. The blades will then automatically detonate.**

 **[Bondage]: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer to encircle an unfortunate enemy. They will then pierce that spot with no remorse.**

I close the pop up before I put **[Lucifer]** in my Inventory.

"Three down, one to go. Next stop, Fortuna's Castle Town."

* * *

I'm now in the castle before all of the sudden, a bright light appeared as It blind my vision for a second before returned.

After the light disappeared appeared around me was horde of Demon. I counted all of them as there was a bunch of Scarecrow, Frost, Assault, Blitz, Alto and Brianco Angelos.

One of the demon, which is a Frost launches itself at me before I shot it with **[Blue Rose]** as it fell back as I brought out **[Pandora]** and use **[PF666: Omen]** on them. Some of them died from that before I change it into **[PF013: Epidemic]** and shoot it around in circle. I threw [Pandora] to my Inventory before I charge at them and gave a series of slash at them, created a path.

I stopped my assaults before I threw an **[Explosive Tag]** to one of them as I jumped on the and I did a single Snake hand seal. The tag exploded before I did a Dog hand seal.

" **[Fūton: Shinkūha]** " I took a deep breathe before released as multiple wind blade sliced nearly all them as they disappeared in dark miasma. All they left is Blitz and Brianco Angelos as I slashed the Blitz but got shock due to it electric-defensive.

I jumped back as I felt some part of my body are getting numb. In an instant, the Blitz was in front of me as it swung it claw at me that was a fast as a lightning. I dodged on the last minute before I got an idea.

" **[Raiton Mana** **Mōdo]** " Blue aura cover around me as crackle of blue lightning surround me as I felt my strength and speed increase to another level. I equipped **[Gilgamesh]** before the Blitz charge at me as I do the same. I fistfight with it on equal with an insane speed as we both continue our assault before I gain the upper hand. I use **[Draw]** before come with **[Straight]** and continue with **[Kick 13]**.

It took the attack before tried to do an uppercut before I counter with **[Lunar Phrase]** and add with **[Raising Sun]**. I did a roundhouse kick to it before using **[Hyper Fist]** and to add, I punched deep into it's gut before I use **[Divine Dragon]** as it flying up to air. It's defend broken before I brought **[Pandora]** in **[PF124: Hatred]** , shoot it at the air as it suddenly have a red lightning around it.

I jumped back to get away from the Blitz as it attempted to do a kamikaze-attack. It's exploded as I focus to the Brianco Angelos. I charge at it at the breakneck speed before an eyes could blink. I slashes them before they aware they were dead as it's armors broke into pieces.

I turned off the **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** as the aura disappeared. I started felt a little weak from the drawback of the **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** 's effect. I looked at all the disappearing Demons before I continue to my main objective.

When I walked further, I saw an O-Katana flowing in front of me before I grabbed it. I looked looked at it before a pop up appeared.

 **[Yamato] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Yamato is a Devil Arms in form of a katana. It is a legendary sword that was once wielded by The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. It is able to cut through anything, as it is even sharper than the Japanese blade, and is imbued with tremendous magic.**

 **[Aerial Rave]: Carve up an enemy with a spinning slash, then send them crashing down.**

 **[Rapid Slash]: Dash forward, relentlessly slashing everything in your path.**

 **[Upper Slash]: Unsheathe Yamato then quickly slash an enemy, launching them into the air, follow up with a downward slice.**

 **[Judgement Cut]: Unsheathe your sword with blinding speed to cut through far away enemies.**

 **[Slash Dimension]: Slashing at a blinding speed while pillars of light will come out and break, damaging anything caught within the radius.**

 **[Raising Star]: A spiral cut that lifts both you and your opponent into the air.**

 **[Judgement Cut End]: Slash your enemies to shreds with super speed.**

 ***DING***

 **[By acquired Yamato, you have gained an access to [Dark Slayer Style] and [Summoned Swords].]**

 **[Dark Slayer]**

 **Description: A skill that link to Yamato. The user can use the power of darkness to obtain new weapons and skills by leveling the style, and it interacts with Yamato.**

 **[Air Trick]: Instantaneously teleport to anywhere from eye-view sight or been to somewhere before.  
**

 **[Trick Up]: Instantaneously teleport to a spot directly above where you were standing or jumping.**

 **[Trick Down]: Instantaneously teleport to a spot directly below where you were standing or jumping.**

 **[Summoned Swords]  
**

 **Description: Summoned Swords are magically generated blades that hurl at the enemy.  
**

 **[Spiral Swords] Active MP cost: 270  
**

 **Description: Creates a ring of Summoned Swords around you that acts as a shield.  
**

 **[Storm Storms]: Countless swords surround an enemy, then attack all at once, launching them in the air.  
**

 **[Blistering Swords] Active MP cost: 240  
**

 **Description: Create swords around you that launch themselves at your enemy one after another.  
**

 **[Heavy Rain Swords] Active MP cost: 310  
**

 **Description: Creates a deadly rainfall of Summoned Swords above your enemy's head, which temporarily stops them.**

 ***DING***

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **[You have acquired all the Devil Arms.]**

 **[You have gained a level.]**

I closed the multiple pop up before I dropped in an Iaido stand before I do quick draw-movement with **[Yamato]**. I shealth the sword slowly with a 'Clink' noise at the end. Then, a phantom slashes appeared on the wall, cuts several places.

I puts **[Yamato]** in my Inventory before another pop up appeared.

 **[You mission in this world is completed. The Void Gate will open at a minute.]**

I closed the pop up before a minute later, the Void Gate appeared before I entered.

When I entered, Gaia could nowhere be seen as I looked around trying to find her but to no success. "Now where is that chibi gone off to?"

I was wonder about where Gaia before I notices something. "Hmm? What's this?"

In my hand was a pair of long handgun along with two holsters. " **[Observe]** "

 **[Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk]** **Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk is a Nox Nyctores in the shape of a pair of handguns. Bolverk is a handguns that can shot the same as a normal gun but what special about this guns is that it a weapon that pierces through space, detonating an Armagus-based blast wherever one aims it. Bolverk can attack targets through walls, Type XI: Optic Barrel being a dimensional collapse of sorts at a point in line with the barrel.**

I rose an eyebrow in question as to wondered why is something like this is here before I guess that Gaia must intended to send or something.

I puts **[Bolverk]** in my **Inventory** before the roulette appeared and began to spin.

It continue to spin before slowing down until it stopped.

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV: 65 EXP: 17.4%**

 **HP:** ** **627300** /627300 Regenerates: 13000/Minute**

 **MP:** ** **764158** /764158 Regenerates: 3412/Second**

 **Strength: 172**

 **Endurance: 219  
**

 **Agility: 213**

 **Intelligence: 133**

 **Wisdom: 152**

 **Luck: 192**

 **Point: 4499**

 **Money: 377 Million**

 **[Gilgamesh] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Gilgamesh is a Devil Arm in the form of a set of gauntlets, greaves, a mask, and back armor. Gilgamesh is an armor-like weapon made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel, and its techniques can be powered up by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets have small drills on each arm, capable of extending during some attacks, while the greaves have small saws that are enable to cut through enemies with kicks. Gilgamesh focuses on slow but powerful attacks.**

 **[Full House]: Focus upon an opponent from mid-air and dive down feet first to send them on your full boat down the River Styx.**

 **[Draw]: Quickly step backward and allow an enemy attack to fly harmlessly astray.**

 **[Straight]: After retreating with a Draw, quickly leap forward with a powerful counter-punch.**

 **[Kick 13]: A dramatic display of power, unleash a flurry of powerful kicks.**

 **[Flush]: Transform simple jumps into damage dealing attacks.**

 **[Hyper Fist]: Throw a barrage of blinding fast punches at the enemy.**

 **[Shock!]: Slam your fist into the ground and unleash a shockwave that rattles everything in its path.**

 **[Shocking!]: Shock attack executed in mid-air.**

 **[Beast Uppercut]: Lunge towards an enemy and launch them into the air with a heavyweight uppercut.**

 **[Raising Dragon]: An uppercut infused with power that rises to the heavens in an ascent that spells certain doom.**

 **[Divine Dragon]: Filed with even greater power, this rising uppercut includes a deadly spin, truly adding insult to a devastating injury.**

 **[Lunar Phase]: Move in on your enemies with this aggressive spin attack, finishing with a forceful heel kick.**

 **[Rising Sun]: A multi-hit attack that launches you upward.**

 **[Real Impact]: After knocking the wind out of an enemy with a debilitating body blow, knock the life out of them with an attack that will rattle their ancestors.**

 **[Tornado]: Knock the enemy into the sky then follow by kicking hundreds of times at lightning speeds.**

 **[Pandora] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Pandora is a Devil Arm in form of a case. It is able to transform into 666 different and devastating forms.**

 **[PF013: Epidemic]: Transform Pandora into a bowgun capable of firing ravaging projectiles.**

 **[PF124: Hatred]: Transform Pandora into a bazooka and turn enemies into ash.**

 **[PF398: Revenge]: Transform Pandora into a laser cannon capable of searing blasts.**

 **[PF262: Jealousy]: Transform Pandora into a Gatling gun and rain down a hail of hot lead upon enemies.**

 **[PF594: Argument]: Transform Pandora into a mobile missile battery that fires a barrage of homing missiles.**

 **[PF422: Grief]: Transform Pandora into a giant shuriken that is thrown like a boomerang to slice through enemies.**

 **[PF666: Omen]: Open Pandora's box and damage all surrounding enemies with the flash of a violated taboo.**

 **[Lucifer] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Lucifer is a Devil Arms in form of a hellish backpack, shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes that stare in fury, with metallic projections protruding from its forehead which two wing shaped sheathes extend outward, giving a semblance of folded wings. These sheathes are able to spawn a countless number of swords that are supercharged with power, allowing them to hover in mid air or be launched with explosive impact. These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration, at a command from a clap or throwing the rose held in his mouth, or once fifteen more blades have been spawned.**

 **[Splash]: Flip in the air and scatter the blades of Lucifer around you.**

 **[Ecstasy]: Trigger the detonation of the blades positioned around you. The thrown rose is significant only in its insignificance.**

 **[Pin-Up]: Throw multiple swords and position them in the air in front of you.**

 **[Discipline]: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer around your body.**

 **[Climax]: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer around you. The blades will then automatically detonate.**

 **[Bondage]: Reposition the floating blades of Lucifer to encircle an unfortunate enemy. They will then pierce that spot with no remorse.**

 **[Yamato] Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Yamato is a Devil Arms in form of a katana. It is a legendary sword that was once wielded by The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. It is able to cut through anything, as it is even sharper than the Japanese blade, and is imbued with tremendous magic.**

 **[Aerial Rave]: Carve up an enemy with a spinning slash, then send them crashing down.**

 **[Rapid Slash]: Dash forward, relentlessly slashing everything in your path.**

 **[Upper Slash]: Unsheathe Yamato then quickly slash an enemy, launching them into the air, follow up with a downward slice.**

 **[Judgement Cut]: Unsheathe your sword with blinding speed to cut through far away enemies.**

 **[Slash Dimension]: Slashing at a blinding speed while pillars of light will come out and break, damaging anything caught within the radius.**

 **[Raising Star]: A spiral cut that lifts both you and your opponent into the air.**

 **[Judgement Cut End]: Slash your enemies to shreds with super speed.**

 **[Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk]** **Rank: N/A Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description: Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk is a Nox Nyctores in the shape of a pair of handguns. Bolverk is a handguns that can shot the same as a normal gun but what special about this guns is that it a weapon that pierces through space, detonating an Armagus-based blast wherever one aims it. Bolverk can attack targets through walls, Type XI: Optic Barrel being a dimensional collapse of sorts at a point in line with the barrel.**

 **[** **Katon: Karyūdan] Active MP cost: Depend  
**

 **Description: A Fire Release technique, where the user exhales a flame breath from their mouth.**

 **[Doton:** **Doryūheki] Active MP cost: Depend  
**

 **Description: The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Mana is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with mana, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water.**

 **[Doton: Ganchūsō] Active MP cost: Depend  
**

 **Description: This technique lets the user create a few rock pillars that will protrude from the ground to skew the target. The rock pillars will even pass through obstacles to reach their target.**

 **[Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku] Active MP cost: Depend  
**

 **Description: A technique where mana kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a massive fireball, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several Water Release users in order to extinguish the flames.**

 **[** **Doton: Dangan no Jutsu]**

 **Description: The user** **sends a huge rock at the opponent, causing them to fall back.**

 **[** **Suiton: Suiryūdan no** **Jutsu] Active MP cost: Depend  
**

 **Description: The Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill.**

 **[Suiton: Suishōha] Active MP cost: Depend  
**

 **Description: This technique allows the user to make a spiralling vortex of water. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. The user can also control the direction the wave goes with hand movements.**

 **[Hyōton: Hyōkekkai] Active MP cost: Depend  
**

 **Description: This technique allows the user to make an ice barrier to protects themselves for an upcoming attack.**

 **[** **Fūton: Shinkūha]**

 **Description: The user takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motion. The resulting sharpened blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries to those hit.**

 **[** **Raiton Mana** **Mōdo] Active MP cost: 2500/Minute  
**

 **Description: The Lightning Release Mana Mode is a heightened physical state. The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning mana which, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. The technique has different levels of activation. The level's activation is depicted by the users hair which stands up when the technique is activated to the fullest. The higher the level, the higher the speed the user can achieve. This mode also increases the user's defences, drastically reducing, if not completely negating, damage from incoming attacks such as [Chidorigatana].  
**

 **[Explosive Tag] Rank: N/A** **Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Description:** **Explosive Tags** **are scraps of paper inscribed with a special writing, centring around the kanji for "explode". Infused with mana, they will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame. The tags can be attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy. They are very versatile and one of the basic ninja tools. Ninja can confuse their enemies by obtaining fake explosive tags. They work even under heavy rain.** **When an explosive tag is detonated remotely, ninja tend to use the "Snake" hand seal. Similarly, when used remotely, explosive tags can be detonated in sequence, allowing them to be used to trap opponents.**

 **[Senzu Bean] Rank: N/A ATK: 0  
**

 **Description: Senzu Beans are mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. When eaten, the consumer's energy and physical health are restored to their fullest; the effects are typically almost instantaneous for the recipient, making these beans a great asset both in and out of battle.**

 **[Substitution Jutsu] Active MP cost: 80**

 **Description: With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive Tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It is a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations as it allows for a swift getaway from danger. The technique even allows a restrained user to escape capture.**

 **[Rasengan] Active/Passive MP cost: Depend**

 **Description:** **The Rasengan is a spinning ball of mana formed and held in the palm of the user's hand. The Rasengan does not require hand seals to perform. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional mana to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to the number of times that the Rasengan can be used. Though the Rasengan's shape is consistent from user to user, its size varies from only barely large enough to be noticeable to much larger than the user's hand. With greater experience with the Rasengan comes a larger size. On contact, the Rasengan grinds into its target, propels them along the Rasengan's trajectory - either away from the user or into the ground beneath them - and at some point bursts, causing severe damage at the point of contact.**

 **[Dark Slayer]**

 **Description: A skill that link to Yamato. The user can use the power of darkness to obtain new weapons and skills by leveling the style, and it interacts with Yamato.**

 **[Air Trick]: Instantaneously teleport to anywhere from eye-view sight** **or been to somewhere before.**

 **[Trick Up]: Instantaneously teleport to a spot directly above where you were standing or jumping.**

 **[Trick Down]: Instantaneously teleport to a spot directly below where you were standing or jumping.**

 **[Summoned Swords]  
**

 **Description: Summoned Swords are magically generated blades that hurl at the enemy.  
**

 **[Spiral Swords] Active MP cost: 270  
**

 **Description: Creates a ring of Summoned Swords around you that acts as a shield.  
**

 **[Storm Storms]: Countless swords surround an enemy, then attack all at once, launching them in the air.  
**

 **[Blistering Swords] Active MP cost: 240  
**

 **Description: Create swords around you that launch themselves at your enemy one after another.  
**

 **[Heavy Rain Swords] Active MP cost: 310  
**

 **Description: Creates a deadly rainfall of Summoned Swords above your enemy's head, which temporarily stops them.**

* * *

 **Now that's the end of chapter 5.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Night out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back to the chapter 6 of** **You Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?. So it's been ten month now since I've updates. I have my reason for this long absent as state in my previous chapter.**

 **This chapter is raw as I currently don't have a beta-reader.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **[Highschool of the Dead]**

"What?" I looked at the word in confused before a door opened and sucked me like a vacuum. I don't have time to say anything before it sucked me.

When my vision came to, all I could see was clouds.

Wait. . . Clouds?

I blinked before looked around. As true to my word, I was at the sky high up on the air.

I'm hummed for a second before I shrugged as I'm now high in the sky why not skydiving.

"Woohooo!" I shouted as I enjoyed the air. It's not every day that you can do this.

The ride in the air was a good for a few minute as the ground getting closer and closer. I equipped **[Gilgamesh]** as I braced for the impact, big smoke appeared from where I land.

When the smoke disappeared, surround me was zombies everywhere. When I said everywhere, I mean no sight of living human from I could see as the zombies started to come to me. I punch a nearby zombie as it flew back a good few miles before I started to beat the crap out every zombie I see.

I punched every zombie directly to the head as it flew out from the body before fell down motionlessly. I unequipped **[Gilgamesh]** and changed to **[Lucifer]**. I summoned the red glowing explosive swords and threw them all around me before I clapped my hand once. The swords exploded as the zombies that were unlucky enough have died in the explosion.

I changed from **[Lucifer]** to **[Yamato]** in a second as I use **[Rapid Slash]** around the zombies at blinding speed before I use **[Judgement Cut]** next along with **[Slash Dimension]**. After the attack, the Zombies were frozen before I sheathed my sword slowly.

*CLINK*

The zombies were cuts into pieces until only small pieces remain. I looked around, not seeing any Zombies, **[Yamato]** disappeared in a blue particle.

"Hmm. . ." If the zombies are already here then the story already begins. I waved my hand before a pop up appeared.

 **[Highschool of the Dead]**

 **[4:38 PM]**

I looked at the time before I waved again, let it disappeared. Who know that having a clock function in the Gamer System could be useful sometime.

I heard some moaning before I saw some zombies came out from some random place as it's not just five minutes ago and already zombies started to surround this place.

"You guys just keep coming more and more, aren't ya? Well then. . ." I summoned **[Bolverk]** as the two handguns appeared in each of my hands. I pointed the guns at them.

"Time to pump you guys full of holes!" I push the trigger both the guns at the same time.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

* * *

*DING*

 **[You have gained a level]**

"And that's 203." I counted the zombies I killed before I holstered **[Bolverk]** as it disappeared into the **Inventory**. It's already night time now before I know as I have been grinding for at least 2 hours now.

Now that's done here. I better I go somewhere else. I pulled a card from the **[Deck]** and slashes on the **[Slash Visor]**.

 **[MachineWinger]**

A dual sport bike appeared from a portal as I sat on it and hits full throttle, roaring to life.

I rode for a while until I spot an empty gas station from a few miles before I revving the bike's handle.

When I was there, a gunshot noise could be heard through the air. I'm now at the gas station as I see an injured thug and two high school students.

When I looked closer at the two high school students, I started to recognize the two of them. They were Takashi Komuro and Rei Miyamoto.

They turned their attention to me when I arrive at the scene. The thug saw me and started to speak.

"H-Hey! D-Don't just stand there and h-help me!" He begged me to help him as I ignored him and looked at the other two.

"W-What?" Takashi said cautiously. I said nothing before I jerked my thumb, pointing behind me.

Behind me were a bunch of zombies as they started to realize. Takashi nodded before he said to Rei to get on the bike.

"Hey! Where do you fuckers think you're going? Come back here!" He shouted as the noise attracted more zombies to the gas station.

I saw them rode pass the zombies before I followed them, leaving the thug to his own fate.

* * *

"So, you one of the survivor?" Takashi asked as we both ride on each of our own bikes, wind pass through us.

"You could say that." I simply said that before we both silence again with only the sound of engines.

After that, we saw a place where there doesn't have any zombie as we stopped there.

"Well now that we're here why not make some introduction or something?" I said before I brought my hand up at him.

"The name's Zal, Zal Angelo." I introduced as he looked in wary at my hand for a second before accepting my hand.

"Takashi, Takashi Komuro." He said as we shook our hand.

"And this is Rei Miyamoto." He turned back to Rei as she has a little irritating looked.

"I could have said so myself, you know." Rei said.

"Right, now that's over. Why are you two alone there? You should go to some safe place." I pretended to ask some random question since I already know the story and to avoid being suspicious.

Takashi explained his story as I nodded along.

"Hmm. . .If you said that, then you two better go and find your friends." He nodded before I continued. "But I think we should go now."

Near our place were zombies appeared out of nowhere surround the place.

They agreed as we used our bike and rode to another place.

They agreed as we used our bike and rode to another place.

We were ridden until morning as they both don't feel like sleeping since the zombies were everywhere and neither do I.

We ride until I heard a sound that's similar to gunshot as they too heard the same.

I looked at where the sound came from before I looked at the bridge. I looked at Takashi before he nodded and hit full throttle.

I looked at where he is going to before seeing a car carrier trailer. I let out a grin before shook my head in amused. I did the same as him.

* * *

 _On the bridge was not looked very good for a group of student and one teacher._

 _"Maybe it would've been if we better to stay on the bus with Mr. Shidou." Said the blonde hair teacher, Shizuka Marikawa in a timid tone._

 _"Hold on. Wasn't you the one who said that he was a douchebag?" Said the pink hair student, Saya Takagi._

 _"As a matter of fact, I did. But he wouldn't the first douchebag that I stuck on the bus." Said Shizuka._

 _"Just to let you know, I'm running out of nail!" Shouted the black hair student, Kohta Hirano. True to his word, the ammo in his customize nail gun as the zombies were started to get closer and closer to them._

 _The purple hair swordswoman, Saeko Busujima strike the zombie in front of her before twisted her body and strike another one. "Do you want to borrow this?" She lifts her bokken up_

 _"I really don't do hand to hand combat." Said Hirano._

 _"Hmpt. I can't say the same." She said in an amusing tone before wave her bokken, removed the blood it. "I'm actually quite fond of it." She smiles before charging at the zombies._

* * *

I revved the handle more as we're both alongside each other as we revved the accelerator at the handle.

"Wait the minute! Are you nut!?" Rei shouted when she the car carrier trailer.

We ignore her and speed up to the max level and flew up to the bridge.

We come down as pull the clutch lever to slow down the bike impact. I successfully made it stopped the impact after ramming a few of the zombies before I revved the accelerator.

I brought out **[Blue Rose]** from my coat and started to fire the zombies at their head with ease. I saw Rei jumped out of the bike and swung her lance at them before thrusting at them as Takashi ride to Hirano.

"Hirano!" Takashi shouted before threw the police gun to Hirano as he caught it as he expression change and shot at zombies at near accuracy.

I put **[Blue Rose]** away and unsheathed **[Kusanagi]** , slicing them up like a paper one by one. I use **[Chidorigatana]** to increase the sharpness and sliced them as I rode my bike.

I sliced the last one on my side as they finished it too.

"Amazing." Shizuka said in awe at the display.

"It looks like it's all clear for now." Saeko said in even tone.

They chatting before they finally notice me. As Takashi and Saeko, if I remember her name correctly, was walking to me before Takashi raise he hand form into a fist.

I looked his fist before I raise mine to as we both did a brofist.

* * *

"So you want any help?" I asked.

"No thanks. We can handle this right about. . .Now!" Said Takashi as he and Hirano were busy trying to opening one of the lockers.

It's late evening now as I and Takashi's group was under the bridge. Few hours after we finished killing all the zombies on the bridge we started to get to know each other before discussing what they're gonna down before Shizuka have an idea. She said that she had a friend that has an apartment for us to stay for a while until we move out.

"Ok. Let do it again. One, two, three!" They tried again this time they succeeded as the locker opened and guns? What kind of friend does she have!?

When Hirano saw all the guns he suddenly has a face very similar to a rapist as he was blabbing about the guns. I swear he looks like he was having an orgasm every time he sees any weapons that related to gun.

"No~ Don't touch them!"

"How can I not!? How did you get them so big?"

"It's natural!"

"Lie! There's no way that this thing is natural!"

"Ahhhh~!"

Oh yeah, the girls were in the bathroom. They're taking a shower after we get in the apartment. Seriously, can't they keep down a little? My mind would have been on something else if it not for the **[Gamer's Mind]** effect.

"They're being too noisy." Said Hirano.

"It's fine." Takashi said as he went to the balcony, looking at the world through binoculars.

"They react to noise, but the noise is all coming from over there." Takashi said as his eyes landed on the bridge that a few miles from here.

"Looks like some scene that I remember in a movie." Hirano as he borrowed the binoculars from Takashi before he notices something happened around the bridge.

"Zal. Turn on the TV." Hirano said to me as I do as he said.

" _This abuse of power by the police is unforgivable!_ " When the TV was on, a guy with people in front of him was a group of some kind of protest as the ground gave a loud cry of 'Unforgivable!'.

" _We believe that this killer pandemic is caused by biological weapons developed by our government and foreign nations!_ "

" _Right now, we're live at the demonstrations of those that are against this lockdown_." Said a reporter.

"Killer pandemic. . ." Takashi said in confuse.

"I guess they're talking about the living dead people." Said Hirano. " _According to these handouts from the group, they believe that this was caused by the leak of a biological weapon developed by the Japanese and American governments._ " Reported the reporter.

"Are you serious!?" Takashi said in disbelieved. "Biological weapon!? Seriously!?"

"There's no way science can explain how corpses are able to move and attack people." Takashi said.

"Well, that would be the usual backstory if we were in a move or a game or maybe. . ." Said Hirano.

*BANG*

We heard a gunshot as the TV scene was moved to the other side as we saw one policeman shot one of the groups of zombies.

Then all of them took out their gun, aiming at them. They fired before a shout from inside of the zombie's group as a woman with a girl on her arms which assuming to be her daughter, shouting for help her daughter before the dead daughter suddenly bit her before she turned into one of them too.

The leader of the protest group took advantage of that and started to shouted to his group to blame the police force until one lone policeman was walking to the protest group's leader. His warned the group but they didn't listen before he took out his handgun and shot the leader in the forehead. The scene continues for a second before turning static.

"This is insane." Hirano said with a grim expression.

"I'm not surprised that he would do that." I said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Takashi.

"The world is now in chaos. The government has to do something about this to restore the order but its look like they have to use a different method." I said before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get some water." I said as I closed door.

When I closed the door I heard Shizuka's voice which sounds like she was drunk or something as I knew that getting out of that room was a good idea. I smelled a strong sense of sake a moment ago.

I walked into the kitchen before I opened the freezer. I grabbed a can of apple juice before I closed the freezer.

I drunk the apple juice as I heard some noise like someone was cooking something. I looked at where it is before I landed Saeko who cooking something with an apron, naked.

". . ."

I continue to stare for a few second before she noticed my stare as she looked at me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why are you like that?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Oh, this?" She put her hand on the apron, trailed down her hand, causing her boob to jiggle. "I can't find any clothes that could fit me."

"I see." I nodded in understanding.

"By the way, may I ask what the sword you carried with you was?" Her eyes landed on **[Kusanagi]** as she asked that.

"This? Just a sword that I have it with me for a while now." I said as my hand rested on the sword.

She walked closer to me. "May I take a look at it?"

I shrugged and handed **[Kusanagi]** to her as she unsheathed the sword slowly. She looked at the blade with an intense look before she sheathed it back and handed to me.

"Tell me, what kind of material is this sword?" She asked in curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" I said with a question.

"Because I've never seen that kind of material before." She answers truthfully. "So I ask you: what kind of material is used for this sword?"

I hummed for a few second before answered. "A rare metal."

She blinked. "What kind of metal?"

"I already said it, a rare metal."

"I see. . ." Seeing that I won't give her the answered she wanted, she further no longer questions me. She went back to her own business.

*BANG*

I heard gunshots near outside our apartment. I shrugged before I walk on the stair as I heard Takashi calling me.

"What is it?" I asked as I was on the house's balcony.

"Look" I looked at where he pointed. Zombies were around the apartment. Since the time we came to this apartment, no zombies were seen around here. But now it flooded with zombies.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We're leaving this place. We can't stay here anymore." He answered as I nodded in agreement.

"But before that. . .I better do something over there." He looked at something as I follow him and saw far away was a grown man and a little girl. I saw the grown man got stabbed in the chest by the people inside the house as it didn't take long before the man was dead, leaving the little girl alone.

I looked at Takashi's eyes and saw it was the eye of someone who going to save someone as I understood what he gonna does.

"Then come on." I pulled him by his arms, dragging him.

"Hirano. Back us up while we go get the girl." I said to Hirano, still dragging Takashi.

"Wait. . .Let me go first! I can go on my own." I ignore him as I continued dragging him down to the stair.

* * *

"Geeze, do you really have to drag me like that?" Takashi asked me as he sat on the bike.

"I do what I want." I said.

"What is it?" I asked him after seeing him silently looking at me.

"Why did you help us back then?" Takashi asked. He was referred to when I'm helping them on the bridge.

"What? You're suspect of me or something?" I said while I turned my pupils to meet his.

"No. I've never suspect you the moment we met." He said.

I raised my eyebrows at that. "And why's that?"

Takashi was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I don't know but I feel like I don't want to suspect you when I look at your eyes."

Then, I was silence and he as well before my eyes changed into a scare one.

"Dude, that's just gay." I said that while slowly went back step by step. When he looks at my eyes? Is he have a few loose screw or something? Saying something like that is just kind of creepy in a way.

"Huh? No no no, I didn't mean like that! I- Why are you backing like that!?" He realized what he said earlier before trying to correcting himself but I kept backing away.

"Ah, forget it." Takashi helplessly said that as he doesn't have time to talk about this.

"Anyway, where's your bike?" He asked, looking around as he can't find my bike. Of course, he can't find it since it returned back to wherever it was until I summon it again.

"Don't need it." I answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Hah!? How are you supposed to get there if you don't use your bike?" He said in puzzled and disbelieved.

"You'll see." I said as I stretched my legs like I'm going to a walk or something.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him as he looked me with an incredulous look.

"But-"

"Just go already." I said in a little annoying.

"You two ready to open it?" I asked Saeko and Rei as they both were near the gate.

"Yeah. We're ready." Saeko said while Rei nodded.

"Then ready." Takashi revved the handle a few time.

"GO!" I shouted as they both opened the gate. Takashi went straight outside the gate as I followed.

The moment I started running passing the gate, wind follow behind me as Saeko and Rei holding their own place from the wind pressure.

When thing returned to normal, they realize what they just witness as they close the gate before any zombies could come in. One thing comes to their mind.

'What was that?'

* * *

I ran passed through many Zombies as I ran that would make the world fastest athlete runner in shame.

I ran until I was alongside Takashi with his bike. He notices me before he looked at me with disbelieve.

"Yo" I greeted him as he snapped out of his stupor face. Hirano continued to back us, finished the zombies around us as we continue to where we are going.

We were at the gate of the house before we went inside the gate.

When we're inside, I saw some zombies trying to walking toward the girl before I pull out **[Blue Rose]** and shot it in the head.

"Zal!" Takashi shouted as he running to me. "What was that just now?"

"Later. Hurry up and save that girl." I shot another one as Takashi went and talked to the girl.

Takashi carried the girl behind his shoulders as I went toward him.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He looked at me with confused before I lifted them up as they shrieked in surprise. I jumped up high that was impossible for normal people as we landed on the street.

"Whoa! Don't do that again! I thought I had died!" Takashi complained.

"You can talk all you want after this over." I shot a zombie that near us as Takashi focus back to the zombies. They surrounded us before we heard an engine roar as I and Takashi saw a Humvee with Saeko on the car's roof, between her legs, was Hirano with a gun in his hand, ready to shoot.

"They're either brave or insane." I shook my head in amuse as I cut down another zombie. "But I don't deny that I don't like it either!"

The Humvee rammed all the zombies that were in their way as it stopped near us as Saeko jumped off it and start killing it in the head. Hirano pulled out a shotgun and shot it at the other side as both continue to attack each other said.

"Takashi." He looked at me. "You better run when I create a path for you to get to other."

"I would do that even if you don't tell me." I smirked at his answer as I activated **[Chidorigatana]** and started to slash them at a lightning fast speed. They followed behind me as I continue to slash everything in front of me until we got into the Humvee.

We open the car's door and going in. "Saeko!"

Saeko retreat back to the Humvee as Shizuka hit the car's accelerator pedal, getting away from the area.

* * *

"Row~row~row your boat! La~la~la~la~la! Gently down the stream!"

It's was morning as the Humvee was riding on the shallow water. Hirano and the girl which we later knew as Alice Maresato were singing together.

After the thing that happened last night, we agree to go to the other side of the river. Takashi, Rei, and Saeko were asleep while I and the other were awake as thing gone down a little bit.

"Guys, wake up." Shizuka said to the other that was asleep. "It's about time to cross the river." True to her word, we were nearly on the other side of the river.

When we landed, Takashi and the other two were awake as their walk out of the Humvee. The girls were changing clothes while Rei and Takagi threaten us to not peek at them.

While Hirano was teaching Takashi how to use a gun, I use this time to get a look at my new skill that I recently acquired.

 **[Undead Manipulation] Active LV: 1/100 EXP: 0% Control Undead: 5**

 **Description: The user can create, manipulate and destroy zombies, to work or anything the user wants.**

When or what did I do to get this skill again? Could it be that I kill them so much that I got this skill?

I shook my head. No use trying to question it since I already got it, there no use in complaining now, would I?

"Zal, where are you going?" Takashi saw me climbing up to the street as he asked in worried.

"Checking." I say no more as I already on the street.

"Now how should I do this?" I decided to try the new skill I've got.

For a few seconds, I tried to use it but nothing happened. I tried again but the result was the same.

Seeing this, I started to doubt this ability. Did I use it wrong or does it require something?

"Might as well leave it since it is not working now." I said in nonchalant tone before I looked down. "Hey! It's clear. No sight of them here."

After saying that, Shizuka ignited the Humvee as it roared to life. The Humvee climbed up as the other followed.

* * *

The Humvee rides down the road as I decided to sleep since I haven't slept last night.

The ride was very pleasant as we been on for quite a while now and there haven't been any zombies we come across.

We continued to enjoy the peace for a while until a voice shout brought us back to our senses.

"It's them!" Hirano shouted. "Ahead and to the right! Distance: 300!"

True to Hirano's word, around 30 to 40 zombies were before us.

"Turn right!" Takagi said to Shizuku.

"Okay!" Shizuku did as she said and turned.

Unfortunately, the right road was also the same as the previous road.

"They're here too! Geez!" Shizuka grumbled when she saw that.

"Then turn left! Left!" They turned to the left but when they turned to the left, even more of them were facing them.

"Keep up the speed and push them aside!" With no choice, Shizuku did as Takagi asked.

The Humvee rammed into any Zombies that was in our path.

"Stop!" A voice on the Humvee's roof shouted.

Saeko noticed something. "A wire is affixed to the walls! Turn the car to the side!"

Shizuku quickly turned as the Humvee hit the fence along with some zombie.

"Why won't it stop!?" She keeps hitting the accelerator pedal but for some reason, the car won't move. Unknown to us, the zombie's blood was making the tire slippery.

"Lock the tires! Just ease up a little on the brake and step on the gas!" Hirano saw the slippery tire and told her.

"Lock?" She wondered before she looked down, trying to find the brake but can't due to her enormous bust.

The Humvee was about to go into the wall. Fortunately, she saw the brake and kicked it. The car stopped as everyone in the car were okay but same could not say for Rei as she fell out of the car and landed on the ground painfully.

Takashi and Saeko get out from the car as Takashi use his shotgun, Ithaca M37 to defend the injured Rei from her while Saeko uses her bokken to kill off any zombies that were near them.

I got out from the car and looked at the zombies. Somehow, the numbers of them are starting to increase more and more in a mere second.

I notice something about the zombies as a pop up appeared before me.

 **[The information of the [Undead Manipulation] will install in the next second]**

"Huh?" I read in confuse before I started to feel my head aching. The information of the Skill installed in my mind for the next few seconds.

By the time the information installed, the zombies were already in front of me.

' **Stop.** '

Five zombies halted before the five zombies started to eat their own kind back.

"W-What?" They couldn't believe their eyes as they watch the five zombies attacked the other zombies.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

They shook out of their stupor by the sound of a gunshot as they looked at me who shot the other zombie using my **[Bolverk]** , shooting some of the zombies that near any of us.

"What are you guys spacing out for?" I continue to shoot them as the five zombies didn't last long before its body was eaten by other zombies.

The **[Undead Manipulation]** skill was a little different than I thought. The skill activates when any undead being come close to me from ten to five meter. When any undead being come, their mind will be jammed by me and do what I mentally said.

' **Attack.** '

Then another five zombies started to turn and attacked their own kind. We continued to attack them before I saw Rei and Takashi in an awkward situation.

Takashi opens fired with the semi-automatic rifle as he shouted to Hirano to asked him how do his shot the rifle.

Hirano shouted back as he gave the instruction while keeping his focus on the zombies.

Takashi does as he said and pushed the trigger.

*BANG*

From the corner of my eye, the sight of Takashi shooting may look like it was normal but due to my eyes were enhanced by my previous experiences, I could see everything slower rate.

The sight of her 'asset' going back and forth in slow motion due to the gun's recoil was not the right time before I shook my head and focus back on the main problem.

"No good. It keeps attracting here the more we do." Takagi said as the number of the zombies increased like crazy.

I looked around as the situation was not very good for them but not for me.

I sighed. "Well, no choice then." It's going to take long for me to kill all of them with just a few weapons. Might as well kill them in an instant.

They looked at me in confusion when I said.

"What do you mean?" Shizuka asked.

Instead of answering, I used [Air Trick] near Saeko before grabbed her and used [Air Trick] again to where I was standing.

They were silent as I took the silent to instantly teleported them one by one to the side of the fence.

"W-W-W-What!?" Takagi's brain stopped for a few seconds as she trying to process what in front of her.

"If you have time to speak then, run already." I teleported back by using **[Air Trick]**.

"Wha-!?" "Takashi, Saeko. Get moving cuz this is the chance that you can get to Takagi's House." I interrupted Takagi before I looked at the incoming zombies.

"What about you!? You can't take all of them out!" Takashi shouted. It's true that in his mind, I can't take out all of them.

I looked back at him as **[Yamato]** appeared in my hand. "Who said I can't?"

I turned back to them as I grabbed the sword's hilt in an Iaido stand. Dark violet aura started to surround me as the air changed. The zombies looked confused as ever as I poured my mana into **[Yamato]** until it wrapped in a bluish-purple aura.

The next scene was too fast for Takashi and the other to reacts. I vanished in my spot as I was in multiple places at the same time, cuts and slashes them at the speed of light.

Then I appeared back at my spot with **[Yamato]** on my right hand while the scabbard on the other hand as the zombies stood still. I brought the katana near the scabbard before I sheathed slowly with a powerful 'Clink' at the end.

After I sheathed **[Yamato]** , every zombie in the sight was scatter in million pieces.

" **[Judgement Cut End]** " The Devil Arm glowed before disappeared.

 **[LEVEL UP]**

I turned to them as they all have shocked looks on their face even Saeko and Shizuka as Hirano jaw drops.

I smirked in amusing at their expressions.

A pop up appeared as I read.

Its look like the Void Gate will appear at the river in the next few minute.

I closed the pop up as I looked at them. "Hirano. If you opened your mouth, some fly will go in your mouth."

They snapped out as I gave a two-hand salute before I teleported to another place.

* * *

I appeared on the river that the Void Gate will open.

The silent of no other being in here was peace and quiet.

I stood there, enjoyed the silence for a moment before suddenly I felt something wrong.

The sky changed from blue to dark-red in an instant as the air started to have fog-like miasma around me.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

A pop up opened before me.

 **[Warning!]**

 **[The Void Gate will not opened.]**

"What?" I muttered in surprise.

Another pop up appeared.

 **[A dimension distorts will open instead.]**

"The heck is going?" I said before a portal appeared from the thin air behind me as I noticed the portal.

The portal sucked me like a vacuum. I trying to get away but can't as the portal pulled me like a black hole.

"Ah, fuck it." I said in defeat as I let the portal sucked in. No matter where I go, I can take of myself.

The portal closed after that.

* * *

 _As the portal closed, another portal that different from earlier, appeared not far away from the previous as a human figure came out from it._

 _*THUD*_

 _The figure landed on the ground with a thud sound before looking around as if trying to sense something._

" _Not here either." The figure sighed after finished sensing on something._

" _Whatever, let's see what this World have in store." The figure eyes changed as the figure was gone in the next few seconds._

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV: 65 EXP: 17.4%**

 **HP: 627300/627300 Regenerates: 13000/Minute**

 **MP: 788776/788776 Regenerates: 3412/Second**

 **Strength: 172**

 **Endurance: 219**

 **Agility: 213**

 **Intelligence: 133**

 **Wisdom: 152**

 **Luck: 192**

 **Point: 4499**

 **Money: 377 Million**

 **[Undead Manipulation] Active LV: 1/100 EXP: 0% Control Undead: 5**

 **Description: The user can create, manipulate and destroy undead, to work or anything the user wants.**

* * *

 **And cut right there. I was planning to upload this 6 months ago but something isn't goes as planned. Life wants to play with me and I can't do much about it. I'm pretty much busy after that. I was never good at expressed myself.**

 **The next chapter will be upload but for how long. Who knows.**

 **Night out!**


	7. CHapter 7

**Hello and welcome to the chapter 7 of** **You Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?.**

 **Happy New Year! Now let's see what 2018 have in store for us!**

 **Anywhere, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I opened my eyes as the ceiling was the first thing I saw.

Looking from left to right as I wonder where I am.

I get up from the floor that I was laying on before I went to which appeared to be a door to the other side.

I opened it and when I opened, I was in some kind of a maze with white wall in front of me.

I then jumped over the three-meter wall and landed on it, giving me a more clear view.

"No doubt about it. This is the Seireitei." I said in confirmed as I am now in the World of Bleach or more specifically, the Soul Society's center, the Seireitei.

But why am I here? Last time I remembered, I was in the HOTD's World.

Then, memories appeared in my mind as I started to understand a little as to why I would be here.

I was deep in my thought before an alarm sound went through the Seireitei, broke me out of my thought.

I noticed something in the air as I looked up. I saw a transparent ball in the air. When I focused my sight, I was able to see five people and a black cat.

"So this is the Ryoka Invasion, huh?" I muttered while still looking up as then the ball contacted with some sort of a barrier before it exploded, as it split into four.

All four goes into a different direction as I continued to look.

Look like I'm really in the Bleach's World now.

I heard running footsteps and looked at where it from before seeing a group of people wearing black kimono which I guess was the Soul Reapers.

I jumped down to another side of the wall, hiding.

'Hmm. . .Something's not right here. I should enter the Void Gate instead why am I here? That vortex earlier must be the cause of it? Could the vortex is some more than that?' I thought deep in my mind, trying to find an answer but I can't seem to think of why.

"Ahh! This is getting nowhere. I'll discuss with that chibi later when I find her. For now, I just stay in this world until I can contact with her." I said that before I used **[Air Trick]** and disappeared with a blur.

* * *

I appeared near the 12th Division Barrack. I looked at the front of the barrack as I saw two Soul Reapers guarding the huge front door, preventing any suspicious that could get it.

I then saw the door opened and someone came out as I used that opportunity to get inside by [Air Trick] as I vanished.

When I appeared, I was in some kind of lab which I was no surprised since this is the Department of Research and Development.

I looked at my surrounding. Seeing no one, I headed toward the center of this place.

I hid whenever someone came across me and dodged a few of their security cameras.

After dodging and hiding for a while, I arrived at a door that has a big letter that spelled 'Reino Spiritual Ability Research Facility' on it. I looked at it before I opened the door and walked in.

Inside, a lot and I mean A LOT of equipment all over the place that was placed in a row of boxes.

I then started to pick anything that sparked my interest.

After a while, I gathered the things that pick up my interest. " **[Observe]** "

 **[Gokon Tekko] Rank: N/A**

 **Description: A glove which forcibly removes the soul from the body.**

 **[Gikongan]**

 **Description: Gikongan or Artificial Soul Pill, is a pill that forces the soul out of the body and allows the artificial soul to take control of it, operating in a pre-programmed manner until removed by the Shinigami. They can be used on a body which has no soul, such as a corpse, or even an inanimate object, such as a stuffed animal. These artificial souls possess their own personalities, which can be specially designed to fit one's specifications.**

 **[Gigai]**

 **Description: Gigai or Faux Body is an artificial body which allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with Humans. Gigais are artificial bodies which are used for a variety of reasons by Shinigami within the World of the Living. It is currently unknown when exactly the first Gigai was formed and by whom. A Shinigami might use a Gigai if they lose their powers, as only with their powers can they return to Soul Society. However, while remaining in the World of the Living, they are targets for Hollows, and so choose to reside within a Gigai and begin to behave like Humans in order to blend in and avoid being hunted. They may use a Gigai if it is required for their mission to interact with Humans, or to reside among them in order to search for threats and to blend in while doing so. While being created, Gigai can be designed with specific attributes which make their jobs easier depending on their purpose. During this stage, they have the generic appearance of a muscled Human with no unique characteristics or features. When the Gigai is hosted by a Shinigami, it assumes the appearance of its host, who can now be seen by normal Humans they happen to be around while residing in the Gigai. The Gigai does not take on the clothes its Shinigami host is wearing, and thus, they must acquire modern clothes in order to blend in with the Humans. Souls can leave Gigais by a variety of methods, but the fastest appears to be using a Gikongan to replace the soul within, allowing it to freely leave the Gigai; in the case of a Shinigami, this is done so they may fight at their full strength while ordering the replacement soul to keep the Gigai out of harm's way. It seems leaving the Gigai without this method can be troublesome for a Shinigami.**

 **[Asauchi]**

 **Description: Asauchi are the nameless Zanpakutō which all low-class Shinigami wield. Shinigami who are still in training - those who do not yet belong to any of the Gotei 13 - and Shinigami who are unable to communicate with their Zanpakutō all wield generic Zanpakutō. "Shallow hit" refers to the grossly reduced power of a Zanpakutō whose wielder cannot connect with it properly.[35] This way of thinking is partly inaccurate. Asauchi are actually the ultimate Zanpakutō, for they have the potential to become anything. There are over 6,000 members of the Gotei 13, all of whom are loaned one of these nameless Zanpakutō upon first entering the academy, and this same blade is officially given to them upon joining a division. All Shinigami must spend every waking moment with their own Asauchi, and as they progress in their training, they slowly and methodically imprint the essence of their soul into their Asauchi. This is how they guide and mold their own unique Zanpakutō.**

"Huh? Look like I might be able to use some of these in the future. Who knows what will happen next being a world traveler." I said before I stored all of them in the **Inventory**.

"Hmm?" My eyes picked up something and went to the thing that my eyes saw.

Before me was a box that was the same as any other boxes in this room but what make me interest is what inside the box.

I sensed something inside the box as I paused in hesitated before I pushed that feeling away and opened it.

Once opened, the first thing I saw was two katana that were wrapped in white cloth. I wore a surprise looked when the two katana emitted a strong aura that felt like something trying to penetrate into my mind but thanks to the effect of the **[Gamer's Mind]** , the aura couldn't harm me in any way.

I unwrapped the two katana before I unsheathed one of the two swords.

The moment I laid my eyes on its blade, the first thing that could come to my mind was one thing: Beautiful.

The blade itself is so majestic and shined in the depth of the darkness. When I looked deep into the blade, a phantom of wild dog is growling ferociously at me.

I sheathed the blade back. " **[Observe]** "

 **[Bakusaiga]**

 **Description: The Bakusaiga is a demonic sword that created from a powerful dog daiyōkai that were feared throughout the Feudal Era. Bakusaiga takes on the form of a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade** **features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. When unleashing its power, Bakusaiga's blade glows a vivid emerald-green. Bakusaiga's primary ability was to decompose any organic material that its blade cut. Once cut, the target became "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrated the main body and nullified any regenerative properties that the target may have had. In addition, the remaining destruction would continue to spread to any organic matte** **r that came into physical contact with the original target, and was similar to a virus. In addition to its decomposition ability, the Bakusaiga could also fire off explosive blasts of green-colored yōki that were capable of destroying multitudinous weaker** **demons with ease. Given that this blast was able to destroyed 1000 of demons in a single swing.**

 **[Tenseiga]**

 **Description: The Tenseiga is a demonic sword that was once wield by Inu no Taishō, a powerful demon who was known throughout feudal Japan. The sword** **had a special property in it that it could not harm or kill any living beings. Instead, its power lay in the fact that it could resurrect the dead and heal the wounded. Tenseiga allowed a compassionate wielder to see and slay the beings from the Underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing. Additionally, while Tenseiga was unable to harm humans, it was able to kill beings that were not from the world of the living, such as spirits, hellhounds, the undead, and other creatures that were native to the Netherworld. Tenseiga had a slight sentience and could express things such as a desire to be drawn or prompted the wielder toward certain actions for the benefit of others. The Tenseiga could restore the life of the recently deceased by destroying the pall-bearers who took the souls of the dead. However, it required a relatively-intact body to work and only worked once as not to grant eternal life. If done to a dismembered body part, it will restore the body part to how it was when alive, but it will die again shortly afterwards. Being a healing sword, the Tenseiga had the ability to purify the sin of the dead souls in the Underworld. The Tenseiga had the ability to erect a protective barrier around its master if their life was in danger and transported them across vast distances to safety. The Tenseiga granted whoever wielded it access into the Netherworld through the Border of the Afterlife.**

". . .Who the hell left this kind of weapon here?" After reading the description, I fell into silence before muttered. These swords are like treasure and who in their right mind would put them here. Maybe they didn't see the value of these swords and just put them here.

"Well if they don't want them. Don't mind if I do." I put the all the items into the Inventory.

I was trying to find things more but unfortunately, the door opened as someone coming in.

I saw that and used **[Vanishing Point: Version 1]** as my figure scattered into small particles.

I quickly left as I see no season for me to be in this room since I already have enough things that interested me.

'Now…to the next room.'

* * *

I looked up at the sign before letting out a smirk.

'The checkpoint.'

The letter on the sign: Captain Office.

I slipped in. Inside was a room that is like any mad scientist would do if they have a personal room.

"Now, where is it?" I looked around the room, trying to find something. "If he's a scientist, then he must have one."

I scanned everything in the room but I can't seem to find the thing that I want as I started to get a little irritating before a pop up appeared.

 **[Quest]**

"A quest? Here?" I rose one of my eyebrows in curious as I tapped the 'Yes' button.

 **[Quest]**

 **Stop Aizen Sousuke and the other two from escaping and seized the Hogyoku.**

 **Reward: Special**

 **Failure: You will throw into the Hueco Mundo for 50 years.**

'Stop Aizen?' Well, that's a thing. I was expecting the Quest to be something that least than this one.

'Then again, I haven't done a Quest in a while and secondly, I can't refuse. Damn that chibi.' And now that I think about it I'm curious about the Hogyoku but forget about the Quest for now, I still have something to do and that is looking and stealing because something might be useful for me to use in the near future.

"Now where is it?" I returned back to where I was doing as I looked with an intense glare, tried not to miss anything.

"Aha!"

I saw something as I quickly went toward. "Found it."

A door that which appeared to be an elevator door was before me. The opened automatically and I went inside it as it closed the door.

I stood there as the elevator started to move. The ride didn't last long before the elevator's door opened.

The sight before me makes me felt like I'm in some kind of movie or something. I walked past several huge capsules that contained some unknown being inside without giving a glare.

Then I come to see a monitor with a piano-like keyboard.

"Hmm. . ." I hummed in thought and pressed some of the keys.

Click

Click

Click

After I pressed, nothing happened. "No? Then. . ."

I started to press every key until saw something on the monitor.

"What's this?" I innocently clicked another key before something started to move on the other side.

On the wall, a straight 'line' appeared before it opened and inside was an item.

I walked toward it, grabbed it and looked for a moment. " **[Observe]** "

 **[Sky Poison Pearl]**

 **Description: A heavenly item that has the ability to cure and poisoned anything. Sky Poison Pearl itself can cured any kind of illness or poison no matter how dangerous it is and also have the ability to find rare medical herb and can be able to perfectly refined without any necessary. It also has an infinite inner storage space, as long as it is not a living thing.** **Although the Sky Poison Pearl has the words 'Sky Poison' in its name, poisonous strength is not its main ability, its main ability is to purify and refine. In fact, it has the most powerful purifying and refining ability in the universe.**

Ho. . .Look like I got a big catch after all. I picked the pearl and looked closely. If anyone looked at this pearl, it would like any other pill and discard it without any second thought

"Hmm?" I noticed the pop up have a 'More' button. I looked and pressed it in curiosity.

 **[Sky Poison Pearl]**

 **Description: A heavenly item that has the ability to cure and poisoned anything. Sky Poison Pearl itself can cured any kind of illness or poison no matter how dangerous it is and also have the ability to find rare medical herb and can be able to perfectly refined without any necessary. It also has an infinite inner storage space, as long as it is not a living thing.** **Although the Sky Poison Pearl has the words 'Sky Poison' in its name, poisonous strength is not its main ability, its main ability is to purify and refine. In fact, it has the most powerful purifying and refining ability in the universe.**

 **This pearl can also be able to fuse but the consequence of taking the pearl would be extreme unless one have willpower that strong enough to withstand in the fusing process. After fused with the pearl, one can have the ability of the pearl and a body that is immune to all kind of poisons, illness and curses.**

"Oho~ This is interesting." This pearl is greater than I expected. I looked at it before my ear suddenly twitched.

I used **[Air Trick]** to disappear from where I stood as the place that I stood was crushed to pieces by an attack.

I appeared a few good meters away from where I stood. I looked at the smoking floor before I heard a voice.

"Well, well, what do we have here…" That voice. . .the smoke disappeared and two figure before my sight.

'Kurotsuchi. . .' As I expected, one of the front figures in front of me is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, twelfth captain of the Gotei 13.

I looked beside Mayuri and saw a female Soul Reaper with an emotionless and calculated expression on her face. This is Nemu Kurotsuchi, lieutenant of twelfth captain and 'daughter' of Mayuri.

Mayuri, looking at me with curious looked and asked me. "Now. . .How did you get in here I wonder?"

I remained silent before he continued. "And that move that you used a moment ago. It doesn't look like a Shunpo nor anything I have seen before. Tell me."

Now that Mauri's mind is full of curious. My mind started to think several ideas that could get me out of here.

"Silent, huh? Nemu." He called out his lieutenant.

"Capture him." He ordered.

"As you wish, Master Mayuri." She replied before she disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared before me.

I remained calm despite though she appeared before me as I disappeared using **[Air Trick]** and appeared far away from her.

She saw that and disappeared again and I also vanished in a blur. We continued to appear to vanish from one place to another as it turned into a cat and mice game.

Then out of nowhere when I appeared, Mayuri appeared before me and Nemu also appeared from behind me, trapping me from getting out.

'Damn it!' I quickly in an instant use a single Snake hand seal before Nemu caught me.

"Finally caught you. You're quick fast. Now. . ." He lifted me up with my shirt. "I'm going to use you as my test subject. You have caught my interest. So be a good boy and let me experiment you."

I looked at him before I smirked as I puffed into a smoke.

"What!?" He yelled out in surprised as replaced me was instead a bunch of **[Explosive Tags]** , wrapping together. I appeared far away from where Mayuri and Nemu are.

"When did you-!?" I didn't let him finished his word before I used a hand seal and the tags exploded.

When things calm down, I saw Mayuri holding Nemu as a meat shield. I saw that as my eyes narrowed.

Nemu, who took the whole impact was not the sight that I would want to see; her attire was burned in several places and burns some of her skin.

"M-Mas-ster-r. . .M-May-y-ur-r-ri. . ." She let out a mutter before Mayuri threw her away without any hesitation.

"You really are useless but I guess you have some use for you." He said without giving a second looked before he turned his attention back to me.

"My, you really have some trick up your sleeve. Quite a sneaky one for a test subject. I'm really interested to find out about you." He said darkly as he continued. "Now we can go the easy way and the hard way but guessing from your action earlier, I say you want to go the hard way."

He spoke no more and drawn his Zanpakuto. He muttered.

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo."

His Zanpakuto started to changed shape after he said that as it transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades, and appears to ascend from the guard, which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer, all mounted on his sword's normal hilt, which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard.

I stared at his sword with caution before he disappeared in a shunpo and appeared on my left side. I immediately reacted and vanished in a blur. He then disappeared and appeared before me, lifted his sword, trying to slash me but I managed to draw my sword in time.

Sparks came out when our blades made contact as I narrowed my eyes. I disappeared and appeared behind him and gave him a slash but his time reaction got in time to raise his blade, blocking my strike.

I exchanged blow with him for several times before he pulled something out of his sleeve.

'A hidden weapon!?' I thought as I expected him to pull out a weapon but-

'No that's-!?' -Instead he sprayed sand-like particles around my eyes part as I closed my eyes before any get into my eyes.

"Nemu!" I heard Mayuri's voice as I felt my instinct telling me that something is behind me. I was about to use **[Air Trick]** again to disappeared but it was too late as I felt arms tightly locking around my waist and unluckily, both of my arms too, stunning my movement.

I snapped my eyes open and saw Mayuri's Ashisogi Jizo was already about to slashed my right arms.

I tried to free out of her grasp but unfortunately, his sword strike hit me as Ashisogi Jizo cut my right arm along with Nemu too.

When Ashisogi Jizo cut mine and Nemu, she let go of me but as I freed from her grasp. I saw that and quickly grabbed her, and used **[Air Trick]** to disappear along with her away from a good distance from Mayuri.

I looked at her in my arm as she looked like was about to die at any moment. I sighed for a moment before I turned my gaze to Mayuri who hasn't had a single sense of worried for his subordinate.

"Hmm. . .Even though I injured you, you still able to move like that. How very interesting. Not many who took my attack and was able to move like you." His calculated eyes analyzed me and commented.

I tried to move my right arm but half-surprised I can't. I half-suspected that would happen if his blade injured me but I didn't expect that the paralyzing poison would be this fast.

"I see that you realized that you can't move your right arm. You see, my Zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizo, have a poison in it. It works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizo, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But, unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb. Healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis." He explained as he walking toward me.

"Now that I explain my Zanpakuto, it's time for you to be my test subject." He let out a wide grin, showing his yellow teeth.

He's coming toward me as I looked left and right before an idea suddenly coming to my mind. I slammed my uninjured hand down before I muttered.

" **[Hyōton:** **Kirigakure no Jutsu]** "

The temperature of the lab suddenly turned chilly before mist started to appear as I used **[Air Trick]** to disappear.

"Oh~ A mist, huh? I didn't expect that you can manipulate the temperature. Now I'm _really_ interested in you." Despite not seeing me, he's still calm in this situation.

I appeared in some place that he couldn't easily find. I tried to move my right arm but can't no matter what I do.

'What should I do? As he said, even if my wound is healed that doesn't mean my arm would be able to move again.' I tried to think of a way to cure my arm.

'Wait. . .' I thought something as I pulled something out of my pocket. Inside my hand was the **[Sky Poison Pearl]** as I have a few ideas running through my mind.

'But it's too risky if I took it now.' I could be able to move again if I fused with this pearl but I would be in defend less position.

'Wait. But if I could do it if it _that_.' I thought for a moment before I use a single hand seal.

* * *

 _On the other point of view, Mayuri was expected that the intruder was already escaped but he knows more than anyone that you can't let your guard down until you really know that they're escaped._

 _"Now~ Where are you?~" He said as he looked at the mist that was blocked his vision and he can't even sense his energy._

 _He looked around more before he heard the sound of footsteps before Zal coming out of the mist with_ _ **[Kusanagi]**_ _in his left hand, raising the sword up, and attempted to attack him._

 _"There you are." Mayuri said a grin flashed on his face before he raised his Zanpuakuto and deflected the attack from Zal as he gave a swing arc, slashing Zal's abdomen up to his right shoulder. Zal then dropped to the floor as Mayuri laughed._

 _"It seems that the infection making you desperate. But no matter. . ." Mayuri walked to the seemingly injured 'Zal' before he suddenly stopped._

 _"Wait. . ." It does raise a question. As a captain of the Soul Society, Mayuri is an experienced fighter and with his intelligent mind. As a scientist, he knew that something seems off. If his in that position, the only option would be escaped and the chance of fighting head-on is not very high with the other arm paralyzed._

 _Of course, unless the other party went crazy and intent to die._

 _'If that is the case then. . .' Mayuri broke out of his thought when 'Zal' disappeared into a puff of smoke._

 _'I knew it. He's using a decoy to buy some time.'_

 _"Which mean. . ." He trailed before numerous of Zals coming out of the mist. They immediately attacked Mayuri without hesitation with killer intent. His dodged some of their attacks with shunpo but blocked some as there are coming from every direction._

 _"Kuh. How long are you planning on making me wait!?" His said in annoying tone before his raised his spiritual pressure as the air felt heavy. The clone of Zal was standing on their ground with some of trouble due to the pressure._

 _His speed increased and started to attack them as one after another, the clone disappeared before the last clone disappeared._

 _"Where are you, test subject!?" His shouted in annoyed. He already wasting time when dealing and also has something else to do too. As a scientist, his time is precious._

 _Just as that question left his mouth, Zal came out behind him with_ _ **[Kusanagi]**_ _, intent to attack his blind spot but Mayuri blocked the strike._

 _"_ _Heh. . .So finally decided to show yourself. I was really getting tired of all these trick of your." His had a grin on his face before his eyes notice something as his expression dramatically changed._

 _"What!?" His noticed that the hand that Zal used with_ _ **[Kusanagi]**_ _was the right arm that his paralyzed with his Zanpakuto earlier!_

 _"How!? The poison should have paralyzed your arm. So how can you still be able to move your arm!?" His was shocked and surprised as no one has ever cured the poison of his Zanpakuto. Another than his, there's no one that can cure with that unique poison of his Zanpakuto._

 _They both jumped away from each other. Mayuri then noticed something off with Zal's right arm._

 _"No. . .That not it. You didn't remove the poison." His narrowed his eyes. If one looked closer to Zal's right arm, one could see something shine a little._

 _"I see. A thread, huh?" Zal's right arm was wrapped in nearly invisible threads that if one does not look closely, they wouldn't be able to see that._

 _"My, you really surprised me." He was a little relief. He thought that if his poison could cure that quickly, he would have to invent a more powerful poison in the future. Oh the precious work time!_

 _"Now that you finally come out, I guess I'll have to go all out." His sighed before held his Zanpakuto up._

 _"Bankai. . ."_

 _The surrounding of Mayuri started to crack after he said that word. Zal saw that and prepared. Then the spiritual energy exploded leaving smoke surrounded the area where it exploded._

 _"Bankai. . ." The smoke slowly disappeared and a gigantic being flew above Mayuri. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"_

 _Zal looked at the floating being. It was a giant babe face. The baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape, with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms, and a silver halo hovering around its head. Near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side._

 _"Now, attack him!" Mayuri commanded his Bankai as it obeyed. It let out a breath that filled with poisonous as poison air quickly spread around the lab._

 _Zal saw that and started to move but the poison spread too quickly that he exhaled a few. Zal's skin started to turn purple around some part of his skin._

 _He started to cough as his movement started to slow down._

* * *

'No good.' With the poison began to take effect in my body, my performance also decreases too.

'But at least I already finished it.' I then used the [Vanishing Point: Version 1] to vanish from his sight.

"Hmm!? Where are you now!?" I heard Mayuri's voice but I paid no mind and started the plan.

Since the effect of the mist has disappeared, the plan has commenced.

I still have some clones that had yet disappeared and used them to distracted Mayuri's Bankai. My clones took their attention and started to charge at Mayuri's Bankai.

The clone's attack was an unsuccessful one when Konjiki Ashiogi Jizo spread the poison gas, rendered the clone's movement before they disappeared one after another.

"Where are you, subject!?" Mayuri shouted as he can't me after defeated all my clones.

He stood there before he turned his head to the left suddenly and shouted. "There!"

Konjiki Ashiogi Jizo rushed the location that Mayuri said and hit something along with the wall as the wall shattered.

"Hmph! Finally, you really are a piece of work you know." He said as the smoke disappeared and around the shattered wall was me with dirt all over me.

He walked toward me and pulled my clothes' collar. He looked at Nemu before called her. "Nemu!"

She gave no response as he called her again.

"Hey, Nemu! I'm calling you! Come here, girl!" Mayuri became angry before sighed.

"My, you really are useless." He was about to walk over her before he stopped as his expression slowly changed.

"You. . .!" Mayuri narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"When did you. . ." I pulled his hand away as I retreated back two steps.

"Since a while ago…" I spoke with him for the first time this battle began.

"How!? I would have already noticed it if something happened to my body!" Mayuri was confused as to how did this happen to him without him knowing.

His expression froze as if he finally realized something.

"So…I see. You purposely trick me…!" His face twisted into an angry expression. As a scientist, he's always thought of one step ahead but this time, he falls into such a silly trap. How very humiliate of him!

He tried to move but I quickly said. "I wouldn't move if I were you. You know what happened if you move, right?"

Around him were small threats that were so small that look near invisible. The threats trapped him from going nowhere.

"Ashiogi Jizo!" He tried to call out his Bankai but his expression changed into shock when he saw his Bankai was wrapped in many layers of threats. Konjiki Ashiogi Jizo struggled to break free but to no avail.

"It's no use. It can struggle as many times as it wants but these threats can't break easily." I said before I grabbed his wrist.

"What are you trying to do!?" His said in a panic.

"Oh, nothing…" I said before blue flame coming out of my left eye.

 **[Flame of Satan] Activated**

"…Just burning you. That's all."

From my hand that grabbed him, blue flame appeared before him as his quickly reacted and tried to pull his hand back.

I let go of his hand as he was fell back in surprise when I let go of his hand suddenly. His back touched one of the threats and suddenly, the whole threats wrapped around every single part of his body.

"W-What is t-this!?" The small blue flame was burning him as the threats didn't burn despite the flame. It became from small flame to big flame as it continued to burn while Mayuri was screaming in pain.

He's trying to find a way to get out of here but the threats stopping him from making any action.

"Burn until nothing remains." I said before the flame turned wild and rapidly burned everything.

It burned him until not even ashes remain as his scream didn't last for a moment. I close my left eye and the flame disappeared.

 **[Flame of Satan] Deactivated**

I saw the threats were good as new as if it doesn't burn a moment ago. I retracted the threats back to **[Cross Tail]** and put it away.

Now that I put **[Cross Tail]** away, my right arm was still paralyzed even after I removed the threats.

"It looks like I have to find an antidote." I sighed before looked at where Mayuri's Bankai was and saw it turned back into a Zanpakuto.

I grabbed the Zanpakuto before I threw into my **Inventory**. I walked toward the still injured Nemu as her eyes closed.

I kneeled one knee down and tried to start to search for the antidote on her before I heard footsteps running.

When I heard that, I carried Nemu on my left shoulder like a sack of potatoes and used **[Air Trick]** to disappear in a blur.

* * *

I appeared near the place that I woke up before looked left to right and walked after seeing no one.

I put Nemu down and brushed some part of her hair with my hand. I quickly resumed and tried to search for an antidote before I blinked.

The **Inventory** appeared before me and one of the boxes was glowing as I blinked in surprise. I opened my **Inventory** and took something out.

"This is the item that I got from the RWBY's World." I said in confusion as the thing that I got from Weiss two years ago when she was at the base of the White Fang.

I stopped thinking when the object flew out of my hand and went into the center of Nemu's chest.

Then Nemu's body started to glow little and little. I looked at the scene before me. It seems like it healing Nemu but it going to took time by the look of it.

I got up and looked at her before something appeared in my mind. "Right, the **[Senzu Bean]**."

I brought out the bag of the **[Senzu Bean]** and ate one, making a crunchy sound before swallowed it into my throat.

I stood there for a second before I let out a sigh of disappointment. I could felt my vitality returned to normal but the paralyzing poison in my arm still didn't heal yet. I tried to think of any other method.

After thinking for a while, I still can't think of anything else to do before I brought out the **[Sky Poison Pearl]**.

I looked at the pearl as I was about to eat the pearl before memories of the last time I swallowed all five of the **[Elemental Orbs]** in one gulp appeared in my mind. I shivered a little by the previous experience before I shook my head.

"That was when I consumed all of them at once. This time is different." I reminded myself before I let the pearl into my mouth as I swallowed it in one gulp.

Green aura started to appear around me. My eyes shot open when I felt an unimaginable pain. I wanted to scream but I bit myself before letting out any scream.

'T-This is depending on my will.' I endured the pain and closed my eyes as I was in a lotus position. I felt the power from my stomach before it spreads to my arms, legs, and brain.

'Ugh' I spat out a mouthful of blood. The power of the pearl started to wrecking my brain and felt like a massive headache.

Then five lights appeared, hovering above me and circled around me. The five light was red, blue, green, brown and yellow. This is the manifestation of the **[Elemental Orb]**.

Fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. Five of the natural elements were circled around me before they started to rotate from slow to fast and back from fast to slow.

The effect of **[Gamer's Mind]** helped me from any psychological attack. My breathing returned back to normal.

The green aura disappeared as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at my right arm and saw that I wasn't paralyzed anymore. The poison in my body was also gone. I felt as if the poison was never even there in the first place.

A pop up appeared.

 **[Congratulation, you have gained the body that immune to all kind of illnesses, poisons and curses. You also can access the other abilities of the Sky Poison Pearl as well.]**

 **[LEVEL UP]**

I smirked before closed the pop-up and it appears I've gained a new level. I looked at Nemu who was still bathed in light. The glow disappeared and Nemu's injuries disappeared along with the wound as her skin was back to normal like a new-born baby.

She slowly opened her as her green eyes were looking at me before she said one word that I didn't expect.

"Master"

. . .

. . .

. . .

Wait. . .Hold up.

Master?

Did she mean me?

I wore a blank face as she also has a blank face as well. We stared at each other for like a while before I said in confuse.

"What?"

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV: 66 EXP: 76.0%**

 **HP: 637100/** **637100 Regenerates: 13300/Minute**

 **MP: 801085/801085 Regenerates: 3506/Second**

 **Strength: 177**

 **Endurance: 223**

 **Agility: 216**

 **Intelligence: 134**

 **Wisdom: 153**

 **Luck: 193**

 **Point: 4521**

 **Money: 377 Million**

 **[Hyōton:** **Kirigakure no Jutsu]**

 **Description: An ice version of Kirigakure no Jutsu where the mist is stronger and greater than the normal version. The mist is three to four times thicker than the normal one.**

 **[Gokon Tekko] Rank: N/A**

 **Description: A glove which forcibly removes the soul from the body.**

 **[Gikongan]**

 **Description: Gikongan or Artificial Soul Pill, is a pill that forces the soul out of the body and allows the artificial soul to take control of it, operating in a pre-programmed manner until removed by the Shinigami. They can be used on a body which has no soul, such as a corpse, or even an inanimate object, such as a stuffed animal. These artificial souls possess their own personalities, which can be specially designed to fit one's specifications.**

 **[Gigai]**

 **Description: Gigai or Faux Body is an artificial body which allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with Humans. Gigais are artificial bodies which are used for a variety of reasons by Shinigami within the World of the Living. It is currently unknown when exactly the first Gigai was formed and by whom. A Shinigami might use a Gigai if they lose their powers, as only with their powers can they return to Soul Society. However, while remaining in the World of the Living, they are targets for Hollows, and so choose to reside within a Gigai and begin to behave like Humans in order to blend in and avoid being hunted. They may use a Gigai if it is required for their mission to interact with Humans, or to reside among them in order to search for threats and to blend in while doing so. While being created, Gigai can be designed with specific attributes which make their jobs easier depending on their purpose. During this stage, they have the generic appearance of a muscled Human with no unique characteristics or features. When the Gigai is hosted by a Shinigami, it assumes the appearance of its host, who can now be seen by normal Humans they happen to be around while residing in the Gigai. The Gigai does not take on the clothes its Shinigami host is wearing, and thus, they must acquire modern clothes in order to blend in with the Humans. Souls can leave Gigais by a variety of methods, but the fastest appears to be using a Gikongan to replace the soul within, allowing it to freely leave the Gigai; in the case of a Shinigami, this is done so they may fight at their full strength while ordering the replacement soul to keep the Gigai out of harm's way. It seems leaving the Gigai without this method can be troublesome for a Shinigami.**

 **[Asauchi]**

 **Description: Asauchi are the nameless Zanpakutō which all low-class Shinigami wield. Shinigami who are still in training - those who do not yet belong to any of the Gotei 13 - and Shinigami who are unable to communicate with their Zanpakutō all wield generic Zanpakutō. "Shallow hit" refers to the grossly reduced power of a Zanpakutō whose wielder cannot connect with it properly.[35] This way of thinking is partly inaccurate. Asauchi are actually the ultimate Zanpakutō, for they have the potential to become anything. There are over 6,000 members of the Gotei 13, all of whom are loaned one of these nameless Zanpakutō upon first entering the academy, and this same blade is officially given to them upon joining a division. All Shinigami must spend every waking moment with their own Asauchi, and as they progress in their training, they slowly and methodically imprint the essence of their soul into their Asauchi. This is how they guide and mold their own unique Zanpakutō.**

 **[Bakusaiga]**

 **Description: The Bakusaiga is a demonic sword that created from a powerful dog daiyōkai that were feared throughout the Feudal Era. Bakusaiga takes on the form of a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade** **features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. When unleashing its power, Bakusaiga's blade glows a vivid emerald-green. Bakusaiga's primary ability was to decompose any organic material that its blade cut. Once cut, the target became "infected" with spontaneous destruction that disintegrated the main body and nullified any regenerative properties that the target may have had. In addition, the remaining destruction would continue to spread to any organic matte** **r that came into physical contact with the original target, and was similar to a virus. In addition to its decomposition ability, the Bakusaiga could also fire off explosive blasts of green-colored yōki that were capable of destroying multitudinous weaker** **demons with ease. Given that this blast was able to destroyed 1000 of demons in a single swing.**

 **[Tenseiga]**

 **Description: The Tenseiga is a demonic sword that was once wield by Inu no Taishō, a powerful demon who was known throughout feudal Japan. The sword** **had a special property in it that it could not harm or kill any living beings. Instead, its power lay in the fact that it could resurrect the dead and heal the wounded. Tenseiga allowed a compassionate wielder to see and slay the beings from the Underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing. Additionally, while Tenseiga was unable to harm humans, it was able to kill beings that were not from the world of the living, such as spirits, hellhounds, the undead, and other creatures that were native to the Netherworld. Tenseiga had a slight sentience and could express things such as a desire to be drawn or prompted the wielder toward certain actions for the benefit of others. The Tenseiga could restore the life of the recently deceased by destroying the pall-bearers who took the souls of the dead. However, it required a relatively-intact body to work and only worked once as not to grant eternal life. If done to a dismembered body part, it will restore the body part to how it was when alive, but it will die again shortly afterwards. Being a healing sword, the Tenseiga had the ability to purify the sin of the dead souls in the Underworld. The Tenseiga had the ability to erect a protective barrier around its master if their life was in danger and transported them across vast distances to safety. The Tenseiga granted whoever wielded it access into the Netherworld through the Border of the Afterlife.**

 **[Sky Poison Pearl]**

 **Description: A heavenly item that has the ability to cure and poisoned anything. Sky Poison Pearl itself can cured any kind of illness or poison no matter how dangerous it is and also have the ability to find rare medical herb and can be able to perfectly refined without any necessary. It also has an infinite inner storage space, as long as it is not a living thing.** **Although the Sky Poison Pearl has the words 'Sky Poison' in its name, poisonous strength is not its main ability, its main ability is to purify and refine. In fact, it has the most powerful purifying and refining ability in the universe.**

 **This pearl can also be able to fuse but the consequence of taking the pearl would be extreme unless one have willpower that strong enough to withstand in the fusing process. After fused with the pearl, one can have the ability of the pearl and a body that is immune to all kind of poisons, illness and curses.**

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **Ok, So someone in the review ask if I will add a female character to be his companion or girlfriend. Well yes, I will but not too soon because they are some problem with that. If I add them, my oc personally will somehow change into something else and it's a pain to do. There is also a problem about the main character having a harem.** **At first, I was going to have him had a harem but I shot that idea down after several thought. There are many ways that could goes wrong if I started this as a harem story giving that most I've read are either the female character instantly fallen in love with the main character or the female character basically weirdly into the main character for some unknown reasons.** **The characteristic of the character is also a problem when you can't get the characters to react and respond that suited their characters which is why I mess up the attitude of Yang, Ruby, and Weiss.** **I want to try something unique and I don't whether if this is work out or not.**

 **There is also someone ask if I could pay attention to my pacing. Well, I can't help with that. I will just explain the story as best as I can.**

 **And that is it for this chapter. Comment if you have some questions and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Night out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome to the chapter 7 of** **You Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?. It's been a month now since the last time I update. Now that my lifestyle have change so is the timing of update. I've changed this from weekly to monthly now, so that I can have a bit more free time.**

 **Anywhere, with that being said.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Say that again."

I said that to her as I was a bit of confuse. Master? Really? Maybe I heard it wrong. There's no way that the vice-captain of the 12 division calling me master and added to that Mayuri was the one who created her.

"Master" She said again.

Yep, she said it. I shook my head.

I turned to her and asked. "Who's your master?"

"You, master."

"No really. Who's your master?"

"You, master."

"Why are you calling me master?"

"Because you're my master."

"What about Mayuri?"

"I have never heard of such name. Who are you referring to, master?"

The hell is going on here!?

I noticed a status above her head and looked at it.

 **Name: Nemu**

 **Race: Soul Reaper/Enhanced Artificial Soul**

 **Description: A soul reaper with an artificial soul through the combination of Gigai and Gikon technologies. Nemu is now a former lieutenant of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13.**

 **Status: Servant of Zal Angelo**

Hah!?

I looked at her. Servant? Since when!? I wasn't expecting that as I exploded with many questions inside my head.

I calm down and sighed. Just what did that thing do to her?

Look like it getting nowhere. I looked at her. I just figure it out later.

*RUMBLED*

After I thought that the ground trembled. I walked out and looked up as I have a surprised looked.

Far away was an iconic, large, rocky mesa. My vision hardens as I looked at the hill that up high with dust and flash exploded everywhere.

'The Sokyoku Hill.' I immediately thought after seeing the scene.

"They're there already?" I said with small surprise. The last time I saw them was when they were in the cannonball and then separated into five directions but that was like four hours ago!

"This is not right. There should be 3-4 days more before the execution from what I remember. So why is it like this?" My eyebrows knitted as I thought more about the situation.

"Master"

"Hmm?" I broke out of my thought and looked at Nemu.

"It's been 4 days since you awake." She said.

"Huh? 4 days?" I said in confuse.

She nodded and said no more.

4 days? That long? I felt like it was an hour. The process is longer than I thought.

"Stay here." I ordered her and didn't bother to hear her respond before I vanished in a blur through **[Air Trick]**.

* * *

I appeared on the roof and run on it before I disappeared. I appeared on another roof as I repeated again and again before I was near the center of the Seireitei.

I was running before a felt two energies coming from the other side and the energies felt like a Captain-level Soul Reaper!

I stopped my track and immediately turned to where I felt the energies are and quickly turned to that direction.

I hopped and leaped on one tree after another until I saw pure white and yellow crackling lightning in my field of vision.

*BOMB*

A powerful shockwave hit me after the bombing sound as I countered the shockwave with my own.

Concentrating on my Mana, I focused my Mana through my body before release with my own shockwave.

The shockwave dissipated after hit with mine as I continued to run to where both energies are.

After nearly twenty seconds, I stopped on a tall and sturdy tree and looked to find a dark black-haired woman fighting with a purple-haired dark-skinned woman.

'So that what it was.' I thought as those two were Soi-Fon and Yoruichi Shihouin, basically two assassins from my point of view.

I hid far from their views and they won't be able to find or sense me since they were too absorbed in their fight.

The fight was fast as they movements are very quick but I could see them clearly.

Something caught my eyes as I looked at the wind and lightning-like aura that released from both of them.

'That's…' Looking closer, they are in a state that's very similar to the [Raiton Mana Mōdo] that I used.

'But…' At the same time, they are a little different from my own.

Then, I suddenly have an idea as I closed my eyes before I snapped my eyes opened.

My brown irises turned blood-red and three small swirl-liked marks each circling around my eyes.

I changed my eyes into Sharingan as I now can see how they are works.

Wonder how I have the Sharingan? I got them from a **[Quest]** I completed in the **[RWBY's World]** and I was excited yet horrified. I know that I'm very excited to get a pair of Sharingan but why I feel horrified at the same time? I have to go through one of the most painful of having your eyes bursting out.

Yeah…That's horrified and traumatized.

It was traumatizing enough to make me doesn't want to upgrade them.

Now, let's go back to what I was doing.

"Interesting…" After seeing the energy pattern, I said in amused.

The ground suddenly trembled. This time, it isn't from Soi-Fon or Yoruichi and came from the other direction instead. I looked at that direction and saw two massive waves of spiritual energy; one was white while the other was black.

I turned back to where two are and see that the fight is around to end. I used **[Air Trick]** to increase my speed to where the white and black energies are.

I was in the top of the hill after I ran and used a few **[Air Trick]** to fasten the speed. I started to run to where the Sokyoku was.

I saw the Sokyoku but I quickly hid when I saw Aizen was in the process of removing the Hogyoku from Rukia's body.

I didn't do anything as I just let the story unfold.

Aizen pulled out the Hogyoku from her body and looked at it. Then he ordered Gin to kill her as Gin obeyed and ready his Zanpakuto.

Gin used Shinso as the Zanpakuto extended to Rukia but a flash appeared and Byakuya appeared, protected his sister from the attack with his body.

Aizen saw that and was about to unsheathed his Zanpakuto before I stopped mid-way and looked up.

Up in the sky were a falling Jidanbo and Kukaku. Kukaku started to chant an incantation before yellow lightning charging from her hand and blasted it down to where Aizen stand.

The attack created an explosion as Aizen coming with no harm and grabbed the hilt of his sword before two blurs appeared from the front and back of Aizen.

The two blurs turned out to be Yoruichi and Soi-Fon as Yoruichi pushed the button of the hilt back, prevented it from drawing while Soi-Fon placed her blade on his neck.

Gin and Tosen were also caught as the captains and Vice-captains appeared one after another.

"It's over, Aizen." I heard Yoruichi said as Aizen chuckled.

"And just what's so funny?" Asked Yoruichi.

"I'm sorry to do this but the time has come." Said Aizen before Yoruichi have a realized looked before she shouted to Soi-Fon to get away from him.

Before one know, a yellow square dome of light appeared towering up in the sky. The beam of light appeared on Aizen, Gin, and Tosen as above the sky was a ground of Menos Grande which coming from the Garganta.

"Stop!" The headcaptain seeing the other trying to get closer but stopping them as he explained them.

"That light is a weapon with the name of Negacion. It's a technique the Menos use when they are rescuing their fellow hollows. Once envelop by that light, it is impossible for those within and without to interact. It is an isolated world inside the beam. All those who brought the Menos know it well. From the moment that light fell on Sousuke Aizen, it is completely impossible for us to reach him."

'Impossible to reach him, huh? Well. . .' **[Yamato]** appeared in my hand with a flash of blue light as I poured my mana into the sword.

"Let's find out if it true!" I shouted as they noticed my presence but before anyone could speak or react, I already drew [Yamato] as an invisible air pressure traveled from the blade and passed through to the three lights.

It's true that it is impossible to destroy let along interact from the inside but **[Yamato]** is a sword that can cut through anything, even space itself. So how can it not be cut?

I slowly sheathed the blade back and end it with a 'Clink' sound. After **[Yamato]** was completely sheathed, all three light domes shattered like a glass.

I disappeared in a blur and appeared at the falling Aizen, grabbing his neck. I disappeared along with him appeared on the ground. Everyone around me was still in a shocked state.

Aizen quickly act but I moved quicker and touched the back of his neck with my point and middle fingers.

" **[Ranshinsh** **o]** "

A small electric spark appeared where my fingers are and Aizen was stunned. I paralyzing him with **[Ranshinsho]** , making him defenseless.

"I'll be taking this." I said and snatched the Hogyoku from his hand. I threw him to the headcaptain as Yoruichi reacted quickly and caught him, locking him in place.

"What do you intend to do with that?" The headcaptain asked as he opened his eyes which usually close all the time.

"Hmm. . .That's for me to know." I said that as Soi-Fon appeared behind me but I disappeared before she could get the hold of me.

"Where did he go!?" Said Soi-Fon as she quickly looked left and right.

"Behind you, Soi-Fon!" Yoruichi shouted, behind Soi-Fon was me.

Before she could react, I gave a powerful chop at the nape of her neck as she has a shocked look before the light of her eyes disappeared and fell down to the ground.

"Soi-Fon!" Yoruichi shouted as she was about to charge at me with shunpo, I already and appeared where the Sokyoku was.

I touched the large halberd and before I know, a green glow appeared on my hand where I touch the Sokyoku.

The glow on my hand flashed and the large halberd was gone in an instant, nowhere to be found.

"What did you do to the Sokyoku!?" The headcaptain shouted.

I looked at my hand that touches the Sokyoku as I ignored the headcaptain. I can feel it. The Sokyoku was inside my hand or more specifically, the infinite space that was in the **[Sky Poison Pearl]**.

'So this is the power of the **[Sky Poison Pearl]** , huh?' I let out a grin. How very convenient.

I looked at all the people that present here before I charged toward the Head-captain.

"Headcaptain!" Everyone saw that some of them shouted as all of them were on their guard.

I charged at the Head-captain before it's only a short distance between us. I let out a smirk before I activated another **Skill**.

" **[Vanishing Point: Version 1]** "

I shattered into millions of pieces from their point of view.

Everyone was silent when they saw that as I used **[Air Trick]** in my invisible state to get away from here.

* * *

I deactivated the **[Vanishing Point]** 's effect when I was far away from the Sokyoku Hill. My figure flashed multiple times using **[Air Trick]** until I was in the place where Nemu was.

"Welcome back, Master."

I heard the calm voice of Nemu when she saw me.

She stood there as I ordered her when I left a while ago to the Sokyoku Hill. I side glanced at her before nodded in acknowledged.

I turned my attention back to the **[Hogyoku]** that is in my right hand as it glowing white pink.

" **[Observe]** " A pop up appeared in front of me.

 **[Hogyoku]**

 **Description:** **Hogyoku is a small, bluish-purple orb composed of a unique substance thought to have been capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. However, its true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desire. But this one, however, is still incomplete, making it unable to release its true power. To release its true power, the Hogyoku either have to continue to grow until it can release it true power which took an innumerable amount of time or absorb a powerful object to accelerate its growth** **.**

"So it is not a complete one, huh?" I muttered. This small object in my hand is an item that has the power to shook the world but in it incomplete state; it is just a useless object.

I opened another pop-up and looked.

 **[LEVEL UP]**

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **Reward: Soul of Senbonzakura and Suzumebachi**

"What?" I muttered in surprising tone as I saw another button below that write 'Deliver' with Y/N below it.

I looked at the button for a while before I shrugged and pressed the Y button.

Two balls that about the size of an adult fist coming out of the pop-up. One is light pink while the other is bright yellow and to my surprise, the **[Asauchi]** appeared from my **Inventory**.

I stood there, stared in wondered as I continued to look at the development. The two orbs of souls, which I guess, are absorbed into the sword as it glowed between pink and yellow before it became dimmed and returned back to normal.

I turned my attention to the **[Asauchi]** and closed my eyes as I injected my mana into it.

Inside my mind, a vision of pink and yellow orbs appeared in my mind.

I opened my eyes and let out a grin as I just got something nice along with the **[Hogyoku]**.

I put the **[Hogyoku]** and **[Asauchi]** into my **Inventory** and looked at Nemu who was standing there the whole time.

Now, what to do with her…I know that I can't just leave her here and I also know that having her stay with me will get me into some business.

'Although, I could get some use from her. Since she's my servant, I can't do anything about. Damn you, you chibi and your power. One day, I'm going to have a long talk with you about this.'

Finishing my thought, I asked her to come near me, and she followed as I touched her shoulder and we both disappeared in a blur.

* * *

We appeared far away from where we were earlier as I ran while Nemu followed behind me.

"There his is!" I heard someone shouted following in numerous footsteps.

I glared over my shoulder and saw a group of Shinigami was behind me as I turned back and continued to run without giving another looked.

I don't have a goal to fight them as it would waste my time and depleted my energy for now reason. I continued to run at a speed faster than them.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi! Please capture him!" The lower rank Shinigami shouted when he saw Nemu was following behind me, assuming that she was on their side but jokes on you guys, she is not.

"Nemu, stop them if they don't listen, just knock them out." I said to her before she nodded and stopped followed and faced the group of Shinigami.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi! What are you doing!? The enemy is going to get away!" One of them shouted to her as she said nothing, and instead just raises her hand before her hand started to spin until her hand was spinning like a drill and started to charge at them.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi! Wha-!" They weren't able to say the second word before they were piercer by the drill-like hand of Nemu one after another.

Scream could be heard as their number continued to decrease. Since the group was just a low-rank Shinigami, how could they defend let along defeat a lieutenant-class Shinigami and add to with their shock which further decreases their moral.

I continued running on the roof until I felt a strong pressure that felt like I was in the bottom of an ocean.

"H-Hm!?" I let out a groan and have surprise looked before I tried to sense where it is coming from but surprise again when I can't pinpoint where it is.

The pressure comes from every direction as I can't clearly find the exact location from the one who emitted it.

I narrowed my eyes and used **[Air Trick]** to disappear on the roof and appeared on a more spacious place.

I slowed down and have a neutral expression. "You can come out now."

After I said that, a big figure came down from the sky and crushing down as the ground trembled a little from the impact.

I looked through my shoulder and saw the person was wearing a haori which mean he's a captain. He is tall and muscular with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye. In addition to the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears white bandages across his midsection and a sleeveless captain's haori, which has a ragged look to it. He styles his hair into stiff strands, attaching small bells at its tips, and wears a black eyepatch over his right eye. He also wore a black choker necklace.

'Kenpachi Zaraki. . .' I thought the name of the captain in front of me. By the looked of his bandage that wrapped around his injuries, I can say that his just recently fought which I guess is when he fighting with Ichigo.

"Heh. Well, well. I see that you're able to withstand my spiritual pressure." He commented.

"And what if it is?" I said.

"Hehehe, that's mean. . ." He chuckled before he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "You're strong!"

He instantly unsheathed his Zanpakuto and the sword was high up in the air. He swung down the blade as I saw that and vanished at the spot. The ground shattered from the force of the blade as I appeared away from him.

"So you can dodge even at close range. Good." He praised as he slowly raised his sword to his shoulder.

"They order you to capture me?" I asked an obvious question.

"Capture you? Heh, you got it wrong." He said before yellow aura started to appear around him. "I just want to have fun!"

His spiritual pressure rose as I used my Mana to lighten the pressure. He charged at me with a crazy grin on his face as I quickly unsheathed **[Kusanagi]** to block an incoming strike from his Zanpakuto.

I have a surprise looked before narrowed my eyes and looked at him. 'T-This guy…!'

His strike was a strong one, so strong that made my hand trembled from the force.

I poured more Mana into both of my hands and my sword to harden their density. I used **[Air Trick]** , vanished from his sight and appeared behind him. I thrust my blade into his back which is his blind spot. But his quickly swung his sword at me without looking as I back flipped to avoid the assault.

Both of us are five meters away from each other as I stared at him, waiting for his next move.

"What's wrong? Why don't you attack back?" His grin was as wide as ever and asked.

"You're strong. Stronger than I expected." I complimented him.

"Heh, if I'm not strong, then I wouldn't have Kenpachi in my name!" He said that and launched himself at me with an incredible force that made the floor cracked.

I prepared myself from the incoming attack as I poured more of my Mana to strengthen my body.

*CLANK*

Both I and Kenpachi's swords clashed, created a loud clashing sword before we broke and clashed again.

*TING*

And again.

*TING*

And again.

*TING*

And again.

*TING*

Again and again for like hundred times before we broke away from each other.

Our breathing were normal despite we both clashing for like hundred times. Both of us didn't take any damages during the clash as I could feel an insane amount of bloodlust from him.

"I'm surprise that you can endure that long. Good. It's no fun if you didn't last long!" He said that and charged at me again as I looked at him without moving at all.

I looked at him with neutral expression as his sword was an inch away from me before I used **[Air Trick]** to disappear before the sword could impale me.

I appeared behind him and swung my blade down at his shoulder.

"What?"

I let out a surprised mutter as the place where I slashed him didn't cut him as if it wasn't cut in the first place.

Kenpachi turned and struck me with his Zanpakuto. I saw and quickly reacted in time as the blow sent me flying back.

While still flying in the air, I quickly pulled out wire strings from the **Inventory** and used a gymnastic move to stand on my ground.

"Why didn't it cut him?" I muttered as I tried to figure out as to why my blade doesn't hurt him.

My mind was exploding with several questions in milliseconds before I widened my eyes in realized as I found the answer.

I sheathed **[Kusanagi]** and spread out the threads across the area. The threads were so tiny that Kenpachi didn't even pay attention to them as it was a good thing to me. After the threads were already in their places, by that time, Kenpachi was already five meters away from.

Kenpachi raised his Zanpakuto above my head. I looked up at Kenpachi as his grin was getting wider and wider. I grinned back before I disappeared when he swung down his blade.

"Huh?" Kenpachi let out a surprised sound when he felt he sword caught something.

He looked at where his blade touch something but couldn't see what it is but he instantly caught something shiny around his blade as he started to realize what it is.

The threads wrapped around his blade as he was about to say something before he heard my voice.

" **[Katon: Ryūka** **no Jutsu]** "

Flame appeared out from one of the threads, traveled to Kenpachi at a high speed as he looked out a grin and stood there, intended to take the attack head on.

'Bingo.' I let out a smirk when I see he intend to take it head on as I knew he would take it. If he wants it then, why not add more?

In that split of a second, another me, a clone, appeared behind him and did a Tiger hand seal.

" **[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]** "

I converted my mana into fire and exhaled a massive orb of roaring flame toward his back.

Both flames trapping him as he still has that grin on his face before the flames took impact. The clash was so strong that it created an explosion.

I didn't stop there as I did a Rat hand seal and slammed both of my hands on the ground.

" **[Doton: Sando no Jutsu]** "

*RUMBLED*

The floor on each of Kenpachi side lifted up and smashed together along with Kenpachi in the middle.

Normal weapon can't hurt him since it is his spirit body, so the only option left is to attack with energy based-attack or have a weapon similar to a Zanpakuto which I have one but I chose to use an element-based attack to him instead to create a powerful attack that a sword can't produce.

I pulled my hands away from the ground and looked at where Kenpachi is. "That's should give me some time to run."

I would like to avoid fighting as much as possible since I don't want to waste my energy and I also sensed more Shinigami are coming from this direction.

I used **[Air Trick]** and disappeared from where I stood. After I disappeared, the place where Kenpachi previously was, are exploded as the flood turned into millions of pieces.

Yellow aura was forming on the center as Kenpachi stood there. "Hah! You think you can defeat me with these tricks!? Hahaha-ah…where did he go?"

* * *

I appeared far away from where I was and continued to run until I was on the edge of the Seireitei. I looked at the wall that prevent from getting in and out.

I knocked at the wall a few times. "This is the Sekkiseki, huh?"

I summoned **[Pandora]** and changed it into **[PF124: Hatred]**. "Let's see how tough this is."

I pushed the trigger as missiles shot to the wall, creating an explosion along with a loud sound.

I changed **[Pandora]** back to its original form and looked at where fired as the black smoke disappeared.

"Not a scratch." I said in a little surprised. The wall looked the same as if it wasn't take any damages in the first place.

"If it's not working, then how about this." I replaced **[Pandora]** with **[Yamato]**.

I dropped into an Iaido stand as I poured my mana into the blade before doing a quick draw and sheathed back slowly.

I completely sheathed the sword as a slash-like line appeared on the wall but to my surprised, the sword didn't cut the wall.

"It's didn't cut it?" Now I was shocked as **[Yamato]** is the sword that can through anything.

"Hmm?" I noticed one of the boxes of the **Inventory** was glowing before I pulled it out.

It's the **[Tenseiga]**. I was puzzled at first before I finally get why it calling for me.

I looked at the wall again and dropped into the Iaido stand and did the same earlier.

*CHWING*

This time, the wall finally cut as half of the wall fall off. I walked toward the wall and touched the Sekkiseki.

"I could use some these."

An idea suddenly came to my mind as I lifted the two large pieces of the stone and put into the **Inventory**. The stones were sucked into the Inventory like it doesn't have the size of a boulder.

With the coast is now clear, I exited the Seireitei through using **[Air Trick]**.

* * *

I could hear the sound of running water as I was in a forest. I sat on a rock as I was sitting for nearly twenty minutes now.

"She still hasn't come yet?" I asked myself as I was waiting for Nemu. She's in the Seireitei the last time we parted.

I thought for a moment before I realized something. I facepalmed myself.

I don't have a way to communicate with her. I felt so stupid sometime.

"Now how do I contact her…" I was looking for a way to talk to her before a pop up appeared after I said that.

I saw Nemu name on the side of the pop up with a speaker icon along with a map on it.

I was hesitated for a moment before I pressed the speaker icon.

"Nemu?" I asked unsurely as I was waiting for the voice from the other side.

"Yes, Master?" I heard Nemu's voice as I could hear her breathing unnaturally.

"Nemu, what happened? Hey! Answer me!" She didn't reply for a few second as I have a weird feeling in my gut.

It was silence for the next few second before she spoke.

"Master, I got capture and now I'm in a cell right now." She finally replied and she spoke with her usually dry tone.

"Where are you right now?" I asked her as I stood up.

"Master, please don't look for me. I will only slow you down." Instead of answering my question, she said that.

"What are you talking about? Tell me where you are." I was a little annoying when I heard her said that.

"Despite the fact that I'm only your servant for a while, I'm grateful." She continued as if she didn't hear my question earlier.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the drama?" I muttered in annoying before my expression froze.

Now that I think about it. I never want her in the first place. I could just abandon her if I want to but I didn't. Is it because she's my servant?

"Ah, what the hell." I shook my head. Whether I want it or not, I still have to save her after all. Besides, she is my servant now, so she's my responsibility. I'm not a black-hearted person in the first place.

I released a sigh before I turned my head to the Seireitei direction. My hands raised and formed a hand seal before I slammed my palm on the grass.

Nothing happened after I did that but I didn't care and pulled my hand back as I vanished from my spot in a blur.

* * *

A blur appeared on the Sokyoku Hill as I stood on it.

I walked on the edge of the hill before jumped off.

" **[Vanishing Point: Version 1]** "

I scattered into small pieces if anyone saw me as I landed down silently despite how high the hill is. With me being invisible, I ran to the Nemu's location on the map.

I ran passed some Shinigami as I ignored them as they can't even see me in the first place.

I stopped my step and looked at the barrack. "She's here."

I looked at the map again to confirm if she is here as I confirmed it and sneaked in.

There were many guards in there but that doesn't bother since I'm invisible to begin with. I walked straight before turned left and left again but stopped midway and turned to the right as I continued to follow the direction in the map.

I stopped in front of the cell as Nemu was there, sitting and waiting.

I cancelled the **Skill** as I'm visible again. "Nemu"

I called her out as she lifted her head up and saw me. "Master…"

"Hold on." I said before unsheathed **[Kusanagi]** and cut the cell bar in multiple places with lightning quick speed.

The cell bar fell into pieces as I sheathed my blade back to its scabbard.

I walked into the cell before placed my left on her shoulder and raise my right as I did a single-hand Ram hand seal.

"Release"

We both disappeared into a smoke after I said that.

We appeared in the same forest where I waiting for her earlier as I removed my hand off her shoulder.

Now that we are clear now, I looked at Nemu ask to what to do with her.

"Nemu, what are you doing to do now?" I asked her, though knowing what she is going say.

"I will follow and serve you until you make no use for me, Master." As I expected, she would say that.

I shook as I really want to know what that thing does to her to make her like this.

"Haah…" I sighed. It's okay for you to follow me but serve me until I make no use for you, are you implied to me that I'm a cruel master now? I still have a heart you know.

"Fine then, you can follow me." I was about to said more before a pop up appeared.

 **[The Void Gate will be open]**

I looked at the pop up and before could mutter a word, the gate from out of nowhere, opened behind me as it sucked both me and Nemu in.

"Ah!" I fell to the floor inside the Void Gate as I have a squishy feeling on my chest.

"What?" I opened my eyes and saw Nemu's face up close.

I looked down and saw her endow chest were pressing me.

"Nemu, get off." I squeezed those words out with difficulty. 'Why do I sound like a horny teenager that just met a girl?'

"Yes, Master." She obeyed as she got up. I got up as well and dusted my clothes.

"Ara ara…"

That voice. I heard the voice that made my life gone through hell.

I turned my head and saw Gaia with a mischief look on her face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked in irritating as she continued to have that look on her face.

"I haven't met you for a while and you got yourself a woman. Are you afraid that you going to be a virgin forever?" Every single word that she said, making my temper increased as I scowled deeper and deeper.

"It's my business and since when did you know I'm a virgin? I never tell you that!" I said in annoying tone.

"That's because you did." She had a smug face when she said that.

'Shit' I thought. I just fell for her trap and said it myself.

My eye twitched at that statement. You know a Buddha may have great patient but he still has his limit!

I summoned **[Yamato]** in the matter of the second and gave a quick swing at her direction.

" Wahh!" She let out a cry as she dodged the air-pressure slash.

"W-Wait!" She shouted as she continued to dodge my attacks. "S-Stop!"

I didn't bother to stop as I released the attacks from **[Yamato]** one after another.

"W-Wait! Wait! Ok! Ok! I give! I GIVE!" She finally said as I stopped the attack.

"Huu, huu, huu" She panted and fell down on the ground. She had sweats on her face as I walked over to her and grabbed her with my hand.

"Do not talks about this again, understand?" I held her on my face level as I have a sweet smile on my face.

"Y-Yes…" She agreed as she was too tired to say more.

"Good" My smile got even wider before letting her go.

"Anyway, where were you? The last time I came here, I didn't see you." I turned serious when I said that.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean that time? I have some stuff that needs to deal with." She said as I felt like she's using an excuse as I narrowed my eyes but didn't go into further.

"I see." I said in acknowledging. "I been meaning to ask, but were you the one who opened that portal?"

"What portal?" She asked in confuse. I looked at her in the eye as if I tried to find something.

"W-What?" She was a little freak out when I stared at her with my unmoving eyes.

"Nothing" I broke my stare as I explained.

"I didn't enter into the Void Gate that last time I remember." I said as she tilted her head and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked in curious.

"That time, when I was in the HOTD's World, instead of the Void Gate, another portal opened, and sucked me inside. I blacked out after I suck into that portal." I said as I saw Gaia's eyes widened.

"Hmm…that portal…if he said is true then…" Gaia went into a thinking pose before she looked me.

"That must be the dimension distort." I raise my eyebrow at her remark.

"You mean that weird portal was that like the one when the Hollows were in the RWBY's World?" I asked as she nodded at my question.

That's the dimension distort, huh? Well, I never thought I would come across it so soon.

"Hmm? Your body…it's somehow changed…" Gaia said after she noticed something about me.

"Hmm…What change?" I asked when I heard her.

She flew down on my shoulder and touched me.

"What?" I was curious seeing her action as I asked.

"Did you eat something when I haven't seen you?" Instead of her answering me, she asked me.

"Hmm…I did eat something. What about it?" I asked as I looked at her.

"What is it you ate?" She asked.

"Why do you want to-!" I was about to asked before she interrupted.

"What is it!?" Despite her small status, her voice was louder than a normal human.

With her being on my shoulder, her voice was very loud that make my ear couldn't hear a thing.

I stumbled from her voice as I clenched my ear tightly with my hand.

"You don't have to shout!" I said back angrily. I rubbing my ear for a while before my hearing was back.

"Anyway, for your question, I ate the **[Sky Poison Pearl]**. There, happy?" I answered her previous question.

"You ate what!?" She said in disbelieved.

I have a question look at her tone.

" **[Sky Poison Pearl]** " I repeated as I was confused as to why she sounds like that.

"Really?" She asked in doubting voice.

"Yes." I said in serious plus annoying tone.

"What's wrong with you today?" I asked as she acted strangely.

"What's wrong!? You just ate one of the supreme treasures!" She shouted.

"Huh?" I have a confuse look. I raise my eyebrow as I caught her saying something. "What is this 'supreme treasure' you speak of?"

She halted her action as she was silent before she sighed. "I guess I can tell you about it."

She spoke. "There were seven items that called the Heavenly Profound Treasure. These treasures was located another universe. In that universe, there were Gods, Demons, Humans, and other mythology creatures. That universe, Gods, Demons, Humans, and the other mythology creatures all have these things that they called the Profound Vein but that's not really matter. What I want you to know is that these treasures were so powerful that makes even Gods drooled in greed."

I widened my eyes at her statement. 'Even Gods would be drooling in greed? What kind of treasure that can make Gods like that?' I continued listen to her.

"Some of these treasures were all supreme treasures that can slay Gods with small effort. These treasures have seven items, each having their own unique capabilities. And one of them is already inside you." She pointed at me.

"The **[Sky Poison Pearl]** that is inside you was a supreme treasure and you just said you ate it! How am I not taking it seriously! I was searching for them for a long time but never even see a shadow of it and you got of them so easily! AHH!" She shouted as she letting out her stress.

"I can't help it. I already ate it." I said that before I had a strange feeling.

She looked at me as I saw her eyes gone dark as I stepped back unconsciously.

"H-Hey, what with that look?" I asked her as small sweat coming from the back of my head.

"Well, if you already ate, I'll just have to take it out from the inside." She said in low voice as she flew toward me.

"H-Hey, don't come closer. I get it that it is a supreme treasure but I already fused with it." I retreated back from her as she was getting closer.

She was silent before she flew straight at me in a burst of speed.

I closed my eyes as I didn't have time to dodge since our distance were just two meters from each other.

"…"

I was still closing my eyes before I opened my eyes and looked down at body. "Huh?"

She was nowhere from my sight before I noticed that I was in another place.

I looked over my surrounding. "What is this place?"

The 'sky' was light green as I felt my body was lighter than normal. The place was vase and when I said it was vase I meant it as I couldn't see the end of this place.

"Hmm?" I noticed something from my view as it was a dot far away from me.

I ran toward where the dot is until it got bigger and bigger as I got closer.

"That-!" I stopped my step when I was 5 meter away for what I was seeing before me.

A large halberd stood there as I realized what it is. "The Sokyoku."

That's right. This is the Sokyoku that I stole from the Soul Society.

"If it is here, then that could mean I'm in…!" I have a minor shock look. The 'sky' was light green while my body felt lighter and Gaia was nowhere to be found.

"I'm in the **[Sky Poison Pearl]** 's storage!" I said in realized tone. I didn't expect that I would be here but how did I get here?

Maybe it was earlier that has to do with me behind inside here.

"Now, how do I get out?" I asked one of my several questions that appeared after I know that I'm inside the **[Sky Poison Pearl]**.

"Hmmm….." I was thinking while humming as to how to get out of here.

"Oh right." I suddenly realized something as I called out. "System, how do I get out of here?"

After I said that, a pop up appeared before me. I read on it.

 **[Answer: Imagine you're not in the [Sky Poison Pearl].]**

"So I have to imagine it, huh." After reading it, I closed my eyes as I imagined that I'm not here.

…

…

…

"Hey, Zal. Are you there?"

After closing my eyes and imagined for a few moment, I started to heard Gaia's voice as I opened.

I saw Gaia with concern in her eyes as she looked me.

"What's happened?" I asked her.

"Well, when I was about to touch you, you collapsed and didn't response for a while now." She explained.

"So it's like that, huh?" I said, mostly to myself.

"Why are you collapse like that?" Now is Gaia turn to ask as I explained to her what happened after I collapse.

"You're gone inside the **[Sky Poison Pearl]**?" I nodded as it was really a strange sensation.

She stood there on my shoulder before she let out a sigh in conceded. "Well, if you can enter your conscious inside it, then it's no use trying to cut you open."

'Why does it sound so scary?' I thought to myself when I heard her say that.

"So, are you enjoying it?" She asked.

"Huh?" I said in confused. I blinked when I finally realized the soft sensation on the back of my head.

I looked to my left and saw Nemu looking down at me with her deadpan looked.

"Nemu…" I said.

"Yes, Master?" She replied.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Giving you a lap pillow, Master." She replied in her dry tone.

I quickly got up and asked her. "Who told you to do that?"

"Lady Gaia." She replied as I turned to look at Gaia.

"You chibi…" I was about to said more before Gaia interrupted me.

"Now, that you are up. You can go now." She quickly said before a door opened before me.

"You…" I narrowed my eyes before sighing. No use talking to her if she didn't want talk. I turned to Gaia.

"What about Nemu? Will she come with me?" I asked her as I turned to look at Nemu.

"No no no, you can go alone. I have a few things that require her as my assistant." Gaia said that as I somehow have a strange feeling when I looked at Gaia's face.

I looked at her and Nemu for a moment before I shrugged my shoulder as I just go with the flow since it won't give me any benefits.

I turned back to the opening door and walked into it.

After I walked pass the door, I finally realized something.

'Wait…what world am I going?'

I realized that and turned back but the door was already close.

"Damn" I cursed before my vision brightens as I saw no more.

* * *

 _Gaia saw Zal finally walked into the door before she landed on Nemu's shoulder._

" _Now then, Nemu. Come." Gaia said._

" _Yes, My Lady." Nemu replied as she nodded in obedient._

 _Gaia flew up from her shoulder to another direction. "Let's go."_

 _Nemu followed her respectfully._

 _Gaia flew for a while before she noticed a door forming in front of them and a person came out from the newly-form door. The person that came out of the door was a female._

" _Oh, you're here." After seeing who it is, Gaia said with familiarity._

 _The person, hearing Gaia's voice, looked at her._

" _Hey." The person greeted her._

" _Did you find him?" Gaia asked._

" _No. He isn't in there either." She shook her head while answering Gaia's question._

" _It's just a matter of time until you find him." Gaia said, encouraging her before Gaia had a surprised look. "Your Level…you level up again and this time…you're fast."_

 _Gaia grinned as she looked at the person with her eyes, which was glowing. Gaia saw her aura which has a humanoid figure behind her._

" _Yeah, after you change my body, I feel faster and stronger each day." She looked at her hand and clenched it into a fist._

" _That's good. But it's still far for you to be his match." Gaia said._

 _The person finally noticed Nemu and asked Gaia. "Who is she?"_

" _Oh, I forgot to introduce you. This is Nemu." Gaia introduced Nemu as Nemu bowed before her._

 _She looked at Nemu; she nodded her head before turned to Gaia. "So, did you find his trace?"_

" _Yes." Gaia nodded and continued. "I can lead you there but I don't know if he really still there or not."_

" _Doesn't matter, I will find him." She said indifferently. "After all, I'm the only one who can find him. He still hasn't paid me back the last time I saw him."_

 _She said angrily at the last sentence._

 _Gaia smiled, lowering her head before she raised her hand and made a snap noise which was produced by her fingers._

 _A door formed on their right as the person entered the door. Gaia and Nemu watched her until she disappeared and the door disappeared after that._

 _Nemu, who silent for a whole time, asked Gaia._

" _Who is that, My Lady?"_

 _Gaia turned to Nemu and smiled while answered her question. "Her? Someone who is relate to your Master."_

 _Nemu's expression didn't change as she continued to stare blankly at Gaia._

 _Seeing her indifferent look, Gaia turned. "Come, Nemu."_

 _Nemu nodded obediently as she continued to follow Gaia._

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV: 67 EXP: 21.1%**

 **HP: 6469** **00** **/** **6469** **00** **HR: 13600/Minute**

 **MP: 801085/813394 MR: 3600/Second**

 **Strength: 181**

 **Endurance: 228**

 **Agility: 219**

 **Intelligence: 135**

 **Wisdom: 154**

 **Luck: 195**

 **Point: 4530**

 **Money: 377 Million**

 **[Ranshinsho] Active**

 **Description: An extremely high-level technique, used as a medical technique. The human body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, but a person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as they want. By transforming the energy within one's body and giving it the properties of electricity, one creates an electric field. As soon as a strike of the hand lands, electricity is poured into the enemy's nervous system, severing the signals and deranging their body control. The target's body moves in any way, except how they want it to move. For the normal being, battle, not to mention even just walking, will become impossible. The victim can partially overcome the technique if they manage to relearn the connection between their brain and their limbs. This feat, however, is not an easy one and takes a high amount of concentration and intelligence.**

 **[Hogyoku]**

 **Description:** **Hogyoku is a small, bluish-purple orb composed of a unique substance thought to have been capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. However, its true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desire. But this one, however, is still incomplete, making it unable to release its true power. To release its true power, the Hogyoku either have to continue to grow until it can release it true power which took an innumerable amount of time or absorb a powerful object to accelerate its growth** **.**

 **[Senbonzakura]**

 **Description: Senbonzakura is a regular katana. It has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath.** **It is triggered by the command "Scatter".** **In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, the user can control the blade fragments, allowing them to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect the user from an incoming sword swing. Senbonzakura possesses a Mushoken in order to protect the user from their own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, where it does not cut anything within 85 cm of them unless they themselves allows the blades to enter the area.**

 **[Suzumebachi]**

 **Description: In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind the user's lower back hanging by a rope. It is triggered by the command "Sting all Enemies to Death". Grasping onto Suzumebachi with the user's** **right hand, the entire sword glows white and shrinks in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on the user's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of the user's fingers, slightly increasing the striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet. In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as the user can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions.**

 **[** **Katon: Ryūka** **no Jutsu] Active**

 **Description: The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in a straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body. It to be even larger and more devastating than the** **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **, able to melt through a person's skin, and even rock.**

 **[Doton: Sando no Jutsu] Active**

 **Description: The user creates two enormous rock formations that close in on the opponent from opposing sides with tremendous force, smashing everything caught in between.**

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **Now that Zal have leave Bleach's World, which should he goes next?**

 **There will be a poll as to which world will be he going. The world that is going to have the most vote will appeared in around chapter 11 or 12. The duration of this poll will be the moment this chapter uploaded and lasted for two weeks.**

 **And that is it for this chapter. Comment if you have some questions and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Night out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't know why I write about this...Oh well might as well just go along with it.**

 **Anyway! Hello and welcome to the chapter 9 of You're Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Now there was once said that once you finally escape from a dire situation, fortune will come after you or something like that.

I find that exaggerated.

"RAOOOORRRRRRR!"

"They really persistent, aren't they!?" I said in disbelieved as I quickly increased my speed.

After I went into the gate, I was in a world that I'm unfamiliar with. I was in some kind of forest and without thinking much, I wondered around before I stumbled on a big cave.

I stopped before the cave before I shrugged and entered as I don't have to lose anything just for entering into it and besides, I only just go to look what inside. What could go wrong?

Or so I thought.

I went into it for like ten minutes before I came back, running that if Sonic was here he would lower his head in shame.

Who could possibly think that a DRAGON living in that cave?

Yes, a freaking REAL breathing dragon, one of the most powerful beings.

"RAOOOORRRRRR!"

Oh, and three dragons were behind me. Earlier, it was only one but the roar echoed in and awoke the remaining dragon that lived near the cave.

"You guys just don't give up, do you!?" After running for a while, they're still behind me and keep attacking me as I dodged a few before I said that as I turned back, deciding to fight them.

All three of them are western dragons, meaning they have a huge body with wings and can breathe fire.

"Come on, you big lizard!" I challenged them as they returned with roars that produced a shockwave.

I charged to them as they also too. One of them breathe fire to my direction as the fireball moving at a terrifying speed but in my vision, it was a slow ball.

I easily dodged it by leaping out to the tree before jumping to another tree since I'm still in the forest.

While still leaping one tree after another, the other dragons appeared before me and tried to use its claws to attack me.

I saw that and quickly drew **[Kusanagi]** to block the giant claws. The claw was pressing down on me as sparks were created between its claws and my blade.

The pressure on the claws made a spider web-like cracked underneath me. Despite the pressure, I don't look like I'm struggling or anything as I let out a grin and I vanished into a black blur.

The dragon thought that I was crushed under its claws was about to let out a victory roar before it felt a sharp cut on its back.

It turned around and saw me, unharmed, with blood dripping from my blade.

It's expressed turned into a rage as it felt its pride hurts. It flew and tried to assault me.

I saw that and raise **[Kusanagi]** which was enhanced with **[Chidorigatana]** earlier.

Normally, **[Kusanagi]** can't hurt dragons due to its tough skin but with **[Chidorigatana]** to increase the blade's sharpness, it is a different matter.

While the dragon before me was lung toward me, the other two dragons were busy charging two huge fireballs. I saw them from the corner of my eyes and used **[Air Trick]** to appear before two dragons that were busily charging their attacks.

Both of them have a surprised and shocked look as they didn't waste time and let out their attack. I stood there as I keep looking at the two huge fireballs that were about to hit me.

The two dragons that were released the attack earlier was confused for a second as to why the tiny ant before them was just standing there like an idiot before shock appeared from their eyes as they realized the third dragon that was injured earlier was still flying toward me at near light speed.

The third dragon was still in rage due to me damaging its pride as it took whatever it takes to turn me to shreds.

The other two dragons were trying to call it out but it was too late as the fireballs were traveled at high speed.

*BOOM*

The attacks hit me along with the third dragon, creating a powerful sound that strong enough to produced shockwave. The ground trembled from the shockwave as black smoke enveloped them from seeing anything furthers.

The smoke was big enough to shape into a big mushroom-like smoke as it was like that for a few moments before the smoke began to dissolve.

The smoke revealed as they widened their eyes in shock by the scene before them.

The dragon that was rushing at me earlier took the whole impact as its body turned into a charcoal despite its tough body.

I was nowhere to be found as they tried to find my body. They tried to find me but-

"Eat this!"

Before they could fly toward the fallen dragon, my voice echoed in their ears.

They could feel their instinct screaming at them to dodge as their sense something above them.

They instantly looked up but one of the dragons was not prepared as it felt an incredible force slamming down on it.

" **[Rasengan]**!"

I shouted as I crushed it with **[Rasengan]** down to the ground. My attack hits its tough skin as the attack created a big shell-like crack on the ground.

The dragon let out a miserable roar as its head fell to the ground with a loud sound.

"Two down!" I shouted as I turned to look at the last dragon.

The dragon saw me look at him before it turned around and flew.

It was not stupid. Dragon is a being with intelligent, so it knew what exactly is going on. The only option here is to run away from me.

"Running away? I don't think so…" Despite seeing it flying, I appeared to be calm as a bright light flashed around my hand as **[Yamato]** appeared in a second.

I dropped into an Iaido stand as my eyes staring coldly at the retreating dragon before I drew [Yamato] with full might. The draw was quick before I quickly sheathed back as the draw was so quick that it didn't appear to never leave it scabbard.

I looked at where the dragon is as I just executed the **[Judgment Cut]**.

Before one knows, the space around the dragon distorted before slash-like attacks appeared around it.

The dragon didn't have time to make a sound before it was slashed multiple places. Its body fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

After the last dragon fell to the ground, three bright lights appeared above the three dragons and disappeared as their corpses still remain there.

After that, three orbs that have the size of a child's hand appeared on my palm.

"Oh? What is this?" It's normal to see that after defeating them, the gaming system's dropping monster items.

" **[Observe]** "

 **[Dragon's Soul]**

 **Description: This soul is main sources of every dragon. It is a very precious item as it has many uses such as refine into a medicine, strengthen or tempering one's physique and many more.**

"Hmm…Interesting." I muttered before I put them in the Inventory.

*ROAR*

As I was about to turn and walk away, I heard a roar followed by numerous roars.

I looked at where the roar came from and saw more dragons flying toward me.

The fight earlier must be loud enough for them to awaken. Now should I run or fight…I probably chose the latter probably because of the killing intent that I sense from them.

It's rude to not responding back and besides, I kind of interest with their soul.

I waited for them to come near me as one of the dragons which guess is since judging from the aura that this dragon gave off.

"Ant, who did this?" The dragon looked at the three corpses and landed its eyes on me.

Seeing it glared at me as it expected me to cower in fear but it surprised when it saw not only I'm looking at it straight in the eye with no fear display in my eyes and even have a calm atmosphere around me.

It was very surprising as normally human usually afraid of them, yet the human being before it was different.

"I don't know. All I see is them flying around and the next thing I know they were like that." I said in relaxing manner as I pointed at the corpses.

"So it's you…" It's not stupid. It narrowed its eyes at me as it could see that I was the one who did it.

"Oh, you catch on quickly," I commented when I saw that.

It didn't say more before it let out a huge fireball from its mouth. I saw that and used **[Air Trick]** to disappeared before the fireball hit and appeared behind them.

Before giving time to react, I did a Horse hand seal and uttered.

" **[Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku]** "

I blew a huge among of flame from my mouth as it flew toward the group of the dragon at rapid speed.

I didn't stop there as I summons **[Pandora]** and changed into **[PF398: Revenge]** in a second. I didn't give the time to charge and fire a devastating blast that pushed me back a little me.

The blast hit through the roaring flame before hitting something in it and exploded along with the wild flame, giving a destructive impact that shook the ground.

I changed **[Pandora]** into its original form and put it back into the Inventory as I whistled at the work that I just created.

I then saw something coming out from the flame along with a few. I summons **[Red Queen]** before vanished in an instant and appeared above one of the dragons that flew out from my attack earlier.

"Haaa!" I let out a battle cry and a magic circle appeared underneath my feet as the magic circle pushed me toward the dragon below.

I used **[Exceed]** to increase the attack as flame coming out from the blade before I cleaved the dragon in half as blood raining down to the ground before I changed my target to another dragon.

I looked at the two dragons that were still in a daze as I smirked before I started to pour my mana into the along with using **[Exceed]**.

The blade glowed blue color along with the using **[Exceed]** giving the color of reddish-orange mixed with blue as I held **[Red Queen]** above my head.

" **[Getsuga Tenshou]**!"

I roared as I swung my sword down, giving a diagonal slash toward the two dragons that started to snap out of its daze before looking alarmed at the incoming attack.

The reddish orange and blue slash beam went straight toward them at a frightening speed as I didn't time to dodge as they quickly mentally braced themselves.

I saw that and shook my head.

My attack hit as both dragons let out wretched cries before I hear no more.

 **[Getsuga Tenshou]**. The skill that I acquired from a **[Quest]** that completed one year ago in the RWBY's World.

At first, I'm surprised that I got this skill because this skill is exclusive to Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Although this skill was originally from Zangetsu, I can use it due to that the Gamer System can change and make it into a skill that anyone with the Gamer System can use.

I looked at the two dragons-Oh I mean two roasted lizards which fell to the ground.

I stood there for a second before tricked away from where I stood as a certain big lizard appeared on where I was earlier.

I could sense killing intent from it as it focused its eyes on me. It looked at me as if I'm an existence that it hates the most.

It was furious as it watched its comrade fall one after another in a small among to time. The desire of killing could see from its eyes.

I did a mocking 'Come on' gesture as it gave a furious roar before flown toward me with rage burning in its eyes.

I smirked. With it is in rage now, the movement of its body gave an opening for me to attack it.

Before it came near me, I threw out a small ball that has a size of a pearl as the ball exploded and smoke appeared from its vision.

The dragon didn't care as it flew through the smoke and saw me still standing with **[Red Queen]** in my hand.

It rammed into me as I put **[Red Queen]** before me as a shield. It pushed me back into the as me and the dragon was in the staring at each other with its eyes redden in rage while my cold yet mocking eyes clashed together.

I was still flying due to it still ramming at me before I send fly away far distant from it.

While still flying in the air, I flipped and concentrated mana on my feet as I appeared to stop as invisible platform appeared underneath where I stand.

I looked at the dragon that still in rage soaring to me at terrifying speed as I put **[Red Queen]** in the Inventory and started run and dodged it while laughing.

Seeing me laugh, its rage soared up tremendously and immediately rushed toward me as I kept dodging while laughing loudly.

I saw its anger increase before I stopped, behind me is a mountain.

The dragon flew toward me as instead of doing something, I stood there without moving despite it already three meters before, and a grin was still on my face as I closed my eyes.

The dragon finally rammed into me as it created a big crater, small rocks falling where the dragon rammed.

It now feels joy as its anger finally calmed down but before it could feel any better, I puffed into white smoke as I vanished there.

*SWOOSH* *SWOOSH* *SWOOSH* *SWOOSH*

A sound of air cutting was heard through the air as it raised its head, looking at where the sound is.

After looking where the sound is, its expression dramatically changed from joy to anger before finally pale white.

Before its very eyes were me as my right hand held up high with a ball of white energy that similar to the **[Rasengan]** yet different at the same time.

It is bigger and has four-pronged star characteristic, similar to that of a spinning star as it spins at high speed, cutting the air.

"Eat this, you big lizard!" I shouted before I thrust it to the dragon's torso.

" **[Rasenshuriken]**!"

The **[Rasenshuriken]** was like the scythe of a Grim Reaper swing at it. It tried to get away but to no avail as the **[Rasenshuriken]** getting closer and closer until it connects with it.

After connected the attack, I quickly detached the connection between my hand and the **[Rasenshuriken]** as I tricked to get some distance away from the incoming impact.

After I quickly get some distance away, a big explosion was heard as the ground trembled. At the place where the dragon was, were bathed in a bright bluish white as inside it was pierced by an infinite number of blue energy needles all over its body.

It roars like there was no tomorrow as it continued to roar until it faded away and the explosion created a strong wind that would blow normal human away as I kept staring.

It happened for like a minute before the place finally calmed down and I looked at where the dragon is and saw it looked unrecognizable.

I whistled at the sight and looked at my right hand as I felt somehow sore as it probably from the effect of the **[Rasenshuriken]**.

"Ah~, it feels so nice to kill a dragon." I said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

After I said, nine **[Dragon Soul]** appeared in my hand as I put them in the Inventory. I also put the dead dragon's bodies in the Inventory too as they seem to be rare materials.

Now that the work is finish, I started to wonder to get familiarize with the place.

* * *

After wondering, I stumbled upon a city and I was surprised when city looked like the city where you can find in a fantasy.

Knights, wizards, mages, priests and many other fantasy-related things. Yeah, it's one of those kinds of world.

I'm in a bar right now as I sat on a chair with a wooden table and a big wooden cup full of beer is on the table. I was a little surprised when I can use the money in the Gamer System as it can convert into any kind of currency which is convenient to me as I don't have to worry about whether my money is work or not now.

"Hey, have you heard about it?" Someone murmured.

My ear twitched when I heard that as I looked over my shoulder and saw four people sitting together at one table.

"Hmm, about what?" One of them, unlike the previous one, said that enough to make normal people heard them.

"You don't know?" The first one said with disbelieved looked. He quickly continued. "I heard that the princess was ill with a dangerous illness."

"Really!?" One of them suddenly stood up and said loudly as few people looked them. Realizing people looked at him; he quickly sat down with an embarrassing expression.

"And I also heard that the only way for the princess to cure was to get the Water of Life."

"Water of Life!?" Three of them shouted simultaneously as they stood up. Now the people in the bar were looking at them.

Feeling the gaze of everyone, they sat with a downcast face as they continued with low voice now.

"But why haven't we heard of it?" One of them asked in confusion.

"I only heard of recently from my connection." He said in a proud manner from hearing one of the few whom hearing it first.

"It is just a legend! So how could they actually find that!?" One of them said.

"Well I heard the king found where it locates and he passes down a decree to have every adventurer to get the Water of Life because I heard the place where the Water of Life is filling with danger. The last troop of elite knight never comes back." He said as he was a little shudder from thinking about it.

"The king said anyone who can get only just a single drop of it wills grand you any wishes." He continues.

I heard everything as I wondered back and forth from what they discuss.

"What kind of clinches is this?" I muttered.

From what I understand so far, the princess went ill with a near non-existed cure then maybe a hero miraculously showed up and get the item, gave to the king, cure the princess, and happily ever after. Did I just foresee the story?

"Ooh, so that why it like that," I muttered after a deep thought. I may be in a fantasy world but I finally kind of know what this kind of world is.

After thinking about it, I heard that the royal family is trying to summon a hero or something like that. I still just a rumor though but I doubt it.

"Meh…" In the end, it not like I care if they do that. It not my problem anyway.

*DING*

"Hmm?" I noticed a pop up appeared before me.

 **[Quest]**

 **Get the Water of Life and cure the princess.**

 **[Reward]**

 **Get 100 EXP and [Murasame].**

 **[Failure]**

 **Unfortunate will befall you for 5 years.**

"Oh, just another Ques-!" I casually said before I stopped mid-way.

It's an item. From the looked of it, it appeared to be a weapon. But I don't really exactly which because from my knowledge, there are two weapons that have the same name.

With that, I pressed the Yes button as I accepted the **[Quest]**. Whether which it is, I still have to do it either way because I'm helpless to fight again the system. Damn that chibi for creating it this way and damn for not talking about this matter with her before she pushing me away.

After accepted the **[Quest]** , I chugged down the whole cup of beer in one gulp as I put the wooden cup down and got up from my seat. I walked out with both hands in my pockets.

Outside the bar, the sky is already dark as the only things that lightened here was a row of glowing lanterns. Giving the current technology of this world, there's no such thing as electric.

At night, this area is very crowded. Here, there are human along with a few species that coexisted with the human.

In this city, the most population is the Human. The other small portions of the population in this city are which they referred as Demi-humans. Other species such as Dragon, Phoenix, and other strong species are lived in the best environment for them. Since they are sacred beasts, they would like to stay in their respective land.

I walked down on the road as I pass many people. I could hear and see kids of different species are having fun together as I have a faint smile.

I changed my direction to an alley that not many people come here. My expression turned into a neutral one.

"You guys can come out now. No need to be sneaky."

I said that to no one in particular as the alley was silent for a moment before the sound of footsteps could be here from behind me.

"Kekeke…Well, well, well, if you know that we're following you and you still walk into this alley. Are you an idiot?" I heard a voice behind me as I turned.

Before me were three men, the three of them are tall, taller than me and also muscular. One of them is shirtless and they wore some pieces of armor on some part of their body.

"No…Just so that I could beat you guys into a pulp of blood without disturb other."

I said that as they looked at me like I'm an idiot and laughed as if they've heard the funniest joke ever.

"Hahaha…Brat, are you so scared that your brain has gone crazy?" One of them asked.

"I will handle this." One of them said as he walked toward me.

"Now leave all you belonging here and maybe we can spare your pity life." He said as he was already three meters before me after he said that.

I only gave him a blank looked before I walked toward him and slowly raised my right hand clenched it into a fist.

"So you refuse…then take this!" Seeing my fist, he raised his fist and delivered a powerful punched toward as his fist is strong and fast but from my eyes, it was slow as a snail as I stopped his incoming fist with my palm.

"Hmm?" He felt his fist as he expecting his punch to connect but his jaw dropped when he saw his fist was stopped by me with one finger.

It was silent before finally reacted. "T-T-Th-That i-impossible!"

I didn't bother by his exclaim as I raised my left hand and held my middle finger with my thumb in front of his forehead before I snapped.

After I released my middle finger, he was flown back. He flew back and hit two remains of their group as a cloud of dust appeared around them.

I looked at them with a bored expression as it just a group of thug and didn't pique my interest.

"W-What happened?" The three of them tried to get up with some difficulty as they tried to progress from the scene earlier.

I slowly walked toward them as my footstep awoke them. They looked at me with eyes full of terror.

"W-W-W-W-Wait! We give up!" One of them stuttered.

I stopped in front of them. "Hah? Who said you can give up?"

They saw me smirking before they saw no more as their entire bodies were filled with a world of pain.

…

I walked out of the dark alley as I took a deep breath before releasing it.

"I should ask where it is," I said and walked into the crowd, disappearing into the crowd as in the alley were three unconscious humans with beaten faces that even their own mothers couldn't even recognize.

After asking a few people, I got a direction to where the Water of Life is. It isn't that hard since it is a hot topic that everyone in the city talks about.

* * *

"ROOAAARRRRR!"

*SLICED*

*THUD*

With the sound of a sword slicing continued with thudding sound, a big monster died after I stuck with **[Kusanagi]** which with the lightning of **[Chidorigatana]**.

I brandished my sword to clean the blood off the blade before I sheathed it back. Then, an orb revealed in my palm as I looked at it before throwing in my Inventory.

Each time I killed a monster, I will receive an orb which is the monster's core. The core divided into size and color, the brighter and bigger they are, the more potent and richer they are.

I advanced deeper into the forest as a projectile map appeared in front of me.

"It should be this way…" I muttered while looking at the map before I turned to the direction that I think is right.

I traveled for a while and I collected a lot of monster orbs along the way.

I walked until I suddenly stopped and stood there for a second before I vanished from that place.

The place that I stood earlier was crumbled as a giant snake appeared. I appeared far away from the gigantic snake and looked at it.

It is a literally giant snake that you could see in a movie. It looked at me with it predator eyes as if it was looking at a piece of meat.

I got a little annoyed by it look as I decided to finish this quick.

I charged at it head on as I didn't draw **[Kusanagi]**. The giant snake saw me charging at it, it has a delight expression as it seeing a human brainlessly charge at it.

I saw its look and rolled my eyes before I vanished before it.

It was startled when it saw me disappeared before its eyes. In the next instant, it felt a cold metal piercer its body as it let out a shriek.

On the snake back was me with **[Kusanagi]** , gashed in it. I didn't waste time and gave a clean cut which was strengthened by **[Chidorigatana]** to increase the cutting ability.

The chokuto cut through the skin of the snake like a hot knife cutting butter despite the toughness of its skin.

Its lower body shaking like crazy for a while as the snake let out a defeat shriek before its head fell with a loud thud. Then an orb appeared on my palm.

After its dead, I pull the two pieces of its bodies and threw them into the Inventory. Their material may useful for me since I thought of using it to strengthen some of my weapons or maybe creating a new weapon.

After continuing for a few hours, I found a dragon and it is a rock type.

I looked at the rock dragon with a small spark of interest in my eyes as it is big, bigger than the dragons that I previously defeated.

The Rock Dragon looked at me as its eyes flashed with intelligent. I stared back into its eyes, wondering what it will do.

The next scene surprised me.

It turned its head away from me and walked away.

I stood there looking at it trailing figure until it disappeared into the forest.

"Well…That was unexpected." I said in a confused tone. Normally, other than human or other races from the city, the wild species here would aggressively attack me after they see me.

Seeing the Rock Dragon left like that really startled me.

I stood there, lost in my thought for a minute as to wonder why the dragon acts like that before I shook my head and paid mind no more as I continued my journey.

* * *

I proceeded until I heard a bird cried.

*SCREE~~*

I turned to where the cries are and saw many types of birds flying in every direction, scattering away from one direction.

Thinking something from that direction, I turned to that direction and tried to satisfy my curiosity as the **[Quest]** can wait since it doesn't have a time limit.

With that thought, I started walking. Later, I comes to regret that thought.

* * *

As I got closer to where the cries are, I begin to feel a wave of energy as if it was a warning or something.

I ignored that and continued before I jumped out from where I stood as the ground was smashed from where I previously stood into millions of pieces.

I landed and looked who or what caused it before I saw interestingly a female Orc. She wore an outfit that similar to an amazon with green skin and black hair.

Surprisingly, she was quite a beauty despite the fact that orcs are usually not pleasant to look at. Maybe the Orcs here are just good-looking here in this world?

"What are you doing?" I asked in a cold voice. It doesn't whether she is a beauty or not because I never like it when someone sneaked attack me.

"Don't play dumb. You're here to take the eggs, aren't ya?" She said while narrowing her eyes at the same time.

"Eggs…?" I muttered confusingly, wondering what she meant.

"I think you got it wrong." I shook my head before ignoring her.

She gritted her teeth before she blocked my path.

I looked at her coldly and scowled. "I already you, you got it wrong. Would you mind move?"

She sneered. "You're just like any other bandits that I've seen. You're just wanted to steal the eggs, aren't ya!?"

She said that as I looked at her weirdly, wondered if she actually not right in the head.

I sighed. "Look, I only come here just for my curiosity and nothing more. And I don't know what kind of eggs or whatever you are talking about."

I said my piece and didn't bother to wait what she said before continued forward.

As I continued ahead, my way was blocked again by other than the female Orc.

Seeing her blocking me again, my expression turned cold. "You've been warned."

My hand was about to grab **[Kusanagi]** before I heard a loud voice behind me.

"Come on, boys! Let's get that woman!"

Hearing that, I turned and saw a group of men which I roughly estimated to be around seventy to eighty people.

All of them appeared to be what I assumed to be a mercenary or a bandit. But judging from nearly ninety percent of them from the way they dressed along with the greed looks on their faces, I would rather say the latter.

Seeing the group, she looked at them before turning to me with fury in her eyes.

"So you're lying after all!" She said in anger.

Hearing her said that, I released a tired sigh and turned away from her and faced the group.

"Hey, there is someone with her!" Seeing me from far away from them, one of the group said.

"Maybe he's her comrade!" Another added.

"Doesn't matter whether he is her comrade or not. If he knows what good for him then he should not get in our way if he doesn't then get him along with her!" The one who seems to be the leader spoke.

"Yes, boss." All of them agreed as they draw their weapons.

"Let's g-!"

*CHWING*

Just as they were about to, one of them said mid-way before they heard no more as the only thing they were warm liquid substance contacted on their skin.

They froze when they felt that as all of them were stiff like a wood. One of them finally looked at where the liquid is and saw that it was red in color.

They stood there stupefied before reality hits them as one of them screams in fright.

"AAAHHHHH!"

The group was in chaos as they don't know how it happened. They were like that for a second before they noticed something.

Standing in the center of the group is me with my sword dripping red liquid. They looked at me before looking at the ground near my feet as their faces turn pale in fright.

On the ground was one of them but their eyes were glued to the person's legs.

It's gone!

Both of his legs are gone!

The only thing that they see is his thighs which were bleeding like crazy.

They were silent again after seeing that before woke out of their stupor when they heard the sound of footsteps.

They looked at where the sound is and saw me who toward them slowly.

Pressures started to feel around them as it is only worse when they looked at my cold eyes.

"AHHH!"

One of them couldn't take anymore before he fled as he cried out in terror.

Just before they could do anything, the cry stopped the moment I disappeared from them and quickly disabled the one who runs away.

After finished that, I disappeared again and appeared before the one who their so-called boss.

"Boss!" All of them shouted as their leader stood there dumbly, facing me who looked at him with an annoying expression

"Y-Y-You…!" He stood there and looked at me in extreme fear. He saw everything that happened earlier to how I disabled his subordinate and how I appeared before him. His body shaking likes crazy as he changed from a fierce wolf to a frightened lamb.

I stood before him before I sheathed **[Kusanagi]** back and pulled out **[Blue Rose]** , aiming at him or more precisely, his limb.

*BANG*

"AHHHH-"

*BANG*

"AHHH-"

*BANG*

"AH-"

*BANG*

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Each time I fired, he screams louder and louder as I shot both of his two legs first before I went to his arms.

After finished, I blew the smoking the gun's barrel before twirling the gun and put it back to my coat.

I could feel all the gazes from them as the place was deadly silent. I looked at them before spoke.

"If you have the time to look, then you also have time to run too."

After hearing me, they looked in fear before confused as they didn't hear it wrong.

"Y-You letting us go?" One of them was courageous enough to ask as he asked in doubt.

"I'll give you all three second to scram before I change my mind." I said in cold voice as all of them shuddered after hearing it.

"One…" I started counted.

"R-Retreat!" Seeing I already counted, one of them said in a panic voice before he started running first without looking back.

"Two…" I continued.

"AHH…!" Seeing the guy who runs away, they followed his action and started to run, disappearing into the forest one by one.

"Thr-" Seeing them already disappeared, I stopped and turned back.

This time, I didn't waste time and used **[Air Trick]** as I disappeared in a blur, leaving this place and the female Orc who was stood there with shock and surprise on her look.

With a blur, I appeared. I looked back and saw I was roughly a kilometer from my previous place.

'Now, let see what it is.' I thought as I continued walking.

After a few minutes, I found a cave that big enough for an adult to easily get in.

'A cave?' I thought in wonder before I went into it.

'It's dark…' I thought as inside the cave was pitch-black with no light could be found.

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment before I poured my Mana into my hand and traveled them to my fingertips. I snapped my fingers as a snapping sound was produced as it echoed through the quiet cave.

Then, a small fireball appeared above my hand after I snapped my fingers. The fireball radiated light around me but the light only lightened up a few meter for my eyes to see.

Since that's solved the problem, I continued my walk.

The cave was dead silent, so no other sound than my footsteps could be heard which is kind of eerie.

In normal cases, people would get paranoid and started to frequently look around them to see if something behind them.

I would be the same but thankfully, it was the current me who have the Gamer System and experienced many bizarre things instead of my past self, so I can carefree when I'm in this kind of state.

"Hmm?"

As I was continued to wander around in this cave, I noticed a tiny light appeared before my sight.

Seeing that, I quickened my pace. I saw light getting bigger and bigger until the light blinded me for a second.

For some reason, I felt warm before it's getting warmer and warmer until it turns to hot.

Then, my vision restored and I have a surprised look.

"What the…" I looked down and saw the whole place was filled with lava.

"If this is lava then…" I muttered and I carefully looked at the lava before I looked up.

Looking up, you can see the sky from a huge hole that was up there.

"No doubt about it. This is a volcano." I said in confirmed.

*SCREE~~*

A bird cries could be heard as the sound was so powerful that shook my body like a huge bass that so powerful that could shake your soul.

I looked up which the sound coming from and turned from surprise to shock.

"Holy…"

In the sky was a bird but shocking thing about it was that the bird has a bright scarlet red mix with gold feathers along with flame that looks very grand and majestic coated its entire body.

"It can be…a Phoenix?" That first that was comes to my mind.

*BOMB*

Before I could think any deeper, an explosive sound along with a big shockwave coming from the sky as the place was quivering.

*SCREE~~*

Another bird cries were heard as I looked up again and saw the Phoenix was clashing with another bird.

Seeing that, I tried to look closer but they were too high in the sky. With an instant thought, I activated **[Sharingan]** as they appeared.

With the **[Sharingan]** , my field of vision got wider and much clearer. The bird on the sky that clashing with the Phoenix was like a peacock but its feathers were vermilion red with scarlet flame on its whole body like the Phoenix.

Seeing that bird, I somehow felt like it was similar to something as I felt like I see somewhere before but can't put my finger on it.

" **[Observe]** " I activated **[Observe]** as two pop-ups appeared. I began to read the two pop-ups.

"Are you kidding me!?" After reading them, I blurted out loud.

This day just couldn't get more any worse.

Suzaku. Another mystical bird was fighting with a Phoenix.

Immediately, another question appeared on my mind: Why do they fight each other?

From what I know, these two beings never associate with each other due to their origin.

The Vermilion Bird was a mystical being from the Chinese mythology while Phoenix was from the Greek mythology or something like that with them the only thing that they have in common is that both of them can manipulate fire.

Thinking about it, I have realized look. "It can't be that they're fighting to prove which fire is superior…"

It usual to think that as they both are a proud being and I naturally assumed that.

After I think that, I tried to turn back and get away from here. I already saw what it is and I don't want to involve with them because it is not my business anyway.

Just as I was about to get out of here-

"What are you doing here, human?"

A loud voice that contains righteousness asked.

I halted my step and turned back to look who said that. I prayed that it was someone else than the two fire bird but it was just a futile wish nonetheless.

Seeing who it is, I cursed for my own luck.

The one who said that was the Phoenix and it was looking at me right now with its eyes. The Vermilion Bird was also looking at me.

I was silent for a while as they both continued to stare at me before I finally spoke.

"Don't mind me. I'm just doing my own business~" I spoke as I quickly getting away from them as fast as possible.

Just as I was about to get back, a wall of fire blocked my path, preventing from going further.

"Who said you could leave?" I heard the proud voice of the Phoenix and turned back to them.

"And if I want to…" I asked as I looked straight at the Phoenix.

After I said that, an intense heat beginning to expand the whole place. The Vermilion Bird also did the same as the heat increased ten times from the previous.

'Hey, hey, hey! Aren't you guys just fought each other earlier? Why are you two working together now!?' I thought speechlessly from the action of these two.

Seeing that the two of them continued to increase the heat as the whole place started to melt from the intense heat of those two, I finally moved and tricked away from these two as fast as possible.

The heat damaging my HP but it was no big deal since it only a small damage.

"Gonna get the hell out of here." I muttered as I kept flashing in a different location.

*DING*

Just as I was continued to run, a pop up appeared.

"What now!?" I asked impatiently as I'm in kind of this situation here.

 **[Quest]**

 **Defeat the Vermilion Bird and the Phoenix.**

 **Reward: ?**

 **Fail: ?**

 **You can't refuse this or this quest will immediately count as a fail.**

"What!? I thought I talk with the chibi about this!?" I said as I was confused why last sentence is still in the pop-up but just I was still trying to wrack my brain. A thought suddenly struck me like a brick.

!

That right. I didn't talk about it before she kicked me out from the Void.

So that why she looked like kind of hurry at that time.

Damn it.

That chibi knew I was going ask that.

"Goddamn chibi!" I shouted in rage as the quest this time is more outrageous than before!

"That chibi is going to be a death of me." I groaned internally before I made up my mind. "I'm going to kill that chibi!"

Again and again, that chibi is just kept screwing me. 'Next time I see her, I will...'

I snapped out of my thought when I realized where I am.

With that, I decided to fight them but I can't them both head on and add to that I'm still in the cave with little spaces.

After thinking for a bit, I found a new strategy. I did a Tiger hand seal.

" **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]** " I activated my Skill. Two smoke appeared with a puff behind me as two of the clone of me appeared from the smoke.

We made an eye contact with each before nodding in unison as there no need to talk and separated our ways.

I changed my direction and turned back to where those two birds are. With my current level and skill, I can't take the two of them head-on because they are hard to deal with.

Just as I think that I already arrived from where I retreated earlier.

"Oh? You come back?" The Phoenix asked in small surprise. The Vermilion Bird also has the same look too.

"I know this may trouble you a bit but can I beat you guys?" The Vermilion Bird was about to say something before I said that first. I looked the two of them, waiting for their answers.

"Hmph! How arrogant!" The Phoenix has an angered look as the same thing happened to the Vermilion Bird.

"Say what you guys want." I rolled my eyes at their attitude. My eyes changed as I started to make my move.

I quickly pulled out **[Pandora]** from Inventory and changed into the **[PF013: Epidemic]** as I pushed the trigger.

Two missiles coming out form the bowgun, making their ways to their targets.

"Hmpt!" The Phoenix scoffed at the incoming attack as the two mystical bird waved their winds with great force.

*BOMB*

The missiles exploded before they make contact with their targets as they were melted from the intense heat that radiated from the two fiery birds.

I didn't stop there as I changed the **[Pandora]** into the **[PF124: Hatred]** while I jumped up and landed on the wall.

I concentrated my Mana into my feet, making them stick to them as if my feet were stuck to the wall with a glue.

I started firing three missiles at a time from the bazooka in my hands. I kept changing one place to another after firing rounds of missiles.

While being firing, I kept checking if any coming from both of them but I started to have a strange feeling after a while as there nothing another than me keep firing.

Sensing something off, I stopped firing and changed **[Pandora]** into its default form while my eyes focused on the smoke that enveloped from the missiles.

"Did I actually kill them?" I asked in disbelieve while sweats coming out from the back of my head.

'No, that's not it…' I knitted my eyebrows together as I continued to look at the smoking place.

Then, a powerful shockwave comes, blowing the smoke away. It accompanied with an intense heat that so hot that enough to melt the wall behind me.

Seeing the shockwave, I quickly pour my Mana crazily around me, creating an energy barrier to prevent the impact that was about to hit.

*BANG*

The shockwave hit the barrier as expected but what I didn't expect was the power behind it was so intense that made me stumble.

"Whoa!" I said.

"As I thought, it's naïve to think that enough beat them." I muttered under my breath while the shockwave coming to stop.

As expected, the Phoenix and the Vermilion Bird were unharmed from my consecutive attacks. Their aura appeared to be bigger now as pressure started to push upon me, sweats dripping from the back of my head.

"Hmph! If you think those pathetic attacks would work on me then you're gravely mistaken." The Vermilion coldly said as judging from his voice, it's pissed now.

"Same could be said to you." I said back. After saying that, I did a Bird hand seal with my hands.

"How dare-!" They were about to say more before I interrupted them.

" **[Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu]** " I concentrated my Mana as I inhaled a huge among of air before I expel a huge among of water from my mouth. The water was controlled by my Mana, so the water made a powerful water torrent that enveloped everything from my point of view.

"You think this mere attack would work?" The Phoenix sneered from the incoming attack as it true that this kind of attack wouldn't even be able to touch before turned into steam. Their physiques were nearly as hot as the sun which gave a huge advantage to them when battling another being as the intense heat making their foe wary when attacking them.

"True. It's wouldn't work if it's only just this." I admitted before I continued. "Come!"

*RUMBLE*

The ground shook after I exclaimed. The two fiery birds looked around in confuse before looking back me. I stood there looked at them with a grin even after the rumble as if the ground never shakes at all.

Then, the lava started to act strangely. The lava started to shoot up to where both of the fire-attribute birds are as the two of them are still flying in the middle of the lava.

"You-!" They were about to say something but I didn't care and did a Tiger hand seal, disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

Before I was disappeared, I gave both of them a mocking and provoking glare.

* * *

Outside the volcano was a clone of me, standing there as a puff of white smoke out of nowhere. It's revealed to be me as I looked at my clone.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Do you need to ask?" I jerked my thumb to point behind me.

He followed and saw the volcano erupted.

"Right…" He said in an awkward manner as it was unnecessary to ask after seeing that.

"Where is he?" Other than my first clone, I didn't see my second clone anywhere.

"Do you need to ask?" He said in a simple manner and pointed behind me.

I turned around. There, I see my second clone was distracted them who came out of the inside volcano.

"Riiightt…" Now it was my turn to get awkward as he said that word back to me. It's awkward as hell when talking to my own clone.

"So, how should we deal with them?" My clone asked me. I went into a deep thought after hearing him.

I could do the usual, beat the shit out of them and be done with it. However, they both are fire-type birds and anything that near them melted like butter just like the missiles earlier that melted before they could get close.

Then, an idea appeared in my mind.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I turned and asked my clone.

Seeing my expression, he paused for a second before he had a realized look.

He nodded as I nodded back and we both go our separate ways. I went to where the firebirds are while my first clone goes somewhere, preparing.

"Can you hear me, me?" While running, I opened the voice chat function that is in the Gamer System, asking my second clone that was fighting them.

"Loud and clear." My second clone said back.

"Keep them distract until I launch a surprise attack." I said back to him.

"Sure. But I don't take it too long or they'll notice." He agreed.

"Ok." I replied back.

I cut the connection between me and my clone as I leaped from one tree to another.

God. I still can't get used to talking to my own clone.

I landed on a huge cliff after I saw it from my point of view.

"This should be far enough." I said before looking at the distance between me and the fight that was a little far from here. I nodded to myself.

Then, I pulled the **[Spectator]** along with **[Pandora]** out from the Inventory.

I equipped the **[Spectator]** and changed **[Pandora]** into **[PF398: Revenge]**. While I held the laser cannon to let it charged, I used **[Farsight]** to get a close-up look from here.

"No, it's not enough." Despite using **[Farsight]** , I still can't grasp them accurately. Since they're moving too fast in the air, I have to do something to get a precise shot.

Then, I activated **[Sharingan]** to increase my sight further. Now that I finally clearly see them, I prepared to shoot them. I connected the voice chat back to my clone.

"I'm ready. You?" I asked in to confirm.

"Ready." He confirmed.

Hearing his confirmation, I let out a grin as the laser cannon finally finished its charge.

"Then…

3.

2.

1.

FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

I shouted at the top of my lung.

The laser cannon fired a powerful red beam that traveled faster ten times the speed of the sound, easily breaking the sound barrier, even space itself fails to stop it as the space rippled from the powerful blast.

The blast accurately hit the Vermilion Bird as it sending back like an arrow that left its string, unable to stop itself.

"That should stop it for a while or knock it out." I said to myself. I put **[Pandora]** back but not the **[Spectator]** as I'm still using it.

I turned the voice chat back, trying to communicate to my other clone. It took a few seconds before I could hear from the other side.

"Get out of there now." I said.

"Okay." He said back before did a Tiger hand seal, disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Human! Where are you now!?" The Phoenix shouted in rage as it has been toyed by an insignificant human earlier and now he disappeared, making it angry more than ever. The flame around it was hotter than normal, indicated that it pissed now.

Then, before it can get unleashed its power, a shout above along with a tremendous force pushing it down, rendered its movement.

" **[Getsuga Tenshou]**!" Above the Phoenix was my clone that gone off a while ago was now firing a **[Getsuga Tenshou]** through **[Red Queen]**.

A blur appeared next to my clone as it turned out to be me. I looked at him before he nodded in understanding before disappeared into a puff of white smoke.

I looked down to where the blast that my clone fired off earlier, trying to find the Phoenix as it didn't take long before soared from the ground and looking at me pissing off than earlier.

"Yo…" I greeted. The Phoenix was mad or rather it furious as the human before it was taunting and jeering at it before getting attacked by a surprise attack, its pride was fueling its rage ever more, thinking of being humiliated by nothing less than a single human.

"You mongrel dare to harm and played this one!? I will-" It was about to said more before I interrupted it.

"Yeah, yeah, say whatever you want. I don't give a shit anyway." I rolled my eyes before glaring back at it. I activated **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** as blue aura covered my whole body along with crackle of lightning.

Now that I activated **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** , I vanished from my spot before I appeared before it with an uppercut, sending it flown up.

I don't give it a chance as talking to it was unnecessary and I have to finish this and go look for the Vermilion Bird that I blasted earlier.

I poured my Mana into my feet, giving an extra boost and jumped up high into the air that only took a moment to catch up to the Phoenix.

While catching up with the Phoenix, it released a fireball that huge enough to obliterate a big portion of the ground. The fireball was, although huge, wasn't enough to faze me as I gave a wide arc slash with **[Kusanagi]** that coated with the aura of the **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]**.

I jumped to the left from the following attack that the Phoenix released. The Phoenix firing a wave of fire that hots enough to a metal in a split second, following the second wave of fire.

Seeing that, I didn't dodge and instead increased my speed toward the two wave of fire.

*BOMB*

I met with the head on attack, produced an explosive sound. I came out from the smoke that enveloped the place from the impact of me and its attack, looking unharmed other than a few scratches as the flame was stronger than I thought.

The attack damaged my HP a little bit before it healed back as the same also said for the stretches in no time. I was already at it as I tilted my fist back before quickly gave it a powerful punch. The fist connected to its body but what surprise me was that the heat of its flame was abnormally high. Its flame was so hot that the aura of the **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** was actually melted from my point of view.

I have a surprised look before quickly pulled my fist back as my instinct screamed at me to get away from it as far as possible before it was too late. I pulled back and gave it a large swing from **[Kusanagi]**.

Fortunately, my movement and reaction time was fast enough to dodge another attack that coming from my left. I landed on the ground and looked at my fist that punched it earlier and saw the aura was unmistakably melted. I poured my Mana into aura as it turned back normally.

"Fool, you think you could attack me this easily?" The Phoenix scorned while looking at me. It let out a cry before the fire started to get hotter.

I said nothing before continued my assault on it. However, this time, I equipped with [Gilgamesh] and sheathed **[Kusanagi]** back to its scabbard.

I used **[Hyper Fist]** as my fists turned two, then four, then eight until it hundred incoming fast fists that shot continuously until it can't distinguish between the real and fake.

"Kuh!" I stopped my attack when the fire exploded at me like a bomb as I brought my hand up to defend from the flap of its wing. The power behind it was strong enough to force me back to ground from the high up air.

The ground turned into a big spider web-like crack from my impact. I bought both of my hands down and have a realized look on my face.

"As I expected…it's not just hotter." After the first exchange with it, I realized that something is off about its flame. It turned out it's just like this.

Its flame not only hotter than normal flame, it also contained a powerful energy that can purify. You could say its fire is a Divine Fire.

"Well, this is just great." I said to myself. It not only has a hotter flame, it also divine.

"Let's fight fire with fire then!" I said before activated **[Flame of Satan]** as blue flame bursting out from my left eye. My emotion quickly calmed down like quiet water, negative thought completely disappeared from my mind as the air somehow turned cold.

"Hmm?" The Phoenix appeared to sense something in the air as it looked around before turning back at me.

 **[Flame of Satan] Activated.**

"What…is that flame?" It muttered to itself as it watched curiously. It started to get a bad feeling the longer it stared at the blue flame. Out of its curiosity, the Phoenix asked me or rather demanded me.

"Answer me, Human. What is that flame?" Instead of answer it; I said completely nothing and just looking at it with a blank look that contained nothing but lifeless look.

"I'm talking to you here! I demanded to know what it is!" The Phoenix quickly angered from my lack of respond and added to the fact that it mistook my expression to think that I look down on it was enough to make its rage goes further.

"How presumptuous!" It said that before released a powerful wave of scarlet flame that burns anything to ash the moment it touched. The fire attack was fast but to me, it was slow from the effect of both **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** and **[Flame of Satan]**.

While the attack fired, I slowly raised **[Kusanagi]** in my right hand up above my head in a relaxed manner as if I was waving a stick. The blue flame quickly expanded from my left eye the moment I poured more Mana into it as the blue flame coated on the blade of **[Kusanagi]** the moment I poured my Mana.

When the Phoenix's attack coming closed, I wordlessly swung the blade down. The blue flame on the blade left and hits the scarlet fire. However, it didn't stop and shockingly cuts the scarlet flame into two and accelerated toward the shocked Phoenix.

*BOMB*

A powerful sound was heard the moment my attack hits it. My attack created a smoke that enveloped the whole place where the Phoenix was at.

The smoke quickly dissipated and I got a clear view of the Phoenix's current state.

Seem like my attack earlier took quite a lot of damage to it to the point its flying balance nearly broken which one step away from falling down.

'Look like I put too much.' I deactivated **[Flame of Satan]** and thought that. The power behind my attack earlier must be too much because not only I stacked the attack with the blue flame, I also combined with the **[Getsuga Tenshou]** to make the blue flame able to projectile because only coated the blade the blue flame couldn't do it and it not only that. I also put the aura of the **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** in that attack which has the element of lightning to make the attack deadlier.

I could hear a muttered coming from the Phoenix but I can't seem to make out what it is and I also don't care.

"If you have time to whisper then you should go to sleep." I said that and quickly disappeared from its view and before it could turn around to find me, a powerful blow was connected to it before its vision turned darker and blurrier.

The Phoenix fell down to the ground as its flame gotten dimmer and weaker. I landed next to it as I just gave it a powerful blow to knock it out.

I deactivated **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** as the aura disappeared, sweat coming out from my face. The absorption of the **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** was big as it one-third of my Mana. It's a good thing I have the Mana Regeneration as I slowly recovered.

Looked at the Phoenix, I checked if it not unconscious yet. I quickly found it is, in fact, out as I don't want a surprise attack or something like that. I quickly turned around to where I shot the Vermilion Bird.

The place was filled with trees as it is a forest in the first place, so I traveled by jumping from one tree to another.

* * *

'Found it.' It only took me a few minute to find the Vermilion Bird as it looks like I don't have to fight it.

The bird was lying down with a big wound on its body as I expected it to be the laser blast that shot earlier. I thought that this would only render it for a while but I don't expect that it would do this much damage. I guess I have to watch out how much I have to put my Mana into the canon laser or else I would do more things that I wouldn't want.

*Ding*

 **[Quest Complete]**

A pop up appeared before I waved my hand to make the pop up closed without actually look.

Now that this quest is over, I should go to where the Water of Life is.

I used **[Air Trick]** as my figure blurred.

* * *

Faraway from the volcano, I appeared.

Looking around, the place that I appeared was surrounded by monsters. They glared at me as all the attention turned to me as a human appeared out of nowhere.

I blinked. Did I step into something that I shouldn't have to?

I glared back at them as we were silent before a roar snapped us out and the next was something that I would normally see.

Their look turned into the look of a predator, looking at their prey. They let out a growled before they charged at me.

"Haa…" I sighed. It appeared that I have to do my usual thing, killing and grinding experience.

Oh, I forgot, farming too.

* * *

 _*SLICE*_

 _*ROAR*_

 _*POW*_

 _*BANG*_

 _*ROAR*_

 _Different sounds overlap each other as all the sounds coming from where the monster gathered. The place where the monster gathered was now a battlefield as blood rains over the place._

 _On the battleground was numerous monsters against one human being as the battle raged on, even more, when the monsters were losing against one human._

 _No…it is impossible to call him a human as he displays inhuman abilities was insanely impossible for a human being to achieve in their lifetime._

 _His giant blade took their heads the moment his brandished one after another. Their heads landed on the ground before they even realized what going on._

 _*CHWING*_

 _The blade cuts another head as it rolls down to the ground._

 _*BANG*_

 _He pointed a weird looking weapon at them before they heard a thundering sound traveled to their ears. Blood suddenly splashed around. They looked where the blood comes from and horrified when they saw the sight of one of them went down, dead on the ground._

 _*BANG*_

 _*BANG*_

 _*BANG*_

 _*BANG*_

 _Similar sounds rang out one after another. Blood splattered around the petrified monsters._

 _The battle was one-sided due to his overwhelming strength and strange weapons that they have never seen before._

* * *

On the ground filled with a mountain of dead monsters was me. The fight took me a while but I eventually finished it.

The battle took my stamina a lot, so I sat on the small-like mountain of dead monsters while looking at the cores on my palm. I got a huge among of Monster Core from the fight earlier.

My eyes focused on the orbs. The more I look at them, the more I got curious.

The orbs are somehow looked mysterious the more I look and the energy inside them are vastly different from each orb. I put all the orbs in my hand in the Inventory and pull out a bigger one.

This big orb in my hand was from a big monster with a size of a T-Rex. Its energy is so strong the moment I touched it.

"Hmm…" I hummed in a deep thought as for whether I should continue hunting more monster or should I go straight to my current **[Quest]**.

"Ah…"

A high-pitch sound which sounds very feminine was heard.

I turned to where the voice is after it broke me of my deep thought. I was a little surprised when I found who it was.

Standing far away from me was a group of armor people but what surprised me was the child with them. She was small and looks around ten or twelve. The group surrounded her were a teenager or young adult with one middle age man.

"What?" I nonchalant asked her as she and her group of people were looking at me in shock.

"Ah! No, I'm sorry. I just saw those monsters over there and I freak out!" The little girl shook nervously after I asked her before she spoke so quick that I nearly don't understand her if not for me hearing is better than a normal human.

"Then you shouldn't come here. It's dangerous here for a kid like you to be here." I said before jumping off from the mountain of corpses. I landed on the ground, and just as I did that, their movement suddenly tense as they are on defensive stands with hands on their weapons.

"Hmm? What's with you guys?" Seeing their stands, I asked them in wonder.

"Hey, you guys! We've finally finished them!"

Before they could speak, a loud voice coming behind them as they responded by turning their back to where the voice is.

My gaze followed them and saw a group of four people coming toward the group that looks at them.

In the group are two males and females, one of them wore a mage-looking robe with a wood staff to make them look clearer, one of the girls wore a rather revealing armor with a bastard sword behind her which is the exact opposite of the other girl who is a knight with the full-body armor and all, and the final one appeared to be a medieval-style hero outfit as he has a sword that has an aura of holy and a white cap.

All in all, they appeared to be a party of hero and I would believe them even without the title that displays above them that clearly saying that they are heroes. Seem the rumor about the royal family to be true.

"Hmm?" One of them noticed me and the other three also started too as well.

"Well, if it is the hero party." I said to no one in particular and looked at the stats above them. Their level seemed to be low but when I looked at their Skill, I saw a cheat-liked skill on each one of them, not surprising since they are summoned from another world and were blessed by the Goddess of this world.

Now that I think about it, I probably should leave this world after I finish the [Quest]. Being a world traveler is cool and all but there is a consequence. Just staying will cause the flow of the world to change drastically or mildly depend on how long you stay.

"I have no business here. I'll be going." I lifted my hand up to signal my goodbye before turning around.

"Hold it!"

A loud voice was heard from behind me. I stopped my step and turned my head back, my eyes looking back through my shoulder.

The one who shouted was the hero guy as he has a self-righteous looked on his face. He continued.

"I don't know who you are but I know that you're not normal. Identify yourself." He said words filled with confidence.

I stood there, just looking at him before nursing the bridge of my nose. 'This guy can't be serious…'

"Oh? Why would I do that?" I quickly composed myself before asking him with a neutral expression.

Before the hero could say anything, the girl next to him, hit him with her staff before looking with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He's just usually like that." She said.

I was silent at that before I nodded and spoke. "If it's like that, then excuse me."

"But I find you strange. I have to agree with him, you wouldn't be the one who took all these monsters, would you?" Her eyes suddenly turned sharp when she asked that.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her. Then, a pop-up appeared before me as I looked.

She was about to said something before I interrupted her.

"Oh look, what do you know? Its already time and I will be late. See ya." I looked at my imaginary watch before I turned and quickly ran into the depth of the forest.

"Wait!"

I ignored the cry and used [Air Trick] the moment the trees blocked their vision of my figure. I appeared in near an unknown lake as I looked at the pop-up earlier.

 **[Your current Quest has added a time limit.]**

 **Time Limit: 1 hour**

"What kind of bullshit is this?"

I asked no one in particular as the System sometimes act up strangely for some unknown reason. It acts this way several times in the past and I sometimes ask myself if I could be relied on it or not.

"Either it gains intelligent or the chibi is just screwing with me." I muttered before looked around. The place was normal with trees surrounding the lake but something is different. The lake was glowing blue as I thought it was some light that shines in the lake but after putting my hand through the water, a pop-up immediately appeared before me.

 **[Congratulation, you have discovered the [Water of Life]!]**

"What?" I said in surprise before I used my Skill. " **[Observe]** "

 **[Water of Life]**

Description: A more powerful version of Holy Water. The Water of Life is sacred water which has miraculous abilities. If the user consumes it, it can heal, purify, and even extend one's lifespan. The sacred water can use to resurrect if use it right.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're kidding, right?." After I went silent for a few seconds, I said that as there's no way it can't be this good. I continued. "This is way too coincident."

I turned to left and right, checking cautiously if I'm in a trap or something before seeing that, there is nothing look like a trap and started to collect the water.

"Well, it is here and thinking too hard will get me nowhere. I'll just grab this thing and finished this so that I could get out of here quickly and get rest." I muttered under my breath with passive looking.

In the first place, I only just to get this water and receive the reward, right? However, I actually didn't know whether my luck really good or just utterly crap because life can't go as smoothly as you think.

*THUMP*

"Huh?" The ground shook with great force. I tried to stable my balance from the trembling ground and looked what is the cause of it. I wiped my eyes in surprise.

"You're shitting me!" I cursed out loud after seeing what it is. When first time I saw with my own eyes, one word comes from my mouth.

"Giant."

Yep. It's a Giant. It's the size of the skyscraper, hair cloaking its body except for the abdomen, chest, and face. All in all, it looked like a giant gorilla if I put it.

The Giant looked around as if trying to find something. I let out a sigh before calmed down, looking at the Giant with a calculated look.

Judging from its action, it seems like it doesn't see me or looking at my way. Good.

Confirming that, I quickly filled the water with a small empty bottle and put in my Inventory after I finished filling it.

After I done that, I would leave and finished the **[Quest]** but an idea appeared in my mind. I opened my Inventory, pulling a seemingly empty water bottle. The bottle doesn't appear to be any special than your ordinary water bottles that you could buy from a convenience store.

I opened the cap of the bottle before putting the bottle in the water. When the bottle was in the water, it naturally started to suck the water but something seems off about it. The bottle absorbed so much of the water but it doesn't look like it is full or something like that as it continued to suck the water relentlessly.

Watching the water sucked into the bottle, I spoke. "Who would have thought that having an infinite space bottle could be useful?"

The water bottle was the reward from some **[Quest]** that I completed a year back. I was suspicious and have some doubt after seeing the reward as words failed to express at how ridiculous and outrageous this is after receiving it. It was one of the few moments that I got so mad that I obliterated a place that full of nothing but Grimm into nothing but dust. The place is the size of a small country, was leveled up by the furious me, who was wiping out everything.

After that, I calmed down after releasing the stress but I still mad at it everything I see that damn bottle. I will never forget that even for the rest of my life.

Now back to the present, right where was I. Ah yes. The water. Right. I turned my attention back to the bottle and saw that it already consumed more than 2/3 of the water.

Satisfied with that, I closed the cap and put it back in the Inventory. I spoke.

"Now then…"

I got up before turning back to where the town is but I stopped my track when I saw the Giant looking at me but its eyes.

Seeing that, I stared back as we looked at each other for a while before the Giant let out a roar that shook the ground.

Its eyes were looking like a hunter finally found its prey.

I recognized those gaze immediately after using to see those similar gazes from a while back. There are two options in this: One, fight. Two, retreat.

I chose the second option. Why would I fight it, to begin with? Do I look like a battle maniac or something? I've already done what I want here, so what the point of fighting anyway. It seems foolish to me.

I vanished into a blur by using **[Air Trick]** before the huge hand could grab me. I appeared roughly around fifty meters away from where I was before I dashed the hell out of there.

* * *

"Whew…I've finally made it back." After running for a while, I finally back to the human town. Along the way, I ran into some obstacle but it's only just a small fry creature, so I quickly deal with them.

"Now…How should do this?" Now that I got the water, it is time for me to go to the princess and make her drink this.

"Should I go and look at the king? Nah, it's too long and formal for me…" I muttered as to how I should deliver this water to the princess and after several thoughts, I decided.

* * *

I looked left to right, confirming there's no one, I jumped. Up in the air, I concentrated mana underneath my feet, making it solid before jumped one more time. I landed on the opened window stealthily.

Looking inside, I saw that it's a bedroom and as for how I know that is because there's a king-sized bed. I walked toward the bed without any sound.

On the bed, a girl was sleeping on it. She was no doubt, a beauty. She has white skin tone and maybe even whiter judging from the sickness she's possessed. Her long straight blond hair was like a river of gold, lip red like a rose.

The girl before was no doubt the princess.

Yep. I've decided to use the fastest and straightest way. Go to her room, get her to drink, and leave. Simple as that.

Just I was looking at her, she slowly opened her eyes, revealing crystal blue orbs but her eyes filled with nothing but emptiness.

I recognize that gaze immediately. The lifelessness eyes that filled with despair to just end them already so that they can rest in peace.

After looking at those eyes, I stopped my movement. She looked at me with hazy eyes before she muttered.

"…An angel…"

It seems like she's hallucinated from the stress and depression. I stood there for a moment before I opened my Inventory, pulling out the small bottle of sacred water and I didn't there before pulling another similar bottle. This time, the water inside is deep red instead.

I walked closer until I was near her bed and looked her directly into her eyes.

"Tell me, do you want to live?"

I asked her who seems somehow have enough strength to snap out of herself. Maybe her will is still there or something triggered her.

"Just answer me: Yes or no?"

We were silent after that. I waited for her answer but after a moment. I spoke. "If you don't want to answer then it's fine."

After saying that, I put the two bottles on the table, near her bed.

"But you have to drink one of these." I said. "The blue one is the cure while the red is the poison."

"So, which is it?" I looked at her after said that.

"…i"

A mutter could be heard from her mouth.

"…I-I…d..d-don't…want…t-to…die…"

Hearing that, I closed my eyes.

"I see."

* * *

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **[LEVEL UP]**

I looked at the pop-up with a normal expression. I waved, closed it and run my right hand through my hair.

"Didn't expect the **[Quest]** to be like this but oh well." I said. After hearing her wish, I quickly get her to drink the water and leave without a word after that.

Seeing the pop-up, confirmed that she's cured now, completing my object now.

I looked up at the stars shining through the dark night. I began to walk to where I should go next.

"Now then, time to leave this world." I said. "Open the Gate."

Saying that a pop-up appeared.

 **[Request accepted.]**

 **[Request complete]**

After that, the air or rather space itself appeared to be ripple before a simple wooden door replaced the space that was rippled earlier.

 **[The Void Gate is opened]**

I walked toward the door, grabbed the knob, twirl it as the door opened. I went inside it as I closing the door back. The door dissolved after closing it.

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV: 68 EXP: 46.9%**

 **HP: 666500/ 666500 HR: 13900/Minute**

 **MP: 825703/ 825703 MR: 3694/Second**

 **Strength: 185**

 **Endurance: 232**

 **Agility: 223**

 **Intelligence: 136**

 **Wisdom: 155**

 **Luck: 196**

 **Point: 4560**

 **Money: 377 Million**

 **[Dragon's Soul]**

 **Description: This soul is main sources of every dragon. It is a very precious item as it has many uses such as refine into a medicine, strengthen or tempering one's physique and many more.**

 **[Monster Core]**

 **Description: Each monster has in in their bodies. They are useful in many thing such as strengthen for weapon and ect.**

 **[Getsuga Tenshou] Active**

 **Description**

 **At the instant of the slash, the blade absorbs and condenses the user's energy before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave. The attack is a powerful technique with great force, creating large-scale damage and destruction. It can use in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path.**

 **[Rasenshuriken] Active**

 **Description: A shuriken-shaped of the Rasengan. Additional shape transformation is applied to the Rasenshuriken, creating four large points around the central Rasengan core, giving the appearance of a fūma shuriken. Once formed, the Rasenshuriken gives off a loud screeching noise. Its four points are very sharp, enough to cut through rock. After traveling a certain distance or colliding with a target that it can't slice through, the central sphere of the Rasenshuriken detonates, producing a vortex of wind in the immediate area. Within this vortex are created countless microscopic wind blades, so many that even the Sharingan can't count them all. The wind blades damage anything within the vortex on a cellular level, attacking the chakra circulatory system to such a degree that no amount of normal medical can heal it.**

 **[Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu] Active**

 **Description: A highly versatile Water Release technique which has many variations. After kneading energy in user's stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent aimed towards their intended target. This technique can also be used collaboratively to increase its range and effect.**

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **I don't know why I wrote about. Maybe I read Isekai novel too much or just an idea just randomly appear in my head. I say it was a bit of both. The poll have been close and the next world is going to be High School DxD!**

 **I'm a little surprised a lot choosing DxD. I thought that maybe My Hero Academia would be win the poll but giving the site and this is the Gamer fanfiction. I understand why you lots chose DxD. Admit it, you guys are just want to see Zal with the girls in that world, aren't ya?**

 **And that is it for this chapter. Comment if you have some questions and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Night out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome** **to the chapter 10 of** **You Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?.**

 **Before this thing started, I will answer some question from the review section.**

 **WightGrimmBorn: I would like to give him a Scared Gear but it would only make him even more OP than before and if I give him one then it would a unique one and Ophis? We'll see about that.**

 **Guest: I do use Grammarly and for the Beta-Reader, I don't have one.**

 **Jay: He could use the Sky Poison Pearl to heal her but the Quest want him to get the water and using the pearl on another person is complicated than him fusing with it as any ill effects would immediately purify before he knows that it in his body. Some info will explain in the furthur chapter.**

 **That's it for that.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

*BOMB*

With that explosion sound, mushroom-liked smoke appeared.

Then, something comes out from the smoke as the smoke slowly disappeared, revealing me.

I landed on the ground as I looked at where the smoke is.

"That's that." I dusted my hands before turning around.

After walking into the door that was created by Gaia, I arrived in the Dragon Ball's World.

I still don't what arc am I'm in since I only just arrived an hour ago before I encountered huge animals and those animals seeing me, thinking that I'm an easy prey, so they assaulted me.

After seeing those guys, I realized how weak they are before I killed them with a few quick moves.

With them dead, I started to move to another direction.

But no matter where I go, I always run into either the huge animals that I previous cuts down or some wild animal.

With that, I thought. Why not put them down by dropping a nuke or something like that?

I know that its animal cruelty but who told them to mess with me. Everything has a limit, even Buddha.

So with that in mind, I began to plant a trap before I attracted all of them to where I planted the trap.

It was a success and you could see by the huge mushroom-liked smoke.

"Now, where can I find a village or maybe a city?" I pondered before an idea appeared in my head.

I focus my mana into my feet as below my feet was wrapping in white aura before vanished.

Seeing that, I raised my right leg above my left leg before I put my right leg down. But instead of my leg hit the ground, my leg was hanging in the air as I repeated the same thing with my other leg.

The mana beneath my feet made me stand in the air as if it was a solid ground.

After I done with that, I continued to climb up until I'm high above and able to get a birds-eye view.

My eye ran across everything before I saw a small dot but it too small.

After seeing that I can't see what it is, I brought out **[Spectator]** from my **Inventory** and used **[Farsight]** to zoom in.

After using **[Farsight]** , the small dot became bigger and bigger until I saw that it was a city.

Seeing the city, I decided to go there.

I used **[Air Trick]** as I vanished into a blur.

* * *

"Please, I'll get the money! I only need one more day!" A pleasing voice coming in a dark alley as four figures with one groveled on the ground and the other three were looking at the kneeled person with disdain looks.

"Beat it old man!" One of the three people kicked the groveling guy as the guy let out a pain cry.

"We've waited for two weeks and didn't you promise that you will give us yesterday?" One of the guys said as they let out sinister grins before they began to slowly walk to the old man.

"Wait! Please, just give me one more day!" The old man said with his eyes nearly loses any tiny spark of hope he has.

"We waited long enough." One of them started to crack their knuckle.

The middle who seems to be a leader kneeled down and spoke to the old man.

"I heard that you have a granddaughter."

After hearing he said that the old man eyes froze in shock.

"Maybe I just play with your granddaughter until you pay your debt." He licked his lip after he said that.

The old man's body shook as he struggled with something. "Please! I will pay it. So please! I only have my granddaughter!"

His head hit the ground as he was very desperate right now.

Seeing the state of the old man, the three of them laughed before they started to invade to the old man.

But before they could do anything to the old man, a blur flashed before them before I appeared in between them.

I blinked as I looked at the groveling old man and the three thugs in confused.

'The hell happened here…' I thought

Earlier, I just used **[Air Trick]** to travel from the jungle to here a few seconds ago.

Seeing I appeared in a dark alley with four people here, I started to get the situation.

"Hey…"

The old man looked me when I called him.

I revealed a smile before asking. "What is this city call?"

His and the other three dumbfounded when their heard me asked that.

The old man was dumbfounded but he answered back anyway.

"I-It's the East City."

"I see." I said before looking at the other three guys. "And what are you guys doing to this poor man here?"

They seem to wake up from my question as they started to make a tough look to intimidate me.

"Hey pal, this is our business with that guy and don't think you frighten us with that trick." One of them said.

"Ho…" After seeing me appear before them, they still act tough and thought that was a trick.

I sighed. 'Can't be help.' I thought. It's true that my appearance earlier could be considered a trick from their views.

"Well, that's not a nice way to say to people." After I said that, the three suddenly changed as if they were in pain.

I released my invisible mana to pressure only them and not the other guy.

They were resisted for a moment before their eyes went up and fell down.

"Now, where were we?" Seeing them unconscious, I turned to look at the last guy to his was shaking a frightened puppy.

"You can go you know…" I said to him as he startled before looking at me with caution.

"Y-you letting me go?" He asked.

I nodded. "You can go. I won't hurt you."

He looked at me for a few seconds before he finally got up and started to run. He looked me back with gratitude in his eyes.

"Now…" Seeing his figure disappeared, I turned back to the three guys. "…How should I do with you three…"

I thought for a second before an idea appeared in my head.

* * *

"Ugh…What happened?"

The three of them slowly woke up as they looked at each other before they looked around.

They see that they are in a hotel but they realized something.

They are stark naked.

"Oho~ so this is the new cuties~"

Before they started to say anything, they heard a feminine voice as they turned to where the voice.

"AHHHH!" Their eyes literally extended out of their eye sockets as they screamed when they saw a group of extreme macho with only their underwear on them.

"Now, now, boy. Don't scream like that. We sisters won't hurt you." One of them said in a feminine fashion.

'Sisters, my ass!' They shouted in their mind.

"Now, shall we begin?" They smiled before they went toward the three of them.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Their voice echoed through the whole city.

* * *

"Well, that went better than I expected." I snickered after hearing their voice as I was above a tall building, looking over through the window of the brothel building.

Earlier, I thought of only just leaving them in that alley but a thought suddenly popped up in my head and grabbed them to the nearest red-light district before dragged them into a brothel and ordered a group of male prostitutes to entertain them.

As for the result, it works magnificently as you can see for yourself.

With that done, I turned and left.

* * *

In a five star hotel at the upper floor, was me who am in an exquisite room.

After looking around, I got satisfied and with nowhere to go next, I stayed in a hotel.

Few days have passed since I had come to this world and from seeing the date, today is November 3, Age 762.

It's been pretty much normal these few days as nothing special occur that could catch my attention other than a bank robbery that occasionally happened in this city.

Right now, I'm in a Café and drinking Mocha Coffee with the silent atmosphere which I delightfully enjoy.

One in a while, I would enjoy in a silent and peaceful place from the whole fighting to increase my level.

It's not every day I could do this, so I might as well enjoy when I can.

But as much as I wish to do this every day, fate like to play with me.

*BOMB*

Along with that explosive sound, the ground trembled as the peaceful atmosphere in the coffee shop instantly changes from silent to chaos.

With that rumble, the whole shop was a mess.

I looked at my cup of Mocha Coffee that was filled earlier was now broken.

Anger started to grow inside me as to wonder what did this before the effect of the **[Gamer's Mind]** started to kick in and my anger slowly dissipated.

I placed some money in the manager's hands.

"Keep the change." I said before moving out.

The manager tried to say something before she looked at find that it was a stack of ten thousand Zeni in her hands.

I saw a black smoke coming out that's from a few blocks away, so I using **[Air Trick]** and appeared on the top of a tall building next to where the incident happened.

On the ground, I saw two ball like-capsules as it was triggered by something before the pod opened.

Two people came out from the each of the capsules and after seeing who they are, I finally realized what arc I'm in.

"It looks like I'm in the Vegeta Saga." I said.

Those two people are Nappa and Vegeta, the two Saiyans who come here to fight Goku. Or was it to find the Dragon Ball? Maybe both.

Whatever the case, it still doesn't mean that they can come and leave.

They'll pay for disturbing my time.

As I was about to move, I felt a huge energy directed from Nappa. I saw the energy around his point and middle fingers before he pointed his fingers up.

The ground started to glow white as I acted quickly and used **[Shunshin]** to appear far away.

*BOMB*

Another explosive sound was heard as I successfully escaped to a safer ground.

I looked up and saw a bright light before I raised my hand to block the light from making me blind.

Then, the light died down for a few minutes.

Moving my hand away, I looked at where the light is and didn't see anything before I decided to used **[Air Trick]** and tricked away from where I standing.

My figure blurred before I appeared on where I stood on the previous tall building but I was surprised when I standing in a deserted place instead.

I got a surprise expression before I turned and looked at the center of this place.

Standing on the center was naturally Vegeta and Nappa, unharmed as if the attack earlier was only a fly.

They noticed me as they turned to me.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Nappa said in an arrogant manner with a grin on his face.

"Since you didn't destroy from Nappa's attack then you must be this planet's warrior." Vegeta said after seeing me.

After hearing them said that, I spoke back.

"You know…You don't have to destroy just for coming to this planet." I closed my eyes and brought my hand to shake my hair lightly.

"I don't know and I don't care what your motive for coming to this planet but…" I opened my eyes before they turned sharp.

I used **[Air Trick]** to appear behind Nappa before I grabbed his head with my right hand and pushed his head down to the dirt with speed as fast as a lightning.

His face planted the ground before I looked at Vegeta, straight to his eyes.

"…that doesn't mean you can cause a ruckus." I finished my statement with a scowl appeared on my face.

Vegeta looked a bit shock as it happened so fast before neither of them can act.

Vegeta acted quickly and released a punch at me but I caught his fist with my left hand at similar speed.

I release his fist and put my left at where Nappa's head is before I raised both my leg to kicked Vegeta.

The kick connected to his chest as he flew back a few meters.

Before he was about to land, I shot myself at the speed of a bullet to Vegeta with the unsheathed **[Kusanagi]** in my hand.

The sword was grabbing in a reverse manner as I intended to slash him in the stomach.

Vegeta has actually seen me in that split millisecond as he brought forth his right hand and shot an energy blast at me.

I saw that and I still have a calm expression despite the incoming attack. The blast was about to hit me before I used **[Air Trick]** to trick me away as my body blurred and the energy blast was shockingly going through my blurred body.

My body stopped blurring after the blast went through as I was about to slash Vegeta with my blade.

I didn't let him do anymore, so I increased my speed to another level.

*SLASH*

The sound of sharp metal contracted with something.

*THUD*

The sound of Vegeta falling as I appeared a few meters away from him at the same time.

I have a surprised look on my face as I closely looked at the sharp edge of **[Kusanagi]** and saw a tiny scratch on the blade.

"Hoo…I didn't think your body is that tough." I looked at Vegeta as his getting up.

His armor has a sword slash which was caused by **[Kusanagi]** earlier as the armor revealed his flesh but no blood came out and only his flesh only has scratches.

This show how hard his body is as I put **[Kusanagi]** into its scabbard.

"Heh…you think your weak attack can damage me, the Prince of Saiyan?" He said with cocky attitude despite the fact that he could felt the slash attack on his body.

"Oh, I see. You are a prince. Forgive my manner." I said as I bowed at him in a butler manner but my voice was filled with sarcastic.

"It looks like I have to 'educate' you to be a real charming prince." My eyes turned sharp when I said that.

Before he could say anything, I was already near him by the time his opening his mouth as my fist was already five inches away from him.

He sees that and quickly reacted to counter with his fist as he punched my fist out.

I looked at him indifferently as his fist connected with mine.

He was about to prepare for the impact but before he can do that, he felt the world around him forcefully spinning.

He thought that his fist was hit with mine but it was a fake as I moved to his left at a speed that was fast enough to produce an afterimage.

While he was seeing my afterimage, I already summoned **[Gilgamesh]** out and struck him on his cheek with my gauntlet which was filled with explosive power.

His whole body was spinning and flew back like a rocket.

I used **[Air Trick]** and appeared before him as I gave him an uppercut. His body changes direction as he flew up.

I looked up and tricked again to appear ten meters above him. I clenched my fist tightly as the gauntlet started to glow with power.

He was a few meters away from me as my gauntlet gave a small explosion before its aura was twice the amount.

By the time I have already charged, he was already near me as I released my fist.

*BANG*

My fist was connected to him as he returned back to the ground with the speed that broke the sound barrier.

*BOOM*

Vegeta was like a nuke dropping from the sky as smoke was everywhere.

I landed on the ground as the fight earlier was lasted only about four seconds.

The smoke stayed for a while before slowly dissipated.

When the smoke disappeared, there was a huge web crack on the ground as the center of the crack was Vegeta himself with new injuries were seen on his body.

I looked at him impassively before walking away.

"Hey, W-Where do you think you're going!?" Seeing me turning away, he yelled.

After he said that, I stopped and turned my head back to look at him.

"It isn't obvious? I'm done here." I casually said that before turning away again.

"W-We…haven't…done…here…yet!" Despite having just severely beaten by me, he's still acting tough though, typical of a Saiyan.

I continued to walk away regardless of him still calling me as I completely ignored him.

Before he could say more, I already tricked away from there.

* * *

Near the broken café shop, my figure shifted before revealing myself.

I turned back to where Vegeta and Nappa are. "That's should be enough to stall for a while before the other could fight them."

Originally, I wanted to finish them and level up. However, interfere too much will bring nothing but trouble and headache. I may not care about other life but I am still a human after all.

The fight was gone smoother than I thought as I have an upper hand at speed or else Vegeta could have beaten me to death if not for my speed and my equipment.

I gathered the Mana into my feet and run on the air to the next location that an event will occur in the next the next moment.

After running for a few minutes, I arrived in an isolated place that filled with small mountains. I was lucky enough to find Piccolo training Gohan when I was looking around a few days.

While running, I saw the figures of Piccolo and Gohan. I used **[Vanishing Point: Version 1]** to vanished and appeared a little far away from them.

I saw a big rock that I could sit on and did that as I wish I have popcorn but I currently don't have one sadly.

"This should be a good show."

I said as, in the next minute, Nappa and Vegeta appeared. They seem like they don't appear to be injured or something.

From the fight earlier, I only hitting Vegeta the places that could knock him out and Nappa was face planted on the ground the entire fight, so I have no reason to attack him.

It appeared they're here because they found Gohan and Piccolo's signature energy. Their faces looked pissed now that I looked at them.

I guessed they have a grudge now which no surprise since I defeated them, humiliated their pride or something like that. Not that I care about their pride anyway.

When they float down, they started to exchange words before things started to get a bit interesting. Nappa took something out that resembled a capsule.

He opened it, revealed six green-liked pills and digging the exact same number of the pills before putting them in each hole as he watering them like a plant.

A moment past, the ground where the pills that were planted earlier started to bulge before green-liked midget size beings came out from the ground.

The six of them revealed a savage smile before roaring as they scattered and started rampaging by destroying boulders that caught their sight. They regrouped after seeing no boulder as Piccolo and Gohan started to get more and more cautious.

Then, four figures come flying from who knows where and landed next to Gohan and Piccolo. One has a monk-like bald head and an orange gi. One has a long black hair that reached his back shoulder and also wore the same orange gi. The other two were different. One has a third eye on his forehead while the other is a small child with pale white skin.

They're Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. They were also cautious when the four of them saw Vegeta and Nappa as they talking about something before one of those green things fought Tien. The fight was not bad as the result was as I expect from observing their movement. Tien was the winner as you would anticipate when one use technique whiles the other was only using raw strength.

Next, Yamcha battled one of them as the fight turned into a tricky one when both of them disappeared into high-speed but nonetheless Yamcha managed to win. As they were ready to get to the next round, the one that Yamcha defeated grabbed into himself behind him before detonated itself which is surprised and shocking for them.

When the smoke revealed, Yamcha was on the ground with a lying pose that made me want to laugh but hold down. 'Even if he's dying, it still made me want to chuckle but then why not since he can revive back using the Dragon Ball.'

A sudden thought appeared in my mind when seeing Yamcha.

After finished fighting one each, they look like they were about to start battling each other before the next scene made me paused.

"What the?" I spoke with confuse leaking out from my mouth.

Both parties were sitting far away from the opposite of each other. They look like they were waiting for something or someone…

I held a surprised look when I realized something after seeing them.

"So they're waiting for Goku, huh?" I said as I began to remember the show was like that as it was too long ago for me to remember the exact detail when I was watching in my original earth.

"Now…how long are they going to wait, I wonder." I said before an idea struck. "That right."

I opened up my **Inventory** and pulled something out. The thing that I just pulled out was a portable gas stove. Yeah. You read it right. A portable gas stove.

"I should go and see if they're still open it." I muttered. As much as absurd this looks like, I still haven't had a lunch yet and it's already noon.

Since they are just waiting, there's no point looking at them if nothing happens.

"Ou, I wonder if they have lobster. Better get going." Didn't know that it would be useful in a place like this but I guess you just didn't know.

I vanished using **[Air Trick]** to travel several kilometers away from where I was previously.

The trip took only just around thirteen minutes. Luckily, they didn't spot me when I came back due to the **[Vanishing Point: Version 1]** which not only make me invisible but erased my present. Although anyone can pinpoint my location if I make some noise as the Skill is not absolute.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I blinked before I turned and activated a Skill.

" **[Barrier]** " I spoke as I felt a small bit of my Mana leaving me before a dome of light-blue crystallized barrier formed. The barrier was glowing a little before it gets dimmer and dimmer until its shape and color vanished as if the barrier wasn't there in the first place.

The reason I made a barrier…Well, let me tell you some stories. I have some past experience when I was eating in the wild one year ago. I was in the RWBY's World at that time and the smell of the food drifted into the air and made the animals inside the forest coming toward me. Some of them were harmless at first as they were herbivore animals but the real terror began when the carnivorous animals come.

I can't get a break that day and at first, I killed some of them but they're just kept coming, so I have no choice but to move to another location and I thought that was done before more of them came. I finally have enough and created an earth barrier to keep them from entering and I thought it was finally over but boy oh boy was I so wrong to think that would stop them.

After that, I noted to myself to always create a barrier when eating or cooking outdoors. You never knew what you got yourself into.

Now then, enough of my short story. I'm sure some of you would even care anyway.

After twenty minutes, the meal is ready to eat. "Bon Appetit."

* * *

 _Vegeta was waiting for two hours now but the so-called savior of this planet, Goku or Kakarot, his Saiyan name, was nowhere to be found after two hours._

 _Waiting that long and didn't see any sigh of him, Vegeta finally had it. "Alright, time's up. It seems like your savior won't come."_

" _Oh yeah, we'll see. When Goku comes, he will beat you guys." Krillin, despite the power that he felt from those two, was courageous enough to talk back._

" _Ha. Big talk for a midget." Nappa said with a savage grin._

" _I'm not a midget!" Krillin shouted back._

* * *

"Oh, look they're finally started." After an hour or two, the two parties finally took action. I finished my meal as I put all the items into my **Inventory** as I started to watch them.

I pulled out **[Spectator]** from the **Inventory** , equipped it. I have no problem looking far away but the reason I'm wearing it is that of the fact that I was two kilometers away from them and they're getting more far away now that I think about it.

The fight was a long one as there were some exchange words. Despite the long fight, I was pretty patient as getting work up will get me nowhere as I used that time to observe their fight.

To sum up the fight, it was a one-sided fight, though if you don't mind the few damages the two Saiyans has received, it was mostly Nappa who took all the damages since he was the one who fought with all of them.

As I was continued watching them fight, my figure suddenly blurs, disappeared into a thin air. The place that I was sitting on was exploded into millions of pieces from an energy blast.

I appeared some distance away from my previous place before looking at the smoking place as it didn't take me long for me to know who did that.

"I'm surprised you find me, Vegeta. I thought my hiding was perfect." I turned up at my left side and saw Vegeta floating in the air as I said that to him.

"If you calling that hiding, then you're worse than those earthlings." Vegeta said arrogantly but the air around him seems to lessen as it may appear to be my previous fight with him or something else.

"You've come for revenge, right?" I ignored the insult from him as if I was shooing a fly before asked for confirmation.

"Obviously. I will finish you off before Kakarot come if he ever comes." He said as the air around seems to be heavy as the ground around him started to shake a little.

"I'll turn you into a dead meat for humiliating me!" White aura slowly appeared around as the ground trembled crazily.

"Overconfident, aren't ya? If you're that confident, then come. Let's see if you can do what you said." I said in challenged.

"Haaaa!" Vegeta let out a battle cry before shortened the distant the space between us in an instant. Just as he clenched his fist, ready to punch me, I slammed my feet into the ground, letting my Mana flow from inside of my body into the rock as I manipulated the ground and changed it into a thick mud wall.

When the wall blocked his vision from seeing me, I quickly created a clone before using **[Air Trick]** to disappear away from where my clone stood. The wall broke into pieces by the time I vanished as Vegeta saw my clone and aiming for the punch before his whole body suddenly sniffs, turning back to see me with **[Gilgamesh]** on my fist heading toward him.

He was surprised a little but he comes back to his sense and quickly evaded my strike at the nick of time as blood was splashing out of his right cheek. I didn't let him catch a break as I rapidly punching multiple placed as he was fast enough to dodge all of my fists.

He saw a small opening before he tried to kick but I dodged in time and used **[Air Trick]** to appear behind him. He turned his head back the moment I disappeared as if he knows that I would be behind him. I clenched my hand before thrust my fist at him.

He saw that and tried to counter with his own fist but I have other plans. Just as our fist was about to collide, I unclenched my hand and twisted it around underneath his fist before grabbing his fist. I grabbed him with my other hand as he has a surprised look on his face and tripped his foot; judo flipped him to the ground.

The moment his body contact the earth, the ground created a web-like crack around him. Vegeta tried to shake his head to get the dizziness off him but he didn't catch a break as I quickly got there and attacked him.

This time, he was fast enough to dodge my strike as he used an energy beam to distract me. Seeing the energy beam, I unsheathed **[Kusanagi]** and used **[Chidorigatana]** to slice the beam apart. I then tried to attack him by thrusting the blade at him but I dodge it and hit me back. I raised my hand up to block his punch as the strength behind his strike was powerful as I sent back but quickly landed safely.

I brought my hands down and I was about to think of my next action, Vegeta was already near with his fist clenching hard. I saw that and quickly tried to evaded but due to the distance between me and him were too close, so the punch hit me directly as the power behind his attack was enough to send me flying far away.

My body was like an arrow left its string. I couldn't stop and hit multiple boulders along the way. I don't know how many times I got hits but my body stops after a few seconds.

When I'm stopped, I cocked my head to the other side and looked at my stats to see that my **HP** went down but it wasn't serious as my HR did its part.

I slowly rose up but as I did that, Vegeta quickly appeared in the sky and gave a loud cry before blasting hundreds and hundreds of round energy beams at me. He continued for a while before he stops as smoke wrapping the place.

When the smoke dissipated, revealed me who still stood like an immovable mountain despite the continuous attacks from Vegeta. Although I still standing, my current state said otherwise as my clothes were tattered several places as small scratches were seen on some of my body.

I narrowed my eyes at him for a quick second before I pour my Mana into my feet and jumped. When I leaped, the power beneath my feet was so powerful that I shot toward him like a jet flying at full speed.

He wasn't prepared at that and I took advantage of that, kicking him with my right leg with all my might. He flew like a rocket and crashing into the ground creating a big crack as I continued my assault.

He fired energy blasts at me with a rapid pace as I shielded myself from his attack. His attacks kept going on and on until he got out from the ground and fire a huge blast at me.

Seeing that, I thought about block again but a thought race through my head and just that, I quickly brought out **[Lucifer]**. Within my hands were six blood red glowing swords. I threw all the six swords from my hands to the energy blast. I quickly prepare a powerful shield to block the income shockwave that would soon occur.

When both of them contact with each other, they contrasted each other just as I expected before turning into a big explosion.

'Look like he got serious now.' Earlier in our fight, I seem to notice something but can't recall what it is about before it's hit me like a brick when I started battling Vegeta.

The god in this world has noticed my presence. God or should I rather say Kami, finally aware of my existence. I honestly didn't surprise about the fact that the Observer of this World know me now as the fight between me and Vegeta in the center of the town was giving away already.

"Spacing out in the middle of the fight!?" I heard Vegeta's voice as I was in a deep thought for a second there before I spoke.

"Because you're weak. That's why I was spacing out." I taunted him.

"What did you say!? Me? Weak!? That's it!" He said in great anger as he jumped up high in the air before he started to concentrate his energy to create a powerful blast. Look like I have hurt his pride.

"I'm going to blow you into pieces and this planet! Be grateful that you would defeat by the great Saiyan prince, Prince Vegeta!" After he said that, he released an intense powerful blast at me, the world darkened by the great light that was radiated from the blast. The blast aimed at me with great lighting speed.

Seeing the blast and his exclaim, I sighed.

"Sheesh, would it kill you to stop being a little prideful?" I said that before whipping out **[Red Queen]** from my **Inventory** as quickly as I can and swung the sword toward the blast head-on.

" **[Getsuga Tenshou]**!" I shouted out the Skill's name of my attack as a huge portion of my Mana left me and transferring to **[Red Queen]** 's blade. The blade was brightened and expelled out a blue beam that was the same size as Vegeta's energy blast if not bigger. I swung the sword one hundred and eighty degrees as the energy blast released from my sword and collided with his attack.

"It's over. There's no saving you from this!" I heard Vegeta's voice.

Hearing him, I released more of my Mana and quickly transferred toward my attack.

"Shaddup!" I said in annoying as my attack becomes bigger and forcing him back.

"What!? How can this be!? I-!" I interrupted him.

"Drop dead!" I gave one last push and releasing another **[Getsuga Tenshou]** as the attacks gave the look of a cross.

"AAAHHHHH!" Vegeta was sent flying like a flying jet at the speed of Mach 2 as his voice drifting as he flies away.

"Geez, would it kill you to just shut up for a minute?" By the time I said that, he's already gone.

I looked at the place I was standing what filled with many craters before looking to the direction that Vegeta flew off. I opened my stats and saw that the attacks earlier consume half of my Mana. It's no wonder that I felt weaker after I depleted half of my power.

While the other still fighting far away, I used **[Air Trick]** to disappear.

* * *

I appeared in some forest as I continued using **[Air Trick]** several times before I come to the sight that I was looking for.

"Found it." I muttered.

Before my vision was a tower that was so high that its height is beyond the cloud. I stopped on some tree branch and looked up.

"How should I go up there?" I muttered after seeing how high it was as I don't have the ability to fly but just I was thinking about that, a thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Right. I can do that." After saying that, I focused my Mana underneath my feet before I tried to do the same thing that I did when I first came to this world.

I stood on the invisible platform that I created from my Mana and continued my way up to the tower. I continued doing that before I realized something.

So slow. I walked for like ten minutes now but it's seemed I haven't up at the tower yet. Then I thought to myself, if I continued doing this way, it would take half a day or more to get up to the tower.

Then my thought when back to two years ago.

"Look like I have to use thatagain." I said as I started to get the equipment for my next action and more importantly, prepared myself mentally.

* * *

 _Kami is in a desperate situation right now. He has green skin with a white robe and a blue collar along with a wooden staff._

 _With other beings coming to the earth with danger motive, as a guardian and the watcher of this world, he was no doubt distressed._

 _With the Saiyan revealed that he's not a native here shocked him but he was expected that at the same time. He had the feeling that he's never here or rather belong here for a long time._

" _What should we do?" Next to him, was a short plump man that has dark skin-tone that is the same as a charcoal. He wore a white turban adorned with an aqua-colored jewel resting on his forehead. On his upper body, he wears a maroon-patterned, gold-trimmed sleeveless vest that exposes part of his torso, as well as gold armbands on his upper arms. He touts a red sash around his waist. His white pants appear in the style of harem trousers, wrapping it around his ankles. And on his feet, he wears a pair of red slippers with white soles. He's Mr. Popo, the assistant of Kami._

" _Hah…we can't do anything than praying for the safety of the other until Goku arrived." He released a tired sigh and said to Mr. Popo._

"…"

 _They fells silence after that as they tried to think of a way to reverse the situation but-_

"… _o…"_

"… _oooooo…"_

 _A faint sound coming from under them was heard as it gets louder and louder until you could tell that it's a shriek._

" _oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!"_

" _WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Before they wondered what happened, something flew passed them up in the sky. They only saw a glimpse of a white figure and nothing after that expect the line of smoke that follows the figure._

* * *

The figure that both Kami and Mr. Popo saw was other than myself.

Earlier, I decided to use the **[Deck]** and the **[Slash Visor]**. I equipped myself with **[Fourze Damashii]** along with **[Rocket]** as this experience reminds me back to when I first use them.

Why did I still use them regardless of knowing what would happen? Well, I got no choice and this is the fastest way for me to get up there.

I stopped using them one and a half years ago since using them would be like the difference between level 1 and level 50. It would be boring if you play like that. I would only use them for some occasional cases and only time when I can't beat someone. Although, I still haven't unlocked their higher forms and I couldn't imagine how powerful I will become if their normal state increases your strength thirty percent.

Back to the topic, I tried to slash a blank card on the **[Slash Visor]** with difficulty when the speed of the **[Rocket]** going is too fast.

Fortunately, I successfully unequipped them as I fell down when they disappeared and the laws of gravity kicked in.

I looked down and saw that I was higher than I originally thought I was as the Kami Lookout looked very tiny from my perception.

As the sound of the wind hitting my ears, I concentrated and used my Mana as an invisible platform to stop my falling. However, it wasn't working at first as the platform was shattered like a glass the moment it contacts with me as I kept falling but the pace of my falling slowed down a little.

I used the energy platform again but the result was the same as it broke. However, it slowed down my falling as I continued to do that until my body comes to stop.

*THUD*

The sound of my boots landing on the floor was heard as I looked at the two people who live here.

"I didn't expect someone to be coming here greeting me." I said casually as Kami looked at me with grim expression while Mr. Popo looked at me with a blank expression but with one look at his eyes, he's caution.

"What are you doing here?" Kami asked in wary.

"You can relax. I don't come here to fight you. I just want to talk about something." I stated my motive to him.

"And how do we know if you really come here to talk and not something else?" Kami narrowed his eyes when he said that.

"How? If I didn't come here to talk then, you wouldn't be standing where you are right now." I said.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Despite the bad feeling in stomach, Kami still asked as he preferred peace rather than violent.

"I want to use your chamber, to be specifically the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." I said.

"Huh? Erm…why do you want to you the chamber?" Kami was a little confused when I said that as he was thought I was defending something else.

"I won't say my reason but I won't do anything to the chamber." I said as he looked down with a troubled expression.

"Of course I won't use it for free thought. In exchange, I will keep Piccolo alive." I said as he looked up at me in surprise.

"Piccolo? Why you bring him up in this matter?" Kami said in confused.

"Isn't it obvious? If he dies, you died too." I said as if it was a matter of fact.

"!. How do you-!?" Kami said before I cut him.

"I have my own way. Back to the topic, can I use it or not?" I asked him. He turned to look at Mr. Popo before turning back to after several seconds.

"Alright, I'll trust you for now." He said as he let out a tired sigh.

"Does that mean I can use it?" I asked in confirmation before seeing him nodding to confirm my question.

"Then I will see when this is all over." I walked toward the edge before turning and gave them a farewell.

"See ya." After saying that, I dropped down.

* * *

 _While they both looking at the place where Zal was falling down earlier, Mr. Popo asked his master._

" _Is this really ok, Kami-sama?" He asked as his words filled with concern._

" _We have no other choice here and the situation is very dire right now." Kami said as cold sweat dripping from his forehead._

 _Hearing that, Mr. Popo didn't anything and just has a worried face._

* * *

While falling down, I looked around before used **[Air Trick]** as my figure turned into a blur and went down like a line of a black blur. My blur was similar to how a person with a speed-like ability running.

Using **[Air Trick]** , I was able to save some time and quickly down on the ground before started making my way toward the battlefield.

The process didn't take long as I used my maximum speed and arrived at the place where battles were taking place.

When I arrived, I saw Nappa was in a complete sorry state while facing him was only Piccolo and Gohan. I saw the Nappa's rage face before he trying to gather energy and fired a powerful blast at them.

'This is too convenient.' I thought to myself while tricked away to their location as the timing was too convenient.

By the time the blast was half the distance between Piccolo and Nappa, I was already there. A surprised sound was heard behind me but I ignored it and did a Boar hand sign before slammed my hand on the ground.

" **[Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin]**!" I yelled as transparent crystal spiked out from the ground in front of me. It rapidly turned bigger and bigger until it was huge enough to block the entire view.

'Look like I put too much.' I thought after seeing that before looking at the blast that contacts with crystal. The blast doesn't seem like it could penetrate the wall of crystal as it took several seconds for the blast to disappear.

"W-What is this…?" I could hear Nappa's surprised and shocked voice on the other side as I put the crystal back to the ground and looked at Nappa.

"Yo." I greeted him as if I didn't just stop his attack earlier.

"You're…! You're that bastard!" Nappa confuses turned into a rage the moment he saw me as it was normal for him to be like that since I was the one who knocks him out earlier and with him to be muscle brain, it is to be expected.

"Found you!" Another voice could be as I turned to where the voice is and saw Vegeta flew in the air before landed next to Nappa.

I didn't say anything to them as I stood there in silent before until I heard Piccolo's voice behind me.

"Who are you? Are you an ally or enemy?" He asked his breathing was rush as it must be exhausted of the battle taking a toll on him.

"I'm your ally, for now, that is." I answered to him without looking back. I looked at the two Saiyans as they both were pretty pissed from the look on their face.

"It seems like the lesson that I gave you two earlier didn't quite get into your head." I said in disdain.

"What did you say!?" Nappa reacted to my provocation as he looked like he is about to blow up.

"Stop it, Nappa. He's just provoking you." Vegeta said back to Nappa with his eyes narrowed at me.

"You two, get back while I deal with these two." I said to Piccolo and Gohan as their looks in confuse for a second.

"What are you saying? You can't take the two of them at the same time!" Hearing I said that, Gohan said with concern.

"Hey, are you sure you can take them on yourself?" While Gohan was in worried, Piccolo asked in a calm tone while looking cautiously at the Saiyans.

"You should be worried about yourself rather than the other." I said back at him as I was about to step into a fight before I stopped myself mid-way.

I retreated back and said in no one in particular as I scratched the back of my head with my hand. "I guess I didn't have to show off today."

"What…do you mean?" Gohan asked after hearing and saw my action.

"He's here…" I muttered as the next thing they know, someone was already here.

The person who arrived was a spiky hair man with an orange gi.

"Goku!/Dad!" Piccolo and Gohan shouted the moment they see him as Goku wore a serious expression.

Goku looked back to see us before his serious expression turned into a carefree one as he called out cheerfully.

"Hey, Piccolo, Gohan. It's good to see you." He said before turning to me.

"You are…" He trailed as he turned serious.

"I'm your ally. Kami asked me to help you guys." I said to him with some truth in them as his seriousness broke when I mention Kami.

"Really?" He asked in comically before seeing me nodded as he turned back to the Saiyans.

Goku stood there for a second before he let out a yell as the area around started to rumble as pieces of rocks flow up. The louder he yells, the stronger the shaking as his hair went wild at the same time.

"5…no…6, 7, 8…9…!" Vegeta started to mutter something as he used the Scouter to judge the power level on Goku who keep raising his power and now is still doing it.

His power kept rising until he stopped. Vegeta has a shocked look on his face as if he witness something unbelievable happened.

"Vegeta! What is his power level!?" Nappa shouted at Vegeta who removed his Scouter before said back him while crushing the device in pieces with his grip.

"It's over 9000."

"9-9000!? There's no way his power level could be that high!" Nappa said in disbelieved as he tried to deny the reality before him.

While seeing that everything has been gone through the same as I expected, I decided to take my leave as I have more important things than standing here. I have already blocked the finishing blow that would finish Piccolo off and I doubt that Goku would leave him to his death. With that my promise with Kami is somehow fulfilled.

While everyone was focused on Goku, I whispered and activated **[Vanishing Point: Version 1]** to disappear before anyone realized I was vanishing into a thin-air.

While in my invisible state, I went to the Kami Lookout.

* * *

"Phew…" Kami let out a sigh of relief the moment Goku arrived. He was really glad that Goku gets there before things could get worst. Kami doesn't really know what will happen to him but he will give his thank to the stranger that save Piccolo.

While he thought that, he fell into a deep thought. The young man that he saw was without a doubt an outsider or more accurately, outside of this reality. A few days ago, he felt a faint of foreign energy that couldn't identify by him, a guardian of this world. That left him a surprised among of shock as he was in great worried if it was the invader that was about to come to this planet.

Then he was puzzled when nothing happened that endangered the people after a few days observing the world. He tried to pinpoint the location of the mysterious person that has arrived to this world. He tried but no matter how much did that, he can't find the person in question, not even a single trace.

He gave up after that but still keeping tabs on his/her. He somewhere thought that he wouldn't be able to find that person but fate proves to be wrong when the person in question arrived at his doorstep.

At first, he was very cautious at him as it was to be expected of him to be like that since the situation with the invader from another planet gave him no short of pressure that continuously bring him nothing but headache. By the time he thought that the young man would be like the Saiyans, he was wrong again. He came here to negotiate instead.

From the beginning to the end, he was strange. Kami, in his long life, met many types of people. Yet, he never comes across this type before.

"Thank goodness Goku arrived on time." Mr. Popo said with a relief expression as he smiled.

"Yes." Kami nodded with his eyes narrowed in seriousness as it hasn't finished. The upcoming fight that is about to happen. He prayed that the training with King Kai would prove to be enough to defeat the invader. He could do nothing but trust in him.

"Hey."

!

A voice that different from Mr. Popo yet somehow he felt kind of familiar but couldn't point out where. As he turned to where the voice is, he saw the person in question.

It was the young man that just left a while ago. Kami couldn't sense coming at all as if he just magically appeared here from out of nowhere.

"You-" Kami was about to say something to him before he cut off.

"I did as I promise and stop calling me 'you'. I have a name you know. It's Zal." He said as he introduced himself.

* * *

I tricked away after Goku get in the battlefield and went to the Kami Lookout.

I quickly made it to the tower and I thought that I would be going up there by using **[Rocket]** again. Luckily, I already have been up there, so it is easy to get up there the second time.

When I got there, Kami didn't notice my presence and just in a deep thought along with Mr. Popo who is next to him. I quietly went toward them but they didn't appear to be aware of me at all.

"Hey." I greeted them, making my appearance known to them. They were really surprised when I said that as I find them amusing.

"You're here?" Kami asked me in surprise as he looked like he saw a ghost or something.

"Yep." I said in confirm before asking them. "Can I go into the chamber now?"

Kami was silent for a moment before looking at me. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure." Seeing no harm in it, I replied.

"Why do you want to use the chamber?" Kami asked.

Hearing that, I simply answered him back with a question. "Why? Is the reason of becoming stronger is good enough?"

Kami was silent for a moment after hearing my answer but didn't say anything before he told me to follow him.

I followed him inside until we faced a door that looked like any other door you would see every day.

"Behind the door is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The maximum time you could stay in there is one year only." Kami explained and warned me before he setting out a few conditions.

"Alright, one year it is." I nodded to him in agreement as he walked toward the door before grabbed the doorknob, twisted it and opened the door.

When the door opened, the only thing I could see was bright shining light.

I didn't say anything to them and just walked into it. When Kami saw me walked in, he closed the door.

When I'm in, it took me several seconds to adjust my eyes before I could see what is in here. Around me was like a bedroom, with other things like a small bathroom, a kitchen, and other related things.

I ignored those first and went straight. After I passed those, I find myself in a new place. It was white, pure white. It's like a pure world that hasn't tainted with anything, empty.

I noticed something different about this place. The air in here is different than the outside. It's heavy and when I walked, I felt like something is on my shoulder, pressing me down.

"So…This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…" I said out loud as my voice echoes throughout the place.

I opened my stats and selected the clock function to the sets the timer. The timer will tell me when the time for me to get out.

"Now then, let's start." I said.

* * *

 _It's been nearly twelve hours after Zal went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The battle has been finished an hour after Zal disappeared into the chamber and things were normal after that but the loss of the people that suffered from Vegeta and Nappa was a big-time news as it never happened before._

 _Goku was in a hospital after the fight as he took out of him to defeat Vegeta but he got away unfortunately as they fear that he would come again for revenge. The other who survived the battle was also in a hospital excluded Piccolo who has a regenerate ability._

 _The other used the Dragon Balls to wish to bring the people that were killed by Vegeta and Nappa back to life. Their life returned to normal but some still haven't sat in peace such as Kami who was standing at the edge of the Kami Lookout, staring at the dark night sky with profound gaze before closed them and let out a sigh._

 _A lot has been going on and he had been in a deep thought. He doesn't know what he can do when another similar situation like that happened again and being a Guardian, he held a big responsibility to ensure that the earth from being harm. Yet, looking at now, he can't do anything but to hope for others. The feeling of powerless frustrated him to no end._

 _But in the end, he had made his choice a long time. Regretting more would do anything good for him and so he decided to think that made up his mind._

" _It's dangerous you know. All alone here by yourself."_

 _!_

 _A voice that's very unfamiliar to him, spoke up. His expression froze as cold sweats started falling from his head._

 _All of the sudden, he felt a great fear that he has never felt before. He tried to move however he can't for some reasons as not a single muscle inside him obey him._

" _W-Who…W-Who are…you?" The only that can move was his mouth as he whispered. The whisper was quiet however the silent night made the whisper loud enough for the mysterious person to hear._

" _I can't say who I am. It is classified." The mysterious person said in an emotionless tone. Kami could hear footstep coming toward him as he tried his hardest to move, to get away from there as fast as possible._

" _Then…what are you…-!"_

 _!_

" _ah…"_

 _He felt a sharp pain behind him as his vision slowly darkened. He couldn't voice anything out as strength left him before he completely collapses, unconscious._

* * *

"Alright. This should be all of it." I said as I looked around and tried to find if I miss something.

"Check." I said in confirmed as I put the last item into the **Inventory**.

I opened the timer and saw it only just a few minutes until it stops. I closed it with a wave of my hand and looked at the white world.

"One year, huh?" I muttered as it nearly one year in here but it felt like yesterday. In this one year, I did a lot, from grinding to studying and other various things.

I leveled up a few time and it was the hard things since I have a lot of difficulty of raising my level after passing level 50. I tried to increase my level by using **[ID Create]** but the result was a letdown as my experience increased so slow that I wondered if the thing is bugged.

Then I did it again. However, I tried to use less equipment this time and go on a rampage inside the dungeon for three months straight. I couldn't go grinding for a full day if it was two years ago but things changed as my current stats was like day and night.

When I'm finished grinding, I used the remained time to something else like improving my Skill. Practice makes you perfect after all. I also used the time to study as knowledge is also strength.

Before I knew, it's already a year.

I turned back to the door that is the entrance to the outside world. Time to goodbye to this world as my remain time has already been used up.

I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it as a 'click' sound was heard as I pushed the door opened.

When the door opened completely, the first thing that comes to my sight was the face of Mr. Popo, staring at me with intensity.

"AH! What the heck are you doing here!?" It took me off by completely surprised as I let out a shout from my mouth as I asked him.

"This is bad!" The first thing he said was that with a serious look on his face.

"Huh? What bad?" I calmed down and asked him.

"It's Kami. H-He is…he is…" When he mentions Kami, his voice trembled as if he tried to force the word out.

"What about Kami?" I asked as I have a bad feeling in my gut.

"He's…He's…" Mr. Popo struggled for a bit before finally let out the word that he wanted to say.

"He's…dead! Kami has been killed!"

…

…

…

"….Huh?"

I went silent for a moment before I let out a voice that filled with complete confused.

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV: 71 EXP: 80.7%**

 **HP: 686100/ 686100 HR: 14200/Minute**

 **MP: 862630/ 862630 MR: 3788/Second**

 **Strength: 192**

 **Endurance: 245**

 **Agility: 236**

 **Intelligence: 139**

 **Wisdom: 157**

 **Luck: 199**

 **Point: 29150**

 **Money: 378 Million**

 **[Barrier] Active**

 **Description: A basic barrier created by using the user's energy.**

 **[Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin] Active**

 **Description:** **This technique allows the user to encase a large area in crystal, thus crystallizing everything within it.**

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter. Comment if you have some questions and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Night out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and welcome** **to the chapter 11 of** **You Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?.**

 **As to why I'm late, see in the bottom.**

 **For now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Dead?

Kami's dead?

What?

I stood there, frozen as my brain trying to process the word Mr. Popo said.

"E-Ermm…"

I snapped out of my thought as Mr. Popo tried to say something.

"Where is he?" I turned to him and asked.

"Follow me." Hearing my question, he said that before he turned around and walked.

I followed while I was walking behind him, I tried to think of the reason behind this.

From what I remember in the show when I was watched in my world, Kami dead when Nappa killed Piccolo who is a Namekian that was originally born from Kami negative emotion. I stopped the blast to prevent Piccolo from dying but why is Kami dead then?

No. Mr. Popo said he was killed. The question is: Who killed him? There's no one in this world that has a grudge against him, so who is the one that kills him?

Wait. What if it is because of me instead. I fully aware of the consciences of being here but I didn't it to happen so soon. Maybe my existence rewrites the flow of the world somehow but that is just a theory. There's no evidence that strong enough to prove it.

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my thought when I saw Mr. Popo stopped his track as he opened the door that was in front of him.

When the door opened, I could see a bed with a white blanket covered a humanoid-shaped thing. Mr. Popo walked toward the bed and opened the blanket.

When the blanket opened, the face of the closed eyes Kami was revealed under the blanket.

I slowly walked toward the bed and turned my attention to Kami. The place was silent for a moment before I turned to Mr. Popo and asked.

"Is Piccolo dead too?" Even though I knew that Piccolo is also dead, I want to ask him in confirm.

"…yes…" Mr. Popo lowered his head as he nodded at my question.

"Then the Dragon Balls?" I asked and he nodded, confirming my question as I took a deep breath before letting out.

This is more than I anticipated. Kami is dead now. Then Goku and the other will go to Planet Namek and planned to use that planet's Dragon Ball to revive Kami and Piccolo and the Frieza Troop will be there as well.

Should I go or should I not go? After all, this is their world problem and me being here was enough to cause things to go south.

While I was thinking, I noticed something about Kami's body.

"What are you doing!?" I heard Mr. Popo's voice shouted at me but I ignored it and pulled the whole blanket.

"This is…" When I pulled the blanket off, I noticed something that made me whisper in alarmed.

A big hole was on the chest of his body. The hole itself was hollow as it went through from his chest to his back. Looking carefully, the hole appeared to be from an attack, meaning the culprit that attacked him used an energy base attack but the strange thing is that I can't tell which energy it is from.

When one struck by an energy base attack, the energy of the attacker would be in them for a period of time and the energy would be slowly dissipated little by little without them to do anything. The real tricky thing about this is the energy signature. There are many types of energy such as Ki, Aura, Chakra, Reiryoku and many other types. The energy that Kami has inside his body was an unknown type of energy that I didn't know of. The energy is still working until now as it prevents the wound to heal as the Namekian known to the ability to heal themselves at high speed which could mean the killer knew that beforehand.

This could mean that the one who attacks him is from another world like me as everyone in this world contained only Ki.

"This is started to get out of hand." I shook my head as I sighed. The more I thought the more complex it is.

As I'm still in a deep thought, the injury on his chest started to glow.

!

"What the..!?" It glowed before a different light started to manifest. Its color turned into black as it spurred fort at my direction as I tried to move quickly to dodge it.

"What is this!?" Even though its speed didn't appear to be impressive to me, I still couldn't dodge due to the closeness between me and the black light as it transformed into a big doom of cube that engulfed me completely.

I looked around, trying to a way out of this but it trapped me completely that rendered me to do anything. I tried to pour my Mana out so that it could destroy it like a balloon exploded by using air too much but it was a disappointment as no matter how much I put, it won't do a thing to it.

"Calm down first. Let do this slowly." I muttered as the effect of the **[Gamer's Mind]** kicked in and forced me to calmed down. I looked at it and it didn't appear to harm me in a way as it didn't attack or do anything.

I opened the map in my stats but the map was blank as it has a big 'Unidentified' word on the screen of the map. I tried other things that available to me but the result was still the same in the end.

"Great…Just great." I nursed the bridge of my nose as I muttered those words. Not only can I do anything, I also can't figure out a way either.

This is one of the few times I ever felt like I'm useless. Ever since I know my ability as a Gamer, I never felt this sensation for a long time. Traveling world to world, I experience many things and also changing my view of thought. Feeling it now, made me realized I'm not the strongest. There are many beings out there that are stronger than me.

I guess this is one of the reasons why I want to become stronger. Strong enough to defeat anyone who blocks my path.

While I'm in a deep thought, the place shook as I looked around to see what happened next. Then a strange sensation started to occur as I felt like I'm floating yet falling.

'Wait! Falling!?' My eyes went wide as I immediately recognized this feeling the moment I thought that. It didn't take half a minute before it shook again but this time the sound of something crashing was heard.

"Ow…" I groaned as I nursed my butt which was hitting on the ground the moment the impact happens.

Then glass shatter-liked sound was heard as the sound continued not for long before it stopped as the doom shattered into millions of pieces.

"Where am I now?" I got up as I looked around at my current place, shock spread across my face the moment I saw where I am.

"What the…hell…" The place was in a way that could describe in two words: bizarre and colorful.

There is nothing another than a wipe space as the place looked the same the matter where I turn my head. The place was filled with different colors mixed with each other as they're moving while I stared at them.

"What is this place?" I muttered in wonder as this is one of the most bizarre places I ever saw.

"Hmm? A human? Here in the Dimensional Gap?"

A booming voice echoes throughout the place. The sound was so loud that made my ears rings. I looked to where it came from and the moment I did, I cursed.

"Oh fuck me sideway!" In front of me, was a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. His golden eyes locked down on me as he spoke with sound so loud that the inside of my body vibrated.

Great. I've just not only arrived here and I met a Dragon. What's with me and my connection with dragons?

"Interesting…Judging from your scent, you're indeed a human being but you didn't disappear even though you don't use a protection. How curious." He spoke while looking at me as if I'm an unknown.

'Wait…' Did the dragon say something out disappear without protection? I looked at my stats and could see that my stats have a Negative Stats Effect. However, the effect increased very slowly as it never moves at all.

"And who are you suppose to be?" I asked in a casual manner as if I'm saying to a person rather than a dragon.

The Dragon was silent for a moment before it roared with laughter. His volume was so loud that I have to cover my ears with both of my hands as I groaned in displeasure.

"HAHA! Never would I've thought in my life I encounter a human that would say that to me! HAHA!" It said in amuse while still laughing out loud.

"Hahaha! Right, back to the question. 'Who am I suppose to be?' you say? You don't know who I am and yet here you are, intruding here in the Dimensional Gap." It calmed down before introduced itself.

"I'm known by many names but I went by the name of Great Red. I asked, who are you, human?" He stated himself before he asked me.

"Since you said it, I suppose there's no harm of it. The name's Zal, Zal Angelo." I said in my casual tone as I used to talk with the higher being and speaking with Great Red was like speaking with a normal person.

"So what are you doing here in the Dimensional Gap? I don't think that someone would just come here and asked for my name." He asked.

"Honestly, I didn't want to come intentionally but some incident happened and I'm here speaking with you now." I said in summarize at my circumstances. Then, Great Red laughed before he spoke.

"Haha. Not only you're truthful but you also got gut. I like ya." He spoke. I noticed the way of his speaking was like a biker gang. Weird, I thought his kind would speak with high authority but his speaking was the opposite of that.

"Truthful?" I noticed something with his line as I repeated that word.

"Oh right, I can read your memory. I know that reading your mind would be considered rude but curious got the best of me." He said in an apologetic manner.

"So you're a Traveler, huh? Or more correctly, a World Traveler…" He said with interest leaking out from of his mouth. He went into a deep thought before he finally broke out and spoke to me.

"Alright, I will test you." I raised a single eyebrow in confuse from his statement.

"Test?" I said with question look on my face.

Hearing me, he nodded in confirm before he spoke. "That's right. I find you interesting and from looking at your memories, I want to test your strength."

Hearing that, I looked at him like asking if he serious or not about this whole test but looking at him and his posture, he's serious.

'Let's look at his stats first. **[Observe]** ' If he's serious, then I better see if I can handle him first.

The pop-up window of his stats appeared but the moment I looked at it, I found myself dumbfounded.

 **Name: Great Red**

 **Title: ?**

 **LV: ?**

 **Description**

 **?**

Why are there so many question marks except his name!? Is this thing broken or something!?

I took a second look at it and it was still the same. I started to get the feeling of oppression for a second after seeing his stats.

In game mechanic, if a player only sees question marks rather than numbers on other players, which means the other player's level is much higher than the player who tried to appraise. It is as simple as that.

"And what if I refuse?" I asked him.

"You've no right to refuse this. After all, I'm the only one here who can get you to the human world." He said.

"How did you…" Before I asked how he knows that, I quickly recalled that he looked into my memories. What an annoying ability.

"Well, if you said that…I'll accept this challenge." I said in defeated before I looked at him while raising my finger up. "But on one condition."

"And what would that be?" He asked. He was expecting to be something like asking a question or a reward but the next line confused him greatly.

"I want you to be at your full power." I said.

…

…

…

After I said that, Great Red and I were silent. The quiet atmosphere was deadly awkward as it feels like the silence could easily slice by a hot knife.

"HuhuhuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All of the sudden, Great Red roared in laugher as if he has heard the funniest joke ever.

I stood there and closed my ears with my hands so that my hearing won't go deaf while waiting for him to finish laughing as I more or less expect his response would be one way or another.

"AHAHA, in my life, I've never expected that I would hear that coming from a human. I don't know whether you're brave or just a foolish human but I'll go with the former." He said that as he looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. I'll use my full strength from the start but don't regret later if you're dead before the fight even started." He agreed with my condition. When he said that, I could see his eyes got dead serious as I clenched my hand, preparing for the attack that would come.

*ROAR*

Great Red unleashed a powerful roar that sent shockwave so great that forced me to retreat as I couldn't withstand the force behind it.

"Prepare yourself." He said that as the moment those words were declared, his right claw was already before my sight. His claws were thrust to pierce my entire body as I didn't have time to surprise and instantly dodge with all my might.

I successfully evaded that with only my clothes were grazed as I sighed in relief from knowing my body is still intact.

'Fast, too fast. I didn't see him move at all.' I thought. Despite his size, his movement was very fast, almost to the point I couldn't see him.

I didn't have time to think as he advanced toward with great speed as he inhaled before breathed out fire toward me. The fire was fast despite its size as I quickly did a Horse hand seal.

" **[Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku]**!" I inhaled before exhaled a fire that could compare to his as both flames collided. Sweat dropped down from my head as I narrowed my eyes. The fire was shockingly pushed me back as I tried to pour more into my attack before I was shocked when the fire hit me.

At the nick of time, I forcefully tricked away from my current place to get away from the flame as abandoned my awe and fear for a second to attack Great Red. I tried to slash him with **[Kusanagi]** but the attack bounced off as I couldn't injure him due to his scales were stronger than steel.

He tried to grab me with his hand the moment I was bounced off from the attack. Thinking fast, I flashed away from there and pulled out **[Pandora]** at the same time. I changed it into **[PF124: Hatred]** as I pulled the trigger. The triple-barrels bazooka let out three missiles, flying straight to him.

He saw that and snorted before he took the missiles like a plaything and crushed them easily. After that, he tried to strike with his tail but I was prepared and quickly dodged the attack and pulled out **[Bakusaiga]** from the **Inventory**.

I unsheathed both **[Bakusaiga]** and **[Kusanagi]** and dual-wielded them. With both swords in my hands, I attacked relentlessly. **[Kusanagi]** that coated with **[Chidorigatana]** was penetrated Great Red's iron flesh but the wound quickly healed right away after I did that.

"Then, how about this!" I shouted and attacked the same place but with **[Bakusaiga]** this time as the blade easily re-opened his wound that was healed earlier but this time, the wound shockingly didn't heal.

"What?" Great Red said with slight amazed and shocked leaking out from his mouth as he stared at the wound on his body. He tried to pour his power to heal but the moment he did that, an explosion coming out of the place where his wounds are.

"What is this!?" He said with a bizarre voice as to why it exploded but nothing comes out of his mind. He turned to look at me with a look that wanted an answer. "What did you do?"

"As much as I would like to explain, we don't have the time, do we?" I said that as I continued my assault toward him.

He let out a roar before flew at me with breakneck speed as my eyes changed into **[Sharingan]** and quickly followed his movement. Although I'm still using my **[Sharingan]** , it still a little difficult tracking his movement.

'There!' I spotted him. I tricked away to where he is to try and sneak attacked him from behind but that was failed as he quickly swung his arm at me when he sensed my presence behind him.

His reaction time was ridiculously fast to the point that sneak attack is just pointless. I will have to change my attack pattern to distract him.

I took the hit with full force but luckily, I used mana to lessen the strength of the strike. Even though I reduced the force, I still sent flying back with great speed.

"No choice then!" I said while gritting my teeth as I activated **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** to strengthen my physical abilities. I forced my flying figure to land by forcing the air pressure above me, pushing me to the ground.

When I'm landed, I used **[Air Trick]** to quickly shorten the distance between us but when I filled the gap, I use the power of **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** to increase my power to nearly the fullest limit and kicked my foot upward the moment I was near him.

"Wha-!?" He couldn't finish his sentence as his body sent flying up like a soccer ball the moment my foot connected to his abdomen.

He tried to flap his wings to stop himself but the force behind the kick was more than that as he sent like a bullet.

I quickly used **[Shunshin]** to get behind him and spun around and ax kicking him to the stomach with the strongest force that I could produce.

" **[Shishi Rendan]**!" I shouted the name of the **Skill** the moment my foot landed on his stomach as he sent down like a meteor.

*BOMB*

My attack stunned him for a second but it was enough time for me to execute my next move. I changed the energy platform to Great Red's direction pushed myself toward him with mana enhancing on my feet like a projectile along with equipping [Gilgamesh] as I readied my fist.

" **[Hyper Fist]**!" I shouted as my fists turned from two to four to eight to sixteen until they look like a rain of fists raining down on Great Red.

"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"

I don't know how many times I have punched him. I lost count after three hundred as I continued to punch him with everything I have.

"O-RA!" I gave out my last punch as the final hit was the remaining strength could muster.

*BOMB*

Another explosive sound was after that as I used **[Air Trick]** , retreating back from where Great Red is. I remained silent while looking at Great Red who I still couldn't see due to smoke wrapping around.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

A roar of laughter echoes throughout the Dimensional Gap as the smoke dissipated from a powerful wind which is caused by Great Red's massive wings.

"It's been so long since I feel this much pain!" Great Red said loudly before flapped his wings, flew straight up before did a diving attack toward me. I was about to prepare for the incoming attack before a big red magic circle manifested and something firing out from it.

'A double attack, huh?' I mused myself as I narrowed my eyes. I planned to avoid but I abandoned that thought the moment the magic circle appeared. The magic circle shot an energy bullet as I coated **[Kusanagi]** with my mana and slashed the bullet into two with ease. While I cut it, I activated **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]** to the max.

Great Red was already five meter before me the moment I activated **[Raiton Mana Mōdo]**. He comes crashing down after that as smoke enveloped the place but it didn't stop there as a powerful shockwave forced the smoke away.

At the place where Great Red was impacted, I stood holding **[Kusanagi]** with both of my hand as I have a difficult look on my face.

"Impressive. I didn't think you could take that attack." Great Red said with amazed in his voice as his hand was pressing down on me who block the attack with my sword as sweat dripping down on the side of my face.

"Heh! Thank for the compliment." I said with a half-smile on my face before I increased my strength and pushed his hand back and escaped from there with **[Air Trick]**.

I appeared far away from him as I looked at him. "You should stop holding back now."

"Oh? I thought I was perfectly concealed." He said with his right eyebrow raised.

"You thought you were perfectly concealed? I beg to differ." I said with a sigh coming out from my mouth.

"Everything attacks was strong enough to kill anyone but I have a feeling in my gut that you were somehow holding back. It's didn't took me long to know that after your first two attacks." I pointed out before continued. "And the attacks may be deadly but I hardly sense the killing intent behind them."

"Heh, you figure that out this quickly. Sharp, aren't ya?" Great Red said with a smirk. "But you're also holding back too."

"I won't deny." I shrugged my shoulders at that as I said truthfully.

"Alright, since you really want to see my full strength, try and take this. If you can survive after this, then you'll pass." Great Red said that before a powerful pressure enveloped around me as I put my guard up before I have a surprised expression when multiple giant magic circles appeared around him.

His entire body glowed before the magic circles flew and formed together, creating layers of magic circles forming in front of Great Red.

'This is…!' Seeing the number layers of magic circles, a thought hit like a thunder as I get what he's planning to next with that as I quickly formed my defense.

I waste no time and quickly form a doom of multiple energy barriers as Great Red firing a gigantic blast aiming straight at me by the time I finished my barrier. For some reason, my instinct screamed to me that is not enough before I quickly summoned two of my clones in case if things went south.

The blast was so huge that my heart skipped a beat when seeing it as fear grew inside which triggered to add more mana into the barriers. The attack was so fast that it hit the barrier the second Great Red fired as the blast easily shattered my first barrier like a mere glass before quickly shattered one after another as my fear continued to grow inside each time the blast broke a layer.

The barriers broke at a fast rate as only a few barriers were left. I poured more mana into the remaining barrier like my life depends on it.

'Come on, come on, just…a…little…longer!' Sweat dripped down from my pale distorted face as my breathing gone rough. Even though I gave my all, the barriers didn't last long before they also broke down too. The other two behind me tried to do something but unsuccessful as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Am I going to…die?' I thought with a wry smile while looking at the huge blast that was about to hit me.

"Heh..." I smirked in hollowed before the blast enveloped everything around me.

*BOOM*

The blast created an ear-bleeding explosion noise as the explosion was massive.

Great Red was silent. His eyes staring at where I was as the explosion created a mushroom-liked smoke.

His eyes narrowed as the last attack was meant to annihilate anything that stands in its way. He doubted that anyone could survive his attack. Even if a miracle happened and Great Red wouldn't be surprised if his opponent were still standing at the death door.

"Hmpt." He snorted as the smoke cleared out and saw a person standing in the middle of the place where his attack landed.

The person wore a set of full body armor with a wolf-like motif on his helmet. The sliver armors were coated with blue flames as two silver swords fell down from his hands. Then, the armor parted and went into another dimension revealing the person who wore the armor.

It was no other than myself, covered in heavy injuries as I glared at Great Red before shouted at him with anger.

"Are you trying to nuke me!?" I said that before I dropped my left knee as I couldn't stand up properly.

"Yes." Great Red simple said that with the straightest look I ever saw him wore.

"Bastard, you're seriously trying to kill me for real, aren't you?" I said with a scowl.

"And you survived." Great Red said that as hearing his voice made me gritted my teeth harder.

Earlier, before the blast hit me, I quickly equipped **[Zero Armor]** the moment I pulled out **[Ginroken]** from the **Inventory**. The attack was stronger than I thought that I have to use the other ability of the **[Zero Armor]**. I activated **[Blazing Armament]** using the **[Flame of Satan]** to withstand the attack but the damage that I took was a lot even though after I equipped with **[Zero Armor]** in **[Blazing Armament]** state.

"You said you want my full strength. So I gave you that. Why are you so upset about?" Great Red with indifferent in his voice which only made me even madder.

"Ah, forget about it." When the **[Gamer's Mind]** 's effect triggered, I calmed down and shook my head. Since I was the one who requests him to that, there's no need to discuss this topic further.

All of the sudden, I dropped to my knees as my head felt very light.

"What the!?" I exclaimed in surprised before realizing why I was like this.

"Shit." I cursed and blacked out before I could speak more to Great Red.

Unknown to me, I didn't realize it but same could not be said for Great Red as he saw my eyes turn from light brown to ice blue.

"Oh…" Great Red let out a sound full of intriguing. When he looked at the ice blue color eyes, it was weak but he felt a presence of Death itself in those eyes of his. The eyes were different than when he used the blue flame of his when battling him.

* * *

An unknown amount of time has passed in the Dimensional Gap.

"Ehmm…" In the infinite space, I was floating with my eyes closed as I let out a groaning noise from my mouth.

I slowly opened my eyes as the sight of colorful light similar to an aurora entered my vision.

"Where…am I?" I muttered to myself as it took me a few second to register of what happened before I was passing out.

"Right…This is the Dimensional Gap." I got up from where I lie down earlier and looked around.

It's seemed that I'm still at the same place from where was knocked out but Great Red is not. I looked a few times but can't seem to find him. Just where did he gone off too?

"Red! Hey, Great Red!" With no other option, I shouted at the hollow world as my voice echoes throughout the place. "Where are you!?"

After waiting for a while, I heard nothing but silence.

"Huh, it's looked like he can't hear me. Is he that far from me?" I muttered after hearing nothing. "Maybe I should do it louder? Nah, my throat is going to be dry before he can hear me."

With no other choice, I sat down and wait for him.

While waited for him, I used that time to do something to entertain myself. I looked at my clothes and saw that it was trash now after the fight, so I changed into other clothes.

Now that I think about it, I should find the time to find a way to customize clothes that wouldn't shred to pieces after a few battle and also increase its ability.

"So you're awake." I heard Great Red's voice from every direction as his voice was very loud.

I turned around and saw him flying down as I got up. "Took you long enough."

"So did I pass it, you test?" I turned and asked him.

Seeing that I was looking at him, he hummed as he brought his right hand and placed on his chin while his eyes wandered around for a while before turned back to me.

"Yeah, you pass without a doubt in my mind." After a few seconds in silent, he said.

"Right and what with the silent earlier?" I asked him who was silent a moment ago.

"Oh, nothing at all. My mind just drifting into somewhere else. Living for long makes your mind do that." Great Red said dismissed before continued.

"I will open a rift now. So wait a minute." He said that before a magical circle appeared on his hand before the circle absorbed into his hand, making it glowed red. He slashed the air before him his glowing claw hand, tearing the reality apart.

The space sliced opened, revealing a bright light. He pulled his hand back as his hand stopped glowing and returning back to normal.

"It's open now." He said before turning back to me who looked at the tearing space in mild interest. Hearing him, I distracted from my thought and walked until I was before the rift.

"Hey." I stopped when I heard Great Red's voice from behind me. I turned to him and saw he threw something at me.

I didn't have the time to see what it is as it's already flying in front of me as I quickly caught it in my hand.

I looked at my hand and saw that in my palm were two jewels with one is green while the other is blue. I looked at them for a moment before turning to Great Red with a questioning look on my face.

"It's a gift." He said after he saw my look sending over him.

"Gift?" I repeated the word as I couldn't figure it out what his intent is.

"Don't mind the detail. Look, it's closing." He said that and pointed to the rift and saw that it is about to close.

"Alright then." Seeing that he have no intention of telling me the truth, I just accepted and entered the rift. I will see what items in my hand later the moment I have free time.

I jumped into the rift before disappeared as the rift slowly closed until it was no more.

* * *

 _Great Red stared at the closing rift with an unreadable look on his face as the rift finally closed and turned away._

 _The Dimensional Gap is in the silent state which it originally was. Great Red hasn't said anything since Zal entered the rift. He thought about whether he was right to give him the items earlier but thinking a little more, he gave up about and just trusted to fate._

 _He let out a chuckle as he shook his head in amused. How strange of him to think of that. He is a Dragon or more correctly the Apocalypse Dragon, Dragon of Dragons. He shouldn't have left it to fate as he could change fate itself if he wants to. However, this is the time he wants to like this._

 _How very interesting._

 _He has no interest in interfering with the world nor is he interested in the world matter. He has his own matters to solve._

* * *

 _What is going on?_

 _The question has been on Raynare's mind for a while now._

 _She, who is a Fallen Angel, has been giving a mission from Kokabiel, a Cadre or a ten-wing Fallen Angel, to eliminate the brown-headed boy, Issei Hyoudou._

 _When she informed about the mission, she complied without hesitation. She was disgusted when she checking her target's background._

 _Everything about him says average. He neither has strong point nor weak point._

 _No. What disgusts her was his pervertedness._

 _She has lived so long that know enough about human behavior. They're the same no matter where she looks._

 _Weak, filthy, animal and the list go on._

 _Raynare never understands what God notice about them that they, the perfect being, have that they don't._

 _When she saw those lowly humans created a fire for the first time, she scorned. On the other hand, He was excited when he saw they created a fire. She couldn't understand why he was like that. They could do the same too. However, He never has that look on His face when they did that._

 _It was beyond her comprehension._

 _He passed an Order to protect the human but not interfere with them._

 _When the Angels heard that, they have an unbelievable look on their expression. They, the perfect being, created by the God that they're worship were to told them to protect a lower being than them?_

 _Their minds were chaos as millions of question appeared inside them._

 _Thinking about it, the human might be the reason she Fall._

 _She shook her head to let the thought fly away. Since she's on a mission, she can't have such thought distracted her._

 _She made her plan by creating a new identity which goes by the name of Yuuma Amano as a normal high school girl. The moment her target was alone, she begins her plan, asking him out which he eagerly agree._

 _Inside, she was sickened._

 _Just by remembering his face when she saw his eyes were on her bosom was enough to make lost control and want to plunge a Light Spear in his stomach but she restrained herself._

 _Kokabiel told her to observe as Issei's Sacred Gear haven't manifest yet making it very dangerous if his Sacred Gear is a powerful one._

 _She goes along with her plan the next day. The date was smooth as they acted like a real couple but she is killing him million times inside her mind._

 _They arrived at the fountain the moment the sunsetted. The moment she arrived at the fountain, she faced him with a beautiful smile on her face before leaning until her mouth was closed to his ear before lets out a sentence that she want to say for a long time._

" _Would you die for me?"_

 _There. She finally said what she wants as Issei staggered when he heard that. Then he denied what heard earlier and asked her to say that again._

 _She said again but this time with malice._

 _She transformed before him in her Fallen self which revealing a lot of her skin as the outfit itself was a BDSM-liked outfit._

 _She stared at the shock looks in his eyes before created a Light Spear and wasted no time thrusting the spear in his stomach._

 _She lets out a sadistic smile when she saw the agony look on his face._

" _If there is anyone to blame, then blame His who give you the Sacred Gear." She said to him in his half-dead state._

 _Just when she was about to enjoy watching him suffering more pain with her spear._

 _A glass shattering sound broke out. She stopped at her track and turned to where the sound was and her eyes wide in shock when she saw a crack-liked line appeared from thin air._

 _She watched in curious and shock at the crack as it continued to cracked down until it created a hole big enough for a regular human to enter._

 _Then, a man walked out of the so-called crack. His body language screamed nothing but normal. She felt nothing from him as she couldn't sense any magical power from him at all. If he was passing by normally, she would think that it was only just a lowly human._

 _She knew if he's a Devil or an Angel just by felt they energies but she can't sense anything from him at all._

" _Who are you?" She said with arrogant leaking out from her voice as no matter who they are, they're standing at a Fallen Angel, a perfect being even if they have cast out by the Heaven._

" _Hmm? Me?" The young man looked surprised before pointing at himself before he spoke. "Nobody. Just a passing through bystander."_

 _He answered left her speechless. It's taken her a few seconds to register that before lets out a low laugh in anger. The laugh turned into a full-blown laughter as if she has heard the funniest joke on earth._

" _I don't know who you are but you have guts talking to me, Raynare the Grigori!" Her pride soared high after hearing his answer._

 _His eyes turned to Issei who was in his blood pool as he turned back to her. "Are you the one who does this?"_

 _Hearing that, she smiled sadistically. She nodded._

" _That's right. What? Are going to save him or something like a hero? Give it up. He's already dead." She turned her head to look at the bleeding Issei before turning to the young man. Her smile grew wider. "And you're next."_

 _The young man looked at her before he shook his head. "Sorry but I'm not into that kind of things."_

" _Hmm?" She tilted her head in confusing for a second before she laughed._

" _Don't worry. It's only hurt for just a second." She flicked her wrist and a Light Spear manifested in her hand._

" _Now die for me." She said with a savage smile and threw the spear at the young man as the spear aiming at him with lighting-liked speed. Her smile grew wider as the image of him pierced by the Light Spear._

 _However, something unexpected happened that made her lets out a confused noise._

" _Eh?"_

 _She said in a voice full of shock as the spear that should have penetrated him was held in his hand instead!_

" _Oh…" He has an interesting look on his face as he glanced at the spear in his hand. He turned his eyes to her and spoke._

" _You can have this back."_

 _Raynare snapped out of her stupor when he spoke as she noticed until it was too late when the spear returned back to her with speed that even surpass earlier._

 _She tried to stop it from hitting but the speed and the force behind it were too surreal as she lets out a shriek of great pain when the spear pierced her body._

 _What is going on?_

 _A single question appeared in her mind when she realized she has been penetrated by her own spear._

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first time I saw a woman in a ridiculous outfit with black wings on her back. At first, when I saw her, I thought she was a stripper but that thought immediately disappeared when I saw the black wings on her back.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Hmm? Me?" Hearing her question, I pointed to myself. Well, that's a difficult one. I can't just say that I'm from another after all.

Then an idea suddenly appeared in my mind. I turned to her and spoke. "Nobody. Just a passing through bystander."

After that, she went silent for a few seconds as her hair band shadowed her eyes before she let out a low laugh before turning into a loud laugh.

I looked at her in confusion as to why she was laughing all of the sudden before she turned her head up and looked at me with a gaze filled with malice and pride.

"I don't know who you are but you have guts talking to me, Raynare the Grigori!" She said as I could hear a huge amount of arrogant leaking out her voice.

'Grigori?' I repeated the word in mind. Then my eyes wandered down to the ground next to her as I hummed in surprised.

There was a person in a pool of blood which I guess is his own blood. His breathing was low but it was still there. I was a little surprised. A normal person would be already been with that amount of blood bleeding out.

"Are you the one who did this?" I turned to her and asked. My voice was indifferent despite the fact that there is a dying person in front of me. Guess my value of life has grown lessened. I don't know whether if this is a good or not.

Then I saw her smiled sadistically.

"That's right. What? Are going to save him or something like a hero? Give it up. He's already dead." Her eyes went sinister. "And you're next."

Hearing that, I looked at her expression and her outfit as I shook my head in decline. "Sorry but I'm not into that kind of things."

"Hmm?" She tilted her head in confusing for a second before she laughed.

"Don't worry. It's only hurt for just a second." She flicked her wrist then a spear appeared in hand. I was a little surprise when a spear appeared from her hand as I went cautioned a little.

"Now die for me." She said with a savage smile and threw the spear at me with lightning speed.

Although the spear was fast, it moved relatively slow to me. I easily caught the spear with only my right hand.

"Eh?"

I heard a confused noise from her but I was too busy looking at the spear in interest as I used **[Observe]**. A pop-up appeared

 **[Light Spear]**

 **Description: A spear of light created by Angel or Fallen Angel. The spear has a light attribute that is very affected against Devil.**

So it was a light spear. From the description, I assumed the woman in front of me is a Fallen Angel judging by the black feather wings on her back.

"You can have this back." I turned to her and threw the spear back to her. When I threw at her, I pulled out nearly seventy percent of my arm strength.

My strength as strong enough to broke the sound barrier, creating a small ripple from the space around my arm. The spear went full throttle from my strength and landed directly on her stomach.

"Huh?" The Fallen Angel looked at her own spear that is in her with confusion and terror.

"Cough! Cough!" Blood spilling out of her mouth when she coughed as her expression changed when she realized the danger of her situation.

I slowly walked toward and looking at her with a dry expression. She lifted her head up and looked at me when she heard the tapping sound of my footsteps.

"Kuh…!" Her expression twisted and gather her remaining strength to create a magic circle underneath her.

"Hmm?" I hummed in wonder when the circle appeared. The circle glowed for a second before it was her turn to glow as the circle continued to glow brighter and brighter.

"Oh? A teleport spell?" I raised my eyebrows in interest as I have seen something similar like this before.

She looked at me with eyes full of malice and hate as I returned her look with my smirk. She was confused for a second as to why I smirk but didn't pay any more attention and quickly pours more of her Magical Power teleport her from this quick so that she could get the other.

"Now just where do you think you are going?"

"Eh?"

Her expression instantly changed when the magical circle beneath her shattered like a piece of glass. She looked at the shattering circle with a look full of shock.

"Hey, you don't have time to look, do you?" She heard my voice as she shivered in horror as if my voice was next to her ears.

She turned her head to where my voice is and she widened her eyes when she saw me standing before her.

'When did he-!?' She thought before interrupted when I grabbed her and looked at the wound where I threw the spear. I smirked when it saw that her wound was healed.

She quickly created another spear but this time smaller to plunge me but it was futile when I quickly disarmed the spear from her.

"Now that's not very nice." I said before I kicked her in the stomach.

"Arg!" Although the kick seemed normal, the force behind the kick was strong enough to send her flying back like an arrow leaving the bowstring. She tried to flap her wings but couldn't for some reason.

"Ahh!" Her body finally stopped by stuck into some random trees. She tried to get herself up but the damage took her most of her remaining strength to get up with immense struggle.

I looked at the struggling form of her and turned back to the bleeding person. With the look of how much she struggled to get up, I don't have to worry if she planning to escape like earlier.

I kneeled down one of my knees and exanimated his body. His stomach was torn open; making one saw the organ inside him.

I looked at his state and pulled something out from the **Inventory**. The item in my hand was the bottle that contained the **[Water of Life]** in it.

Pouring the sacred water on his stomach as I think is enough and stopped pouring the water. I looked at where I pour the water and saw that it was working before sighed in small relief.

I may not care that much toward the other lives but that doesn't mean I'm heartless. Watching the wound on his stomach healed at a rapid pace before it took only a few seconds more to completely heal him as his stomach looked as if there wasn't a hole in him earlier.

"Im-Im…Impossible…! How!?"

A sound full of shock and surprised was heard behind me. I turned my head and saw the shocked look of Raynare looking at the place where the wound was healed earlier.

"How?" I raised an eyebrow at her question as I wondered why she looked so shocked at that.

"H-How did you do that?" She questioned while stuttered.

"I would love to answer that but…" I trailed before using **[Air Trick]** to appear before her. I grabbed the strings that above her chest and lifting her up.

"You have to question my answer first." I said.

She was scared before quickly changed her expression into a tough one. "And why would I do that?"

I still have my dry look after her response. My respond was…

"This…"

"What?"

She looked at me in confuse before the life inside her eyes faded out. I activated **[Sharingan]** to make her go unconscious.

I looked at the sleeping form of Raynare before putting her body on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I turned to where the boy is and saw that he was still there, lying down on the ground.

"Meh." I shrugged my shoulders before turned around to leave. He could get himself up. After all, since when did I care that much toward other?

As for the girl, I will get her to answer my questions in another place. I used **[Air Trick]** , disappearing from the park.

* * *

In one of an isolated alley near the shopping district, I appeared along with Raynare on my right shoulder with a blur.

I blinked before looking out from the alley. It's too crowded. The place was filled with people that I could be label as a kidnapper if someone saw me with a sleeping woman on my shoulder. It's even if they jump to conclusion and thought I was a rapist or something around those.

Well, I could consider as a kidnapper since I force her to sleep after all. However, right now, I don't have time to worry about that as I have to find a place to stay first.

'But what should I do about her?' I thought as I turned to look at her. I can't just leave her here or else someone will see her.

After looking for a solution for a while, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Guess I have to do that then."

* * *

"U-Um…" A neatly-looking hotel receptionist looked in nervous as her eyes wandered to the two people in front of her.

"Ah. Sorry about this but could you prepare a room for us." I said in an apologetic manner as I carried Raynare at my right side like a buddy. "We could use a room right now since she suddenly collapses after a small glass of wine."

I used a make-up excuse to convince her as the receptionist nodded and told me to go to the higher floors after giving me the key.

"Sorry about this." I apologized to her again before the elevator door closing.

When the door completely closed, my expression turned into a dry one. I let go of her hand as she dropped down on the elevator floor. I closed my eyes and heightened my senses to find if one would be on the floor which I will be on.

I opened my eyes again after sensing no one presence before the door chimes as the door opened.

"Now then…" I muttered as I carried Raynare on my shoulder and walked across the hall until I saw the room that I'll stay for a period of time.

I opened before closing the back as soon as I entered. I looked at the room to see that it was spacious enough for four to five people in here. On the left were a king size bed and few pieces of furniture while the left is the bathroom.

I whistled at the room as it was not bad for a three stars hotel. I could find a cheaper one but since I have money to spend, why not waste a few?

* * *

 _Inside Raynare's mind, an infinite darkness was clouded her mind as she can't see anything but pitch-black._

 _Then, a light suddenly shined out of nowhere in the darkness as she reaches her hand out and tries to grab the light._

 _The more reach out to the light, the brighter it is until it blinds her vision._

" _Ugh...amm…" She lets out a light groan from her mouth as she slowly opens her eyes. When she opens her eyes, she saw that she was looking down at her own hands and legs._

' _Wha? Where am I?' She thought as she saw an unfamiliar floor and anywhere she looks was very strange to her._

" _Oh! You're awake." An unfamiliar voice called out._

 _She turned to where the voice is and the color of her face turns bright red instantly as she looks speechless._

 _In front of her was a half-naked young man with only a big towel that covered most of his lower part. No, what makes her expression changes isn't about that. She turns red because of his chest._

 _His has a body that put any handsome man to shame and with water dripping from his handsome face down to his body, making him even more hotter._

 _She could do nothing but gawk._

" _Hmm? What's with the look?" He turns his head to look at her direction before asking a question._

* * *

Putting her down with her back leaning against the wall of the room, I turned to where the bathroom is and heading with the thought of showering.

I haven't shower when I came out from the Hyperbolic Chamber and the fight with Great Red made me smell.

I lowered the hood that I wore before removing the coat and everything into the washing machine that near me before went into the shower.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, I came out from the bath with towel strapping around my waist to cover my lower part down to the knee level. I looked at the still working washing machine before opened the door of the bathroom and went out.

When I'm outside of the bathroom, I saw that Raynare is waking up.

"Oh! You're awake" I said that as she turned to look at me before her face turned red all of the sudden.

"Hmm? What's with the look?" I tilted my head in wonder as my question seemed to snap her out.

"Who…are you?" She asked me in a confusing manner. I was walking to her before I stopped my track. I looked at her.

"Hey now, did you really forget me that easy?" I said in a joking manner.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I didn't reply to her and just a snap of my fingers, I used a **Skill** that changed into my new cloth in an instant with a snap of my fingers. Her eyes went wide at my action but I didn't stop there and pulled my coat before wearing it and putting on my hood.

I turned to her and asked. "Remember now?"

Just like that, the moment my question left my mouth, she looked at me for a second before her eyes changed from confusing to hate one. I usually put my hood on to hide my face since I don't like being in a spotlight. I didn't know that I could get more handsome after each level up as I suspect that it's one the Gamer System's function but I never bother to look deep into it. I got hits on a lot and it might be a good thing from other person's point of view but it's not. I still got shiver everything time I think back to that chaos.

I grinned at her reaction as she bellowed in rage.

"You!" She tried to get up and assaulted me with Light Spear as I stood there unfazed by her action. However, she realized something when she did that. She looked at her hand and saw that there are transparent-liked handcuffs on her wrists.

"What is this!?" When she saw the handcuffs, she tried to release her power to dispel it but failed. She looked up at me fierce look. "Bastard! Why can't I get this off!?"

"You can struggle as much as you want but I would prefer if you could stop shouting. It's annoying." I said before I turned away from her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" I ignored her and went to grab the hotel telephone and made a call to the receptionist.

I called them to order dinner since it's already dark outside and they have a restaurant in the hotel, so it's easier to order the food down there than looking for a food outside since I haven't familiar with my surrounding.

I hung the phone up after a thank you and put the phone down. I could feel a stare coming from behind me as I turned around and saw that she was glaring at me an animal looking at its enemy.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" She said while glaring dagger at me.

"As long as you're not being a pain in the ass." I simply replied with a dry look. I could see a bulging vein on her for forehead but I pay no attention and pulled one of the chairs. I put before and sat on the chair as I looked at her straight in the eye.

"Since we have fifteen minutes before dinner arrived, you will answer some of my questions," I said.

Hearing that, she snorted. "And what if I don't?"

"Simple..." I said in a casual manner despite her attitude and held my pointed finger up. I activated my **[Sharingan]** , turning from brown to blood red color in an instant.

"You don't have to." After that sentence, I sent her into an illusion world. The light in her eyes faded out before dropping her head down.

…

…

…

'One. Two. Three.' I counted mentally as I waited patiently.

'Four and…Five.'

"AAAAHHHHHH!" After I counted to five, Raynare lets out a bloodcurdling scream as if she experiences an intense torture. Her scream would awake everyone in the hotel but I used a soundproof **Skill** beforehand.

I looked at her eyes and saw great fear in them. Her body twitched like crazy as tears trailing down her eyes. I used a **Skill** that created an illusion in her mind but I don't know what she's seeing but what she saw would be her greatest fear or something similar to that.

"So…feeling like to talk now? I might release after you answer my question." I asked her normally despite her current state.

"D-Don't…underestimate me…" She said while panting from mental exhaustion.

Hearing her answer, I nodded to myself. "Okay then."

I used illusion on her and the result repeated itself.

* * *

 _In an abandoned church, two shadowy figures were seen in there before the light of the moon lightened the room, revealed the identities of the shadow figures._

 _One of them is short while the other is tall. They are both females. The tall one is a buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom._

 _The small one is a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair._

" _Mittelt, have you seen Raynare? She has been gone for too long now." The woman asked the girl who called Mittelt._

" _Who knows. She never around that much and that bossy attitude of her always made irritating me." Mittelt said before licked the small lollipop in her hand before continued. "Maybe she found a new toy."_

" _You might annoy her but she's still our leader." The woman reminded Mittelt._

" _Oh bite me, Kalawarner! I don't need to hear that from you. Dohnaseek was enough for me." Mittelt snapped at Kalawarner in annoyed._

" _What is going on here?" A new voice was heard. The two turned and saw a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora._

" _Hey, Dohnaseek." Kalawarner greeted the man while Mittelt turned away with a snort._

" _So have you seen Raynare?" Kalawarner asked him. She knows that he would have a better answer than Mittelt._

" _She's on a mission given by Lord Kokabiel. Something about killing a Sacred Gear user." He answered._

" _I hope she still on a mission because I never like standing with her." Mittelt said to herself._

" _And why is that?" Dohnaseek asked her._

" _Because she's a bitch!" Mittelt said back._

" _I would like to hear you said that her." Kalawarner said._

" _And why wouldn't I!?" Mittelt said before another voice coming from above._

" _Did someone talking about me?" The three of them turned their head up and saw Raynare with her black wings flapping down._

" _Did I hear someone said something about me being a bitch or something?" Raynare eyes turned sharp as she turned to Mittelt who turned her head away the moment Raynare's gaze on her._

 _It was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I guess not."_

" _Have the girl arrive yet?" She asked the other two._

" _The nun? She'll arrive tomorrow morning." Kalawarner said._

" _Good. We'll execute the plan." She said before flying to god-knows-where._

 _After seeing she takes off, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek looked to Mittelt._

" _What?" When Mittelt sees them looking at her like that, she asked them._

 _They didn't say anything as they still looking at her and as the time goes on, her eyebrows twitched in irritated before she snapped._

" _Okay, fine! I can't say it in her face. There! Happy, now?" She said and flying away._

" _And there she goes…" Kalawarner spoke while looking at Mittelt who figure grew smaller and smaller._

" _Kalawarner, is it just me or is Raynare acting strange?" Dohnaseek asked her after silent for a few minutes._

" _Why's that?" Kalawarner turned to him in question._

" _Well, normally she would say more than that and that tone of her." Dohnaseek explained._

 _Hearing his explanation, Kalawarner nodded before speaking. "Maybe you're just drunk."_

 _Dohnaseek usually hang out at the pub and he's reek of alcohol a few times, so Kalawarner thought would be that he's drunk._

" _Right maybe it just me." He said before flying away too._

 _Now there is only her, alone in the church. She too flying away after a moment ofsilent._

* * *

"So I'm in the **[DxD]** 's World, huh?" I muttered while looking at the pop-up that stated what world I'm in.

It was midnight now and I lied on the bed looking at the pop-up. My thought wondered back.

* * *

" _So you kill him because it was Kokabiel told you to." I said while looking at her as she nodded._

 _After a few tries, she gave in and obediently answered my questions. I asked her a few questions about how the world work and then the next question caught her off guard._

" _Do you love Azazel?"_

" _W-What's that supposed to mean?" She stuttered for a second before regained her confidence and asked._

" _Well, you always somewhere mention Azazel in your answer and that look of your gave it away." I pointed out._

" _And if I love him, what of it?" She said back with her voice louder this time._

" _Oh, just curious. That's all." I waved my hand to let it off._

"' _That's all'…? Are you mocking me!?" Hearing his reply, she said in anger._

 _However, she turned her eyes away when she saw his blood red eyes._

 _Zal shook his head and with the snap of his finger, the handcuffs on wrist disappeared._

" _Anyway, you can go now." He said before got up from the chair that he was sitting and walked away._

 _She stunned for a while as this isn't what she was expected. She thought that he would capture her and used her as a sex slave or maybe kill her. As an angel, her body designed to be perfect so it is expected if people lusted over her body._

" _What do think you are you doing?" She asked him in anger as she felt somehow humiliated. She takes pride in her body but she felt somehow damaged._

" _Since you answered all of my questions, you're free now." He turned back and said. "I wasn't joking when I said I might free you."_

" _Aren't you afraid if I come back with revenge?" She asked him._

" _Then I would gladly welcome with my hand open." He said._

 _She glared at him couldn't find an answer why he releases her. She concentrated the Magical Power in her hand to create a Light Spear as she tried to strike him but before she could do that, her hand stopped._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said to her from behind without looking back at her. There were several shining light around her as she looked closer and saw several treads of strings around her._

 _She gritted her teeth as she tried to think of a way to get out of this but can't find anything after a while. She let go of the Light Spear as it disappeared._

" _Good. I thought you would choose a bad choice." He said as the strings disappeared as she can move her body now._

" _Hmpt. You will regret this." She said that before she spread her wings and flies out from the window._

 _He looked at her disappeared figure before he heard a knocking noise coming from the door._

 _He went and opened. He saw that the dinner he orders is ready._

* * *

"I guess. I might stay here for a while." I said before I closed my eyes and drown me to sleep.

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV: 71 EXP: 94.5%**

 **HP: 686100/ 686100 HR: 14200/Minute**

 **MP: 862630/ 862630 MR: 3788/Second**

 **Strength: 201**

 **Endurance: 248**

 **Agility: 239**

 **Intelligence: 139**

 **Wisdom: 157**

 **Luck: 199**

 **Point: 29231**

 **Money: 378 Million**

 **Shishi Rendan Active**

 **Description: First, the user kicks the opponent into the air, then appears behind them. Upon inflicting a blow, one takes advantage of said opponent's counterattack to spin around and rise again for further assaults, ending it with a kick to the stomach. Since the fall is increased in velocity with each blow, the damage when one is eventually struck to the ground is inconceivable.**

 **[Blazing Armament] Active**

 **Description: A support Skill of the [Zero Armor]. By using the [Flame of Satan], the user can enhance their combat strength up to threefold or more depending on how much their body can handle.**

 **[Light Spear]**

 **Description: A spear of light created by Angel or Fallen Angel. The spear has a light attribute that is very affected against Devil.**

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter.**

 **The reason why I didn't update last month is that I was busy and didn't have the time to finish the chapter. I wish I could upload as fast as possible but Life keep me busy.**

 **And there you have it. Zal arrived in the Highschool DxD world. The next few chapters will be in DxD and I would like some suggestions from you guys about whether I should give him a Sacred Gear or not.**

 **This is out of the topic. Are you guys excited for All Might vs All For One!? I will do one in Boku no Hero Academia's World in the future.**

 **Night out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and welcome** **to the chapter 11 of** **You Telling Me I'm A Gamer Now?.**

 **So I'm planning to upload this a little more early but I paused and looked at it again. It's doesn't look right to me, so I delay the upload and rewrite a few things.**

 **So many things to do yet so little time...**

 **Anyway, here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I gazed at the world around me._

 _I turned my eyes to my front and looked at the scene unfolded before me._

 _The scene before me could only be described as Beautiful and Ruin._

 _On the right side, a scenery that could only describe as a masterpiece of art._

 _While on the left side, it could be said to be Hell itself._

 _The two places were opposed to each other like Fire and Water, Light and Darkness, Order and Destruction._

 _Two line of light appeared from behind me and the two went straight. The red light connected to the left side while the blue connected to the right side._

 _I stared at the two lines, not knowing where to go. I want to choose one and go there but for some reason, my body won't let me._

 _When I was still distressed as to not knowing what to do, a new light appeared from between the two lines._

 _I looked at the light and brought my hand up, reaching to the light as the light grew brighter and brighter until it was so bright that the only thing I could see was white._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I see was an unfamiliar ceiling.

'Where am I…? Right…the hotel.' I thought as memories from last night returned to me. I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly noon now.

I took a deep breath before letting it out. 'I guess fighting with Great Red takes a toll on me a lot.'

Normally, I would wake up around eight to nine AM as the fight not only takes my stamina out but made me mentally exhausted.

"Good Morning, Master."

A voice entered my ears as I turned to where it is. I quickly take out my weapons, ready to battle if it needs to as my reflex automatically worked on its own.

I should be able to tell if I'm alone or not even when I'm sleeping and yet someone escaped my detection and in my room right now no less.

Turning to the voice's direction, it took me a second to let my weapons down after realizing who it is.

"Oh, it just you Nemu." I said with a sigh of relief as Nemu was standing in front of my bed while looking at me with her emotionless look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still with the chibi." I asked her. The last time I brought her, she was with Gaia because of her needing some assistance or something like that.

"She is done with her project, so she sent me here." Nemu explained in the shortest way possible.

"I see." I said as I got up from the bed before I stopped my track and turned to look at her. "Wait…by 'sent you here'…you mean you were here the whole night?"

She stood there in silence for a moment before spoke.

"…Yes."

"…" I stared at her back. 'What's with the pausing earlier?'

Then, I noticed something about her. "What's with the clothing?"

She didn't wear her black robe anymore and was wearing a black businesswomen suit that similar to her old one. Although I would prefer if she wear some more casual rather formal one but it's not as bad as she gave a unique charm when I looked more into it.

"My Lady said to wear this." She said.

"The chibi said that?" I asked while raising my eyebrow. I don't know what going in her head most of the time but I understood what she means when she said that to Nemu. The chibi is messing with me.

"Anyway, you should go to sleep." I suggested to her. I said that because I clearly saw the dark circle under her eyes and it's won't do her anything good if she suddenly collapses.

"But it is the servant duty to watch her master." She said.

"But not when you tried yourself out." I said. "Just go to bed and sleep. This is not a request but an order." I said to her leaving no room for argument.

"As you wish, Master." She said in obedient and follows as I order her to.

"Hah…I guess I should set things up straight with her or else things will be a headache." I sighed and muttered.

I watched the clock and that only ten minutes just passed. "I should shower first."

I said that and went to the bathroom. I came out after five minutes and started doing a morning routine. Well, it's almost noon. I wore a long sleeve T-shirt and comfortable pants.

I started cooking this time as the food that ordered last night left me unsatisfying. I pulled all the equipment that needed for cooking. Let's put my **[Cooking]** into the test. After all, I leveled up this Skill for nothing, did I?

I learned this Skill after I fried a scrambled egg. I was surprised at first when I saw the notification appeared from the pop-up. At first, I thought raising this Skill was easy. It's not.

I want to change this Skill to something else but I can't for some reason. I blamed Gaia for this. I'm mean who else knows about this more than me. That's right. The chibi.

The Skill comes with a review of your dishes of how delicious it is or how many bad points. The first few dishes that I made were easy and normal but what annoyed the hell out of me is the description of the food.

 **This thing is food? Are you planning to cook for a donkey?**

I immediately sent out a punch that could shatter human bones into millions of pieces upon contact at the pop-up when I saw that description.

When my fist touched nothing but air, only made me more depressed. After that, I used **[ID Create]** and let lose some steam there.

After I finally venting my anger out, I didn't give up and tried again. I regretted it later.

 **This piece here is raw. RAW!**

Are you fucking Chef Ramsay or something!? You are, aren't you?

Thinking of those memories, it was a tough challenger for me.

Now back to the present, I finished my dishes and all that left is eating them. However, when I was about to seat on the chair, I stopped for a moment.

I turned to Nemu who was sleeping on the bed right now as I ordered her too. Should I wake her up or not?

Thinking for a moment, I decided that I should let her sleep more and made another one for her later when she wakes.

I finished eating the food after ten minutes and did the dishes. I left note near the plate on the table before I opened the door and went outside. I wore a sleeveless hoodie and put my hood on.

* * *

"Hmm…This place is quite big." I commented while staring the plaza in front of me. I whistled at the size.

After leaving the hotel, I went for a walk. I didn't have time to look around last night, so I walked around, enjoyed the air here. I looked around as I enjoyed new things.

While I was appreciated the place, I have a feeling in my gut about something. I would want to believe that I could savor this peace but with the supernatural being lurking around? I doubt it.

While strolling around, I could see several beings that disguised as a human or rather they were in their true forms…

I stopped and stared at the crowd that near the building. I looked up and saw that the building hosted an anime convention.

It seems that people thought that the group of monsters that was near the building were cosplayers and why is one of them is a Magical Girl?

"Everyone! Levia-tan is here!"

"Levia-tan!"

"I love you!"

Several shouts at the Magical Girl cosplayer who was on the stage with a pink staff with a yellow star on the top of the staff.

Just what is this?

I stopped, a little stupefied as to why this is a thing. I don't how to react about this.

There, a supernatural being was a stage with wings behind her back and was starting a show openly.

I guess it is different here than the other world.

I shook my head. Well, standing here while looking at them like that made me looked like an idiot. I turned and left as I don't want to involve any of this. I should as fast as I can.

"Hey, hey, why aren't you cheering with them?"

Or not…

I turned my head and looked at the girl who was on the stage earlier through my shoulder, was now behind me in an instant.

'Why did you only notice me in particular?' I mentally asked. Now that I took a good look at her, she a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She wore a Magical Girl outfit that exposed her stomach and her long legs.

"Oh! Maybe you don't know who I am!" She said in an upbeat manner when she saw my dry expression.

"I am the Magical Girl, Levia-tan!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

When she finished introduced herself, both of us were silent as the sound of the wind traveled around a few times.

"W-Well then, it's nice to be you and all but I'm busy for now. See ya." The awkwardness was too much, so I took the initiative to end my talk with her as fast as possible as I don't want to stick around here any longer.

The reason why I wanted to leave because: one, she and the others looked like a bunch that could bring me a headache if I'm with them and two, I used **[Observe]** on her and saw her stats. I guess what I saw…

She's a Devil or more specifically, a Satan. A freaking SATAN!

I read all about the concept of this world last night and Satan is the highest rank of the Devil System. Basically, she's a Boss around here.

I mean I'm not afraid of her or anything. It just that I don't want to get involved into things that I would rather not. It's a pain in the ass.

I turned around and run into a crowd that would make me lost her. No way am I going to get involved in this one.

* * *

"Whew, I finally lost her." I said.

After ten minutes or so, I finally got out of her grasp. We ran around before turning into a game of cat and mouse. I'm the mouse while she's the cat. I thought it was easy to lose her but that thought shattered completely when she appeared not far away from me. She was determined that I had to transform into a different as the last resolve. She was very persistent I gave her that.

"Hmm? A school?" I blinked. I was so focused on getting away from that I didn't notice my surrounding. Now that I looked at the place that I stood, there is a school on my left. The school looks different than your average Japanese school. The school looks more western and very grand that you would think it's for rich people.

"Kuoh Academy?" I read the school name that was on the wall. So, it is an Academy…I guess I understand now. I stared at the front entrance for a while as I narrowed when I noticed something off of the Academy.

At first, the place looked ordinary but when I activated **[Sharingan]** , there are transparent walls in some places.

'A barrier?' I thought as that was the first thing that came out of my mind. I continued to look for a moment before turning away.

I continued my way around the town as I don't have to anything with this. What? Am I supposed to walk in the academy to see if anything happened? And what would happen if it happened? Why would I do that? It's not my problem you know.

* * *

Well…this is not what I expected.

I stared at the group of delinquents who looked as if they're trying to kill me with their eyes.

How did this happen? Long story short, after I strolled past Kuoh Academy, I bumped into someone shoulder. Turned out, the person who I bumped into was a high school delinquent. They thought I was an easy target, so they're being unreasonable and told me to pay the medical attention for his 'broken arm' which he's faking. His other friend took the advantage of the situation and tried to threaten me.

Just how much cliché are you guys going to be? I thought that before dealing with them without making a scene. I thought that was finished before they called for backup after a while. I'm surprised that they can find me. And that's how it is.

"Don't think you can beat up my men and get away with this. What's with that look? You got something to say? Come on! Say it to my face!" The leader of the gang shouted as he tried to intimidate with his scary face.

"Hah…" I looked at him before sighed and turned away.

"Hah? Bastard, where do ya think ya going, hah!?" He saw me walking away as bulge vein appeared on the side of his head and tried to grab me.

'He's dead now. Boss hates it when people ignore him.' The guy who I beat earlier thought with a satisfying smile on his face as he could image the next scene.

"AAHHH!" A sound that could be described as painful was heard through their ears as they thought that sound belongs to the punk that offended their boss.

Then, just as the sound echoes through their ears, something flew past at a speed that they couldn't react. Something or rather someone flew and hit the wall behind them.

Their smile froze.

"Eh?"

It takes a while for them to snap out of their stupor when one of them let out a weird noise. They turned their head back slowly before their widened their eyes when they saw who it is that flew past them.

"B-B-Boss!" All of them shouted in shocked and disbelieved as they couldn't believe their eyes that the person before them was their boss.

"Alright. I changed my mind." A voice behind them said as their entire bodies froze at that. They turned their head in a shakenly manner.

"Come on, line up. I'll finish you guys up in the next minutes." I said while cracking my knuckles as somewhere in my enjoyed the look on their faces when I sent their boss flying.

"W-Wai-!"

Their words were cut in before they finished as they knocked out.

* * *

"Whew…today was something else." I said as I've experienced something interesting today as I've encountered a lot of different things.

It is evening night now. The street light is lit up the darkening sky as the street was filled with even more people than at daylight.

I snapped my fingers and a pop-up appeared. "Now the remaining things that I have to buy are these, huh?"

I closed the pop-up that has the to-buy list on it and walked toward the shop that has them. From noon to night, I've been buying the things that I would need such as food, supply, clothes and other related things.

Although I have the Gamer System to level up myself, I still have a life to live, so I have to eat and live too.

I wouldn't have to worry about cash since I have a lot of them in my **Inventory**. The next thing I have to do after this is to look for a new place to stay since I don't how I'm going to stay in this world and staying in a hotel is not a good idea because of how I used to live as a college student.

"Ouff!"

I stopped my step. I bumped into something or rather someone.

My eyes turned to the person who I was just knocked to the ground.

"Ow…" The person on the ground said. The person in question is wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

I raised my right eyebrows. You don't see a nun every day and in Japan no less. Her outfit stood out like a sore thumb and why is she in an embarrassing position!? It's only just a bump, so why is she in a pose that leaving her panty seen!? What is this, a rom-com or something?

I didn't stand there long before kneeling at her level and held my hand out. "You alright?"

"Ah!" She was focused on her pain that she forgot who she bumps into as she let out a surprised noise when she saw me holding my hand out.

"I-I'm okay. Thank you." She stuttered for a second before accepting my hand as I pulled her up. I looked at and see it wasn't something serious, so I nodded to myself.

"Ah! My stuff!" When she got up on her feet, she suddenly said that before turning her attention to the luggage that was on the ground. The luggage was opened with things such as clothes came out from it.

I walked toward the things that were on the ground and helped her picked up. After all, it is my fault for not looking where I am going.

"Here." I said and I handed out them in my hand to her.

"Oh, thank you very much." She said in gratitude as she accepted. It took a few seconds for her to finished packet them back to the luggage.

"Thank you for your help." She turned to me and bowed in appreciated. She then held a silver cross in both her hands as she looked like she was praying.

"May the Lord bless you." She prayed.

"Um…" I said unsurely. I'm no stranger when it comes to Christianity but since this is Japan and most of the people here were Buddhism, so it was somewhere awkward when everyone looked at me and her.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" She blinked when hearing no reply from me.

"It's nothing." I said before turned my eyes over before suggested to her.

"I'll be going now and sorry for earlier." I dusted my hand before waving my right hand at her as I walked passed her.

"W-Wait!" She called me out.

I stopped and turned my head and looked over my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Um. Would you like to have a tea as a thank you for helping me?" She said.

Hearing that, I smiled under my hood as I could hear the sincerity in her voice. I would like that but I have to decline.

"I appreciated the offer but maybe next time." I said before continued walking away.

* * *

"Hey! What's with that look!? Are you mocking me, you bastard!?"

I continued to stare at the white-haired man that was the one who said that to me as I stood there despite the fact that there were a gun and a lightsaber each in his hand. A lightsaber? That's a new one.

Not long after I finished shopping, I came across him after seeing him with a new fresh corpse with blood on his priest coat.

'Jeez, what's with me and dead body?' I come across a murder scene yesterday and now this too. Am I curse or something?

"Ah! I can stand that look. Let me fucking chop you ok. Don't worry; it will hurt for a while." He said to no one in particular as he readied his weapons as a crazy smile widened from ear to ear as he lets out a maniac laugh and charged at me.

I opened my mouth and tried to say something but closed it back as I thought about it and talking some sense into him will be useless after I saw nothing but insanity in his eyes, so I will just have to take him down as fast as I can.

When his sword was an inch from cutting through me, I used **[Air Trick]** and disappeared from his point of view.

"Eh?" He said in confusion as his prey disappeared in front of him.

I appeared behind him and did a karate chop on the nape of his neck.

"Ah." He dropped to his knee before planted his face to the ground because of my strike earlier.

"Guess, that's that." I dusted my hand before walking away from him.

* * *

I opened the door and went in. It's late night now after I encountered the guy earlier and turning my head to the bed, I saw that Nemu is still sleeping.

"She's still sleeping. Guess she must be very tired." I said in surprise and walked toward the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients that would be cooking tonight.

It's taken twenty minutes to finish preparing everything. The food looked normal enough. I guess it was worth it leveling that Skill up.

"Hey. Nemu, wake up." I went and called her out as she opened her eyes immediately after I said that which startled me a little from the sudden action.

"What is it you need me for, Master?" She said that the moment her eyes met me.

"Ah, Oh! Dinner is ready." I said with some hesitation in my voice as I didn't expect her to get up like that all of the sudden. I thought it would take a while to wake her but this is faster than I thought.

I turned and headed to the dining table after telling her. However, I stopped and turned my head back, looking through my shoulder.

"Um…are you going to come and eat?" I said unsurely as she stood there and looked at me with the usual emotionless look that she usually gave.

"It is the servant's duty to have her master eats first." While I waited for her to respond, she explained.

'Oh, not this too!' After hearing that, I sighed. It's felt like I will have a headache later if this is not sorting out.

I took a deep breath and nursed the bridge of my nose before spoke to her. "Look, Nemu. I know you are considering me as your master but I never thought you as my servant."

"So, I want you to be yourself. I don't want a person who just blindly follows my order." I said truthfully as I looked and waited for her answer.

I do want to have someone travel with me but it was too much to ask. At first, I thought that I bring someone along with but that thought disappeared. I realized something about myself. I was always alone. I met all kind of people through my life but I always walked a different path from everyone else.

I may be alone but the feeling of loneliness never occur to me at all. I don't know…but rather I don't seem to feel it at all.

Since I have a companion now, I will try to enjoy as much as I can.

"…If that is your wish, then I will fulfill it." After a few moments of silence, she finally said as she bowed before she went and sat on the chair.

I looked at her before sighed and a small smirk appeared on the corner of my mouth. I also went and sat on one of the chairs as I started my meal.

Well…I guess that solved it.

Not before long after I thought that she quickly ate her meal in a speed that surpasses normal human and even still retained manners.

Or not.

She stood up and put the dishes in the sink before washing the dishes in an even more astounding speed. All I could do was stared at her bizarrely.

"Is something the matter, Master?" I heard a voice as she looked at me with slight concern in her eyes.

"O-Oh…It's nothing." I turned my eyes away from her and shook my head.

"Nemu." I called her out.

"Yes?" She turned to me.

"Just eat slower next time…Okay?" I said with a strained smile.

She nodded obediently after I said that and I continued my meal in awkward silence due to her eyes looking at me while I was eating.

I looked at her a few time but whenever I turned my eyes at her, she turned her head away. I can't seem to catch her looking at me but I dismissed that later and tried to ignore her gaze as much as I can.

After I finished my meal, I went to the bathroom after thirty minutes of rest. Things were the same as usual but somehow, I felt something strange inside my gut.

And that strange feeling came true after I exited the bathroom.

"So can I ask you, what are you doing?" I said while looking at the person on the bed with a dry expression.

"Duty, Master." Nemu, who was on the bed, explained.

I can felt my eyebrow twitching at her statement as I continued to ask her.

"Oh? Pray tell, what is this duty you speak of that having you in nothing but only a blanket?" I turned my eyes to the entire bed as her clothes earlier were gone and replaced with only a bed blanket that covered her body.

If anyone I don't know was in my bed, I would immediately think that it's a honey trap.

"Who or where did you learn this fro-Wait. No, don't tell me. I think I know who it is." I was about to ask her about where she is learning from before an image of Gaia's face instantly popped out in my mind as I instantly knew who the culprit now.

Knowing that chibi, she would always tease me whenever she had the chance.

I pulled a pair of clothes that stored in the **Inventory** and threw them near her. "Wear this and go to sleep."

For some reason, I felt very tired. Maybe it because of Nemu or something else.

She nodded and got up as she tried to dress up but as soon as she got up from the bed, I turned my head away as she didn't use the blanket to cover herself!

I nursed the bridge of my nose to cool down the heating temperature that rushed through my head and walked toward the bed without turning to look at her once.

"Are you done?" I asked her while she was wearing, I was scrolling down on the pop-up.

"Yes." She said in confirmed.

I turned around and take a look at her before my expression turned neutral.

For some reason, I want to kill myself now.

The clothes that I told her to wear were a loose white shirt that covered her down to below her waist and leaving her whole legs exposed. The shirt was so big that looked like it could slip at any moment.

All in all, she looked even hotter than when she naked underneath the blanket!

'How did I confuse that with other!? No. More importantly, where are the damn pants!?' While I looked at her with a dry expression on the outside, it was the opposite on the inside.

I tried to think who I should blame but can't seem to find it other than myself. I think hard of a way that could solve this and in the end, I found it.

"Okay! Now that you have some clothes on, let's sleep!" I said in a hurried manner. Since this happened, I'll just go to sleep as fast as I can before it's getting more complicated.

"Master…do I look very strange?" Maybe she noticed my strange behavior, she asked that question.

"What are you talking about? Look at the time, better goes now. You too, Nemu." I said without looking at her while closing the light and lied myself on the bed and closed my eyes the moment I got to the bed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…Master?" Ten seconds passed, Nemu's voice was heard in the dark room.

"…"

She got no response from me and I intended to do that.

Seeing that I don't say anything more, she went to bed.

* * *

The next few days were normal as there was nothing strange going. The next morning I woke up, I purchased a house to stay in. The buying process was fast and easy because of the Gamer System, so I don't have to deal with the paperwork and other things. The house was a two-story house that you could find anywhere.

While there was nothing involves the supernatural, I still have to deal with Nemu, who I have to set thing straight with her about a few things. The day went smooth as usual until one night.

It was late at night and I don't feel like I want to sleep, so I went outside to get some fresh air. My mind wandering around as I walked aimlessly while wore a headphone.

I didn't know how long I roam around but by the time I realize, I stood in front of an abandoned church. I never thought that I would come across here. I mean, from my place to the church is very far away, meaning that I've been walking around for an hour now.

"Well…what have we here?"

While I still think about how long I've been walking, a voice rang out from seemingly out of nowhere.

The voice was soft but it was loud enough to be heard around the quite church. I can't seem to find them with my eyes but I can pinpoint their presences from their aura that they letting out even how small it is.

I sensed three presences from high up in the air. I turned my head up and saw black feathers falling down as three figures appeared next to each other.

The figures revealed to be a human with black wings behind their back. They are Fallen Angels.

One is a male while the other two are females. They landed on some of the branches as I could clearly see in their eyes that they are looking down at me but not as a human but a small fry.

"A human? How did he get here? Did you forget to cast a barrier?" The man with a fedora asked the other two after seeing me.

"Hey! I already did and I don't know why there was a human here." One of the two females, a little girl snapped back at the man.

"My… isn't he a handsome one. But too bad, it was a human. If it was a Fallen Angel, it would be different." The other woman said. I didn't wear my hoodie this time, so my face was bare with nothing to cover.

"Ahh…you sounded like a slut there." The little girl said vulgarly.

Hearing that, the woman glared at the girl.

"I heard that!" She said.

"If you guys don't have business with, I'll just go now." After seeing that they're ignoring me, I spoke to them, breaking into their conversation.

I walked only just for two steps before a **[Light Spear]** pierced the ground near my feet that I was about to step on.

"Who said you could leave?" The woman whom I guess is the who threw the spear earlier, spoke.

"Yeah. Who said you could leave? You're not going anywhere." The little girl spoke this time in a mischievous manner.

"Since you know us now, we'll get rip off you." The man said with a smile on his face.

I looked at the three of them with a deadpan expression as they considered that I'm nothing more than a lowly bug that crushes anytime.

"So I take it that you are my enemies?" I asked them in confirmed.

"Enemies? Hah! You're not even worth that." The girl said as a Light Spear appeared in her hand.

'Welp…that clinches it.' I thought helplessly. They're considered me to be even lower than that.

Well, let's do this the usual way.

* * *

 _From a little far away from the church, there were three figures in the forest. One is a female while the other two were males._

 _When the dark cloud moved away from the moon, the light from the moon shined bright to be able to see the three shadowy figures._

 _The first one is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape._

 _The second one is a handsome young man with short blond hair, bluish gray eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes._

 _The third and last one is also a young man with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He also wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform but less formal with a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes._

 _The three of them are Koneko Toujou, Yuuto Kiba, and Issei Hyoudou. At first glare, on one would assume that the normal-looking high school students in front of them were devils._

 _The three came here to infiltrate the abandoned church. Their main goal is to rescue a nun._

 _Although, it was Issei who wanted to rescue her and the other two are just taking along. They are fellow devils from the same family, so they have a right to come along on their own wills._

" _Alright, we're here." Kiba said as he narrowed his eyes to the church to look out for anything suspicious._

" _Do you have a plan?" Koneko asked the two as she just going with them and didn't know if they have a plan or not._

" _We'll be going straight in there!" Issei said confidently while clenching his hand in a gut pose._

" _Really?" She gave him a disapproval look. She shook her head. She expects nothing less from the guy who only talks about boob every day._

" _That's too risky, Issei." Kiba said with a nervous smile and a drop of sweat behind his back._

" _Do you have any idea then?" Issei looked at the two of them in an unimpressed attitude. Since they thought his plan is bad, then he asked them if they could come up with a better solution._

" _Well, let's go with this…" Kiba suggested as he told them his plan in detail._

" _I could go with that." Koneko agreed after hearing Kiba's plan._

" _Yeah, I'll do it." Issei nodded as he was slightly amazed when Kiba told his plan._

" _Then, let's do it." Since they're all in an agreement, they moved out._

 _They leaned they back against the cold wall as they looked at each other before nodding in unison._

 _Kiba materialized a double-edged longsword from out of nowhere and swiftly cuts the door into two pieces._

 _This action caused some noise but not loud enough to alert the one inside. Koneko looked sharply at the inside before gave them the 'okay' sight as they nodded and went inside._

 _They moved in a silent and cautious way because they're in the enemy territory and any wrong move could lean them to their death._

" _Let's split up." Kiba whispered as they agreed and separated into two group with Kiba alone and Issei with Koneko. They moved out into two separate ways._

 _As they moved out, Issei has a strange feeling from the moment they arrived here. He hoped it wasn't anything bad. He hoped so._

' _Strange…' Issei thought as he hasn't encountered anyone here from the moment he enters the church. He was told that this place is filled with a big number of stray Exorcists and a few Fallen Angels._

' _Shouldn't we be facing with them now?' Despite being a pervert, he still has some intellect and found it very weird._

" _Hey." Koneko spoke, breaking Issei out of his thought as he turned to her. She pointed at something._

" _This is…an underground staircase?" Looking closer, they found out what it is._

" _Let go." Issei said hurriedly._

" _Wait." Koneko brought her hand up, blocking his path._

" _What is it?" He asked her._

 _Instead of answering, she closed her eyes as she went silent for a moment before opened them back. She turned to him and nodded her head as she let her hand down._

 _They went down until they saw a door that is closed before them._

 _They turned to each other before nodding as they readied themselves for any incoming attack._

 _They kicked the door together as they went into a fighting stance._

" _Asia! We're here to sav-!"_

 _Issei voice was loud for a second before stopped mid-way the moment his eyes turned to look at the scene before him._

" _What is this…?" He said in a mix of surprised and horror._

 _Koneko's eyes went wide as she didn't answer his question._

" _Issei! Koneko!" They heard Kiba's voice behind them as they didn't turn to look at him._

" _What happened!?" Kiba arrived near them as he looked at them._

 _Koneko said nothing and just pointing at forward._

 _Kiba turned to where she pointed and a look similar to the two appeared on his face._

" _What happened here?" His question rang out the whole place._

 _The scene before them was like a storm just hit in here. The place was filled with stray Exorcists on the ground who was still twitching. There is a large cross with a few chains hanging as blood was dripping on the cross. Chairs and other objects scattered around everywhere._

 _What on earth happened here?_

* * *

In the moonless night, a figure was jumping on the top of the roof.

The figure didn't produce any noise despite the weight of the landing. It's clear that this person was very skilled at this.

When the cloud moved away from the moon due to the strong wind, the light of the moon shined and revealed the figure.

It was no other than myself.

After I finished at the church, I headed back to my home. I jumped on another rooftop before leaping on another until one.

The reason I'm like this is because it is faster this and I felt sleepy for some reason. Maybe it because I have been awake for a while or let myself loose for a bit back there at the church but it probably both.

Seeing the house is already in my sight of vision, I used **[Air Trick]** to leap from my location to the front door of my house with a single step.

I opened the door as the moonlight shines darken room through the opened door. I pushed the switch on after seeing how dark the room is and the moment the light on, I nearly jumped out of my wit.

"Ne-! Nemu!? What are you doing up so late?"

The moment light lit up, I saw Nemu standing with her usual emotionless face. If it weren't Nemu, I would've thought it was some haunting ghost or something.

She wore a white dress that I brought for her after we're out of the hotel. Living with her was a bit of a challenge since she didn't have common sense because of Gaia.

I don't know what that chibi made her learn but she's a bad influent to Nemu. That chibi brings nothing but trouble to me.

She tilted her head to the right at my question. "Master was out, so I waited for Master here."

"Okay…I get that I was out but why wait for me?" Even though I knew what her answer will be but I still asked her anyway.

"It is because you are my Master." She simply said as that.

After I heard her answer, I could felt my eyebrow twitching. Although I was able to solve our relationship, there were a few things that I haven't manage to solve and this is one of them.

"Okay, okay, now I'm here. Let go to bed." I said to her.

"May I ask, what about her?" Nemu asked as her eyes gaze on my arm.

"Hmm?" I blinked at her question before I followed her eyes and saw what she's looking at. "Oh, her?"

In my arm is a little girl with blond hair and fair white skin. She only wore a loosely thin white dress that revealing her panty.

The girl was unmistakably the nun who I previously bump into. I was surprised when I'm stormed into the place and saw her as it was one of those coincident situations, so I brought her along.

And that is also the reason why I traveled on the rooftop instead of the ground since it isn't appropriated.

After all, what would you do when you see a suspicious with a girl in his arm wearing only in a dress that revealing a lot of her skin in the middle of the night? I doubt you would just turn blind eye to that.

"Take her to the guest room on the upper floor. She's unconscious, so just let her sleep on the bed until she wakes up." I instructed to Nemu before handed the girl to her. She obediently followed my order and took her to the first floor in her arms.

I walked back to the front door before pressed my palm on the door. A light shines on my hand before the light traveled across the house.

I removed my hand back from the door after that. I just activated an invisible barrier that would alarm me if someone came.

After that, I went into my room and laid myself on my bed. I have a blissful look on my face. The fight at the church let some of my strain fly away like a bird. Maybe that's why I didn't feel sleepy earlier.

While I was looking at the ceiling, I thought of my current lifestyle. It's been two years now since I met Gaia and got this ability. Although I knew that it's been two years, it's felt like it only just yesterday.

Ever since I got this, my life has become of more interest than my past dull life. In the past, I was just a normal teenager with a normal life. A kid that just graduated from high school and was about to enter college. Simple as that.

However, that doesn't mean I hate that kind of life.

I don't know why Gaia chooses me of all people but I doubt it was coincident.

My eyelid started to slowly close the more I thought. It took a few seconds before my eyes completely closed.

* * *

 _Asia Argento wasn't a normal girl._

 _In fact, she wants to be one. A normal life with normal friends._

 _However, reality is ruthless. She was abandoned by her parent on the front door of the church while she still was a baby._

 _She lived while not knowing who her parents were but she's not sad. She had a lot of friends in the church that was also abandoned too. She thought that she would have a good life after growing up._

 _Nonetheless, that was just a wishful dream._

 _One day, she healed a puppy that was about to die in public. That incident changed her life._

 _They saw and thought that as a miracle after seeing the puppy alive. She was treated like a god and many come to see their injuries heal._

 _She had a Sacred Gear that called Twilight Healing. She learned that the Twilight Healing was bestowed by God who she was praying every day._

 _She was grateful that her wish came true as her faith grew stronger. She was known as The Holy Priestess after that._

 _She was happy that she could other but as time goes; the relationship between her and the church she lived in grew distance._

 _Ever since she that incident happened, she's no longer a bird with wings of freedom. Rather, she's a caged bird._

 _She can't meet any of the people she once knew and anyone who knows her looks at her from above._

 _She didn't really want any of this. All she wanted is to have a friend to have fun with._

 _She didn't know whether it is her punishment or not. She healed a person one day after seeing him collapse. She thought that her punishment is enough but reality is another thing._

 _The person who she heals was a Devil instead._

 _When the news got out, people were shock and surprise about this but those emotions turned to fear after seeing that not only can she heal human, she can also heal Devil._

 _This led to her exiled from the church and carried the name of the 'Witch'._

 _She was despair before the Fallen Angels lent their hand, offering to help her._

 _With no other choice, she agrees. She thought that things will get better but it was a futile wish._

 _When she arrived in Japan, she met an interesting boy name Issei Hyoudou. She doesn't know why but for some unknown reasons, she felt kind of attracted to him._

 _She doesn't know whether it was his kindness or because how she treated her like a normal gentle person that she hasn't for a long time._

 _Who knows? Maybe it was both._

 _She later realized that Issei, who she thought was a human, was actually a Devil instead._

 _She was shocked but not enough to point where she's meltdown._

 _It's true that she's shocked but her pure gentle soul still believed in Issei even after knowing that._

 _And it's not like they never meet again. She ran away from the church and unexpectedly met Issei again._

 _They both were surprised to see each other as they went on a date._

 _She never has this much fun since she awakened her Sacred Gear. She finally understands what it feels like to be with a friend._

 _She never this could last forever but it was just a naïve thought._

 _She was brought back to the church by Raynare under a condition to let Issei live._

 _She agreed after she saw how crucial Issei's injuries are. She couldn't let him hurt anymore._

 _It was heart-wrenching for her to see the first friend she ever made parted away so quickly._

 _She quickly accepted her fate as a sacrifice for a ritual that Raynare made to brought her Sacred Gear out._

 _She knew that death is going near but she smiled despite that. People normally afraid when they knew their death was near but she didn't have that feeling at all._

 _Rather, she felt satisfied. She hoped that her next life will meet with Issei. She hoped._

 _As the hand of Death was hanging on her throat, an incident happened that she could consider as a miracle._

 _Then, black was all she could see._

* * *

 _Asia Argento slowly opened her eyes._

 _The first thing she saw was an unfamiliar ceiling._

 _She turned her head. She was in a room but an unfamiliar one. The decorating in the room was very simple and other than the bed she was laying on, there were only a few pieces of furniture such as a small table next to her._

" _Where…am…I?" The first thing that comes out of her mouth was a question._

 _She tried to get up but she couldn't muster a single strength in her muscle for some unknown reason._

 _She tried a few times but her body didn't obey her. She gave up after a few more tries._

 _Now that she couldn't move her body, what could she do now?_

 _She could try to look around to see if she can find something to solve this. However, she can only look around that much since she can only lift her head and not her body._

" _Look who's awake."_

 _While she was thinking about her situation, a voice enters her ears._

" _Eh?" Asia unconsciously lets out a confused noise as she turns her head. Her eyes landed on the person who walked through the door which was previously opened._

" _You're…" Asia looked at the person before trailed as if she can't seem to know who he is._

" _Hmm? Ah! You must not have recognized me." Hearing her word hanging, he realized that something before did a eureka moment. He pulled the hoodie of his jacket on his back and wore it on his head before looked back at her._

" _So, how about now?" When the hoodie went over his head, creating a shadow that darkened his facial features, making his face hidden._

" _Ah! You are at that time!" Asia exclaimed. It was as if it was a sudden force that makes her remembers him after seeing his appearance._

" _So you do remember." After hearing that, he smiled in response. He pulled his hoodie back and asked her._

" _Speaking of remembering, do you remember anything?" He asked._

" _Hmm? Remember what?" She raised her right eyebrows with a questioning look._

" _AH!" Just after she said that memories started to appear in her head so fast that made her head hurt as she lets out a small cry. She reached her hand to touch her head, trying to nurse the pain._

 _Just as she was busy trying to make the pain disappear, a hand gently touches her head. A warm feeling spreading out and clears her mind in an instant._

" _Eh?" She blinked in confuse. Just a moment ago, she was in a great pain but the pain just suddenly disappeared._

" _There, it should be better now." She heard his voice said that as she turns to him._

" _Let me introduce myself first." He said. He looked directly into her eyes before continued._

" _I am Zal Angelo. You could call me Zal for your own convenience."_

 _He smiled._

* * *

 **Character Name: Zal Angelo**

 **LV: 72 EXP: 35.9%**

 **HP: 695900/695900 HR: 14500/Minute**

 **MP: 874939/874939 MR: 3882/Second**

 **Strength: 212**

 **Endurance: 260**

 **Agility: 245**

 **Intelligence: 140**

 **Wisdom: 158**

 **Luck: 200**

 **Point: 35793**

 **Money: 378 Million**

* * *

 **And that is it.**

 **Nothing major happened in this chapter. About the Sacred Gear, I thought about it and decided to give him one but it's not Boosted Gear or Divine Divided OR both if any of you were wondering. It's would be predictable, don't you think so?**

 **Night out!**


End file.
